Mi Castigo
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Mina se entregó a Yaten sin decir palabra. Su corazón explotaba por dentro una y otra vez. Yaten la tomó con fuerza y pasión, como si no hubiera hecho el amor en meses y la tomó una y otra vez sin cansarse ni un solo segundo. Al fin había logrado encontrar el castigo perfecto para esa mujer que le había roto el corazón en pedazos tres años atrás.
1. El Reencuentro

Yaten Kou regresó de su viaje por Eruopa esa noche. Bajó del avión ataviado en un traje Armani que le costó más de 3000 dólares. Por supuesto ese gasto no significaba nada para él en comparación con todo el dinero que tenía en 20 cuentas de banco diferentes gracias a las múltiples empresas que adueñaba, los cientos de negocios que tenía por todo Japón, además de la cuantiosa herencia que había recibido a la muerte de sus padres. Yaten Kou había sido millonario toda su vida y jamás supo lo que significaba vivir en la miseria o sufrir por hambre. Su chofer lo esperaba al lado de dos de sus guardaespaldas y Rubeus, su asistente personal, asesor financiero y mejor amigo. Después de saludarse caminaron hasta el exterior del aeropuerto en donde subieron a una Cadillac Escalade Platinum 2013 blindada y con asientos de piel. Los guardaespaldas en cambio subieron a otra camioneta que los iba siguiendo a una distancia considerable. Yaten le echó un vistazo a su rolex y marcaba las nueve de la noche en punto.

-¿Por qué no vamos en camino al penthouse?-preguntó Yaten al darse cuenta de que Kino tomaba un camino diferente.

Rubeus miró a Yaten misteriosamente y sonrió.

-Hoy es el festejo del décimo aniversario de tu club de noche _L' amour _y vamos a ir.

-Por el amor de Dios, Rubeus, no quiero ir.

-Pero tienes que ir. Ese club ha mejorado bastante en los últimos años y van a dar un show de lujo que seguramente te va a encantar.

Yaten miró a Rubeus con sospecha y suspiró con resignación. Durante el camino Yaten se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Hacía tres años que no ponía un pie en Japón. Su viaje había durado exactamente tres años y se sentía extraño de volver a ese lugar. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, con una fuerza que lo sobrepasaba y que seguramente lo habría matado de no ser porque aún no quería morir. Miró su reflejo en el vidrio y sus ojos rebelaban un dejo de tristeza y decepción que solo él mismo reconocía y que absolutamente nadie más, ni siquiera Rubeus que lo conocía de toda la vida podía notar. Yaten era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos. Ante los demás él era un hombre frío, calculador, magnate, lleno de mujeres y una vida nómada. Le había costado trabajo regresar, pero sabía que no podía seguir retrasando su regreso por mucho más tiempo, pues tenía que revisar sus negocios y empresas y no podía dejarle el trabajo completo a Rubeus toda la vida.

-¿Es el mismo club que inauguré hace diez años, cuando mis padres acababan de morir?

Rubeus asintió con parsimonia.

-El mismo. Cuando apenas eras un chiquillo de 18 años. Quién lo diría, mañana será tu cumpleaños número 28, haremos una gran fiesta.

-No quiero fiestas.-se apresuró a decir Yaten mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo.-Ni se te vaya a ocurrir.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.-respondió Rubeus resignado.-Te va a encantar el club, ha mejorado muchísimo y es exclusivo. Solo asiste gente de la alta sociedad y las mujeres… son exquisitas.

Yaten le sonrió a su amigo pero en realidad no le interesaba. Estaba cansado de las mujeres. Había conocido a cientos en Europa. Mujeres que lo adoraban por su dinero, por su rostro, por su masculinidad, por todo menos por él mismo.

Llegaron al club algunos minutos antes de las diez. Rubeus y Yaten bajaron siendo custodiados por los guardaespaldas. Mucha gente se encontraba fuera y los agentes de seguridad del club los dejaron entrar en cuanto los vieron. El gerente los condujo hasta el palco especial, reservado exclusivamente para el dueño. Desde ahí podía ver absolutamente todo el lugar, en especial el escenario. Pidieron unas margaritas y se dedicaron a observar a la mujer que bailaba.

…

Artemis entró apresurado al camerino al tiempo que Mina se cepillaba la larga cabellera. Lucía un semblante serio y algo atormentado. Aunque no se lo había dicho a Artemis, una punzada en el estómago la había estado molestando desde que despertó. Artemis sonreía de oreja a oreja y la abrazó por detrás mientras la miraba a través del espejo.

-Hoy es tu noche.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Mina poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta el closet donde tenía todos sus vestuarios para elegir el de esa noche.

-El mismísimo dueño del club está aquí esta noche.

Mina lo miró aterrada.

-¿El misterioso dueño que nadie conoce?

-El mismo. Solo Kunzite sabe quién es y él mismo se encargará de decirle que eres la atracción principal.

-¿Para qué quieres que el dueño sepa eso, Artemis?

-Porque si le gustas… si le gustas quizá te vaya mucho mejor. En Tokio eres muy conocida, aunque nadie sepa tu verdadera identidad, pero todos saben quién es Venus. La mejor bailarina de todo Japón.

-Yo no soy nadie, Artemis. Hoy bailaré como todas las noches, pero mucho mejor. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo y si me va bien… quizá poco a poco pueda salir de este lugar.

Mientras Mina se cambiaba la punzada en su estómago iba creciendo. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y descubrió que estaba preocupada, que llevaba días pensando en lo mismo y que ya no tenía idea de cómo alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. La culpa la perseguía día y noche, la miseria invadía su vida y precisamente esa noche se sentía peor que nunca. Ese mismo día no solo era el décimo aniversario del club, sino que ella cumplía tres años de trabajar en el lugar. Desde que había llegado se había convertido en la favorita de Kunzite. Lo conquistó con su baile y Kunzite supo que lo haría ganar muchísimo dinero. Las demás chicas la odiaban pero nadie podía hacerle nada porque era la favorita, estaba protegida. Artemis era el asistente de Kunzite, pero él mismo lo envió a ser asistente de Mina para que la cuidara en cada momento. Desde entonces Artemis no solo se convirtió en su asistente sino en su mejor amigo, en su único amigo. La única persona que sabía toda su historia, su historia de verdad, la única persona en la que Mina confiaba, la única persona que Mina tenía en el mundo.

…

Kunzite se sentó al lado de Yaten y Rubeus en el palco y les sirvió más bebidas. Kunzite era rico, pero en una cantidad moderada en comparación con el multimillonario que se encontraba a su lado. Yaten lo había elegido como gerente y su representante porque se conocían desde hacía tiempo, aunque nunca habían sido amigos en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero Yaten sabía que Kunzite manejaba los negocios con excelencia. Siempre se había dedicado a los clubes nocturnos y en especial burdeles y cabarets. _L' amour _era el club nocturno de striptease más caro y elegante de Tokio, y todo gracias a Kunzite y por supuesto a Yaten Kou.

-Me alegra muchísimo que hayas venido al décimo aniversario, Yaten. sé muy bien que hace muchos años que no te parabas por aquí, pero hemos hecho muchas mejorías en nuestros shows. Hace unos años encontré a una joyita que ni tú mismo vas a poder rechazar. La encontré casi muerta en la calle, la ayudé y luego de enterarme que le gustaba bailar, le ofrecí trabajo. Me resultó excelente, ha atraído a muchísimos clientes y su baile… su baile es lo más hermoso y excitante que jamás verás en ningún otro lado, te lo aseguro.

-Parece que me hablas de una diosa, Kunzite, a mí todas las mujeres me parecen iguales.

-Es que es una diosa, Yaten, cuando la veas sabrás a lo que me refiero. Venus es la mujer más exquisita que jamás hayas visto, y sus movimientos… bueno… ya lo verás, está a punto de salir. 1.70 de estatura, 90-60-90, rubia natural, en fin… es perfecta.

-¿Venus?-preguntó Yaten curioso.

-Es su nombre artístico, por supuesto.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron excepto la del escenario. Una voz proveniente de los altavoces habló con delicadeza y seducción. "Buenas noches a todos ustedes, caballeros, esta noche es muy especial, no solo porque es el décimo aniversario, sino porque esta niche ustedes tendrá el privilegio de ver bailar a nuestra joyita. Con todos ustedes, ¡Venus!"

Las cortinas se abrieron lentamente hasta revelar la silueta de una mujer que vestía en un saco blanco y largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos tacones de quince centímetros. La música comenzó a sonar. Era lenta y al mismo tiempo sensual. La mujer comenzó a moverse eróticamente, tratando de seducir a cada hombre que se encontraba en silencio observándola. Yaten Kou se inclinó hacia delante inconscientemente y clavó su mirada en aquella mujer que bailaba. Conforme la música avanzaba, su cuerpo se mecía al ritmo de la canción, como si estuviera hechizada por cada tono y melodía. Lucía un antifaz y la cabellera le caía por los hombros como cascada. Lentamente comenzó a quitarse el saco que cubría su esbelto cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Dejó ver un vestido color piel que se ceñía a su cuerpo y dibujaba perfectamente si figura bajo la tela. Bailaba como nunca antes había bailado y ningún hombre en todo el lugar podía apartar la mirada de ella. El vestido comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo y con una habilidad extraordinario lo apartó de su camino con los tacones y se quedó solamente en ropa interior. El sostén y sus pantaletas hacían juego. Eran de encaje negro y lucían simplemente perfectas en ella.

Yaten la miró de pies a cabeza. La estudió centímetro a centímetro hasta que memorizó cada rincón de su cuerpo. Admiró sus glúteos bien formados y firmes, el busto en su lugar y su vientre plano. Las piernas fuertes y firmes, la línea dibujada en su espalda y entonces hubo algo que llamó su atención más que todo lo demás. Un pequeño lunar casi imperceptible en sus glúteos captó su mirada y sintió que todo en su ser se derretía. Buscó los ojos de la joven con desesperación. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creyó que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Cuando al fin encontró sus ojos encontró el azul que tanto esperaba. En sus ojos azules encontró lo que por tanto tiempo había estado evitando y no pude controlarse por mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie y la miró con más determinación que antes. Rubeus y Kunzite se miraron extrañados. Yaten apretó los puños y miró hasta el último minuto del baile en donde Venus se quitaba el sostén con suavidad, exponiendo sus redondos pechos.

Cuando la danza terminó todo el mundo se puso de pie y aplaudieron, excepto Yaten. Venus salió del escenario cuando las luces se apagaron y Yaten se volvió con sus amigos.

-La quiero.-dijo Yaten.-Ahora. En mi camioneta.

Yaten salió del palco y se dirigió seguido de Rubeus hasta la salida del club.

-Rubeus.-dijo Yaten mientras esperaban la camioneta.-Vete con los guardaespaldas, quiero estar solo con esa mujer.

-Yaten… ¿estás bien? No luces muy bien…

-Vete, Rubeus, te veo mañana.

Rubeus subió a la camioneta con los guardaespaldas y Yaten subió a la suya con Kino, su chofer. Se sentó a esperar y le pareció eterno. La imagen de la mujer venía a su cabeza constantemente y se sentía furioso. Recordó su rostro y su cuerpo y apretó los puños. Los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza y se amontonaban unos con otros provocando que su estabilidad mental se desbordara. Su mente regresó tres años atrás, cuando se había casado.

La mujer que había elegido era para él absolutamente todo. Desde la primera vez que la había visto se había enamorado de su belleza, de su personalidad, de su ser. Pasaron algunas semanas hasta que Yaten logró convencerla de casarse con él. Ella era una mujer sencilla, humilde y con demasiados problemas que Yaten estaba dispuesto a resolver con tal de tenerla. Yaten había aprendido a quererla con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Pero siempre existió una barrera entre ellos que fue muy difícil romper. Yaten le daba todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que él deseaba que ella tuviera. La llenaba de regalos, ropa, joyas, zapatos, objetos, música, viajes. Desde el principio siempre supo que ella no le correspondía. Minako Aino siempre fue sincera con él y le dijo que no lo quería, que ella no podía quererlo porque amaba a otro pero que estaba dispuesta a casarse con él con tal de ayudar a su familia. A Yaten no le importó saber que esa mujer no lo amaba y que amaba a otro, lo único que le pidió fue que lo dejara de ver y que fuera toda para él.

Yaten solo vivía para ella y por ella. Día y noche pensaba en ella y la deseaba con todas fuerzas, pero no quería presionarla ni hacerle daño. El trabajo le impedía pasar suficiente tiempo con ella, pero el poco tiempo que tenía se lo dedicaba por completo. Solo lograba verla por las noches y a veces por las mañanas. Kino y Rubeus pasaban tiempo con ella para que no se sintiera sola. Pero a pesar de que Yaten quiso soportar su vida, no lo logró. Por más que se decía a sí mismo que era fuerte y que podía soportar que ella no lo amara, no pudo. Siempre sintió celos de aquel desconocido que tenía el corazón de su esposa.

Yaten comenzó a sospechar de las salidas de Mina. Según Kino, Mina pasaba horas en la calle y no volvía hasta unos minutos antes de que él regresara a casa. Sus celos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro poco a poco hasta que lo volvieron completamente loco. Un día no aguantó más y la siguió. La siguió hasta verla entrar a un edificio con otro hombre y estuvo a punto de correr hasta ella y matarla con sus propias manos, pero se retuvo y decidió entrar al edificio y ver en qué departamento entraban. Solo recuerda que tumbó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y lo primero que vio fue al hombre de minutos antes sobre su mujer tratando de quitarle la ropa. Se volvió loco y se pelearon hasta que ella los separó. Le pidió que nunca regresara a la casa y le gritó que la odiaba, pero la realidad era que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando decidió irse. Se fue en un viaje que duró tres años por toda Europa y justo el día de su regreso, cuando creía que ya lo había enterrado todo y que ya la había olvidado, se la tuvo que encontrar trabajando de bailarina exótica en uno de sus tantos clubes nocturnos.

La vio en el exterior el vehículo custodiada por su chofer y le indicó que entrara. Mina se veía confundida pero aceptó y entró. Llevaba puesto un vestido azulado, muy ajustado y sin mangas. El cabello recogido y un lindo collar de perlas. Cuando entró se atrevió a mirar a Yaten y su rostro palideció hasta la muerte. Sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a temblar. Lo primero que intentó hacer fue tratar de salir del vehículo, pero Yaten se lo impidió tomándola fuertemente del brazo y reteniéndole en su asiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Mina desesperadamente y agachando la mirada.

-Esa pregunta deberías respondérmela tú.-respondió Yaten con semblante serio.

Un vidrio se elevó entre ellos y el chofer y quedaron en completo silencio. Mina miraba hacia la calle y luchaba contra sí misma para no llorar. Yaten no dejaba de mirarla. No sonreía pero tampoco lucía enojado. Cuando llegaron al penthouse de Yaten, él la condujo en silencio hasta la puerta y la indujo a entrar. Una vez dentro Mina no pudo evitar mirar todo a su alrededor hasta que posó sus ojos en los de Yaten, que la juzgaban hasta la muerte. Nuevamente comenzó a temblar y no pude resistir más. Se giró y le dio la espalda, no soportaba su mirada.

-Mírame a los ojos, Venus.-dijo Yaten con seriedad.

Mina tembló al escuchar su voz y sus labios decirle "Venus".

-No me digas así. No tú.-fue lo único que pudo responder.

-¿Por qué no? Eres eso. Eres Venus, la mayor atracción de _L' amour._

Mina se volvió y Yaten ya estaba más cerca de ella. Yaten la tomó entre sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella, lo suficiente para sentir su respiración.

-No, Yaten. Contigo no puedo ser Venus.-Mina se separó de él con brusquedad.

Yaten la tomó del brazo fuertemente y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Soy un hombre y voy a pagar por tus servicios.

Mina lo miró molesta.

-Me voy en este momento.

Yaten le impidió moverse.

-Tú no te vas, Venus. Te contraté y aquí te vas a quedar hasta que yo quiera.

La llevó hasta su habitación y le empujó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Escúchame bien, Venus, te traje aquí por una razón y como ya te dije, no te irás hasta que yo quiera.

Yaten abrió un cajón de su closet y obligó a Mina a mirar dentro. Dentro del cajón había joyas, billetes, monedas, todo lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

-Este cajón siempre estará lleno, Venus, y tú podrás tomar de él todo lo que quieras, yo no te diré nada y lo llenaré cuando sea necesario. Pero todo esto tiene un precio. Tendrás que satisfacerme las horas que estemos juntos.

Yaten tomó a Mina entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se encendía y que las llamas ardían dentro de él. Los labios de Mina eran dulces y suaves, eran los labios de una diosa. Mina se separó de él con cuidado y sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas.

-No, Yaten, no voy a aceptar. Contigo no, tú no.

-¿Por qué?-gritó Yaten.-Yo no seré el único hombre que se prive de tu cuerpo. De hecho, desde este mismo día voy a ser el único. No me importa que todos los demás te vean bailar, pero yo seré el único que te toque, ¿me escuchas?, por eso no hay ningún problema. Ese club es mío y yo puedo hacer con él y sus empleados lo que me venga en gana. Tus problemas económicos se acabarán, Venus, pero tendrás que entregarme tu cuerpo. No te preocupes, cuando ya no quieras venir, lo dejas de hacer, pero dinero no tendrás nada, y cuando me canse de ti, simplemente te dejo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no…

-Que no se te olvide que todavía eres mi esposa, Venus, y todavía te tengo en mis manos. Si no te he hecho nada es porque no he querido, pero puedo hacer contigo muchas cosas. O aceptas, y tienes todo lo que quieras pero me das tu cuerpo, solamente a mí, a nadie más, o no aceptas y te mueres de hambre, o peor, si me entero de que estas con otro hombre, te meto a la cárcel.

Mina comenzó a temblar y sintió que quería desmayarse, pero se sostuvo de la cama y asintió.

-No me llames Venus, es lo único que te pido.

-Ahora eres Venus, una bailarina nocturna, esa es la que eres ahora y así te llamaré. Tú eres la única mujer que me gusta, Venus.-la tomó entre sus brazos.-De entre todas eres la que me gusta más, y te deseo.

Mina se entregó a Yaten sin decir palabra. Su corazón explotaba por dentro una y otra vez. Yaten la tomó con fuerza y pasión, como si no hubiera hecho el amor en días y la tomó una y otra vez sin cansarse ni un solo segundo. Al fin había logrado encontrar el castigo perfecto para esa mujer que le había roto el corazón en pedazos.


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Mina.**

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba sola en la cama. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero no debió de ser mucho ya que Yaten había estado conmigo hasta muy entrada la madrugada. El sol se filtraba por la ventana bañándome de luz. Me levanté con un poco de dolor de cabeza y me sonrojé al notar que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas. Me incorporé cuidando que estuviera sola en la habitación, y cuando lo comprobé me coloqué la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior, me cepillé el cabello, me cepillé los dientes y me limpié la cara. Salí con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dirigí por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta escuché su voz.

-A dónde vas.-dijo la voz desde el sillón que daba al gran ventanal.

Me giré lentamente y vi la figura de Yaten fumando un cigarrillo y tomando café. Me acerqué hasta el sillón con lentitud y hablé con voz temblorosa.

-Me voy a casa.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado. No todavía.

-Ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí.

Yaten se puso de pie, apagó su cigarrillo y dejó la taza en la mesita para acercarse a mí. Sus ojos me miraron con cierta ira y rodeó mi cuello con una de sus manos.

-Ayer llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿no lo recuerdas, Venus?

-Me estás lastimando, Yaten, suéltame.

Sentí que su mano se cerraba aún más alrededor y tosí tratando de agarrar aire.

-Quiero que recuerdes muy bien y que te quede bien claro que si yo te quiero aquí, aquí te quedas, y si quiero que vengas a las diez, vas a venir, y si quiero que vengas a las ocho, vienes, y si quiero que vengas en la madrugada, vienes.

Me soltó y agarré todo el aire que me fue posible mientras tosía con fuerza. Me sostuve del sillón y aguanté las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Por hoy ya puedes irte, me has cansado con tu actitud.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta y antes de salir lo miré. Él aún seguía observándome.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yaten.

Noté cómo su expresión cambiaba y salí antes de que dijera algo. Prácticamente corrí hasta la calle temiendo que volviera a solicitarme y cuando estuve fuera me encontré con sus guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos me sonrió y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, de la cual salió un hombre de cabello rojizo y entonces recordé a Rubeus. Cuando Rubeus me miró abrió los ojos como platos para después sonreír y acercarse hasta mí.

-¿Mina? ¿Eres tú?-me abrazó fuertemente y yo también lo abracé.

-Rubeus, cuánto tiempo sin verte…

-Pero… ¿qué haces aquí…?-preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

-Yo… no… será mejor que él te explique.-dije.-Yo lo único que quiero es irme de aquí y…

-Descuida.-me interrumpió.-Vete. Ellos te llevarán a donde quieras.

Le ordenó a uno de los guardaespaldas que me llevara, me despedí de él y subí a la camioneta. Durante todo el trayecto miré por la ventana, tratando de contenerme y recordando cada segundo que había pasado con Yaten durante la noche. Lo odié. Lo odié y al mismo tiempo algo dentro de mí se encendió. Recordé cómo me llamaba Venus con tanto desprecio que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Su mirada cargada de odio y rencor me hizo estremecer, sus ojos verdes ya no me miraban como antes y ahora lucían fríos y calculadores. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento les di las gracias a los guardaespaldas de Yaten y me bajé con cuidado.

Una vez entré a la casa y cerré la puerta me derrumbé sobre el piso y comencé a llorar. Artemis se encontraba en la cocina y cuando me miró corrió hacia mí y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Mina, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Dónde has estado y con quién?

Me limpié las lágrimas y lo miré avergonzada. Me ayudó a incorporarme y me llevó hasta el sofá.

-Por favor, háblame.-suplicó.-Dime qué es lo que tienes.

-Yaten…-fue lo único que pude decir.

Artemis me preparó un té de hierbabuena y me dediqué a contarle todo lo que pasó. Le dije desde que él era el dueño del club hasta la oferta que me había hecho. Artemis me escuchó sin decir una sola palabra y nos quedamos recostados sobre el sofá.

-Creí que se había ido de Japón.

-Al parecer volvió ayer. Y… no sé qué es lo que tiene en mente. Él puede meterme a la cárcel y…

-Mina.-dijo Artemis.-Él no hará eso. Si quisiera hacerlo lo hubiera hecho hace tres años, ¿no crees? Yaten solo quiere molestarte y hacerte la vida imposible porque cree que así puede vengarse de ti por lo que pasó.

-Si me dejara explicarle…

-Pero no lo hará. Lo que vio es lo importante para él y debes aceptarlo. De cualquier manera hiciste muy mal en hacerle caso a Armand en aquellos días.

-Pero yo no… tengo que explicarle de alguna manera.

-Será mejor que por ahora dejes las cosas como están, él no te va a escuchar y lo sabes.

-Pero él tiene que saber que cuando nos encontró a mí y a Armand yo no quería que eso sucediera. Tiene que saber que Armand me forzó…

-También debería saber que te estaba extorsionando, ¿no crees? Pero quizá aunque lo sepa no quiera creerlo. Yaten te amaba, Mina, como un loco y simplemente no pudo soportar pensar que lo engañaras.

-Pero siempre fui sincera con él. Le dije que yo no lo amaba y que amaba a otro.

-Pero ese otro nunca te amó a ti, quizá tú tampoco lo amaste y solo eran cosas de chiquillos, después de todo tú eras muy joven cuando eso pasó, solo tenías 20 y lo que necesitabas era ayuda para tu familia.

-Sí… pero cuando Yaten se fue y dejé de recibir su ayuda mi madre murió… mi hermana tuvo que irse de la casa y sabe Dios dónde esté en este momento.

-Mina, tienes que ser fuerte. Tú misma me has dicho que necesitas el dinero. Lo necesitas para seguir buscando a Hotaru y para pagar la deuda que tienes con el banco y todo lo que el idiota de Armand te hizo.

-Sí, y voy a seguir con esto. Yaten es la única manera que tengo para poder salir de mis problemas y si tengo que soportar que me humille lo haré. Pero si tan solo pudiera explicarle…

-Ya habrá tiempo.

-Yo no soy ninguna prostituta, Artemis, yo solo bailo… sí… soy bailarina exótica, sí… pero nunca me he acostado con mis clientes, y tanto Kunzite como tú lo saben, y el hecho de que Yaten me trate como tal me hace sentir la peor mujer en el mundo.

-Piensa que Yaten es tu esposo y que a pesar de que él quiera hacerte sentir como una, tú solo estas cumpliendo con tu deber.

Artemis me llevó hasta el baño y me ayudó a meterme en la regadera. Me di un baño caliente y no supe cuánto tiempo duré allí metida. Dejé que el agua resbalara por mi cuerpo y borrara las huellas que las manos de Yaten habían dejado sobre mí. Noté algunos rasguños en mis muslos, moretones… Jamás creí que Yaten pudiera ser tan brusco y no lo culpaba. Él me odiaba tanto como alguna vez me amó y no lo culpaba. El rastro del hombre que alguna vez fue jamás volvería a salir. Su mirada dulce jamás volvería a salir y su forma suave de besarme jamás volvería a salir. Solamente una vez tuvimos relaciones cuando acabábamos de casarnos y fue cuando perdí mi virginidad. Él se llevó mi virtud y fue la persona más tierna del mundo conmigo, pero anoche… anoche se había portado como un salvaje a pesar de que le supliqué que me tratara bien. Desde aquella primera vez que tuvimos relaciones yo jamás había vuelto a tener sexo con nadie. No porque no quisiera, pero la culpa y el remordimiento me lo impedían. No podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre me tocara teniendo un esposo que me odiaba y que huía de mi presencia por toda Europa. Ni siquiera pude hacerlo con Armand a pesar de que yo creía que lo amaba. Después de que Yaten se fue, Armand también me dejó. Como vio que no podía darle el dinero que me pedía, se olvidó de mí y jamás volví a saber de él. Hubiera querido explicarle a Yaten que Armand solo buscaba dinero y que no me quería. Hubiera querido decirle que quería intentar una buena relación con él. Recordé las manos de Yaten deslizarse por mis piernas hasta los muslos y acariciarlos con fuerza. Me tallé el cuerpo con delicadeza tratando de contrarestar la rudeza de sus manos.

**Yaten.**

Rubeus se acercó a mí en silencio hasta que se sentó frente a mí mirándome inquisitivamente.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacía Mina aquí?

-Trabajando.-dije dándole un trago a mi whiskey.

-A qué te refieres.

-A eso, Rubeus, a que Minako estaba trabajando para mí. Acabo de contratarla como mi nueva amante.

Rubeus abrió los ojos como platos y se inclinó hacia delante tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-La bailarina de ayer… la tal Venus… es ella.-guardé silencio.-Minako trabaja para Kunzite y es la bailarina estrella.

-Por eso la quisiste solo a ella…

-Le ofrecí un trato y por supuesto ella aceptó. Le ofrecí mucho dinero y joyas a cambio de que se acostara conmigo a la hora que yo quisiera. Tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo le digo si no quiere que la meta a la cárcel. Recuerda que sigue siendo mi esposa y tengo total poder sobre ella, puedo demandarla por muchas cosas y ella no tiene cómo defenderse.

-Eso es demasiado cruel, Yaten, no puedes obligarla a estar contigo.

-Sí puedo y lo haré. Si ella quiere dinero para vivir, yo lo tengo, pero tendrá que hacer lo que yo le digo. La tendré cuando a mí se me antoje y ella no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer con todo esto, Yaten? Eso no me parece…

-Éste será el castigo que reciba por lo que me hizo. De esta manera ella pagará por todo lo que me hizo sentir y yo no encuentro otra manera.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidas y ya?

-Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo. Tú me viste, Rubeus y sabes que estuve muy mal. Yo nunca voy a olvidar lo que ella me hizo y el peor castigo que encuentro es mi desprecio. Expresarle mi desprecio las veces que yo quiera, humillarla, hacerla mía y después botarla.

-Eres despreciable, Yaten, tú no eras así…

-En eso tienes razón.-dije apurando mi vaso.-Yo no era así y nunca lo sería con ninguna mujer. Pero ella… ella lo merece. Ella me cambió por completo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces.-respondió Rubeus poniéndose de pie.-Solo espero que al final de todo esto las cosas no se te compliquen, o peor aún… que no se te volteen.

-Vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde.

Rubeus y yo salimos del penthouse hacia uno de mis restaurantes. Nos esperaban unos clientes para hacer tratos y nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar. Al cabo de un rato vimos entrar a una mujer muy elegante al lado de un hombre alto y bien vestido.

-Buenas tardes.-dije cuando me puse de pie y extendí la mano a la mujer.-Yaten Kou a su servicio.

-Reika Nishimura.-respondió la mujer. Me sonrió de una manera extraña y se sentó a mi lado.-Él es mi asesor financiero, Andrew Furuhata, es él con quien han estado hablando.

-Mucho gusto.-dije sonriendo.-Así que usted es la hija del señor Nishimura, me da gusto conocerla, no tenía el placer.

-Tengo entendido que acaba de regresar de un viaje por Europa.-tomó una copa con champagne y se la llevó a los labios.

-Así es. Pero he estado bien informado y estoy al tanto de todo el negocio gracias a Rubeus. Así que por eso decidí citarla aquí, señorita Nishimura, porque creo que este trato nos conviene a ambos y creo que es el asunto más urgente.

-Pues me parece muy bien. Yo también creo que nos conviene a los dos, aunque debo hablarlo con mi padre ya que es el único que no sabe muy bien cómo es el convenio. ¿Le importaría?

-Por supuesto que no. Podríamos arreglar una cita para la semana que viene.

Un mesero nos interrumpió para tomarnos la orden y se retiró.

-Muy bien, señor Kou.

-Llámame Yaten, por favor.

-Solo si usted me llama Reika.-sonrió.-Dime por favor qué es lo que más deseas de este convenio.

-Deseo que su padre acepte que nosotros seamos sus proveedores. Si su padre comienza a proveer el centro comercial con la línea de perfumes y lociones que tenemos, me conviene a mí y por supuesto a ustedes. Los mejores precios los tenemos nosotros y yo estoy dispuesto a dejárselos a un muy buen precio. Eso, como sabrá, les conviene a ustedes porque lo que reciban por ellos en el mercado será mucho mayor.

-¿Y entonces cómo le conviene a usted?

-Lo que ustedes paguen por el precio unitario será más que suficiente para mí. Primero porque una vez que ustedes comiencen a vender el producto, más compañías lo querrán, segundo porque es el precio correcto y porque una vez que las demás compañías lo quieran, yo ganaré más. Además, a ustedes no les convendría si el producto no les deja lo suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

-Viéndolo así tienes razón. Por mí encantada, pero como debes saber, no puedo firmar nada sin que mi padre esté de acuerdo primero.

Continuamos hablando mientras comíamos nuestros platillos. Reika Nishimura constantemente me tomaba de la mano discretamente y se llevaba el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras sonreía.

**Mina.**

-¿Adónde vamos, Artemis?

-A comer, por supuesto.

-Pero… hubiera preferido quedarme en la casa.

-Nada de eso. Lo que menos necesitas es estar encerrada y llorando. Debes estar repuesta para esta noche, recuerda que hay trabajo.

-Ya lo sé… créeme que no tengo ni tantitas ganas de trabajar, pero en fin…

-Me han dicho que este lugar es sensacional, que la comida es un manjar y que es lo más delicioso en Tokio.-dijo Artemis mientras se estacionaba afuera del Fogata.

Nos bajamos y vi mi reflejo en el enorme vidrio de la entrada. Artemis me había hecho ponerme la ropa más formal y elegante que tuviera ya que ese restaurante era demasiado caro. Me sonreí a mí misma. Llevaba una falda a la cintura y un blusón de seda que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y unos tacones no muy altos color negro que hacían juego con la falda. Artemis llevaba un traje color gris y ajustado que lo hacía ver más alto y fino.

Cuando entramos un mesero nos condujo hasta una mesa cerca de los ventanales y mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa, noté una mirada sobre mí y busqué de dónde provenía. Mi rostro se palideció al ver a Yaten en una mesa con Rubeus y otras dos personas. Segundos después regresó su vista a la mujer que tenía al lado y Artemis notó lo que sucedía. Me sostuvo de la cintura y me ayudó a sentarme para después encargarle al mesero dos copas de vino.

-Debes tranquilizarte.

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor.

-Pero Mina, ya estamos aquí y no creo que debas cambiar las cosas que haces solo porque Yaten esté presente.

-Lo sé… pero…

-Basta ya. Demuéstrale que no te intimida y que puedes tener una vida sin que él te afecte.

Esperamos a que nos trajeran la orden de comida y Artemis trató de distraerme con otras pláticas. No podía evitar mirar en dirección a su mesa y cada vez que volteaba me encontraba con sus ojos verdes observándome. Traté de fingir que no me importaba pero ni siquiera presté atención a lo que Artemis me decía. Algún rato después, vi cómo se levantaban de su mesa y se despedían. Creí que ya iba a sentirme mejor pero justo cuando caminaban cerca de nuestra mesa, Yaten rodeó una de las mesas y seguido por Rubeus se detuvo ante nosotros. Noté que discretamente Rubeus jalaba a Yaten del saco pero éste se resistía a su llamado.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo Yaten dirigiéndose a Artemis.

Acabábamos de terminar nuestra comida y él bebía otra copa de vino.

-Buenas tardes.-respondió Artemis lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Yaten me fulminó con la mirada.

-Vámonos.

-Pero no…

-Vámonos.-sentenció.

-Ella está conmigo.-intervino Artemis.-Y más tarde tiene que ir a trabajar.

-Rubeus.-dijo Yaten sin dejar de mirar a Artemis.-Llama a Kunzite.

Rubeus hizo lo que le ordenó y al cabo de algunos minutos le pasó el celular.

-Venus no irá a trabajar esta noche.-guardó silencio escuchando lo que Kunzite le decía.-No me importa, Kunzite, pon a otra. Y quiero que desde ahora te enteres que cuando yo lo diga ella no irá a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

Colgó sin decir nada más y le devolvió el celular a Rubeus.

-Te estoy esperando.-me dijo extendiéndome la mano.

Mis manos temblaban y sentí la mirada de los tres sobre mí. De Artemis esperando a que no la aceptara, de Rubeus suplicándome que lo hiciera y de Yaten obligándome. Miré a Artemis para explicarle con la mirada que tenía que hacerlo. Él solo cerró los ojos y asintió una vez. Tomé la mano de Yaten y antes de irnos habló.

-La cuenta ya está pagada. Cuando quieran venir a este restaurante todo será gratis, joven, es mío y es mi regalo para usted y Venus.

No dejó hablar a Artemis porque nos dirigimos rápidamente a la salida del lugar. Rubeus se subió adelante con Kino, el chofer y yo me senté en la parte trasera junto a Yaten. Nadie habló durante todo el trayecto al penthouse de Yaten, una vez ahí nos bajamos pero Rubeus se quedó con el chofer. Seguí a Yaten en silencio hasta la entrada y una vez que estuvimos dentro aventó su portafolio al sillón y me miró.

-Me quieres decir quién es ese con el que estabas.

-Es Artemis, no comprendo por qué me has solicitado si esta mañana…

-Te dije que cuando yo quiera te quiero aquí, Venus, ¿aún no lo comprendes?

-Pero si solo me has visto y…

-Exacto. Te vi y quise tenerte conmigo, ¿cuál es el problema?, verte ahí, en otro ambiente, con otro hombre… me hizo querer estar contigo.

-Artemis es solo mi amigo, es mi asistente en el club y…

-¿Te gusta? ¿Le gustas?-dijo tomándome fuertemente de los hombros.

-No.-respondí.-Artemis es homosexual.

Sentí cómo Yaten me soltaba y los músculos de su rostro se relajaban un poco. Se alejó para ir al mini bar y servirse un vaso de whiskey. Se lo tomó de un solo trago y decidí acercarme a él.

-¿Por qué, Yaten? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que le guste o no a alguien más? ¿Por qué…?

-Es una pregunta estúpida, Venus, tú sabes bien por qué me molesta. No pude tenerte antes solo para mí, pero ahora sí. No voy a permitir que nadie más se acerque a ti.

-¿Y si me enamoro de alguien?-pregunté solo para molestar a Yaten, sabía que iba a enojarse.

-No te vas a enamorar de nadie simplemente porque yo no voy a dejar que nadie se te acerque, así no puedes conocer a nadie y no puedes sentir nada por nadie.-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.-Hazte a la idea de que la única persona aparte de ese tal Artemis que va a poder estar contigo a partir de ahora soy yo.

Me alejé de él con cuidado y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No puedes hacerme eso. Yo no soy un objeto que puedas mantener encerrada ni alejada de la sociedad.

-¿Tú crees que no puedo?-dijo acercándose a mí nuevamente.-Yo puedo hacerlo todo, Venus, soy Yaten Kou y si quiero apartarte de todos, lo haré.

Yaten me tomó por la cintura y me besó en los labios. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y me atrajeron a él con firmeza. Sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba en cada movimiento de sus labios contra los míos, como si tuviera una fuerza magnética que los mantenía juntos. Con una fuerza sobrehumana me subió a la barra del mini bar provocando que el vaso con whiskey cayera al suelo. La falda que llevaba puesta se levantó hasta exponer mis muslos y ropa interior. Yaten se detuvo para observarme y acariciarme en la entrepierna con suavidad. Quise no sentir nada, quise aparentar que sus caricias no me interesaban pero de pronto me sentía tan excitada que nada de lo que sucedía entre nosotros me importó. De un solo jalón me destruyo las bragas y se quedó mirándome hasta que se acercó con lentitud y comenzó a juguetear con mi entrepierna usando su lengua. Poco a poco me volvía loca deseando que continuara en cada segundo. Me odié a mí misma por sentir deseo hacia él, por sentir que lo quería dentro de mí. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los míos, satisfecho por todo lo que me estaba provocando. Volvió a cargarme entre sus brazos y me llevó al sillón, en donde se desabrochó el pantalón y cuando menos lo esperaba lo sentí adentrarse en mí. Sentí una punzada en el estómago que me hizo lanzar un gemido, el cual ahogué en su pecho y esperé la segunda embestida. Yaten no dejaba de mirarme mientras me penetraba y yo solo sentía que la punzada incrementaba en mí ser. Yaten se desabotonó la camisa y me dejó ver sus músculos bien formados. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mis pechos. Justo cuando estuve a punto de gemir, sus labios capturaron los míos y me hundí en un beso apasionado que me dejó sin aliento. Todo mi ser se encendió y llegué al clímax en el momento en el que Yaten me penetraba con fuerza hasta el fondo. Se tumbó sobre mí y me apretó contra sí de una manera extraña, acariciando mi pierna y sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro. Una lágrima se resbalo por mi mejilla y la limpié antes de que pudiera verla. No podía dejar que se diera cuenta de que lo había disfrutado y de que eso me dolía porque me rebajaba y me hacía estar a sus pies. Jamás había conocido el sexo con nadie que no fuera Yaten Kou, y él mismo me había hecho sentir desde la cosa más dulce hasta el animal más salvaje en una misma embestida y me odiaba por haberlo disfrutado.

**Yaten.**

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y me asomé tratando de ver algo entre el vapor que salía del baño. Noté la figura de Minako en la regadera. El jabón resbalar por su cuerpo y el cabello remojado sobre su espalda. No podía apartar mi mirada tan fácilmente y es que su cuerpo era hechizante, era una droga que difícilmente me resistía a dejar. Me sentía un imbécil, un estúpido al tenerla allí. Por fuera parecía una muñeca, una cosa frágil y delicada que estaba dispuesto a proteger, pero por dentro era capaz de destruirme con la misma facilidad. Pero no, tenía que cobrarle el daño que me había hecho, porque quizá solo así podía retenerla a mi lado, porque quizá era la única manera que yo tenía de seguir teniendo a mi esposa. Minako Aino tenía que pagarme todos los pedazos del corazón roto que llevaba por dentro y que no sabía si algún día iba a repararse. Su mirada se clavó en la mía y la vi sonrojarse. Cerré la puerta tras de mí sin decir palabra y me alejé antes de que el deseo de hacerla mía me poseyera de nuevo.


	3. Lejanía

**Mina.**

Yaten se encontraba a mi lado boca arriba y desnudo. Tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba el techo en silencio. Yo lo estudiaba en silencio también, mirándolo discretamente sin pestañear. Mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por las sábanas blancas yacía boca abajo y tenía recargada la cabeza en la almohada. Por más que lo observaba no lograba comprender qué le había sucedido al Yaten feliz y elocuente que había conocido tiempo atrás. Levanté la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor y noté sus ojos verdes casi paralizados a través de la cortina de pestañas que los rodeaba. Casi sin pensarlo las palabras brotaron de mis labios.

-¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo en Europa?

Yaten se removió incómodo antes de hablar. Pestañeó un par de veces y abrió la boca.

-Lo que se me ocurría. No tenía planes precisos. Trabajar, divertirme, sexo, mucho sexo...

De alguna manera sus palabras me disgustaron. Lo dijo con tanto desdén e indiferencia que no logré comprender lo que intentaba hacer.

-¿Y no estás cansado del sexo ya, entonces?-respondí arrastrando las palabras.

Fue entonces que giró su cabeza para mirarme.

-Sí. Estoy cansado del sexo y de las mujeres, pero no del sexo contigo ni de ti.

-¿Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Qué puedo darte yo?

Yaten se incorporó bruscamente y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Demasiadas preguntas.

Sin decir más se puso de pie y así desnudo caminó hasta el espejo y comenzó a cambiarse frente a él. Jalé la sábana y me envolví en ella antes de pararme y me dirigí al baño. Al salir Yaten me miró ya vestido y se cruzó de brazos. Continuó arreglándose mientras yo me tendí en la cama nuevamente.

-¿Cómo era, Yaten? ¿Europa?

Me miró a través del espejo al tiempo que se hacía la corbata.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber?

-Nunca he salido de Japón... Ni de Tokio.

Yaten ignoró mis comentarios. Decidí que debía cambiarme también y de pronto sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Por qué te cubres?-me preguntó molesto.

-No lo sé...

Se acercó a mí y sin avisar me arrebató la sábana.

-Bailas frente a un montón de hombres solitarios, hartos de sus esposas, hambrientos de mujeres y sexo. Alimentas su apetito sexual y a pesar de eso te da vergüenza andar desnuda frente a tu esposo.

Sin darse cuenta me tenía agarrada fuertemente del cuello y escupía las palabras con dolor.

-Es diferente.

-Te prohibo que tengas vergüenza conmigo.-me soltó y prosiguió hablando.-Eres Venus, la diosa de _L' amour_. La prodigiosa bailarina, el símbolo sexual. Eres una teibolera, querida Venus, y no debes tener vergüenza aquí.

-Me voy.-dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me alejé de él. Me cambié y salí antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. Yaten seguía hiriéndome en cada momento y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Me quedé dormida durante el trayecto del penthouse hasta mi departamento. Eran casi las seis cando entré y vi a Artemis escribiendo en la computadora. Levantó la vista cuando aventé mi bolso sobre el sillón y me tumbé sobre él.

-No luces muy contenta.-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y continuaba escribiendo.

-¿De verdad?-respondí con ironía.

Vi a Artemis levantarse, apagar la computadora y dirigirse a mi lado. Se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó por los hombros.

-¿No has considerado intentar cambiarle el jueguito a tu maravilloso esposo?

Lo miré extrañada y me crucé de brazos.

-No comprendo.

-Escucha.-dijo acomodándose en su lugar.-Él te tiene amarrada, te tiene amenazada, quiere jugar contigo… ¿no es así?-asentí.-Pero qué tal si tú…

-¿Si yo…?

-Si tú tratas de reconquistarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Reconquistarlo? Pero si Yaten me detesta, Artemis, tú lo sabes bien, además yo no… realmente no sé si quiero hacer eso, nunca sentí amor por él y no sé si pueda reconquistar algo que he perdido para siempre…

-Mina.-dijo sonriendo.-No tienes nada que perder ya, ¿o sí?, no pasaría nada si tú comienzas a tratarlo bien, comienzas a enamorarlo nuevamente y así cuando Yaten sea débil nuevamente tendrás la oportunidad de explicarle lo que sucedió entonces, y por ende él te perdonará y se podrán olvidar de todo esto.

Sopesé las palabras de Artemis y me removí incómoda en mi asiento.

-Pero… eso sería mentirle de nuevo, ¿no crees?, dudo mucho que perdone una segunda mentira y…

-Pero Mina… aunque estés mintiendo él no tiene que saberlo. Se trata de ganártelo de nuevo para que puedas estar tranquila, para que puedas recibir el perdón y, ¿por qué no?, vivir con él, ser una pareja normal…

-No sé si sería capaz de hacerlo…-dije poniéndome de pie. Comencé a dar vueltas en la sala mientras trataba de pensar.

-Piénsalo si quieres.-dijo Artemis.-Pero al final sabes tan bien como yo que lo mejor es irte con tu esposo y dejar para siempre el club. Ser libre, recibir el perdón y tratar de comenzar de nuevo.

No contesté porque muchas ideas se amontonaban en mi cabeza. Traté de visualizarme al lado de Yaten, viajando, tomados de la mano, riendo y desayunando juntos. Todo me parecía imprudente y lejano, casi imposible. Artemis se puso de pie y antes de dejarme sola me dijo "Piénsalo". Salió del departamento y entonces me derrumbé nuevamente sobre el sillón, en donde me quedé dándole vueltas al asunto hasta caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

Los lunes el club cerraba, así que cuando desperté el reloj marcaba las nueve en punto y decidí que aún era temprano para dar un paseo por la ciudad. Me cambié el vestido que usaba para colocarme un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa con un saco, unos pendientes y un collar. Me cepillé el cabello para después recogérmelo en una trenza hacia un lado, tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento después de maquillarme naturalmente y pintarme los labios de un tono rosado pálido.

Mi departamento no se encontraba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, así que en menos de diez minutos me encontraba recorriendo las enormes calles que se encontraban llenas de gente a pesar de la hora. Caminé tranquilamente sin alterarme, observando a las personas, respirando el aire frío que comenzaba a sentirse en la ciudad. Las piernas me respondían a la perfección. Se movían mágicamente sin esperar órdenes mías, sin esperar a que yo quisiera seguir un camino específico. A unos cuantos metros vislumbré mi librería favorita y apreté el paso hasta allí. Al entrar percibí el peculiar olor a libros que me encantaba y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

**Yaten.**

Kino manejaba lentamente por el centro de la ciudad y yo miraba indiferente por la ventana. Nada me atraía de esa gente, de esos lugares y mucho menos del ambiente. Había tráfico a pesar de la hora y por eso no lográbamos avanzar mucho en esa zona del centro. Solo para distraerme me dediqué a mirar a las personas que caminaban sobre la acera, ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba. Nadie me parecía interesante o no, todas ellas me eran totalmente indiferentes y sin embargo hubo alguien que captó mi atención. Se movía lentamente sin prisa, como una bailarina en el escenario. Tenía el cabello trenzado hacia un lado y brillaba como una estrella en el firmamento. Lucía ropas sencillas pero algo en su manera de moverse me hizo seguirla con la mirada. Una mujer se golpeó contra ella y entonces logré ver su rostro. Mi corazón se detuvo al darme cuenta de que era el rostro de Minako y que se sonrojaba ligeramente al disculparse con la mujer. Sin desearlo mi atención se agudizó y la vi avanzar hasta una librería que se encontraba a algunos metros de allí. Se detuvo algunos minutos para mirar las vitrinas y luego entró. Kino avanzó un poco más y entonces logré verla nuevamente. Paseaba su mirada por los estantes llenos de libros y parecía no decidirse por ninguno.

Había olvidado completamente que a Minako le encantaba leer, que era su pasatiempo favorito y que podía emplear horas leyendo. Al fin escogió uno, sonrió discretamente y se dirigió a las mesas. Un mesero le sirvió café en una taza mediana y la dejó sola con el libro.

-Detente, Kino.-dije de súbito.

Kino me miró por el espejo retrovisor y asintió ligeramente. Como pudo logró salirse de la fila y estacionarse a un costado. Me bajé y encendí un cigarrillo junto con Kino. Ni él ni yo hablamos. Observé a Minako mientras fumaba del otro lado de la calle. La vi pasar las páginas, pasear sus ojos por aquellas letras, beber su café, sonreír, arrugar la frente… Me parecía tan extraña en esa situación. Me recordaba a la antigua Minako, a la que había conocido por primera vez. La Minako dulce y ajena a las perversidades del mundo, la Minako que me negaba el amor con palabras sinceras y letales pero que aun así aceptaba ser mi esposa. Era difícil verla allí, tan tranquila y ajena al ruido que la rodeaba cuando días antes bailaba semi-desnuda frente a decenas de hombres.

Una vez que me acabé el cigarrillo decidí entrar al restaurante que se encontraba a mis espaldas. Pedí una mesa junto a la ventana para poder seguir mirando a Minako. Ordené café y panecillos, también un vaso de whiskey. Minako jamás levantaba la vista, jamás se percataba de los que la miraban y la estudiaban con minuciosidad. Leía con velocidad y entrega, con paciencia y esperanza. Aproximadamente una hora después la vi ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas. Hice exactamente lo mismo que ella. Dejé más dinero del de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salí del lugar. Kino subió de nuevo a la camioneta y la encendió mientras yo cruzaba la calle hasta la librería.

Minako se encontraba en la fila para pagar el libro que llevaba en la mano. Sacó unos billetes de su bolsa y se los entregó al cajero, quien le sonrió ampliamente y ablandó la mirada. Minako se sonrojó y yo me sentí incómodo viendo aquello. El cajero escribió algo en una tarjeta antes de entregarle el libro y la echó dentro de la bolsita. Minako parecía confundida pero aceptó la bolsa y se dio la vuelta para salir. Me acerqué más a la puerta y esperé a que saliera. Una vez que estuvo fuera no logró dar ni un paso porque la alcé en brazos rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Minako se asustó y emitió un grito ahogado. Al verme abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien nos observaba. No la miré, solo caminé hasta la camioneta con ella en brazos. Kino abrió la puerta y me dejó subirla a la camioneta para después sentarme a su lado.

El tráfico había bajado y logramos avanzar mucho más rápido por entre las calles. Noté la mirada de Minako sobre mí, pero preferí ignorarla por completo hasta que llegáramos al penthouse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos estacionamos frente al edificio. Bajé sin mediar palabra con Minako y esperé a ue bajara de la camioneta. Caminamos juntos hasta el ascensor y esperamos a que se abrieran las puertas. Una vez dentro decidí mirarla y descubrí sus ojos azules clavados en mí. Me miraba de una manera extraña, diferente… y yo también veía en su rostro a una mujer diferente, sin maquillaje, sin vestidos provocadores, sin disfraces. Sin esperármelo la vi acercarse a mí con lentitud. Rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos y me besó con fuerza en los labios. Sus labios recorrían los míos con furia, intensidad y desesperación. Era la primera vez que ella me besaba sin que yo se lo hubiese pedido u obligado. Sentí un deseo creciente en mi estómago y sus dedos deslizándose por mi cabello.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se detuvo de golpe. Me miró por unos segundos y salió del elevador. La seguí en silencio hasta la puerta del penthouse y abrí la puerta para ella. Una vez dentro dejó sus cosas sobre la mesita del recibidor y se giró para enfrentarme. Sin dudarlo ni unos instantes más la enredé entre mis brazos y con suaves movimientos la coloqué sobre el suelo alfombrado al tiempo que la desnudaba con mi mano libre. Sus ojos no se quitaban de los míos y dejaba que yo hiciera con ella lo que me placiera. No se quejó, no habló… solo se dedicó a besarme como si de ello dependiera su vida.

**Mina.**

Ya era de mañana cuando abrí los ojos. Lo primero que noté fueron los anchos hombros desnudos de Yaten a mi lado. Cuando intenté moverme el cuerpo me dolía a causa de que habíamos dormido sobre la alfombra del recibidor, ni siquiera habíamos logrado llegar al dormitorio. Me levanté con dificultad pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un poco de agua. No tenía idea de por qué ayer en el ascensor me había atrevido a besar a Yaten por mi cuenta, no tenía idea de por qué lo había dejado llevarme sin permiso y no tenía idea de por qué me encontraba pensando en las palabras de Artemis. Miré mi cuerpo y cuando estuve a punto de ir a vestirme las palabras de Yaten me detuvieron. Él me prohibía tener vergüenza, me prohibía tener pudor y sentir dignidad. Él quería que yo fuera solo un objeto más en ese lugar, un objeto con el cual podía divertirse y castigar a su antojo. Quizá Artemis tenía razón y lo mejor era conquistarlo de nuevo, tenerlo bajo mis pies para poder pedirle perdón, para poder explicarle lo que sucedió hacía tres años. Comencé a buscar entre los muebles de la cocina y en algunos minutos me encontraba preparando desayuno.

Traté de despertar a Yaten con cuidado y cuando abrió los ojos vi la confusión en su rostro. Se incorporó lentamente y me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada.

-Te preparé el desayuno.-dije con voz ronca.

Yaten me siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó frente a mí. Paseó sus ojos por los panqueques, la fruta y el jugo, luego por mi rostro. Comencé a comer sin que él me lo pidiera, disfrutando del delicioso sabor de los panqueques. Yaten comió con parsimonia sin decir palabra. Una vez que se acabó el jugo y su comida escuché su voz rasposa y grave.

-¿Por qué has hecho el desayuno?-preguntó aun incrédulo.-Para eso tengo servidumbre.

-Me gusta preparar comida…-fue mi respuesta.

-Ya.

-¿Te gustó?

Yaten se limpió con una servilleta y asintió.

-No estuvo mal.

-Me alegro. Recogeré los platos.-dije poniéndome de pie.

Estaba consciente de su mirada sobre mí mientras recogía la mesa. Me acerqué de nuevo a él y sonreí amablemente.

-¿Quieres que nos demos un baño?-pregunté con la voz más dulce que pude. Yaten aún seguía sentado y de pronto sentí que tomaba mi muñeca bruscamente.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Estás tratando de engañarme?

Lo miré indecisa. La furia crecía en sus ojos y me asusté.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.-respondí.- ¿Para eso me contrataste, no? Dijiste que debía complacerte, que debía hacer lo que tú quisieras… solo hago lo que tú quieres que haga…

Con un movimiento ágil Yaten me jaló y de pronto me encontré sobre su regazo. Sentí su miembro bajo mi cuerpo al tiempo que una de sus manos se acomodaba entre mis piernas buscando mis partes íntimas. Me separó las piernas con cuidado y comenzó a juguetear con mi clítoris. Me removí incómoda sobre él, tratando de no sentir nada con sus caricias, pero me era imposible no sentir nada ante sus ágiles manos. Fui derritiéndome poco a poco con sus caricias. Movía sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado hacia el otro. La humedad de mi entrepierna era ya perceptible y sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de mí. Me aferré a él instintivamente y rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos tratando de reprimir mis gemidos en su ancho pecho. Aspiré el aroma que emanaba de su piel al tiempo que sus dedos hacían de mí una víctima del placer terrenal. Hundí mis labios en su piel lisa y sudorosa, marcándola con mis besos y mis dientes. Los movimientos de sus dedos se hacían más constantes y rápidos y yo me volvía loca cada vez más. Sentí su miembro endurecerse bajo mis nalgas y sentí que el mundo se acabaría en cualquier momento. Me sentía vulnerable y aprisionada, feliz, excitada, débil… mis pechos rozaban sus pectorales y sentí cómo me apretaba más contra él. Su dedo índice hacía círculos sobre mi clítoris hasta que comencé a sentir que llegaba al clímax. Mis quejidos se hacían cada vez más constantes hasta que no pude más. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y me retorcí sobre Yaten, aferrándome a su cuerpo como si fuera a caerme hacia un abismo. Algunos segundos pasaron antes de que Yaten me alzara en brazos y se pusiera de pie cargándome, aun con el miembro duro.

-Ahora sí vamos a ducharnos.-dijo mientras me llevaba hasta la regadera. Abrió la llave y aún sin bajarme me estrelló contra la pared y me penetró bruscamente.

Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Sus movimientos bruscos y constantes incrementaban el deseo que sentía en la boca del estómago. El agua resbalaba por nuestros cuerpos ahogando nuestros gemidos. El cabello empapado de Yaten caía sobre sus hombros. Capturé sus labios con los míos y lo besé como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. El cuerpo me vibraba en cada segundo, anunciando que pronto el mayor placer se apoderaría de mí sin ningún anuncio. Sentí el aliento de Yaten en mi oído y me derretí completamente bajo el agua.


	4. Insomnio

**Yaten.**

Le entregué mi saco al recepcionista y lo seguí a través del pasillo hasta un salón abarrotado de gente. Distinguí a Rubeus entre la multitud y después de aceptar una copa de champagne que me ofreció un mesero, me acerqué a él. Le toqué el hombro con ligereza y me di cuenta de que se encontraba platicando con Reika Nishimura. Ella me sonrió y le estreché la mano para saludarla.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, tenía algunos pendientes que hacer.-me excusé.

-No te preocupes, no hablábamos de nada importante.-respondió Rubeus.-Aún no ha llegado el señor Nishimura.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido.-se apresuró a decir Reika.-Ansiaba volver a verte.-su sonrisa me demostró que no estaba muy divertida al lado de Rubeus.

Reika se acercó a mí sigilosamente y me tomó del brazo con cuidado.

-¿No quisieras ir a sentarte?-sonrió. Reika Nishimura sonreía demasiado para mi gusto pero no me quedaba más remedio que seguirle la corriente.

-Yo iré a saludar a algunos clientes que vi hace rato.-interrumpió Rubeus.-Los veo después.

Aproveché un momento en el que Reika no miraba para rodar los ojos y la seguí a través del salón hasta llegar a una mesa de diez personas. Me senté junto a ella y no pude evitar notar discretamente el escote que ofrecía su vestido. Reika tenía senos prominentes y casi perfectos, pero a decir verdad no me atraían como hubiera deseado y ni siquiera podía pensar en ellos de una manera sexual. En cambio, la imagen de los senos de Minako vino a mi cabeza, me dio lástima pensar que ahora lo único que deseaba era el cuerpo de Minako y que ninguna mujer me parecía lo suficientemente atractiva comparada con ella. Ese pensamiento hizo que me enojara conmigo mismo. La voz de Reika llegó a mis oídos como una canción de cuna.

-Mi padre no debe tardar en llegar.-la escuché decir.-Está ansioso por conocerte.

-Bien.-respondí.- ¿Le has hablado de mi propuesta?

-Por supuesto, y déjame decirte que está complacido, aunque insiste en que tú se lo digas personalmente, ya sabes… Pero por mientras que llega, ¿por qué no me hablas de ti?-dijo antes de levarse una copa a los labios.

-No me gusta hablar mucho de mí.-corté con sequedad.

-Puedo ver eso, guapo.-sonrió.-Pero no te preocupes porque no me importa mucho. Soy paciente y esperaré a que tú solo empieces a hablar conmigo. En cambio a mí me encanta hablar, así que puedo comenzar por mí, ¿no crees?

No tenía ganas de hablar con esa mujer para nada, pero si tenía que aguantar sus pláticas con tal de cerrar el trato tendría que escucharla y fingir que me interesaba lo que tenía que decirme.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó de pronto Reika mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Es de mucha importancia saber eso?

-Me gustaría saber… solo por curiosidad.

-28.

-Vaya.-dijo recargándose en la mesa.-Eres un chico maduro. Yo tengo 25.

-Ya.

-¿Por qué no bailamos un rato?-sin darme cuenta me jaló del brazo y en algunos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile. Sentí los brazos de Reika rodearme el cuello.

Por más que intenté detener aquello no pude y no tuve más remedio que bailar al ritmo de Reika. La mujer se movía bien y se pegaba demasiado a mí, por lo que traté de ignorar por completo sus movimientos escandalosos. Traté de seguirle el ritmo pero me cansaba su manera de moverse y no me gustaba para nada, por lo que después opté por ir más lento para que ella dejara de moverse paulatinamente. Para mi fortuna, uno de los meseros se acercó a nosotros e interrumpió la danza de Reika para susurrarle algo en el oído. Ella se detuvo, me sonrió y me tomó de la mano, guiándome hasta una mesa donde había gente que apenas ocupaba sus asientos. Un hombre de edad avanzada, de cabello canoso y algo regordete abrazó a Reika amorosamente. Detrás de él se encontraba Andrew Furuhata, el asesor de Reika quien se acercó a mí y me apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Él es mi padre, Yaten, me alegra al fin presentarlos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Nishimura, estaba ansioso por conocerlo.-dije cortésmente ofreciendo mi mano.

-Digo lo mismo, joven Kou. He escuchado hablar mucho de usted, y no solo por mi linda hija.-sonrió.-Sino por las noticias y todos los comerciantes y empresarios que lo conocen.

Me senté junto a él en la mesa mientras que Reika se sentó del otro lado para tenerme de frente. No sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría aquél repentino interés de esa mujer hacia mi persona, pero esperaba que no fuera mucho.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para hablar de negocios, ¿no es así?-dijo el señor Nishimura mientras le llamaba a un mesero con la mano.

-Nunca es temprano para hablar de negocios, señor, si no, no estaría yo aquí.

Él me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Me cae usted de maravilla.

El señor Nishimura, Andrew y yo nos dedicamos a hablar de negocios. En algunas ocasiones Reika se involucraba u opinaba pero en general hablamos los hombres. Luego de un rato Reika fue solicitada en otra mesa y se nos unió Rubeus para seguir con las negociaciones. Bebimos algunos whiskeys y coñac para amenizar el rato, pero conforme el sol se ocultaba mi desesperación aumentaba, solo quería irme de allí.

-Sé que no hemos terminado, señores, pero es hora de irnos. Andrew… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Debemos ir a uno de mis clubes nocturnos, sé que te gustará.-guiñé un ojo.

-Me parece bien.-respondió.-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Nos despedimos de Reika y su padre y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde encontramos a mis guardaespaldas y Kino. Durante el recorrido Rubeus y Andrew no dejaron de hablar, mientras que yo solo me dediqué a mirar por la ventana hasta llegar al _L' amour._ En cuanto Kunzite me vio entrar, corrió hacia mí y nos condujo hasta mi palco privado. Andrew lucía muy impresionado por el lugar y sobre todo por las mujeres. Ordenamos una botella de vino tinto y esperamos a que el baile de la mujer que se encontraba en el escenario terminara.

* * *

**Mina.**

-Ya está a punto de terminar Aria, cielo.-dijo Artemis al entrar a mi camerino.

-Ya casi estoy lista.

Me quité la bata y me puse rápidamente el atuendo de usaría aquella noche. Hacía días no que no bailaba y esperaba que todo saliera bien, pues no había tenido mucho tiempo de ensayar. Justo cuando terminé de acomodar el traje, Kunzite entró al camerino y lanzó una mirada asesina a Artemis.

-Fuera de aquí.

-Pero si…

-Fuera.-sentenció.

Artemis rodó los ojos y salió golpeando la puerta tras de sí. Kunzite se acercó lentamente hasta mí y acarició ligeramente mi mejilla al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello.

-Muy linda.-susurró.-Te he extrañado.

Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás pero uno de sus brazos me lo impidió, atrayéndome más hacia él.

-No, no. Aquí quédate.

-Kunzite, por favor, déjame en paz.

-Hace tanto que no podía estar cerca de ti, cariño, te he extrañado.

-Por favor.-dije al tiempo que trataba de separarme de él.

-Oh, vamos, Mina. ¿No puedes ser amable conmigo? ¿O es que ahora solo tienes ojos para nuestro amado jefesito?

-No quiero ser amable ni contigo ni con él.

-¡Mentiras!-dijo soltándome.-Eres una mentirosa. Veo perfectamente que te encanta y que ahora solo deseas estar con él. ¿Qué le dijiste para convencerlo de tomarte, eh?

-No le he dicho nada, Kunzite, él decidió eso y yo jamás quise…

-Claro… Nunca quisiste estar conmigo y ahora resulta que ese tipo te truena los dedos y tú vas corriendo.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Podrías negarte, podrías decirle que se busque a otra.

-Eso a ti no te interesa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-gritó mientras encarcelaba mi rostro con sus manos.-Sabes bien que desde que llegaste aquí me interesa todo lo que haces. Pero tú…-me soltó.-Tú jamás has querido hacerme caso, y lo he respetado. No puedo soportar saber que nuestro amado jefe te tiene solo para él. ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?-preguntó acariciando mi mentón.

Lo empujé ligeramente y me alejé de él.

-Sabes que no siento nada por ti y que jamás podría hacerte caso.

-¡Yo te hice! Yo te encontré, yo te di trabajo, tú me perteneces.

-No le pertenezco a nadie.-repliqué enojada.

-¿No? ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Yaten Kou contigo entonces?

-Es diferente…

-¡Por qué!-volvió a gritar.- ¿Por qué él sí te atrae? ¿Por qué es millonario? ¿Guapo? ¿Te hace el amor muy bien?

-¡Ya basta!-dije empujándolo fuertemente.-Déjame en paz, Kunzite, tú no sabes nada. Ni aunque Yaten Kou no existiera, ni aunque fueras el último hombre te haría caso, ¿comprendes?

Justo cuando Kunzite había levantado el brazo para golpearme, Artemis entró y se interpuso entre él y yo, empujándolo fuertemente.

-No se te vaya a ocurrir.-dijo Artemis.-Porque te vas a arrepentir.

-¿Ah, sí?-se burló Kunzite.- ¿Tú vas a impedírmelo?

-¿Te gustaría que Yaten Kou se enterara de que has querido golpear o has acosado a la mujer que él ha elegido? No creo que quieras perder tu trabajo.

Kunzite nos miró a ambos furioso, aspiró profundamente y habló.

-Sal a bailar ahora.-salió del camerino golpeando la puerta.

Abracé fuertemente a Artemis y algunas lágrimas se me salieron. Me ayudó a retocar el maquillaje rápidamente y salí al escenario seguida de Artemis, quien se quedó cuidándome desde un lado por si Kunzite regresaba. Comencé a bailar improvisando porque no había preparado una rutina, miré a la gente discretamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando vi a Yaten en su palco al lado de Rubeus y otro hombre que no reconocí. Los tres me miraban atentos y vi a Yaten pasarse la copa por los labios. Continué bailando sintiendo las miradas de aquellos hombres que me deseaban pero que no veían en mí más que una bailarina que exponía su cuerpo por dinero. Decidí cerrar los ojos e imaginar que me encontraba en un teatro, frente a personas que apreciaban el arte y apreciaban mis movimientos por lo que significaban y no por lo que sugerían.

* * *

**Yaten.**

Minako se movía diferente a la primera vez que la había visto bailar. Estaba seguro de que ese baile no era preparado y aun así lo hacía perfectamente bien. Miré a Andrew por el rabillo del ojo y parecía muy entretenido con el espectáculo, inclusive sus ojos seguían a Minako por todo el escenario sin despegarse de ella por un solo segundo. Apuré mi copa de vino y la dejé delicadamente sobre la mesa de cristal para después sacar un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunté irónicamente.

Andrew asintió sin dejar de mirar a Minako.

-Demasiado. Es una mujer… perfecta…

Encendí el cigarrillo y lo miré con los ojos encendidos.

-Lástima que no pueda ver su rostro.-continuó diciendo.

Por unos instantes tuve ganas de apagar el cigarrillo contra su rostro pero me retuve. Rubeus me observaba y negó con la cabeza porque sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Ahora me alegro bastante de haber venido con ustedes.-sonrió.-No tenía idea de la belleza de mujeres que se podían encontrar en este lugar…

Justo cuando Minako terminó de bailar levantó la mirada y sonrió. Tomó su copa y se la bebió toda de un solo trago. Me miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y sacó un cigarrillo también de su bolsillo.

-Sin duda, Andrew, este no es cualquier club nocturno, que te quede claro.

-Creo que Yaten Kou solo puede ofrecernos lo mejor, ¿no es cierto?

Minutos después, cuando se terminó su cigarrillo se puso de pie y me ofreció la mano.

-Es hora de irme, Yaten, muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Pero permite que te lleve a tu casa.

-Descuida, puedo tomar un taxi, además no quisiera arruinarte el resto de la noche.

Acepté su mano y nos despedimos. Rubeus se disculpó para ir al baño y me dejaron solo en el palco, observando lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

* * *

**Mina.**

Me dirigí a beber un poco de agua y Artemis no se encontraba por ningún lado. Mientras me servía un vaso, escuché algunos pasos que se acercaban más a donde yo me encontraba. La puerta se abrió de pronto y un hombre rubio se asomó. Reconocí que era el hombre que acompañaba a Yaten y Rubeus y creí que Yaten lo había enviado a hablar conmigo.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunté confundida.

-Señorita…

-¿Es usted amigo de Yaten?

-Estamos haciendo negocios. Él no sabe que estoy aquí, pero no pude evitar seguirla hasta aquí… La vi bailar y me quedé sorprendido, simplemente es usted una mujer perfecta…

Se acercó a mí con lentitud mientras yo me quedé estupefacta. Ya me había quitado el antifaz y ese hombre continuaba mirándome como si fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra.

-No creo que deba usted estar aquí… le sugiero que se vaya antes de que lo descubran.

-¿Quién? Yaten es mi amigo…

"Precisamente." Pensé.

-Me gustaría volver a verla, saber quién es usted, pero no aquí…

-Eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué no? Usted me ha hechizado y siento que necesito verla de nuevo, saber de usted, o de lo contrario… por favor…

El hombre colocó su mano en mi mejilla y me puse nerviosa. No me agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo y sabía muy bien que no podía aceptar o Yaten se enfadaría. Mi vida dependía de Yaten Kou.

-Por favor, váyase.-supliqué.

-¿Aceptará? Dígame su nombre al menos.

Artemis iba pasando en ese momento y nos vio. Se alarmó y decidió acercarse.

-¿Todo bien, Mina?

El hombre sonrió satisfecho y se alejó de mí.

-Mina…-repitió para sí mismo.-Me gusta.

Tanto Artemis como yo lo seguimos y lo vimos alejarse por el pasillo. Noté que Rubeus salía del baño y caminaba rápidamente alejándose de allí. Miré a Artemis confundida y le pedí que me llevara al camerino.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?

-No tengo la menor idea.-dije mientras me cambiaba de ropa.-Solo se apareció y comenzó a decirme cosas extrañas… insistía en verme de nuevo.

-Extraño… aunque es un tipo muy lindo.-respondió Artemis mientras colgaba mi vestuario en el closet.-Deberías aceptar.

-¿Estás loco? Si Yaten se enterara…

-Yaten no es tu dueño.

-Como si lo fuera, y lo sabes.

* * *

**Yaten.**

Rubeus regresó al cabo de un rato y se sentó a mi lado algo extraño. Se sirvió un poco más de vino y se aclaró la garganta.

-He visto algo extraño.

Lo miré para instarlo a que continuara hablando.

-Vi a Furuhata por los camerinos.

-¿Camerinos?

-Sí… lo vi salir del camerino de Mina.

Apreté la copa que traía entre las manos e hice que el vino se derramara sobre el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que mi querido Andrew Furuhata no es tan estúpido como pensé.

-¿Crees que conozca a Mina?

-Por supuesto que no, Rubeus, no seas tonto. Le ha gustado Minako y ahora quiere acercarse a ella.

-¿Cómo pude colarse sin que Kunzite lo viera?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero voy a arreglar eso en estos momentos. Te juro que Andrew Furuhata no va a volver a acercarse a Minako en su vida.

Saqué el teléfono móvil y marqué algunos dígitos hasta que comenzó a sonar. Segundos después escuché una voz del otro lado.

-Buenas noches, señor Oppa, disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas.

-Para usted siempre estamos disponibles, señor Kou.

-Me alegra oír eso. Necesito a uno de sus agentes para hoy mismo en un par de horas.

-¿Quiere reforzar su seguridad?

-No, no. El agente no es para cuidarme a mí. La persona que deseo que cuiden estará en mi penthouse más tarde.

-¿Me la describe?

-Rubia, delgada, 1.70. Especifíquele a su agente que lo quiero día y noche a su resguardo, y que ella no tiene por qué enterarse de nada, ¿me escuchó?

-Perfectamente, señor. A primera hora lo tendrá fuera de su edificio.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, Rubeus me miraba expectante.

-¿Hablas enserio? No creo que Mina quiera que un tipo la esté vigilando.

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse, y si le gusta o no, es lo que menos me importa. No voy a dejar que cualquier tipo se le acerque.

-No puedes alejar a todo el mundo de ella.

-Sí puedo.

Rubeus rodó los ojos y se terminó su bebida. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la salida del club.

-Supongo que quieres que vaya por ella.

Asentí sin decir palabra y continué caminando hasta la camioneta mientras Rubeus se dirigía por Mina. Fumé un cigarrillo más mientras esperaba.

* * *

**Mina.**

Cuando Artemis y yo salimos del camerino, Rubeus se encontraba recargando en la pared. Lo abracé para saludarlo y él me devolvió el abrazo.

-No me digas que…

-Lo lamento.-me interrumpió.-Órdenes son órdenes…

Me despedí de Artemis quien rodó los ojos y caminé con Rubeus hasta la camioneta de Yaten. Cuando me subí a la camioneta Yaten se encontraba escribiendo en su móvil. Decidí no interrumpirlo ni decir nada para que no se enojara y comenzamos a movernos. Yaten no levantó la vista de su aparato en todo el trayecto hasta que me di cuenta de que no estábamos tomando el mismo camino que siempre tomábamos para ir a su penthouse, fue entonces cuando decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos?-pregunté en voz baja temiendo romper la temible intimidad en la que nos habíamos sumergido.

-A la playa Shanon.

Abrí los ojos como platos y al fin Yaten me miró.

-Eso está a una hora de aquí, y yo no traigo ropa ni nada… es de noche y…

-Tengo una casa allí, mandé comprarte algo de ropa.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿a qué vamos allí?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Venus, será mejor que dejes de hacer tantas preguntes.

Después regresó su mirada a su teléfono móvil y me crucé de brazos resignada. No me gustaba para nada que Yaten tomara decisiones por mí y que hiciera conmigo lo que le daba la gana, pero odiaba mucho más que siguiera llamándome Venus. Me quedé dormida con la cabeza recargada sobre el espejo y me desperté cuando llegamos a la casa de Yaten en playa Shanon. Me quedé sorprendida al ver esa preciosa casa que se encontraba a orillas de la playa. El mar se extendía inmenso y oscuro frente a mí. La brisa golpeaba mi rostro y me provocaba un escalofrío. La casa no era muy grande como una mansión, pero sí era lo suficientemente grande para una familia entera. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa decoración que tenía por dentro. Los muebles parecían del siglo XVIII y las paredes parecían salidas de una revista. Las luces se fueron encendiendo conforme Yaten y yo caminábamos y nos detuvimos en la antesala. Yaten se quitó el saco y lo lanzó hacia uno de los sillones, al igual que su corbata. Me quedé de pie esperando que me dijera qué hacer. Como no decía nada, decidí seguirlo a través de los pasillos hasta que lo vi entrar a una de las habitaciones.

-Yaten…-dije antes de seguir avanzando.- ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

Yaten se giró y lo vi desabotonarse la camisa. Dibujó una mueca en su rostro y cerró los ojos por algunos segundos.

-Aquí, obviamente.

-Pero no creo que…

-Entra.-sentenció.

Sin seguir discutiendo decidí obedecerlo y entré algo temerosa. Me dediqué a estudiar la enorme habitación y encontré algunas maletas sobre la cama que mostraban ropa de mujer. Supuse que sería mía y me acerqué a tientas, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Me quité los zapatos y sentí el suelo alfombrado bajo mis pies. Me di cuenta de que la habitación tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia la playa y pude observar el mar desde donde me encontraba. Me quedé ahí un buen rato hasta que la voz de Yaten me interrumpió.

-¿No vas a cambiarte? Ahí debe haber algún pijama.-dijo señalando las maletas.

Busqué entre la ropa algo para dormir hasta que encontré un camisón de tirantes y seda rosa. Justo cuando me dirigía al baño a cambiarme, sentí el brazo de Yaten detenerme.

-Cámbiate aquí.-ordenó.-Frente a mí.

Yaten se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ya se había quitado la ropa a excepción de su bóxer y me miraba esperando a que lo obedeciera. Comencé a temblar mientras me quitaba la ropa lentamente. Por más que quise no pude desviar la mirada de sus ojos que seguían mis manos. Dejé que la ropa cayera al suelo y cuando estuve completamente desnuda me sentí vulnerable. Sentí ganas de cubrirme y huir de allí cuanto antes, pero lo único que hice fue colocarme el camisón de seda. Una vez que estuve vestida de nuevo, Yaten se recostó bajo las cobijas y me ordenó que hiciera lo mismo. Me acosté nerviosamente junto a él, creyendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a tocarme. En cambio, se cubrió completamente y apagó las luces con un control remoto que tenía. La oscuridad invadió la habitación y solo se filtraba la luz de la luna. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido más que la respiración de Yaten a mi lado. De pronto me sentí sola, temerosa y en peligro. Por un lado sentí las repentinas ganas de tocarlo y acércame a él, pero por otro solo deseaba salir corriendo hacia el mar y dejarme llevar por las olas.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, como un cuchillo introduciéndose en mi piel. Por más que daba vueltas en la enorme cama no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miraba constantemente el reloj, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido y que el sueño me llevara al olvido. La 1, las 2, 3, 4 de la mañana y yo seguía despierta. La respiración de Yaten era lo único que escuchaba en la oscuridad y decidí ponerme de pie un rato para despejarme. Haciendo el menor ruido posible me incorporé y caminé hasta el enorme ventanal. Recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio y observé la quietud que invadía el lugar. Las olas se rompían en la arena y se mezclaban como hermanas. No supe en qué momento los brazos se Yaten me tomaron. Sentí sus dedos recorrer mi vientre y detenerse cuidadosamente en mi entrepierna. El pulso se me había acelerado y comencé a respirar entrecortadamente mientras sentía su respiración en mi oreja. La suavidad de su piel desnuda hacia contacto con la mía y me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

-No podía dormir.-dije entre susurros.

Sin responderme, Yaten giró mi cuerpo para dejarme de frente a él y me pegó delicadamente contra el vidrio helado. Sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a frotar con delicadeza mi entrepierna por encima de la tela. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y no pude evitar jadear silenciosamente. Sus dedos se movían minuciosamente sin ninguna prisa, mientras que con su otra mano me sostenía fuertemente de la cadera. Justo en el momento en que llegaba al clímax, Yaten se pegó a mi cuerpo y me besó en el cuello. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y Yaten me cargó para llevarme a la cama. Me dejó caer con cuidado y se colocó sobre mí, me separó las piernas y al tiempo que se introducía en mí, me besó firmemente en los labios. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y dejé que me tomara, dejé que me besara y el sabor de sus labios desgastando los míos llegó a mí como una poción venenosa. Así se me fue la noche, y no hice nada para evitarlo.

* * *

:) Gracias a todas ustedes por leer. Espero les guste este cap y la historia en general n.n gracias a shelyedekou, mariechoi, pupizh, pathya, michiru, tudulceesperanza, luisa kou, dama fanen, rinkalukushi mafer chiba:D, usagi13chiba, ariana usagi, vere canedo y plop:) pasen la historia si conocen a Mina y Yaten fans, que hay muchas:3 gracias de nuevo.


	5. El Cielo

**Mina.**

Yaten no se encontraba en la cama cuando desperté. Por la posición del sol supuse que ya era muy tarde y decidí buscar a Yaten en algún lugar de la casa. Fue inútil ya que no había nadie ni dentro ni fuera, así que decidí prepararme algo de comer porque moría de hambre. Me parecía algo extraño que en una casa tan grande no hubiera servidumbre ni otras personas, pero todo estaba limpio y reluciente a pesar de la soledad que invadía el lugar. Regresé a la habitación y acomodé la cama para que no se viera sucio, después me di un baño. Como estaba completamente sola decidí dejar la puerta abierta y me bañé cómodamente con agua caliente. Al terminar, me sequé el cuerpo con una toalla y caminé desnuda por la habitación hasta las maletas que Yaten habían mandado traer. No había tenido tiempo de ver qué clase de ropa me había comprado, pero era muy obvio que cada prenda que se encontraba en esas maletas era bastante cara y fina. Elegí un vestido largo hasta los tobillos color marrón ya que en ese lugar hacía bastante calor. Me cepillé el cabello y como aún no había señales de Yaten decidí salir a caminar por la playa.

El sol brillaba fuertemente y sentí la arena bajo mis pies. Sostenía las sandalias en las manos y me dediqué a estudiar el mar que se extendía delante de mí. Solo había visto el mar un par de veces en mi vida, cuando era muy joven y no me importaba nada de lo que sucediera en el mundo. Hotaru estaba conmigo entonces y yo no necesitaba nada más. Ella era mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana… Todo lo que soñaba era para ella y jamás pude conseguir algo. La perdí antes de que pudiera ayudarla o antes de que pudiera darle una vida mejor. Lo único que le pedía a la vida era que siguiera con vida y que la devolviera muy pronto a mí. Ya me había cansado de buscarla por las calles, de buscarla en hospitales, refugios, pueblos cercanos. No quedaba rastro de ella y ya estaba cansada de acudir a la policía para saber si había algo nuevo para mí. Tenía que contratar a un detective pronto, a alguien que la buscara por debajo de las piedras pero no tenía el dinero necesario para emprender una búsqueda así. Era por eso que no me resistía a Yaten y dejaba que me diera dinero a cambio de estar con él. Por muy mal que me sintiera al respecto, necesitaba encontrar a Hotaru y traerla de vuelta.

No me di cuenta de que me había alejado demasiado de la casa y decidí sentarme un rato para descansar. El cabello aún estaba húmedo y me caía por los hombros, brillante. El mar había tomado un color verde claro que me recordaba los ojos de Yaten. Minutos después sentí que alguien me observaba. Cuando me giré, encontré a Yaten mirándome a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba. Se acercó hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de la casa y sola?

-Solo quise dar un paseo.

-Regresemos.-dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero se lo impedí sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-No, por favor… quedémonos un rato más.

Yaten dudó unos instantes pero accedió. Nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos y cuando volví a mirarlo se encontraba ensimismado mirando el mar.

-Es un lugar hermoso, ¿no?-pregunté tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Como no le vi futuro a la conversación decidí hacer un segundo intento.

-¿Por qué regresaste, Yaten?

Fue entonces cuando Yaten me miró.

-No lo sé.-fue su respuesta.-Es algo que no puedo comprender, y que siendo sincero no me interesa saber. Regresé quizá porque tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?, no podía huir toda la vida de ti.

Yaten seguía sin mirarme y no comprendí de momento por qué me había dicho eso. Algo dentro de mí me decía que tal vez Yaten escondía más cosas de las que demostraba y que guardaba un rencor hacia mí más profundo de lo que me había imaginado. Me quedé ahí, sentada a su lado, estudiando su rostro imperturbable y sentí cómo se me encogía el estómago.

-Y entonces qué planeabas hacer una vez que regresaras, qué pensabas hacer conmigo, qué…

-Nada.-me interrumpió.-No planeaba hacer nada contigo. Planeaba olvidarte y enterrarte en el lugar más recóndito de mí. Planeaba no volver a verte, borrarte de mi vida.

Por alguna razón sus comentarios me hirieron, pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía derecho alguno de reclamarle o sentirme humillada. Yo me merecía todo lo que él me estaba haciendo, me merecía sus tratos, y me merecía también lo que él pensaba de mí. Vi en su rostro y dejo de nostalgia y me sentí culpable, me sentí mal por hacerlo sentir de esa manera y por unos instantes quise hacer algo para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, para hacer que dejara esos sentimientos oscuros a un lado. Aunque sabía que era difícil y que tal vez no tendría éxito debía intentarlo. Recordé de nuevo las palabras de Artemis sobre reconquistar a Yaten, por un momento me parecieron sensatas, después de todo quién era yo para hacerle daño, y sentí que le debía eso y mucho más.

De pronto y sin pensarlo me puse de pie dispuesta a pasar un buen rato. Con la punta del pie le lancé arena al rostro, fue entonces cuando Yaten al fin reaccionó y comenzó a toser por la arena que le había caído en la boca, se limpió los ojos y me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le sonreí abiertamente y eso fue lo que pareció molestarle más, ya que de inmediato se incorporó dispuesto a tomar venganza en mi contra. En cuando noté sus intenciones despegué los pies del suelo y salí corriendo. Yaten corría tras de mí a toda velocidad y supe que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que me atrapara, por lo que decidí cambiar de dirección y me detuve repentinamente al notar que mis pies tocaban el agua. Yaten me alcanzó y estuvo a punto de agarrarme cuando me moví rápidamente, lo que provocó que me resbalara a causa del agua. Yaten dibujó una mueca en su rostro parecida a una sonrisa y seguro de sí mismo se acercó con lentitud a atraparme. Me aproveché de su confianza y lo jalé del saco antes de que él pudiera tocarme siquiera. Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena mojada y solté una risita de burla. Logré incorporarme pero antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho sentí las manos de Yaten jalando mi vestido con fuerza mientras yo continuaba avanzando hacia el mar. En cada paso que daba el agua subía más por mis piernas. Me giré para deshacerme de la fuerza de Yaten pero lo único que logré fue tropezarme con la tela de mi vestido, cayendo al agua casi por completo. Yaten intentó ayudarme a levantarme pero lo engañé y tiré de él tan fuerte que cayó sin ningún remedio. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas y Yaten no pudo soportar que me burlara de él, así que se incorporó como pudo mientras que yo avancé lo más que pude por al agua. Yaten me seguía de cerca y dio un salto para atraparme de una vez por todas. Para ese entonces el agua ya nos llegaba hasta el cuello y estábamos completamente empapados de pies a cabeza. Sentí las manos de Yaten sostenerme fuertemente de ambos brazos y sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando vi la expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

-Todavía no ganas.-susurré en su oído antes de empujarlo para que se hundiera hasta la cabeza.

Mientras luchábamos en el agua sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y jalarme junto con él al interior del agua. El agua estaba tan helada que comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Los brazos de Yaten me sostenían con fuerza hasta que ambos logramos sacar la cabeza del agua. El cabello me cubría la mitad del rostro y Yaten apartó los mechones de mi rostro con cuidado.

-No puedes escapar de mí.-dijo seriamente mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Le sonreí. Me tenía rodeada por la cintura. En ese momento no supe qué me pasaba o en qué estaba pensando, la sangre me fluía a una velocidad casi imperceptible y de pronto planté mis labios sobre los de Yaten con delicadeza. Cuando me separé de él vi sus ojos verdes brillar con el sol, el agua resbalando por sus mejillas y una expresión que no logré identificar. Me soltó lentamente y me ayudó a salir del agua.

* * *

**Yaten.**

En cuanto Minako pisó arena seca se echó sobre el suelo y suspiró. El verla en ese estado tan natural y relajado me parecía reconfortante y diferente, casi no podía reconocerla. El vestido marrón se le adhería al cuerpo gracias a que estaba empapada y yo comenzaba a sentir el peso de los zapatos y el saco. Ella me miró y volvió a sonreír. No comprendía por qué estaba sonriendo tanto pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir seguro.

-Ven.-ordenó.

Sin decir nada me tendí a su lado dispuesto a secarme bajo los rayos del sol. Sentía la arena y el agua dentro de mis zapatos, el agua recorrerme cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi cabello remojado estrellándose contra la arena. Vi las piernas desnudas de Minako que brillaban con la luz del sol, con el agua que las rodeaba y la ligera curvatura de sus senos. Me giré para observar el cielo y relajarme, no podía creer lo cansado que me sentía por esa correteada que Minako me había hecho hacer. Jamás me había sentido tan despierto y al mismo tiempo tan cansado.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Minako sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido.

-El cielo.-respondió casi en un susurro.

-Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo.

-Eso no se piensa, solo se sabe.

Guardé silencio unos instantes y continué.

-En ese caso supongo que sí…

-¿Supones? Pero si el cielo lo es todo… nos cubre, día y noche, nos da luz y oscuridad, tormentas, calor, espectáculos increíbles… ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin el cielo?

La miré y vi sus ojos azules clavados en las nubes. La seriedad de su rostro al hablar y la profundidad en su mirada. Ella también giró su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos. No me atrevía a decir nada porque ella tenía razón en cada palabra y no me sentía capaz de negar sus afirmaciones. Sin previo aviso Minako se giró sobre su propio cuerpo y de pronto se encontraba sobre mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear, sin decir nada. Mi respiración era entrecortada y no me atreví a moverme. Percibí sus manos dirigirse a mi cabello y acariciarlo con aptitud. Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con más calma, con ligereza, con parsimonia. Sus labios bailaban sobre los míos y sentí su cuerpo mojado sobre el mío. El deseo recorrió cada poro de mi piel, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar rodear sus caderas con los brazos. No pude evitar recorrer su espalda con las manos, la forma de su cintura y la redondez de sus glúteos.

Ella se separó de mí unos instantes para desabrocharme el saco y la camisa mojadas, desabrochó cada botón lentamente sin dejar de mirarme, como esperando a que la retara. Dejé que me quitara el pantalón también, dejé que acariciara mi miembro que se endurecía al contacto de sus manos heladas. No pude resistirlo más. La tomé de la cintura y la giré hasta quedar sobre ella. La miré de arriba abajo, apreciándola, observando cómo sus pechos se notaba a través de la tela mojada. Los toqué con cuidado, quitándole los tirantes del vestido para dejarlos al descubierto. No vestía sostén y me excité mucho más. Ella había cerrado los ojos y se retorcía con mis caricias. Le levanté el vestido para descubrir sus piernas y busqué desesperadamente su entrepierna. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me besó junto a la oreja. Acaricié suavemente su sexo hasta que me introduje en ella lentamente. Minako me besó en los labios mientras nos movíamos al compás de la marea. El frío me calaba los huesos y no me importaba porque sentía que el corazón me explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sus labios eran como la seda recorriendo mi piel. Sus ojos me castigaban y adoraban al mismo tiempo. Sentía que en cualquier momento me debilitaría y terminaría por retenerla junto a mí. La besé una vez más en la boca llena de arena. Sus labios sabor a sal y cereza, sus labios, dulces y brillantes… llegué a odiarme a mí mismo, a mi debilidad. No podía soportar sus caricias sin volverme loco, sin volverme un tonto. Me eché junto a ella una vez que terminamos y sentí su cabeza recargarse en mi pecho. Se acurrucó junto a mí como un gatito indefenso y me obligó a rodearla con los brazos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos así?-preguntó con voz ronca.- ¿No podemos quedarnos así, abrazados, en este lugar, para siempre?

Sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos casi como una canción. Quise creer sus palabras y quise obedecerla. Quise quedarme con ella ahí para siempre y tenerla solo para mí, pero tenía miedo… tenía miedo de perderla otra vez. No podía tener algo que había perdido ya una vez y que podía volver a perder en cualquier momento. Me incorporé porque quería saber, porque necesitaba saber qué era lo que ella quería de mí. Minako me miró confundida ante mi reacción.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, junto al mar? ¿Quieres olvidarte de todo?-pregunté desesperadamente.- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, mi compañera?-la miré.- ¿Me quieres a mí?

Minako me miró con dudas en los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo… no lo sé… no sé qué quiero…

Sentí la sangre arder dentro de mí y apreté los puños con fuerza. Me incorporé porque no soportaba humillarme a mí mismo. Comencé a caminar lejos de ella, no soportaba verla ni haberme ofrecido, no soportaba su negación, su rechazo… no soportaba tenerla ahí sin que fuera mía.

Me encontraba ya a algunos metros lejos de ella cuando escuché su voz.

-Yaten.-gritó desde donde la había dejado. Ya se había puesto de pie también y me miraba confundida y temblaba. Nunca supe si de frío o de temor.

Corrió hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazó fuertemente. Me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar y no tuve más remedio que abrazarla también.

-Solo quiero olvidar, Yaten.-dijo en voz baja.-Quiero olvidar y sentir… quiero volver a sentir, quiero dejar de ser quien soy, empezar de nuevo… Quiero ser… quiero ser…

No supe lo que hacía. Simplemente tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé profundamente. No podía resistir esa boca, ni esos ojos, ni esas mejillas, ni ese cuerpo. No podía resistirla…

* * *

Un episodio muy especial... ¿no les parece? :) Muchas gracias a toditas: Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba, Adileyne, rouse kou, ariana usagi, pupizhz, marie choi winchester kou, sheleydekou, plop, vere canedo, usagi13chiba :) espero les agrade, este capítulo estuvo light pero a partir de aquí las cosas empiezan a ponerse picantes... Hasta el siguiente cap. :)


	6. Necesidad

**Yaten.**

Habíamos regresado a Tokio por la noche y Minako se había quedado dormida en cuando llegamos al penthouse. Me había dedicado gran parte de la noche a ordenar unos papeles y me había acostado hasta muy entrada la noche. Cuando desperté por la mañana me di cuenta de que Minako no estaba a mi lado, así que supuse que estaría en la cocina o en alguna parte. Me coloqué unas sandalias y salí de la habitación, antes de ir a la cocina decidí entrar a mi despacho por unas cosas. Me di cuenta antes de salir que Minako platicaba con alguien en la sala y me detuve para reconocer la voz. Rubeus era quien platicaba con ella y traté de afinar mis oídos para escuchar mejor. Minako parecía sollozar y Rubeus la consolaba.

-¿Y entonces qué harás al respecto? No tienes ni la menor idea de dónde comenzar…-dijo Rubeus sin ánimos.

-Ya lo sé, pero de alguna manera tengo que empezar. Me imagino que los detectives deben saber cómo comenzar una búsqueda… ¿no crees? Si no la encuentro me voy a morir, Rubeus, te juro que me voy a morir…

-¿Y segura que no tienes ni la más remota idea de dónde pueda estar?

-No.-sentenció Minako.-Hotaru era muy introvertida y jamás fue una chica problemática… aun no comprendo por qué huyó de esa manera. Entiendo que le dolió mucho la muerte de nuestra madre pero yo la necesitaba… y estoy segura de que ella a mí.

-¿Al menos tienes algún plan en mente?-insistió Rubeus.

-Algo así… la verdad no tengo muy bien planeadas las cosas pero pienso encontrarla, Rubeus, tengo que hacerlo, ella es lo único que tengo en esta vida. Le pagaré a un buen detective en cuanto tenga el dinero suficiente para pagarle, y luego de que la encuentre… así pasen cinco meses o diez años, cuando la encuentre me la voy a llevar de aquí, muy lejos de aquí. Nos iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre, donde nadie nos haga daño, muy lejos de Japón…

-Pero no puedes hacer eso, Mina, tu vida está aquí, no tienes los métodos para hacer eso.

-Estoy consciente, por ahora no los tengo pero… gano muy bien en el club, y he estado ahorrando por algún tiempo, y ahora con lo que Yaten me da… bueno, estoy dispuesta a ahorrarlo todo para encontrar a mi hermana y llevármela lejos de aquí. Puedes estar seguro de eso.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda en cualquier cosa…

-Lo único que necesito es que me apoyes, Rubeus, nada más…-respondió Minako.

-Mina…-siguió Rubeus.- ¿Qué hay de Yaten?

Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido por algunos segundos.

-No lo sé… no sé qué es lo que pasa entre Yaten y yo. Pero algo me dice que si me fuera… bueno, a él no le importaría mucho.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y golpeé la pared en silencio.

-De cualquier manera él me confesó que quería olvidarme y no volver a verme nunca más, así que supongo que podría hacérselo más fácil.

-¿Estás segura de que él piensa eso? ¿O es solo tu imaginación dando vueltas?

-En realidad no, no estoy segura. Solo basta con ver cómo me trata para darse cuenta, Rubeus. Ayer… bueno, ayer fue algo extraordinario… la pasamos tan bien y yo… me sentí muy bien a su lado.

-¿En verdad? Y entonces por qué ahora piensas así…

-Porque de lo que sí estoy segura es de que Yaten jamás va poder olvidar lo que sucedió hace tres años. Su mirada, sus palabras me lo dicen en todo momento. Y por otro lado también estoy yo… tampoco sé lo que quiero todavía y… la verdad comienzo a tener demasiadas confusiones. Estoy consciente de que no merezco todo lo que Yaten me da, no lo merezco y jamás lo mereceré. Desde que él me conoció quiso darme el mundo entero y yo siempre se lo agradeceré, por eso ahora acepto que me trate así, porque soy una mala persona y porque pienso que cuando al fin me vaya él va a poder encontrar a alguien con quien sentirse cómodo sin un pasado que lo esté atormentando.

Rubeus no respondió nada y si lo hice no escuché. Salí sin hacer ruido de mi despacho y me metí al baño en silencio. Las palabras de Minako me daban vuelta por la cabeza una y otra vez, y cada vez que las trataba de comprender no me cabían en la cabeza. No entendía qué podía hacer o qué tenía que hacer. Mi vida daba giros y vueltas que ni yo mismo entendía y de alguna manera el hecho de que ella pensara que no me importaba me hacía sentir mal. Por otro lado no podía dejar que ella supiera que sí me importaba porque entonces estaría siendo débil ante ella, y después de todo ella tenía razón, aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado hacía tres años y siempre me perseguiría, pero el hecho de saber que se iría de Japón a un lugar lejano y extraño me remordía la consciencia, me colapsaba el corazón. No estaba seguro de que podría soportar eso, porque en el fondo de mi alma yo no deseaba que Minako se fuera a ningún lado, y estaba seguro de que tampoco soportaría verla irse con otro hombre. En pocas palabras no soportaría dejarla ir como lo había hecho hace tres años. Si por mí fuera la mantendría encerrada en mi penthouse para siempre, porque solo así podía retenerla a mi lado.

Una hora más tarde encontré a Rubeus sentado en la barra de la cocina llenando unos papeles. Me serví un vaso de agua y me senté frente a él en silencio hasta que levantó la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó consternado.

-¿Dónde está Minako?

-Se fue… como estabas ocupado pues le dije que podía irse…

-Ya. No vuelvas a hacer eso, recuerda que Minako es mía y solo yo puedo autorizar si se va o se queda.

-No te enojes, tenía cosas que hacer.

-En fin.-dije bebiéndome de un solo trago el agua.-Necesito que averigües quién es el mejor detective de todo Japón.

-¿De todo Japón? No crees que eso sería difícil…

-Tengo dinero y medios, así que no debería ser difícil. Tiene que ser el mejor, no me importa qué tanto dinero cobre.

-¿Puedo saber para qué?-preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.

Rubeus guardó silencio y dejó de escribir para mirarme.

-¿No crees que deberías preguntarle si…?

-No. Vas a contratar al detective y le vas a informar que tiene que buscar a Hotaru Aino por tierra, mar y cielo. Por debajo de las piedras, no me importa dónde pero la tiene que encontrar. Le pagarás lo que diga y a absolutamente a nadie más que a mí tendrá que reportarle sus avances. Minako no puede ni debe enterarse de nada de esto, ¿me entiendes?, no al menos hasta que estemos seguros de haberla encontrado… de lo contrario, si no está viva o si no está en Japón podría destruirla. ¿Me has comprendido, Rubeus?

-Sí…

-Necesito que me prometas que no le vas a decir nada. Tú sabes que yo no soy malo y que no haría nada para dañarla… lo sabes.

-Y entonces por qué no quieres decirle nada a Mina.

-Porque no quiero que se entere, simplemente por eso, no quiero que sepa que la estoy ayudando. Cuando encuentre a su hermana se lo diré y listo.

-De acuerdo, Yaten, solo porque eres mi amigo y te tengo mucho respeto no le diré nada. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de hacer los arreglos.

**Mina.**

Cuando iba saliendo de una de las tiendas con Artemis, noté que alguien se nos aproximaba desde el otro lado de la calle. Me di cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que se me había acercado en el club y de pronto sentí que las piernas me temblaban. Miré a Artemis con un montón de dudas en los ojos y él solo sonrió de manera burlona.

-Señorita Mina.-dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie había escuchado eso.

-¿Usted… recuerda mi nombre? Por favor, váyase…-respondí desesperada.

-No me iré. Sepa de una vez que no me iré, batallé mucho para llegar hasta usted y ahora no pienso irme, al menos no hasta que usted hable conmigo.

-Eso no puede pasar, señor, le ruego por favor que se vaya antes de que algo malo suceda.

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó mientras seguíamos caminando.- ¿Qué cosas pudieran pasar? Solamente necesito hablar con usted.

Artemis se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Saben? Quiero entrar a esa tienda y me tardaré un buen rato, ¿por qué no van a platicar por ahí mientras yo salgo?

Sin darme tiempo a responder, Artemis desapareció entre las personas y me quedé sola con ese hombre. Él me miraba con una sonrisa tierna y no me quedó más remedio que sentarme con él en una de las mesas desocupadas.

-¿Te gustaría comer un helado? ¿un café? ¿un té?

-No… mira… de verdad no soy lo que aparento, no quisieras conversar conmigo, solo estás ilusionado porque soy linda… es todo.

-Te equivocas, creo que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas, creo que eres una mujer con muchos secretos, con muchas cosas que decir y que no solo eres una cara bonita, y eso es lo que yo quiero saber.

No supe qué responder ante eso, él me miraba con ilusión y una leve sonrisa, parecía que no se daba por vencido pero yo no estaba segura de que hacer eso era lo correcto, después de todo odiaría tener más problemas con Yaten, aunque él no se encontraba por ahí y no pasaba nada si conversaba con él…

-Por favor permíteme presentarme. Soy Andrew Furuhata y trabajo para la compañía Nishimura, soy asesor financiero y agente de ventas y también trabajo en conjunto como asesor y asistente de la señorita Reika Nishimura, es la misma hija del señor Nishimura, el dueño de la compañía.

-Parece un trabajo muy interesante.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de ti?

-En realidad yo… sigo sin estar segura de hablar contigo, Andrew, me pareces un tipo agradable, lindo… pero realmente yo no me siento segura hablando con nadie.

-Mina, te aseguro que no pretendo hacerte daño… lo único que quiero es conocerte, saber quién eres realmente.

-Eso no puede pasar. Si quieres hablar conmigo debemos dejar las cosas claras, hay situaciones que me impiden abrirme contigo, y tendrás que aceptar eso, Andrew, no puedo asegurarte que después de este día pueda verte de nuevo, no sé qué pasará… así que por favor no me pidas eso, yo solo puedo decirte lo que sienta que puedo decirte.

-Cada vez que dices algo siento que ocultas muchas cosas, y cada vez que pienso que ocultas muchas cosas quiero saber más de ti… ¿te parece loco si te digo que a pesar de que no sé nada de ti más que tu nombre siento algo especial por ti?

-Oh… no.. no.. eso está muy mal, tú no puedes sentir nada por mí, Andrew, nada.

-¿Por qué no? Si me lo explicas quizá entienda.

-Es… algo complicado.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas por qué trabajas en el club?

-Bueno, es una larga historia, ya tengo casi tres años trabajando ahí. Tuve que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción, necesitaba ganar dinero de alguna manera y rápido. No me avergüenzo, ¿sabes?, pero tampoco estoy orgullosa de mi vida. Aunque debes saber que ser bailarina en el club es muy diferente a ser prostituta…

-Eso lo sé, y no debes preocuparte porque yo nunca te juzgaría. ¿Tienes familia?

-Solo una hermana… y ella no vive aquí, un día, después de que nuestra madre falleció, decidió desaparecer, y la estoy buscando, no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrarla pronto.

-Si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, en cualquier momento, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, tengo amigos que me apoyan.-dije cortante.

-Eres una chica difícil, Mina, pero yo descubriré quién eres.-dijo acariciando mi cabello.

Lo aparté con delicadeza y me puse de pie asustada. Traté de sonreír pero no podía. A pesar de que Andrew era un hombre muy especial yo no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas ni nada para poder hacerle caso. Una vez que Yaten se enterara de algo así no sabía qué era capaz de hacer.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya.

-No, espera, pero tu amigo aun no regresa y…

-Lo siento, Andrew, pero te dije que no puedo asegurarte nada, debo de irme…

Corrí antes de que Andrew pudiera perseguirme y seguí corriendo durante varias calles hasta que estuve segura de que nadie me seguía. Después traté de recuperar el aliento y retomé el camino a casa. Yo no tenía tiempo de pensar en hombres, y tampoco podía. No tenía derecho a pensar en alguien más cuando le había hecho tanto daño a Yaten y mucho menos ahora que estaba en sus manos, mi suerte y mi vida estaban en sus manos.

**Yaten.**

Llegué junto con Rubeus a la fiesta delos hermanos Kino y para mi fortuna o infortuna lo primero que vi fue a Reika Nishimura quien me saludaba fervientemente desde el otro lado del salón. Me acomodé el saco y caminamos a través de la multitud hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba ella y otras personas que reconocí de inmediato.

-Esa mujer sí que te adora, amigo.-dijo Rubeus en voz baja mientras nos acercábamos.

-Cállate, Rubeus.

Nos sentamos junto a ella y de inmediato se dedicó a hablarme de un montón de cosas a las que no presté la menor atención. Solo puse mi cara de atención y sonreía de vez en cuando. Bebí algunos vasos de whiskey mientras escuchaba su voz aguda atravesar mis oídos.

-Ahora quiero que me platiques algo de ti.-dijo Reika acariciándome la mano con el dedo índice.

-En realidad no tengo muchas cosas interesantes que decir, ¿sabes?

-No te creo, tontito… Alguien como tú debe tener muchísimas cosas que contar, ¿no confías en mí?

-Temo que no es un principio de confianza.-sonreí.-Es más una característica de mi personalidad introvertida.

-Eres tan serio, Yaten Kou, no comprendo cómo es que el hombre más exitoso y millonario de todo Japón puede ser una persona tan cerrada, ¿qué es lo que se necesita para llegar a ti?

-Quizá otra persona que sea igual de cerrada que yo… no lo sé, todo depende del estado de ánimo en el que me encuentre.

Reika me miró seriamente y borró la sonrisa de su cara. Sabía muy bien que jamás podría callarse y con eso le había dejado claro que sus pláticas no me interesaban.

-Creo que solo finges para parecer interesante, Kou, creo que no eres tan interesante después de todo, ¿eh?

-Sinceramente no tengo ni una buena razón para querer parecer interesante, Reika, soy así, ¿por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptarlo? Tal vez no soy lo que esperabas después de todo, ¿eh?

-Eres eso y mucho más.

-La verdad ahora soy yo el que no comprende cómo es que una mujer como tú sigue interesada en alguien tan aburrido como yo, tal vez sea otra la que quiere parecer interesante.-guiñé el ojo.

-Me temo que te equivocas, querido, soy una de las solteras más codiciadas en la alta sociedad Japonesa, no me subestimes.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Deberías sentirte halagado de que yo esté interesa en ti, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto que lo creo, y lo estoy, créeme.

Me terminé mi whiskey, lo dejé en la mesa y me puse de pie.

-Querida, tengo que ir al sanitario, te dejaré unos momentos sola, ¿te importa?

-Adelante.-dijo sonriendo.-Aquí estaré cuando regreses.

"Lamentablemente" pensé mientras me alejaba de la mesa.

**Reika.**

"¡Maldición!" dije en voz alta y esperé que nadie me hubiera escuchado. Yaten Kou era detestable aunque muy guapo e interesante. Me crucé de brazos indignada, aun no podía creer que no hubiera caído en mis encantos. Todos los hombres con los que me metía me hacían caso de inmediato y él era el único que parecía no estar interesado en mí. Si realmente quería lograr mis objetivos necesitaba llamar su atención de alguna manera y pronto. Mientras me fijaba en las personas a mí alrededor, vi a Andrew aproximarse a nuestra mesa. me saludó y se sentó junto a mí.

-No pareces muy feliz.

-El idiota de Yaten Kou. No entiendo por qué actúa como si no existiera, Andrew, soy hermosa e importante, ¿qué tengo de malo?

-Tal vez tus charlas lo aburren.

-¡Cállate!

-Yaten Kou es un hombre frío y calculador, Reika, quizá no le interese buscar mujeres, quizá solo va por una cuando se le antoja y ya.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que no se le antojo? Vaya.

-Tal vez simplemente vaya a pedirte algo serio cuando él lo considere.

-Tú no sabes nada de estas cosas, Andrew, no sé ni por qué te lo digo. Si no consigo a Yaten Kou estoy perdida, créeme. Necesito conquistarlo y hacerlo mío, necesito que sea mi novio, mi esposo. Debo conseguir todo su dinero, es el hombre más rico de todo Japón y él tiene todo lo que yo quisiera tener. De una manera u otra pero debo tenerlo, ¿me entiendes?

-Eres demasiado ambiciosa, Reika, deberías de fijarte en él como persona y no en su dinero…

-¡No me hagas reír, Andrew! Eres demasiado tierno para estas cosas, no me sorprende por qué ninguna mujer te hace caso. Eres un hombre tierno, dulce, pero no tienes esa pasión que a nosotras nos hace falta, ¿captas?

-Y creo que tú necesitas ser más genuina y sincera para atraer a los hombres, ¿no crees? La mayoría de ellos solo se acuestan contigo y se van.

-Deja de decir cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir.

-Entonces no me insultes si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Lo único que quiero es a Yaten Kou y un anillo de diamantes en el dedo. Tenga lo que tenga que hacer él y su dinero serán míos.

**Yaten.**

Cuando regresé a la mesa vi a Andrew Furuhata sentado junto a Reika charlando, por un momento me dieron ganas de golpearlo pues no se me olvidaba que había intentado acercarse a Minako, pero me compuse, esbocé una sonrisa y lo saludé amablemente. Rubeus se encontraba ensimismado en una plática con algunas personas de la misma mesa y decidí no interrumpirlo. Lo único que agradecí de la presencia de Andrew fue el hecho de que gracias a él pudimos entablar conversaciones más interesantes y no tuve que soportar las vanas pláticas de Reika. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que una voz que reconocí al instante nos interrumpió.

-¡Hermanito!

Cuando me giré lo vi acercarse a nuestra mesa con una enorme sonrisa y su usual fanfarronería.

-Hermanito, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí.-dijo Seiya sentándose entre Reika y yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Seiya?

-¿No estás feliz de ver a tu hermanito? Fui invitado por los hermanos Kino, somos muy amigo, ¿sabes?

-Ya.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tan deslumbrante belleza?

-Reika Nishimura y Andrew Furuhata.-dije cortante.

Seiya saludó a Reika con efusividad.

-Yo soy Seiya Kou, con mucho gusto.

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras un hermano, Yaten.-respondió Reika sonriendo.

-En realidad es mi medio hermano.-dije apurando mi vaso de whiskey.

-Pues tienes hermanos muy guapos.-insistió Reika.-Parece que todos en la familia Kou tienen esa característica.

-Si me disculpan ustedes, damas y caballeros, es hora de irme, tengo algunos asuntos qué atender, pero los dejo con Seiya para que se sigan divirtiendo.

Sin darle la oportunidad a nadie de despedirse me alejé de aquella mesa. Noté que Rubeus me seguía y me alcanzó cuando llegamos a la salida del lugar.

-¿Puedes decirme qué hacía Seiya aquí?

-No tengo idea, Rubeus, y de verdad, no me interesa, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

-Tengo que quedarme, aún hay varias personas con las que necesito hablar.

-Te veo mañana entonces.

Me subí a mi camioneta con prisa. Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar e irme a mi penthouse. Detestaba estar en el mismo lugar que Seiya y detestaba mucho más a Seiya. No soportaba su arrogante forma de ser y lo hipócrita que era, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era ver a Minako porque era lo único que me calmaría mental y físicamente.

-Vamos por la señorita Minako.-ordené al chofer.

Sentí que mi teléfono celular vibraba y vi el nombre de Seiya en la pantalla, tuve que contestar.

-Querido hermanito.-dijo Seiya.-No entiendo por qué quisiste irte tan pronto, pero la verdad no me interesa.

-Sabes muy bien que se te deposita con tiempo, no me molestes.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez quería decirte que necesito un poco más de lo que me das.

-Creo que te doy suficiente.

-Hay hermanito, para mí nunca es suficiente, así que espero que lo hagas.

Seiya colgó el teléfono y yo me sentí impotente. No podía creer que Seiya se comportara así. Toda la vida habíamos sido diferentes, jamás habíamos logrado llevarnos bien a pesar de todos los intentos míos y de papá por sacarlo adelante. A él simplemente no le interesaba ser como yo o como nuestro padre.

Nos estacionamos afuera de la casa de Minako y el chofer tocó su puerta. Artemis abrió y cinco minutos después Minako se encontraba subiéndose a la camioneta. No podía hablar con ella en esos momentos, me sentía sumamente enojado y molesto, pero el olor de su cabello llegó hasta mí y sentí de pronto un poco de calma. Durante todo el trayecto ni ella ni yo abrimos la boca, de vez en cuando sentía su mirada sobre mí. Una vez llegamos al penthouse subimos en silencio hasta el último piso.

Cuando abrí la puerta, dejé que Minako entrara, no podía resistirlo más, así que cerré la puerta y me dirigí a ella sin piedad. La tomé entre mis brazos con fuerza y la besé hasta robarle el aliento. Ella no se resistió, tan solo dejó que la besara y la enredara entre mis brazos con fuerza. La desnudé mientras continuaba besándola hasta que la dejé sin nada de ropa. La miré durante largos minutos y sus labios se humedecían conforme el tiempo pasaba. Me quité el saco y la corbata con cuidado y volví a acercarme a ella. La tomé de la cintura y la recosté en el sillón con cuidado. Acaricié su vientre con mis dedos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. La miré a los ojos mientras comenzaba a acariciar con suavidad su entrepierna y veía en sus ojos el placer creciendo dentro de ella. Se removía con lentitud al ritmo de mis dedos y comencé a sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. El deseo de hacerla mía incrementaba con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Dejé que el deseo creciera más y más hasta que decidí parar para desabrocharme la camisa y el pantalón. Me acomodé con cuidado sobre ella y lentamente me introduje hasta estar completamente dentro. Mis movimientos eran suaves y comencé a moverme más rápido. Sus brazos me tocaban el pecho y sentí sus besos en el cuello. No dejé de mirarla a los ojos hasta que decidí levantarla y colocarla en la alfombra. Comencé a moverme demasiado rápido, la necesitaba, la deseaba y la quería cuanto antes. Vi sus senos tambalearse al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos y comencé a tocar sus clítoris al mismo tiempo que la penetraba. Sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más continuos y yo la tomé con fuerza de la cadera hasta que ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo. Me recosté junto a ella y sentí que rodaba su cuerpo hasta pegarse al mío. Su cuerpo sudoroso y cansado se adhería al mío y con sus brazos me rodeaba el cuello. Minako me besó suavemente en los labios y yo le acaricié la espalda.

**Mina.**

Yaten estaba muy silencioso, como de costumbre, pero esa noche me había hecho el amor de una manera diferente. Había sentido que realmente me necesitaba y que con cada movimiento me decía que ansiaba tenerme entre sus brazos. Mi cabeza seguía recargada en su pecho y ninguno de los dos hablaba. No necesitábamos hablar cuando estábamos tan cómodos el uno con el otro. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante el día. Me aterraba la idea de pensar que necesitaba estar cerca de él y que sus brazos eran lo único que me hacían sentir tranquila. Su respiración golpeaba mi cabeza y sus dedos seguían la línea de mi espalda. Me pregunté qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado o enojado, qué era lo que lo hacía necesitarme tanto. Quizá solo eran cosas mías y él no me necesitaba, no quería nada de mí. Me aferré más a él y reprimí las ganas que sentí de llorar. Él me apretó con más fuerza y yo comencé a besarle el cuello.

-No lo hagas.-dijo de pronto.-Por favor.

-¿No te gusta?-pregunté en un susurro. Continué besándolo hasta que me respondió.

-Al contrario, me gusta tanto que no puedo soportarlo.

-Entonces habla conmigo.

-Lo único que quiero es sostenerte entre mis brazos y sentir tu cuerpo.

-Yo quiero escuchar tu voz.-lo besé nuevamente y de pronto sentí que me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y me colocaba debajo de su cuerpo. Me miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer.-dijo seriamente.

Me acerqué a él hábilmente y lo besé suavemente, pero esta vez lo mordí con dulzura. Sus manos ágilmente se movieron hasta mi entrepierna y comenzaron a jugar conmigo, cuando menos lo esperé Yaten estaba dentro de mí nuevamente y yo emití un ligero gemido.

-Se lo advertí, señorita, y ahora es el momento de la venganza.

Me besó en los labios y comenzamos a hacer el amor de nuevo. Eché mis brazos a su alrededor y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. De pronto todo se me olvidaba y lo único que deseaba era soñar y soñar.

* * *

Una disculpa por hacerlas esperar tanto, pero al fin actualización aquí:) espero les haya gustado este capítulo y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios: usagi13chiba, patty ramirez de chiba, adileyne, plop, vere canedo, ariana usagi, sheley de kou, rouse kou, cecy garduza y mafer chiba:)

ahora díganme sus opiniones, ¿creen que entre Yaten y Mina las cosas comienzan a mejorar?, ¿creen que Andrew aceptará tan fácilmente las palabras de Mina? ¿Y qué hay de Reika y su ambición por el dinero? ¿qué será lo que Seiya habrá hecho para que Yaten lo deteste tanto? :s gracias a todas!


	7. Entendimiento

**Andrew.**

Llegué a casa de Mina a eso de las siete de la tarde con esperanza de verla o escuchar su voz por lo menos algunos minutos. Sabía que todo esto era una locura y que no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, pero no podía refrenar la sensación que pensar en esa mujer me provocaba. Algo en sus ojos me decía que necesitaba ayuda, que necesitaba algo más en su vida y yo sentía como si me hubiera clavado una flecha en el corazón. No sabía nada de ella, absolutamente nada pero no me importaba, quería conocerla y tratar de saber más de ella.

Cuando toqué la puerta salió el amigo de Mina minutos después. Él me vio y me pidió que esperara afuera. Escuché su voz a través de la puerta y me ilusioné, aunque estaba seguro de que eso no tendría futuro.

-Por favor vete, Andrew.

-Solo quiero verte unos minutos, Mina, sal.

-No. Vete, por favor, te dije la última vez que me buscaste que esto no puede ser. No abriré.

-Mina, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-Por supuesto que no, pero es mucho más complicado de lo que crees, vete de aquí.

-Te veré pronto, ya verás.

No obtuve respuesta y me retiré. Me sentía devastado pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba seguir luchando. En algún momento ella tenía que aceptar hablar conmigo, necesitaba saber qué ocultaba y quién era en realidad. Y yo necesitaba que ella supiera quien soy.

**Yaten.**

Me senté en mi balcón usual. El balcón que solo yo podía usar y desde donde podía observar todo el lugar. Habían pasado varias semanas e increíblemente Minako y yo pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Cada día que pasaba me resultaba más difícil estar alejado de ella. Tenía miedo de perderla en cualquier momento, tenía miedo de verla irse con otra persona y tenía miedo de que ella dejara de mirarme. No tenía idea de qué me sucedía en la cabeza o en el corazón, pero poco a poco el pasado se borraba de mis recuerdos y sin quererlo Minako ocupaba todos esos huecos que ella misma había vaciado hacía años. No me atrevía a confesarle todo aquello porque el miedo me cegaba y me aterraba al mismo tiempo. Cuando me tocaba sentía que todo mi futuro estaba en sus manos, y en sus ojos me parecía ver un atisbo de cariño, de amor. Pero luego los recuerdos venían uno a uno a mi cabeza y me atormentaban. Necesitaba que Minako me quisiera, necesitaba que ella me necesitara también y necesitaba que no quisiera separarse de mí para estar seguro de que no iba a perderla. Ya no encontraba maneras de retenerla a mi lado, porque no soportaba tenerla lejos.

Noté que Rubeus se removía en su asiento, incómodo, y decidí seguir su mirada. Logré distinguir a Andrew Furuhata entre los clientes y sentí cómo el coraje subía rápidamente por mi garganta. Uno de los meseros había llegado a servirnos nuestros tragos y le pedí que se acercara.

-¿Ve a ese hombre de allá?-pregunté con tranquilidad.

-Sí, señor, ¿se refiere al señor Furuhata?

-Exacto. ¿Viene mucho?

-Sí, señor, viene cada semana, por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana.

Apreté los puños y traté de controlarme.

-Quiero que lo saquen de aquí.

-Yaten… no debes comportarme así.-intervino Rubeus.

-Yo sé lo que hago, Rubeus.-respondí. Regresé mi vista al mesero.- No quiero volver a verlo por aquí, ¿me entiende?, si vuelvo a enterarme de que estuvo aquí usted o quien sea que haya permitido su acceso serán despedidos, ¿me entendió? Comuníquele a todo el personal.

El mesero salió de inmediato y noté la mirada de Rubeus sobre mí.

-Yaten, creo que estás exagerando, el pobre hombre solo quiere ver a Mina.

-No lo creo, Rubeus, solo falta ver cómo la mira para darse cuenta de que no solo desea verla bailar.

-Me parece que exageras y que además tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo?-dije riendo.-Pero si solo es Furuhata.

-Pues precisamente por eso, no comprendo qué es lo que te molesta tanto.

-Simplemente me molesta que quiera a Minako. Si solo quisiera verla bailar no me importaría, pero puedo asegurarte que su interés es mayor. No voy a permitir que nadie se entrometa entre Minako y yo.

Rubeus sonrió de oreja a oreja y guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué significó eso?-pregunté desorientado.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-Pues… porque sí.

-Yaten, no quieres que nadie se entrometa entre Mina y tú, no quieres estar separado de ella y no soportar que los hombres la miren, creo que eso solo significa que la quieres para ti solo, y además que creo que aun quieres a Mina.

-Yo… no sé… simplemente es algo que no puedo controlar, Rubeus, necesito a Minako en demasiados niveles que ya no estoy preparado para verla irse. Así que te suplico que no cuestiones mis decisiones. Ese hombre no va a acercarse a ella.

Vi cómo arrastraban a Andrew hasta la salida y lo expulsaban del lugar. Bailaron unas cuantas mujeres y luego Minako. Justo cuando Minako terminó, uno de los meseros se me acercó apurado.

-Señor Kou, lo busca un tal señor Linuex, ¿lo hago pasar hasta aquí?

-¿Linuex? No tengo idea de quién es.

-Es el detective que me pediste que buscara.-intervino Rubeus.-Si viene debe ser importante. Le pedí que no importara la hora o dónde estuvieras, que nos buscara en cuanto tuviera noticias.

-No lo traiga aquí.-ordené.-Nos encontraremos en mi oficina especial.

Rubeus y yo caminamos hasta mi oficina especial que quedaba justo en el sótano del club. Nadie tenía acceso a esa área más que yo y Rubeus, ni siquiera Kunzite tenía acceso. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y encendimos las luces. Varios minutos después de que entramos, uno de los meseros entró con el detective y lo dejó a nuestra merced. Nos saludamos e hicimos las presentaciones correctas.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Kou, nunca creí que tendría oportunidad de verlo en persona.

-Igualmente, señor Linuex. Rubeus me ha dicho que es usted el mejor detective en todo Japón, presumo que no es de aquí.

-No. Soy de Canadá, pero hace muchos años me ofrecieron un caso especial en Japón, me enamoré del lugar y sobretodo de una mujer hermosa, así que me quedé para siempre. Me ofrecieron uno de los puestos más importantes de la policía aquí y además hago trabajos privados, como éste.

-Pues muchas felicidades, debe ser usted muy bueno y espero que esté aquí porque tiene buenas noticias.

-Tengo noticias, señor Kou, tengo resultados, aunque yo no puedo justificar las noticias como buenas o malas, eso lo decide usted.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras el hombre sacaba unos papeles de su portafolio y me los entregaba.

-Esos son los papeles de mi investigación paso por paso. Encontré a la señorita Hotaru Aino en un pueblo al norte de Tokio, no está muy lejos de aquí, son dos horas a lo mucho.

Instintivamente sonreí y me dediqué a revisar los papeles.

-Me tiene sorprendido, Lineux, iremos a buscarla de inmediato.

-Tiene que saber que encontré a la señorita Aino en una situación muy precaria. Tiene 18 años y trabaja para un hombre muy desagradable en el gueto. Se prostituye y tiene más de dos años dedicándose a lo mismo, además es adicta al crack.

Sopesé sus palabras unos minutos. Eso no era lo que yo esperaba saber de la hermana de Minako y por supuesto estaba seguro de que a Minako no le agradaría para nada saber todo eso de su hermana, y mucho menos después de que estaba tan ilusionada por encontrarla. Me informó de otros detalles sobre el hombre que la tenía controlada y luego le pagué por sus servicios. Rubeus lo acompañó hasta la salida secreta del sótano y yo me quedé pensando en lo que haría ahora. Cuando Rubeus regresó yo ya había tomado una decisión.

-Mañana mismo iremos a buscar a Hotaru, pero no le diremos a Minako.

-Pero… ella ha esperado tanto tiempo encontrar a su hermana, me parece un error.

-Rubeus, ¿no te das cuenta?, Minako verá a su hermana en esas condiciones y no lo soportará. Prefiero hablar con ella antes, convencerla de que vuelva con nosotros, ayudarla y luego llevarla con Minako. Cuando Hotaru ya se haya recuperado podremos hacer que se junten, de otra manera Minako estaría destrozada.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Regresamos a la parte de arriba y encontramos a Minako en su camerino. Nos fuimos al penthouse solos y esa noche dormimos en silencio el uno junto al otro. Minako me abrazó antes de quedarse dormida y yo casi no pude conciliar el sueño. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y de pensar en qué estaría pasando con su hermana. Escuché la respiración de Minako y de cierta manera me sentí más tranquilo. Me desperté muy temprano porque ya no podía seguir durmiendo, traté de no hacer ruido y me alisté para encontrarme con Rubeus. Dejé a Minako durmiendo y salimos al exterior para emprender nuestro viaje hacia Kawagoe.

Durante el camino me dediqué a hacer algunas llamadas y arreglar algunos asuntos mientras Rubeus leía un libro. Le indiqué al chofer la dirección que el detective Lineux me había dado una vez llegamos al pueblo. No fue muy difícil de encontrar y llegamos a una colonia que se encontraba en deterioro. El número de departamento que teníamos se encontraba dentro de una vecindad desvencijada que estaba a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Rubeus caminaba a mi lado mirando hacia cada rincón del horrible edificio mientras que el chofer caminaba detrás de nosotros con el arma de fuego preparada por si las dudas.

Al fin encontramos el cuarto de Hotaru y cuando tocamos nadie respondió. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuchamos un ruido dentro. Un hombre en calzoncillos abrió la puerta y nos miró de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello revuelto y estaba bañado en sudor. Traté de disimular mi disgusto y me aclaré la garganta.

-Buscamos a Hotaru Aino.

-¿Quién es esa?-respondió con un acento sureño.

Rubeus lo apartó de nuestro camino a la fuerza y entramos al minúsculo cuarto. No había muebles, pero sí había muchísima basura y malos olores. Los únicos muebles que había eran una cama vieja y roída así como un buró despintado y sin una pata. Una mujer joven se encontraba tendida boca abajo sobre la fea cama completamente desnuda. Reconocí a Hotaru por el cabello violáceo y el lunar que Minako también tenía en el mismo lugar que ella. Me acerqué a ella y traté despertarla. Tras varios intentos logramos que reaccionara y se asustó al vernos ahí. El hombre que nos había abierto había salido huyendo después de que el chofer lo amenazara y nos dejó solos con ella. Hotaru se cubrió con la sábana blanca y sus ojos lucían rojos y agotados. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años en un santiamén y traté de ver si me reconocía.

-¿Hotaru?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Deben pagar antes de estar aquí.

-No queremos estar contigo, Hotaru, ¿me reconoces?

Ella me estudió durante algunos minutos y luego esbozó una sonrisa macabra que me provocó escalofríos.

-¿Eres el maravilloso esposo de mi hermanita?

-Parece que recuerdas todo.

-Por supuesto, guapo, ¿quién me crees? Creí que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Nos vamos en este instante de aquí, Hotaru.

-Ni tú ni mi hermanita tienen poder sobre mí, vete de una vez.

Miré a Rubeus y él lo comprendió todo. Sin preguntarle a Hotaru la tomó en brazos y la alzó contra sus protestas. El chofer iba detrás de nosotros y cuando estábamos por salir del edificio un par de hombres se interpusieron en nuestro camino. Uno de ellos parecía ser el mismo hombre de los papeles, el padrote.

-Ustedes no se la llevan a ningún lado, ella tiene un contrato conmigo.

-Ese contrato se anula en este mismo momento.-sentencié.

-Claro que no, imbécil.-respondió sacando una pistola.

Lo miré con una sonrisa burlona y el chofer sacó el arma que él traía. Yo saqué de mi saco tres sobre que cargaba conmigo y los lancé al suelo.

-En esos sobres está todo el dinero que ganarías en tres años con todas tus prostitutas juntas. No vas a necesitarla jamás, ¿de acuerdo?, no tienes idea de quién soy y no te conviene para nada meterte conmigo. Si no quieres terminar en la cárcel de por vida será mejor que tomes ese dinero y te apartes de nuestro camino. En cinco minutos puedo hacer que tú, tus hombres y todas las mujeres que trabajan para ti se encuentren tras las rejas. No te tengo miedo, así que apártate y baja el arma.

Los minutos me parecieron eternos mientras el padrote decidía qué hacer. Lentamente bajó el arma y se apartó de nuestro camino. Subimos todos a la camioneta y comenzamos a andar. Hotaru se encontraba en el asiento trasero de repuesto y no hablaba. Yo trataba de decidir qué hacer y Rubeus hacía algunas llamadas. Al fin tuvimos las confirmaciones que necesitábamos. Me giré para poder hablar con ella.

-Debes ver a tu hermana.-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No. Yo no quiero ver a esa. Me ha costado bastante esconderme como para que vengas tú y des algunas órdenes.

-Ella está desesperada.

-Me importa un carajo. Si me das dinero quizá considere el verla, necesito dinero, necesito crack ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo, tú misma has decidido tu propio destino. Yo no te daré nada, Hotaru, y ahora mismo le pondremos arreglo a tu problema.

Rubeus le dio una cobija a Hotaru para que se cubriera y manejamos una hora más hasta Yokohama. En ese lugar se encontraba el mejor centro de rehabilitación de Japón. Estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera con tal de internar a Hotaru en ese lugar. En el trayecto hasta el lugar me dediqué a hacer algunas llamadas y arreglar el ingreso de Hotaru. Una vez que llegamos, Rubeus y el chofer se quedaron con Hotaru a cuidar que no escapara. Ella se había dormido y al parecer no tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Después de una larga charla con el director del centro, arreglé que Hotaru tuviera el mejor cuarto, los mejores doctores, el mejor trato y el mejor tratamiento. Pagué por adelantado los primeros meses y el director envió a unos enfermeros por Hotaru a la camioneta. Estuve firmando papeles y arreglando los últimos detalles para que luego el director me guiara hasta el que sería el cuarto de Hotaru. Ella ya se encontraba ahí con una bata blanca y una camisa de fuerza. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al verla tratando de zafarse de la camisa y cuando me miró enloqueció aún más.

-¡Te odio, te odio!-gritaba.-Cómo te atreves, ¿quién te crees?

-Esto solo lo hago por tu bien, Hotaru, yo no puedo permitir que tu hermana vea en lo que te has convertido. Estoy seguro que puedes volver a ser la misma, puedes recuperar tu vida, yo no quiero hacerte daño.

-Si crees que con esto voy a aceptar a Mina estás equivocado, Kou, ella no te quiere, no te quiere no te quiere. Pierdes tu tiempo, yo no voy a cambiar.

-Estás enojada.-dije tratando de no pensar en sus palabras.-Por lo pronto me odiarás y no vas a comprender nada, pero voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que te recuperes. Te recomiendo que te portes bien y sigas todas las órdenes, todo esto es para tu beneficio.

-¡Lárgate!-gritó.- ¡Ya!

Salí del cuarto sin decir nada más. Me parecía algo denigrante pero para los adictos no había otra salida más que el encierro y la rehabilitación. Si la trataba bien jamás se recuperaría y yo no iba a permitir que Hotaru continuara con esa vida cuando apenas tenía 18 años de edad. Ella tenía un futuro por delante, podía comenzar una vida nueva y ni ella misma tenía derecho de destruir su vida de esa manera. Sobre todo no podía permitir que Minako se destrozara al verla así. Tenía que ayudar a Hotaru, tenía que recuperar a la niña dulce que había sido alguna vez, tenía que recuperar a la hermana de Minako. No podía decirle nada a Minako hasta no haber recuperado a su hermana, y yo me encargaría de que ambas salieran adelante.

**Mina.**

No había escuchado de Yaten en todo el día y me sentía algo preocupada. Normalmente no me dejaba dar un paso sin que él supiera y no había sabido nada de él en todo el día. En la mañana que me había despertado ya no estaba y no supe a dónde había ido. Debía entender que a mí no me concernía qué hacía o a dónde iba, pero de alguna manera habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos durante las últimas semanas que me sentía muy extraña al no saber nada de él. Me daba miedo empezar a querer saber lo que hacía o dónde estaba metido, me daba miedo querer saber todo de él, ya que a pesar de que pasábamos tiempo juntos no me hablaba de sus cosas privadas.

Me encontraba desmaquillándome en el camerino cuando Artemis entró. Dejó la puerta abierta y se sentó a mi lado.

-Yaten llamó y dijo que vendrían por ti para llevarte su penthouse.-sonrió.

Yo no dije nada pero me sentí más tranquila, al menos sabía que seguía con vida. Antes de poder responderle me di cuenta de que Kunzite se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta y nos observaba de brazos cruzados. Artemis siguió mi mirada y se enderezó al ver a Kunzite allí de pie.

-Artemis, necesito que vayas con las chicas, tienes que ayudarlas.

-Enseguida.-respondió saliendo de ahí.

Yo continué haciendo mis quehaceres con tal de que Kunzite se fuera lo antes posible de mi presencia, pero me di cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se acercaba hasta mí.

-Así que nuestro querido jefesito quiere que vayas a su departamento nuevamente.

No respondí, tan solo lo miré suplicándole que se largara.

-Me parece que él ya se ha entretenido demasiado contigo como para que todo esto sea solo una distracción para él. ¿Será que busca algo más contigo? ¿Nuestro jefesito el magnate Yaten Kou está realmente interesado en una teibolera? Creo que le haces muy buen trabajo…-dijo mientras me acariciaba el hombro.

Lo aparté bruscamente y me puse de pie sin responder aún.

-Estás muy callada, Venus, recuerda que todavía soy tu superior y necesitas portarte bien conmigo, ¿acaso crees que porque eres el entretenimiento de Yaten Kou puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana?

-Déjame en paz, Kunzite, lárgate de una vez, tú no sabes nada de nada.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? ¿Qué sucede con Yaten Kou, hermosa?

-Nada de lo que pase entre él y yo es de tu incumbencia.

-Desde hoy lo es, señorita, estoy cansado de que de órdenes y te lleve las veces que le dé la gana y me diga que tú no bailarás hoy y hoy sí. Eso ya no va a suceder.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo piensas prohibirle al dueño de tu trabajo y de todo esto eso, eh?

Cuando creí que Kunzite ya me dejaría en paz, vi que cerraba la puerta con botón y regresaba a mi lado. Intenté alejarme de él pero me tomó a la fuerza e intentó besarme. Le di una cachetada para demostrarle que no pensaba seguir su jueguito. Él se enojó por el golpe y me devolvió la cachetada, haciendo que me tambaleara por unos instantes y cayera al suelo. Me miró mientras se reía de mí y en vez de ayudarme a ponerme de pie, se agachó e intento propasarse conmigo. Me jalaba la ropa e intentaba desnudarme mientras yo forcejaba con él y gritaba. Nadie acudía a mis gritos y comencé a desesperarme demasiado. Kunzite era demasiado fuerte para mí y no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a poder alejarlo de mí. Comencé a llorar desesperadamente y traté de seguir gritando hasta que Kunzite me dio un golpe fuerte en el rostro que me dejó aturdida por algunos minutos. Todo me daba vueltas alrededor y traté de mantenerme despierta lo más que pude.

**Yaten.**

Iba en camino a mi penthouse, esperando poder encontrar a Minako ahí cuando llegara. Decidí llamarle al guardaespaldas que le había asignado para asegurarme de que ambos ya estuvieran ahí.

-¿Si señor?-dijo la voz masculina del otro lado.

-¿Están ya en el penthouse?

-No, señor, la señorita Aino aun no sale del club.

-¿Qué? Pero si hace más de media hora debió de haber salido, su turno terminó.

-No me he movido de aquí afuera y no ha salido, solo las demás bailarinas.

-Ve y búscala en estos momentos, no me cuelgues hasta que la tengas a la vista.

Mientras el guardaespaldas hacía lo que le había ordenado por mi parte le ordené al chofer que se dirigiera cuanto antes al club. De pronto tenía una mala espina y no estaba dispuesto a perder el control de la situación.

-Estoy muy cerca del club, así que sigue buscándola que ya llegaré.-dije por teléfono.

Diez minutos después me encontraba bajándome de la camioneta. No había nadie el club ya, ni siquiera los guardias de seguridad, así que no podía concebir el hecho de que Minako no hubiera salido ya de allí. Justo cuando iba entrando, Artemis se me aproximó con gesto desesperado.

-Señor Kou.-dijo jadeando.-He estado tratando de entrar al club y no puedo, los guardias han cerrado las puertas pero Mina está dentro y estoy seguro de que Kunzite también.

De pronto sentí que el rostro se me endurecía y traté de calmar a Artemis.

Abrí las puertas de un solo golpe y con la ayuda de Artemis. Prácticamente corrí por todo el club hasta donde se encontraban los camerinos y me encontré al guardaespaldas saliendo de la oficina de Kunzite. Me informó que había buscado en todas partes y que apenas buscaría en los camerinos. Al llegar al camerino de Minako nos dimos cuenta de que era el único cerrado, cuando traté de abrir la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro con seguro. Le pedí al guardaespaldas que estuviera pendiente para sacar a Kunzite de allí cuanto antes y entre ambos golpeamos la puerta hasta abrirla.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía cuando vi a Kunzite tratando de aprovecharse de Minako. Toda la rabia que sentí en ese momento fue suficiente para apartarlo de ella y aventarlo tan fuerte como pude, haciendo que se golpeara con el escritorio. Minako se encontraba medio inconsciente y le pedí a Artemis que se la llevara de allí. No pude controlar el enojo que sentía y golpeé a Kunzite tantas veces como fui capaz, pero el guardaespaldas me detuvo antes de que lo matara. Traté de respirar hondo y controlarme pero no era capaz, le pedí que se lo llevara y lo echara a la calle. Minutos después salí a la camioneta y Artemis ya la había subido, me pidió que me controlara y que me la llevara de ahí cuanto antes. Me despedí de él y me subí.

No pude hablar durante el camino. Minako había reaccionado un poco más gracias a un dulce que el chofer le había dado. Cuando llegamos al penthouse la cargué entre mis brazos y subí con ella hasta el último piso. Me sentía tan enojado e impotente que no podía pensar con claridad. Minako se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a llorar mientras balbuceaba.

-No me hizo nada, Yaten, no lo logró.-sollozaba.-Yo no quise… no quise…

-No vas a volver a ese lugar, no vas a regresar, ¿me entiendes?

Ella no respondió. Tan solo ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas y lloraba.

-No vas a salir de aquí porque no voy a dejar que nadie te ataque. A ese lugar jamás vuelves, y tampoco el imbécil ese. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no lo haga, y tú tampoco saldrás de aquí. Estarás aquí, segura y sin problemas, no necesitas seguir trabajando en ese lugar. Si lo que quieres es dinero yo te lo doy, te daré todo lo que sea necesario con tal de que no te vayas de aquí.

-Pero Yaten…-intenté protestar.

La miré con los ojos inyectados en sangre y grité a uno de los guardias.

-Quiero que vayan ahora mismo al departamento de la señorita y traigan todas sus cosas. Ahora mismo. Y otra cosa, nadie puede dejar salir de este lugar a la señorita, ¿me entiende?, infórmele a todos.

El guardia asintió y salió de inmediato. Minako se puso de pie desesperada.

-¡No! No porque estés enojado puedes mantenerme aquí, Yaten, yo no voy a quedarme aquí encerrada, ¿me entiendes?-dije caminando hasta la puerta.

La tomé de los hombros y le obligué a regresar al sillón.

-No tienes derechos sobre mí, Yaten, ¡no, no, no!

-Soy tu esposo, recuerda muy bien eso porque sí tengo derechos sobre ti. Es mi última palabra y no sales de aquí.

-Pero Yaten, tienes que entender que tú no eres mi dueño, yo tengo una vida ahí afuera y…

-Soy tu dueño, que te quede claro, tú eres mi esposa, mi mujer y si quiero que te quedes aquí, lo haces. Dependes de mí en todos los sentidos ahora, y me vas a obedecer. Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo esto.

La dejé sola y me encerré en mi despacho. Me serví un vaso de whiskey en las rocas y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Volví a servirme y me senté en la silla para poder tranquilizarme. Pasaron horas y yo permanecí encerrado en mi despacho bebiendo y pensando. Todavía no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Kunzite sobre Minako, y de alguna manera me trajo a la mente los recuerdos que tanto me habían atormentado antes, recordé la imagen de Minako y el estúpido de Armand besándose, lo recordé todo y sentí odio y rencor. Sentí que la vida se me acababa y sentí que quería matar a alguien. De ahora en adelante no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Minako porque no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla, y no podía soportar la idea de saber que alguien más la había tocado. Solo yo podía tocarla y hacerle el amor, solo yo podía acariciarla y besarla, nadie más, absolutamente nadie.

El tiempo pasaba y todo me daba vueltas. Seguía bebiendo y pensando hasta que la vista se me nubló y caí dormido sobre el escritorio. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, solo escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse y una luz mortecina filtrarse. Me encontraba en la completa oscuridad y abrí los ojos con dificultad. La cabeza me dolía y de pronto sentí las manos de Minako tocarme el rostro. Me incorporé poco a poco y noté que ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un pijama. Dio la vuelta al escritorio y se acercó a mí en silencio.

-Yaten, son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿por qué no vienes a dormir a tu cama?

Aclaré la garganta y tragué un poco de salida. Minako me extendió un vaso de agua y lo bebí hasta el fondo sin rechistar. Noté que Minako apartaba de mi vista la botella vacía de whiskey y la echaba al cesto de la basura.

-No debiste beber tanto…

Me desajusté la corbata que me apretaba el cuello y sentí que Minako se acercaba más a mí. Apenas podía ver algo entre tanta oscuridad, pero sí pude ver sus ojos azules clavados en los míos. Sin proponérselo se sentó en mis piernas y me miró durante unos largos segundos. De pronto tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en los labios. La confusión me atormentó durante algunos instantes y luego reaccioné. Percibí que Minako lloraba en silencio mientras me besaba. La tomé de la cintura y la atraje más hacia mí mientras seguía besándola.

Caminamos juntos hasta el dormitorio y me quité la ropa que traía. Me lavé los dientes y cuando salí del baño Minako se encontraba acostada en la cama. No me hubiera imaginado que quisiera dormir conmigo después de nuestra discusión, así que no dije nada y me recosté junto a ella. Cuando apagué la luz de la mesita de noche sentí cómo Minako se acercaba a mí y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me rodeaba con los brazos. Yo también hice lo mismo y respiré hondo.

-No fue mi culpa.-dijo ella.

-No quiero hablar de eso ya.-respondí tranquilamente.

-Solo quiero dormir contigo, Yaten, quiero que me abraces.

La energía subía por mi cuerpo y apreté a Minako contra mí mientras buscaba su rostro. La besé sin esperar nada a cambio. Tan solo necesitaba besarla y saborear sus labios carmín. Ella me acarició el rostro y yo me recliné sobre ella hasta dejarla sin aliento.

**Andrew.**

Aun no comprendo por qué Yaten Kou prohibió mi entrada a su club nocturno. Varias semanas he tratado de encontrármelo para poder preguntarle sin ningún resultado. Me sentía algo desesperado al no encontrar a Mina por ningún lado. En el club me dijeron que ya no trabajaba ahí, por un lado les creía pero por otro tenía miedo de que ella les hubiera pedido que me dijeran eso para esconderse de mí.

Me encontraba fuera de su casa y ya era la cuarta vez que iba en semanas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irme escuché que la puerta abría y vi salir al asistente de Mina que siempre estaba con ella.

-Ella no está aquí.

-Pero…-dije tratando de asimilarlo.-He venido muchas veces, la he buscado aquí y en el club… no puede esconderse.

-No se está escondiendo, simplemente no está y no creo que vaya a regresar pronto.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé.

-Claro que lo debes de saber, ustedes son como uña y mugre.

-Escucha, Andrew, yo no puedo decirte nada, será mejor que de una vez dejes de buscarla porque no será bueno ni para ti ni para ella. No vas a encontrarla.

-No comprendo todos los secreto que tú y ella se traen, pero en algún punto lo averiguaré, te juro que no tengo malas intenciones, simplemente creo que puedo ayudar a Mina con sus problemas, puedo escucharla y estar con ella, no quiero hacerle daño, jamás podría.

-No dudo de tus buenas intenciones, Andrew, creo que eres un buen tipo y que le harías bien a Mina, pero en estos momentos su situación es muy complicada y lo único que harías sería crearle problemas, ¿lo ves?

No tuve nada que responder a eso así que me despedí y me fui caminando. Por más que intentaba comprender algo sobre Mina todo me parecía más complicado. Me sentía desesperado por encontrarla y saber qué era lo que le sucedía, porque lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía bastantes problemas.

**Yaten.**

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que habíamos ingresado a Hotaru a la clínica. Hacía media hora que habíamos llegado pero al parecer Hotaru se encontraba en una de sus terapias y no podíamos interrumpir. Al cabo de un rato, una enfermera se aproximó y me indicó que podía seguirla. Caminamos por los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos hasta la habitación de Hotaru. Rubeus decidió esperarme fuera y entré después de que la enfermera me dijo que solo tenía media hora de visita.

Cuando entré vi a Hotaru sentada en cuclillas sobre una silla mirando por la ventana. Me acerqué con cuidado y me senté frente a ella. Hotaru se giró lentamente y vi tristeza en sus ojos. Parecía haber adelgazado mucho, supuse que era normal después de que la enfermera me había dicho que se rehusaba a comer la mayoría del tiempo. Según me habían informado, ese síntoma era común en el proceso de desintoxicación, además de que tomaba demasiada agua. Hotaru asistía con un psiquiatra todos los días, luego asistía a clases de meditación y también a sesiones en grupo con otros pacientes de la clínica. También le daban ciertas actividades para realizar ella sola, como jugar, leer o alguna otra cosa que la ayudara a entretenerse.

Ya no había maquillaje en su rostro y lucía limpia y tranquila, aunque tenía unas ojeras enormes y oscuras, supuse que le sería muy difícil dormir. Se había cortado el cabello y vestía una bata blanca.

-Me da gusto ver que vas mejorando.-dije pacientemente.

-No estoy tan segura.

-Esto toma tiempo, Hotaru, recuperarte de una adicción no es cosa de un día para otro. No importa cuánto tiempo tengas que tratarte aquí, todos te ayudaremos.

-¿Por qué te importa ayudarme, Kou? Aquí todos parecen felices de que yo esté aquí, ¿por qué yo no estoy feliz?

-Porque estas en un proceso y ese proceso necesita tiempo. Sé que esto es difícil y que vas a tener que poner mucho de tu parte, pero estoy seguro de que saldrás adelante.

Noté que se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.

-Eres muy joven aún, Hotaru, tan solo tienes 18 años y una vida por delante. Tu hermana está desesperada por saber de ti.

-¿Le has dicho que me encontraste?

-No. Prefiero que te vea recuperada, quiero que vea que puedes regresar a ser la Hotaru que ella dejó de ver hace años.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Tú también la dejaste hace tiempo, te fuiste y no comprendo cómo es que ahora estás aquí.

-Eso es una historia diferente.

-Ella te hizo daño pero creo que tú todavía la quieres, ¿no?, ¿cómo es que estas con ella después de lo que hizo?

-No quiero hablar de eso, haces demasiadas preguntas. No estoy aquí para hablar de mí, sino para hablar de ti. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme lo que sea, pero lo único que no voy a permitir es que me engañes a mí o a tu hermana. Necesito que hagas esto de corazón, que salgas adelante y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte siempre y cuando seas sincera. No soporto a las personas que intentan sobrepasarse conmigo, y creo que tú aun eres esa chica que solías ser, confío y creo en ti.

Hotaru me miró y trató de sonreír.

-Gracias…

-Te voy a dejar mi número telefónico si alguna vez necesitas algo, quiero que cuentes conmigo.

Charlamos durante un rato más y luego me despedí de ella. Ansiaba regresar a Tokio pronto. Firmé algunos papeles en la recepción y luego emprendí mi camino de regreso. El camino fue más largo de lo que creí y cuando al fin llegué al penthouse ya oscurecía. Ya dentro me llegó un olor delicioso y me sorprendí al ver a Minako en la cocina sirviendo en platos. Cuando me vio dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Me acerqué a ella y la besé tiernamente en los labios. Poco a poco iba imaginando mi vida sin ella y de pronto me di cuenta de que sería una vida vacía y que yo no podría seguir viviendo si ella no estaba conmigo, y eso me dolió pero al mismo tiempo me reconfortó.

* * *

No tengo mucho tiempo de agradecer a todas pero las adoroooo gracias a todas:)


	8. Estoy Enamorado

**Mina.**

Después de varias semanas encerrada en el penthouse de Yaten ya solo me conformaba con mirar por la ventana y salir al balcón de vez en cuando. Realmente no estaba enojada con él, y eso era la parte más extraña de todas. No me sentía enojada ni infeliz por estar ahí, al contrario me sentía diferente, me sentía como si realmente perteneciera ahí y hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de pelear con él por retenerme ahí dentro. Yaten había cambiado un poco, o eso me parecía a mí, ya que ahora siempre trataba de llegar temprano de sus múltiples compromisos para estar conmigo y hacíamos cualquier cosa. Veíamos películas, jugábamos, hacíamos comida juntos entre otras cosas más interesantes…

Cada día que pasaba a su lado me llenaba más, era como haber estado vacía por mucho tiempo y de pronto me iba llenando de él y de todas las sorpresas que contenía. Poco a poco iba sintiendo que si no lo veía me iba a hundir en la depresión, y que no si no hablaba con él iba a volverme loca. También pasaba mucho tiempo con Rubeus cuando él no estaba, hablábamos de mi vida pasada, de cómo conocí a Yaten e incluso le platiqué mi versión del problema que tuvimos al comienzo de volvernos a ver. Podía confiar plenamente en Rubeus y lo agradecía, ya que extrañaba a Artemis con toda mi alma, pues era mi mejor amigo y no sabía nada de él y estaba seguro que él estaría preocupadísimo por mí.

Estaba dispuesta a tratar el tema con Yaten esa noche. Había días en los que Yaten desaparecía desde muy temprano y no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche, yo nunca le preguntaba porque sentía que no era de mi incumbencia ni me concernía preguntarle dónde se metía. La mayoría del tiempo me sentía preocupada y tenías urgencias de saber qué hacía o dónde estaba. Esa era una de esas noches y yo lo esperaba pacientemente en la sala mientras veía una película francesa en la que una muchacha terminaba suicidándose porque el amor de su vida se había vengado de ella.

La puerta se escuchó al abrir y lo vi entrar con expresión de cansancio. Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo fuerte, a lo que él respondió tomándome de la cintura, me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y caminamos hasta la sala.

-Luces cansado.-dije acurrucándome a su lado.

-Tuve un día muy pesado, pero no te preocupes que estoy bien. ¿Querías decirme algo?

-Es solo que… mira… si estás cansado podemos hablar mañana.

-Estoy bien, tan solo dime qué quieres.

-Lo que sucede es que… hace semanas que estoy aquí y… seguramente Artemis estará muy preocupado por mí, me trajiste aquí y no puedo decirle nada, y…

-Ya. Creo que puedes ir a verlo, no veo ningún problema.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y le llené el rostro de besos.

-¿Es de verdad? ¿Puedo ir?

-Creo que… me precipité un poco al encerrarte aquí, quizá soy algo egoísta y supongo que puedo dejarte ir. Pero… tengo una condición.

-Iré con el chofer lo sé…

-No es eso. Es solo que… te dejo ir con la condición de que no te quedes allá.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que quiero que sigas viviendo aquí.

Yaten me miró seriamente pero había algo más en sus ojos. Sonreí y le acaricié el rostro al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios.

-Me quedaré si eso quieres. Tan solo quiero ver a Artemis, no me interesa nada más.

Yaten se me acercó y con su cuerpo me obligó a recostarme en el sillón, comenzó a besarme hasta robarme el aliento y luego me besó el cuello provocando ese cosquilleo que siempre sentía al besarme. Sentí su boca en mi oreja y comenzó a susurrar.

-Te haría mil cosas si no estuviera tan cansado…

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y le acaricié el rostro.

-Entonces vayamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente Yaten ya no estaba en el penthouse. Me había dejado una notita que decía que llegaría por la tarde para que comiéramos juntos, así que me apuré para alistarme y poder ir a visitar a Artemis. Se pondría contentísimo cuando me viera después de semanas sin saber de mí. Encontré a Rubeus en el despacho de Yaten y decidió acompañarme para que no anduviera sola por ahí, ya que no estaba el chofer. Tomamos un taxi y llegamos hasta el departamento. Artemis iba saliendo cuando nos vio bajar del taxi y pegó un grito en el cielo al verme. Me abrazó hasta dejarme sin aire y un par de lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos.

-Pero Mina, mi hermosa Mina, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Tenía miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado! ¿Por qué no me llamabas o venías?

-Es una larga historia, Artemis, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un café? Me urge estar al aire libre.

Rubeus tosió un poco mientras Artemis y yo nos encontrábamos en lo nuestro.

-Pues entonces te veo más tarde, Mina, yo iré a…

-A ningún lado, tu vendrás con nosotros, pero qué tonta soy…-dije acercándome a Rubeus.-Él es Rubeus, el asistente y mejor amigo de Yaten, y también un muy buen amigo mío.-sonreí.-Y él es Artemis, mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo.

Ambos se dieron la mano y se sonrieron. Los tres caminamos hasta el centro y nos metimos al Crown para platicar y tomar café. El rato pasó tan rápido charlando y riendo que ni nos dimos cuenta. Rubeus y Artemis se cayeron tan bien que de pronto había momentos en los que yo no comprendía sus conversaciones y me olvidaban por completo. Me alegró saber que podían ser buenos amigos de ahora en adelante.

Mientras regresábamos al departamento, unas cuadras antes de llegar Rubeus y Artemis se detuvieron en una boutique para hombres, les dije que yo me adelantaría al departamento porque tenía ganas de ir al baño. Mientras caminaba de pronto escuché una voz a lo lejos, como un grito. Ajusté mis oídos y comprendí que alguien gritaba mi nombre, me giré para saber quién era y vi a Andrew aproximándose hacia mí con gran velocidad. Intenté no lucir confundida o temerosa, pero no quería tener problemas con él ni quería tener que lidiar con sus palabras, pero no hubiera sido correcto huir de él, tenía que explicarle y hacerle entender que no podía estar con él de ninguna manera.

-¡Mina! Por Dios…-dijo mientras me abrazaba.-Tenía tanto tiempo buscándote… qué te pasó, por Dios…

Cuando Andrew tenía intención de abrazarme nuevamente, todo pasó muy rápido. Un hombre altísimo y musculoso se acercó hasta nosotros y apartó a Andrew de un solo golpe. Andrew trató de incorporarse pero estaba tan lastimado que no lo lograba, por lo que el hombre lo tomó con sus dos brazos y lo alzó como si Andrew no pesara nada en lo absoluto. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre y mucho menos por qué lo había golpeado.

-Señor, ¡basta! No tiene derecho a hacer eso, basta por favor.-grité.

-Usted tiene estrictamente prohibido volver a acercarse a la señorita, ¿me entiende?-le dijo el hombre a Andrew.

-¿Quién es usted para impedirlo?-respondió con dificultad.

-Pare de una vez.-dije tratando de separarlos.

El hombre soltó a Andrew y lo ayudé a mantenerse de pie.

-Andrew.-dije avergonzada.-Por favor, vete ya, no quiero que te hagan daño solo por mí, por favor vete.

-Pero Mina… ¿quién es este hombre?

-No lo sé… te juro que no sé… Te dije que no era bueno que estuvieras persiguiéndome, pero vete ya. Prometo que yo misma te buscaré para explicarte todo, te buscaré lo prometo.

Andrew sacó una tarjetita de su saco y me la entregó con sangre.

-Si me dices qué sucede y por qué todo es muy raro entonces quizá pueda comprender, Mina, quiero saber por qué no puedo acercarme a ti.

Andrew siguió caminando mientras se alejaba de allí y yo me guardé la tarjetita en el bolso.

-¿Quién es usted?-dije enojada.-Dígame de una buena vez, ¡dígame!

Rubeus y Artemis llegaron en ese momento a mi lado.

-Te escuchamos gritar.-dijo Artemis.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Este hombre…

-¿Tu guardaespaldas?-preguntó Artemis.

-¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Es usted mi guardaespaldas?

-Sí, señorita.

-¿Y desde cuando tengo guardaespaldas? ¿Quién lo contrató? Porque yo no…

Entonces supe de inmediato que todo eso seguramente lo había planeado Yaten.

-¿Ya sabías que un hombre me seguía día y noche, Artemis?-dije enojada.

-Pues no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solamente lo deduje pues lo vi tras de ti siempre, pero no te dije nada porque supuse que lo sabrías.

Miré a Rubeus quien seguramente ya lo sabía también y lo vi sonrojarse.

-Tú seguramente ya lo sabías, por supuesto, ¿me equivoco?

Rubeus negó con la cabeza.

-Mina… Yaten dijo que no te dijera nada, no tenías por qué saber…

Exploté. No podía soportar que todos supieran cosas de mí que ni siquiera yo estaba al tanto, no podía soportar que Yaten quisiera controlar mi vida sin mí permiso y mucho menos que golpeara a otras personas solo porque querían acercarse a mí.

-Es todo.-dije apretando las manos.-No voy a dejar que Yaten Kou se salga con la suya. Y ustedes no pueden seguir ocultándome cosas, ¿me entienden? No se comporten como él.

Dicho eso me alejé de ellos y paré al primer taxi que vi en la calle. Me subí en él y le pedí que me llevara al penthouse. Vi la camioneta de Yaten y agradecí que ya estuviera ahí. Subí por las escaleras porque estaba tan enojada que necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Abrí la puerta y lo vi en la sala leyendo. Me paré frente a él y le tiré el libro que tenía entre las manos, él se puso de pie y me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No puedo creer que hayas contratado a un gorila que esté detrás de mí todo el tiempo.-dije roja del coraje.-No puedes controlar mi vida, Yaten, no puedes.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¡Nadie! Él mismo se acercó cuando golpeó a un pobre hombre.

-¿Pobre hombre? ¿Ese hombre acaso es rubio y bien parecido?

-¿Y eso qué?-dije exaltada.-No puedes alejar a todos de mí, Yaten, ¿qué pretendes?

Esta vez fue Yaten quien cambió de actitud. Ahora él era el enojado y se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con llave.

-Ahora menos que nunca vas a poder salir, ¿me entiendes? Si te puse a un guardaespaldas fue precisamente para que ningún hombre se acerque a ti, y yo ya he visto a ese tratando de estar contigo. No voy a permitir que nadie se acerque a ti mientras yo esté contigo, porque tú eres mi esposa, mi mujer y solo puedes estar conmigo. Ningún hombre va a seducirte ni…

-¡Basta! Yo no soy ni tu mujer ni tu esposa, solo soy tu objeto, tu juguete que manejas a tu antojo y que solo usas cuando quieres. Creí que podía confiar en ti, que podía ser…

-No hablemos de esos temas, porque entonces podría recordarte muchas cosas, ¿oíste?, te recuerdo que tú eres la zorra que me engañó, que solo quería mi dinero y que jamás te interesé.

No soporté sus palabras y le di una cachetada tan fuerte que la mano me quedó roja. Creí que me golpearía o que me gritaría, pero tan solo clavó sus ojos endemoniados en los míos y guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Puedes golpearme, o hacerte la digna, Venus, pero jamás olvidaré tus acciones, y si yo digo que no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti, entonces nadie lo hará.

-Y yo voy a demostrarte que no estoy dispuesta a seguir con tus malos tratos ni dejaré que me sigas controlando.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

No respondí, tan solo caminé hasta el balcón y abrí los ventanales. Miré hacia abajo y vi que eran demasiados pisos, pero podía bajar si lograba llegar hasta la escalinata que se encontraba junto a la ventana de enseguida. Me quité los zapatos y antes de que Yaten pudieran agarrarme me salí del balcón y con un temor terrible llegué a la siguiente ventana sosteniéndome solamente del marco. Yaten me miraba con furia y temor al mismo tiempo y lo vi meterse al penthouse de nuevo. Logré llegar a la escalinata y bajé tratando de no mirar hacia abajo. Una vez que llegué hacia abajo vi que los hombres de Yaten venían hacia mí con prisa, por lo que corrí lo más que pude y me subí al primer camión urbano que iba pasando por esa calle.

Llegué al departamento por la noche. No traía zapatos y no había dejado de llorar en todo el día. Artemis me abrió la puerta y me abrazó, me ayudó a recostarme y se estuvo a mi lado hasta que me quedé dormida. Durante toda la noche tuve pesadillas y vi a Yaten en todos mis sueños. Soñé que regresaba por mí, luego que me volvía a dejar y luego que me pedía perdón. No podía seguir soportando toda esa situación.

**Yaten.**

No había salido de mi casa durante todo el día. No podía dejar de pensar en Minako y en lo que había pasado. No dejaba de recordar su rostro y sus palabras, la manera en que había huido y cómo me había resignado a perderla. Me sentía vacío y sin ningún propósito, como si ya no me interesara nada de lo que pasara a mí alrededor. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a ver a Minako sentía miedo de perderla para siempre. Por primera vez sentía miedo de no estar con ella y de no volver a verla, sentía miedo…Rubeus había entrado y se encontraba sentado a mi lado en silencio. Yo no hablaba y tan solo dejaba que el tiempo pasara sin ningún propósito.

-Yaten…-dijo Rubeus rompiendo el silencio.-Búscala.

-¿Qué está pasando?-fue mi respuesta.-Es la primera vez que tengo miedo, es la primera vez que siento que si no hago algo voy a perderla.

-Es que la quieres.-dijo Rubeus.

-La quiero…-repetí.-No la quiero, Rubeus, no la quiero. Cuando me fui de aquí hace tres años la odiaba. La odiaba porque ella no me quería, porque no había logrado lo que yo quería. Cuando me fui de aquí me sentía destrozado por no tener su amor, yo estaba enamorado de ella profundamente y no soporté su engaño. Pero ahora… ahora todo cambió. Desde el momento en que volví a verla supe de inmediato que no había logrado olvidarla, supe que seguía queriéndola y ahora más que nunca estoy enamorado. No estoy dispuesto a seguir haciéndole daño, ya no…

-Siempre supe que seguías queriéndola, pero debes decírselo, no debes darte por vencido ahora, Yaten, aun estás a tiempo.

-No… no lo creo…

-Vete a descansar, Yaten, necesitas dormir y pensar. Mañana es un día importante, es el evento que muchas personas están esperando. Recuerda que hay tratos que cerrar y tú debes lucir muy bien, que nadie sepa que estás mal, nadie debe verte vencido.

Obedecí a Rubeus y me fui a mi cuarto. Ni siquiera me quité la ropa y así me metí a la cama. No lograba dormir ni dejar de sentir un espacio vacío que no podía llenar con nada.

**Mina.**

Artemis me despertó para que comiera algo. Llevaba horas sin probar bocado y me animó a pararme de la cama. Mientras desayunábamos me alegró un poco al decirme que recibiríamos la visita del detective que le había pedido que contratara para buscar a Hotaru. Me sentía feliz de que al menos tuviéramos noticias de él y de saber que venía con excelentes noticias para mí. Me bañé y esperamos a que llegara.

A eso del mediodía llegó el detective quien no lucía muy contento y me asusté. No quería recibir malas noticias con respecto a mi hermana, que era quizá la única razón por la cual yo podía seguir viviendo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Aino, me da gusto poder responderle personalmente este asunto.

-Adelante, detective.

Los tres nos sentamos en la salita a esperar.

-¿Tiene usted noticias de mi hermana, señor? Por favor, dígame que sí…

-Tengo muchas cosas que decirle, señorita Aino, que quizá no le van a parecer normales. Hace ya casi dos meses que comencé con esta investigación, y realmente no fue difícil llevarla a cabo, pero hay cosas que no me cuadran. Lo primero que supe de su hermana es que vivía en un pueblo llamado Nakoto al norte, es un pueblo muy pobre y ella trabajaba para un señor.

-¿Trabajaba?

-Ella se… prostituía…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras. Comencé a llorar en silencio mientras seguía escuchando al detective.

-Cuando fui a buscarla me dijeron que ella ya no vivía allí, que se había ido hacía algunas semanas o algún par de meses con unos hombres que habían venido a buscarla. Nadie sabía quiénes eran esos hombres ni por qué habían venido por ella, incluso muchos creían que se la habían llevado por todas las deudas que tenía con varias personas del pueblo. Como nadie supo decirme dónde estaba o a dónde se la habían llevado decidí localizar al señor que manejaba el prostíbulo. Cuando hablé con él me aseguró que no tenía idea de dónde estaba y que ya no le interesaba para nada, los hombres que fueron a buscarla le habían pagado bastante bien para que no la buscara más. Después tuve serios problemas para saber a dónde tenía que ir. Tuve que hablar con mucha gente del pueblo para saber si la habían visto a ella o a los hombres con quien iba. Afortunadamente una mujer que trabaja en una tienda de abarrotes a las afueras del pueblo me dijo que ella vio una camioneta negra que había pasado por ahí e incluso se habían detenido a comprar algo de tomar en su tienda. Me dijo que tomaron la carretera que va hacia Yokohama, por lo que decidí ir hacia la ciudad, no me quedaba otra opción. En Yokohama fue más difícil saber de ella, pues aunque no es una ciudad tan grande, es lo bastante como para perderte. Para asegurarme de que la camioneta había llegado hasta esa ciudad, decidí pedir ayuda a la policía local para que me dejaran ver los archivos de la caseta de cobro y las cámaras de seguridad que se encuentran distribuidas por todas las calles de la ciudad. Efectivamente corroboré que la camioneta ingresó a la ciudad y que no salió hasta el anochecer. Estuve días revisando los videos para encontrar la camioneta y cuando al fin la encontré fue difícil ver por dónde se movió. Al final tuve resultados de algunas calles, la camioneta no había salido de esas calles pero no tenía idea de qué había hecho en esos lugares. Era una colonia grande, por lo que estuve hablando con las personas que habitaban por ahí, hablé con los que trabajaban en los negocios pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que en esa colonia se encontraba uno de los centros de rehabilitación más importantes de todo Japón, no tenía nada que perder así que después de varios fallos con los vecinos decidí preguntar ahí por la camioneta. Uno de los guardias me dijo que recordaba vagamente una camioneta negra muy bonita que había llegado algunos meses con una muchacha y sentí que estaba más cerca que nunca. Decidí preguntar en la recepción por Hotaru Aino y… me dijeron que sí, que efectivamente ella estaba hospitalizada en ese centro pero que no tenía permitido las visitas, tan solo al único pariente que la había traído al centro. Me pareció raro que dijera que era su pariente, y como no quería seguir dándome información, tuve que pagarle a un enfermero para que me informara de su situación. Me contó que Hotaru Aino había sido traída en contra de su voluntad hacía unos meses, que tenía una situación crítica y que era adicta al crack, pero que estaba mejorando poco a poco. Estaba desnutrida y tenía problemas psicológicos aunque no muy graves. Me dijo también que el hombre que la había llevado a ese lugar era muy famoso y que se veía que la quería ayudar mucho ya que había pagado muchísimo para poder internarla ahí. El centro de Yokohama es el mejor de todo Japón, señorita Aino, y es carísimo, según el enfermero no puedes ingresar a menos que un doctor te haya mandado, pero el señor que la trajo pagó muchísimo para saltarse todos esos pasos. Me dijo que Hotaru estaba muy mal cuando llegó, pero que iba mejorando considerablemente y también gracias a las visitas que le hacía el señor.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar y necesitaba saber todo de una vez.

-¿Quién era ese hombre, detective?-pregunté pero ya lo sabía.

-Era el señor Yaten Kou, señorita. Cuando me dijo que era famoso y que lo había visto en la televisión y que era dueño de muchas cosas yo sospeché que podía ser él, pero quise asegurarme así que copié el número de placas de la camioneta y efectivamente estaban a su nombre. El enfermero me dijo que iba a visitarla todos los miércoles y que llegaba desde temprano y se iba tarde. Lo que no comprendo es por qué dicen que es su pariente, ¿acaso usted conoce al señor Kou? ¿qué es de usted?

Me limpié las lágrimas, aun en shock y respondí.

-Él es mi esposo.

El detective Zokka me miró extrañado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, le expliqué brevemente mi situación y luego le pagué lo que faltaba por pagarle. Me dejó la dirección del centro y me dijo que si quería ver a Hotaru solo necesitaba pagarle al enfermero y él me dejaría verla sin un permiso. Artemis estaba igual de sorprendido que yo y se quedó a mi lado en silencio mientras yo trataba de asimilar todo lo que me habían dicho. Mi hermana… prostituta… adicta al crack y ahora encerrada en un centro de rehabilitación. Sentía como si me hubieran roto el corazón, me sentía culpable de todo.

-¿Te das cuenta?-dije al cabo de un rato.-Mi hermana me necesitaba tanto… ella estaba tan mal… tan perdida y Yaten… Yaten la ayudó… ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

-No lo sé, Mina, pero creo que lo que ha hecho es algo maravilloso. El detective tiene razón, en ese centro solo hay personas con mucho dinero y él hizo todo para poder ingresarla.

-¿Por qué crees que no me haya dicho nada?

-Quizá no quería que supieras que te estaba ayudando.

-Yo jamás le dije que quería buscar a Hotaru, no le dije nada, ni del detective ni nada.

-Mina, cuando uno quiere a alguien trata de ayudar a esa persona, y lo hace porque de verdad le interesa ayudarla, no porque quiere que la otra persona se dé cuenta. Yaten quería ayudarte de verdad, él no necesita presumir que puede hacerlo, él solo quería ayudarte. Él te quiere… de verdad te quiere.

-¿Crees que lo haga? Ayudó a mi hermana, no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí…

-Creo que se necesita demasiado amor para que alguien haga algo así por ti.

-Y yo… me porté tan mal… soy una estúpida…-comencé a llorar de nuevo.-No sé qué hacer, Artemis, no lo sé… todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a él, han sido cosas nuevas, diferentes. Cuando lo volví a ver después de 3 años sentí miedo, pavor de que pudiera hacerme daño en venganza, y aunque me hizo daño por mucho tiempo de pronto comencé a sentir cosas por él… mi corazón latía fuerte cuando estaba cerca, cuando me tocaba yo sentía que era la única mujer sobre la tierra y de pronto me vi desesperada por verlo. Me enamoré… me enamoré de Yaten y no me di cuenta.

Artemis me abrazó y dejó que llorara en su hombro hasta que logré calmarme un poco.

-No tienes por qué estar triste, Mina, enamorarse es algo bueno.

-Si me hubiera enamorado de él hace tres años…

-Las cosas suceden por algo, Mina, hace tres años tú tenías otros problemas.

-Me sentiría mejor si supiera que Yaten no me odia por lo de Armand, si me dejara explicarle todo lo que sucedió entonces, si me dejara decirle por qué… él jamás olvidará eso, jamás podrá perdonarme.

-Escúchame, Mina, no puedes seguir lamentando eso. Estás enamorada de Yaten, eso es algo obvio, y no puedes perderlo. Él es tu esposo y puedes recuperar una vida a su lado, pueden ser felices juntos porque estoy seguro de que él te sigue amando como te amaba antes, sino cómo puedes explicar todo lo que hace, él quiere tenerte solo para él y por eso contrató al guardaespaldas, no soporta la idea de perderte. Tienes que recuperarlo.

-¿Y cómo…?

-Es hora de que todos estos secretos terminen.-dijo Artemis poniéndose de pie.-Me dijo Rubeus que esta noche habrá un evento muy importante en el Casino Royal debido a la unificación de varias compañías. El evento está organizado en honor de Yaten ya que él fue el que trabajó en eso por mucho tiempo. Tienes que ir a ese evento y decirle que lo amas.

-Pero Artemis, yo no tengo ropa adecuada para…

-Eso no es problema. Nos sobró un poco de dinero de lo del detective, con eso y con lo que tengo en la tarjeta podremos comprar un vestido hermoso. Vamos.

Artemis y yo fuimos al centro comercial y duramos horas viendo vestidos. Me probé muchísimos hasta que encontramos el perfecto para mí. Era un vestido largo de noche, corte griego en forma de A, el escote era de un solo hombro sin mangas con adornos fruncidos por todo el vestido. Era color turquesa y se me veía hermoso. Compramos unos tacones grises de plataforma número 15 y nos fuimos a casa. Solo me quedaban dos horas para alistarme y llegar al evento.

**Reika.**

Esta sería la noche en que tenía que atrapar y engatusar a Yaten Kou. Tenía que llevármelo a la cama de alguna manera y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Me había puesto un vestido pegado color vino strapless y de cola de sirena, me había soltado el cabello y lo habían peinado ondulado. A eso de las 9 de la noche llegué a la recepción y había bastante gente, según me habían dicho Yaten ya había llegado y ahora solo tenía que buscarlo. La gente me miraba, como de costumbre, porque me veía hermosa y elegante. Tenía que atrapar de una vez por todas a Yaten, tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario su fortuna jamás sería mía.

Lo vi a lo lejos entre la multitud y me acerqué a él. Se encontraba con Rubeus como de costumbre y le tomé el brazo con suavidad. Le sonreí discretamente y me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Reika.-dijo sonriendo.-Debo decir que luces excepcional esta noche.

Muchas gracias.-respondí.-Fue pensando en ti.

Yaten me miró con seriedad y le dio un trago a su whiskey.

-Ya. Pues te salió muy bien. Ahora si me disculpas…

-¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?

-Yo…

-Solo una canción.

Yaten aceptó y bailamos un par de canciones mientras platicábamos. Era la primera vez que no se portaba tan frío y eso me hizo sentir un poco segura. Tenía que acercarme a él de alguna manera pero era tan raro que no lograba encontrar cómo. Me dejó para ir a hablar con algunos invitados y me molesté. Mientras lo veía alejarse de mí sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros.

-Querida Reika Nishimura.

Seiya Kou le daba un trago a su copa de vino y luego me sonreía. Le dio la copa a un mesero que caminaba por ahí, me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

-No entiendo cómo mi estúpido hermano puede no notarte revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Es cuestión de tiempo.-dije tratando de defenderme.

-¿Ah, sí?

-A ti no te importa.

Seiya acercó su rostro el mío sin dejar de mirarme.

-Creo que a ti tampoco te importa, mi vida, creo que solo te importa lo que está en sus manos.

-¿Soy culpable? Tú eres su hermano y también quieres lo mismo.

-Tienes razón. Tú y yo estamos detrás de lo mismo, deberíamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?

Seiya se detuvo y me llevó hasta donde se encontraban los baños para acorralarme contra la pared, antes asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie.

-Escúchame, preciosura, tú y yo queremos lo mismo, ¿no?, así que debemos trabajar juntos para obtenerlo. Tienes que seducir a mi hermano, enredarlo y así le quitaremos todo.

-No es tan sencillo.-dije.

-Yo te ayudaré.-dijo acariciándome el rostro.-Cuando obtengamos todo eso, tú y yo vamos a disfrutar mucho…

Seiya me besó en los labios apasionadamente, me tomó de la cintura sin permitirme mover y yo enredé mis brazos en su cuello. Besaba tan bien que lo único que quería era quedarme ahí para siempre.

-Muchos planes para ti y para mí.-dijo al separarse de mí.-Ahora ver y búscalo, tú y yo nos veremos después de la fiesta.-Sonreí porque ansiaba tener a Seiya Kou en mi cama. Si era tan apasionado como al besar, no podía imaginarlo en cama…

Mientras buscaba a Yaten por el salón me detuve unos momentos. No lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado y entonces me senté unos momentos en el lobby. Mientras descansaba, una mujer entró en esos momentos al salón y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien. Lucía preocupada y la estudié de pies a cabeza. El vestido que llevaba era hermoso y ella también era demasiado guapa, tanto que me dio envidia. Era muy bonita y el color que había escogido era demasiado notorio. Nadie más en la fiesta tenía un vestido color turquesa y la gente comenzaba a notarla demasiado.

-Disculpe, señorita.-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¿Podría ayudarme?

Me puse de pie y quedamos a la misma altura.

-¿Qué está buscando?-dije molesta.

-¿Conoce usted a Yaten Kou? Lo estoy buscando…

De pronto sentí que la sangre me hervía y que la envidia me recorría el cuerpo.

-Todo mundo aquí conoce a Yaten, querida.-de pronto me aterró la idea de pensar que esa mujer estuviera involucrada con Yaten, no podría soportarlo.

-Pues qué bueno, porque necesito verlo.

Tenía que impedir que entrara y buscara a Yaten.

-Lo siento muchísimo pero no podrás entrar, ¿tienes invitación?

Ella negó.

-Entonces no podrás entrar. Yaten no puede verte ni hablar contigo, esta noche es muy importante, así que puedes irte de una vez.

-¿Quién es usted para decirme qué hacer?

-Soy una amiga muy íntima de Yaten, y no puedo dejar que le arruines la noche.

-¿De verdad?-dijo ella con ironía.-Pues yo soy su esposa, y lo voy a ver en estos momentos.

De pronto sentí que todo a mí alrededor temblaba. ¿Esposa? ¿Yaten Kou tenía esposa? La mujer me apartó del camino y entró a la pista buscando a Yaten. Decidí seguirla para saber si era cierto lo que me había dicho, me sentía tan engañada y estúpida que no podía soportarlo.

**Mina.**

Odiaba a aquella mujer que me perseguía por todo el salón, ¿quién se creía?, "una muy íntima amiga de Yaten", había dicho, pero yo no iba a permitir que me robaran a mi esposo. De pronto sentí unos celos tremendos de que aquella mujer se le acercara a Yaten y yo iba a demostrarle que con él no podía meterse. La gente me miraba tratando de reconocerme, los hombres se me quedaban viendo demasiado y al fin logré distinguirlo entre un grupo de personas.

-Yaten.-dije cuando llegué hasta él.

Yaten se giró y al verme abrió los ojos como platos. Me miró de pies a cabeza sin dejar de estudiarme una sola parte del cuerpo y al fin nuestras miradas se encontraron. No podía resistirlo más y me eché a sus brazos y lo besé frente a todos. Le tomé el rostro y lo besé como si nunca lo hubiera besado. Sentía todas las miradas en nosotros pero no me importaba. Yaten me tomó de la cintura y me acercó más a él. Cuando nos separamos lo vi sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Minako.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunté sorprendida y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Minako.

-Dilo otra vez.-dije mientras volvía a besarlo.-Dímelo otra vez.

-Minako. Minako.

Volví a besarlo.

-Yaten… necesito hablar contigo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí… no puedo creer que te veas tan… hermosa.

-Por favor, perdóname…

-Señor Kou.-dijo un hombre que se había acercado a nosotros.-¿No nos va a presentar a…?

-Disculpen.-dijo Yaten.-Ella es Minako Aino, mi esposa.

Era la primera vez que Yaten me presentaba a alguien como su esposa, todos los señores me saludaron de mano y me ofrecieron sus respetos y me alabaron. Jamás me había sentido con tanta atención y se sentía tan extraño. Entre el grupo de hombres que me miraban anonadados hubo alguien que me dejó confundida. Andrew se encontraba allí y parecía que había visto a un fantasma, había derramado su copa de vino y sudaba como si hubiera corrido 5 kilómetros. Trataba de sonreír pero no podía y Yaten lo miraba con orugllo, de pronto supe que Yaten sabía que Andrew quería acercarse a mí y que por eso había contratado al guardaespaldas.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.-Así que mi querido hermano tiene una... guau... una esposa verdaderamente hermosa.

Un hombre de cabello negro me miraba de pies a cabeza y reía.

-Pero qué guardadito te lo tenías, hermanito.

Yaten decidió ignorar a ese hombre que yo no sabía quién era y se dirigió a los demás.

-Si me disculpan, caballeros, tengo que hablar con mi esposa.

No podía creer que Yaten se refiriera a mí frente a todos como su esposa. Caminamos hasta unas puertas que daban a un jardín y nos miramos durante unos minutos sin hablar.

-Yaten… tenía que verte.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que estarías enojada.

-Sé todo sobre Hotaru.

Yaten cambió de expresión.

-Yo no…

-No estoy enojada.-dije abrazándolo.-Al contrario, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso por mí… no sabes lo que todo eso significa para mí.

-No quería que vieras a tu hermana en las condiciones que yo la encontré.

-Dime, Yaten, dime por qué haces todo esto… yo creí que tú me odiabas, creí que…

-Minako.-dijo interrumpiéndome.-No quiero que la noche se arruine.

-Yaten… escucha… Tengo semanas sintiéndome diferente, cuando estoy contigo todo es diferente, es mejor. Nunca llegué a imaginar podría llegar a sentirme así… a pesar de que eres serio, cerrado… no lo sé… creo que tenía que conocerte mejor para darme cuenta de que… estoy enamorada de ti…

Yaten se puso tenso al escuchar mis palabras. Ni yo ni él podíamos creer lo que acababa de decir y me tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Minako… ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Porque no podría soportar una mentira así, no podría soportar perderte. Ayer que te fuiste creí que te había perdido para siempre y que ni siquiera a la fuerza iba a poder mantenerte a mi lado. Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar quererte más, porque te quiero igual que hace tres años a pesar de todo, y eso es lo que me da más coraje, que jamás dejé de quererte, nunca… En Europa no dejaba de pensar en ti, no dejaba de ver en todas las mujeres tu rostro y las rechazaba, no dejaba de imaginarme cómo es que te vería otra vez. Te amo como siempre, porque no puedo olvidarte y no sé qué me hiciste. Soy un egoísta, soy un egoísta porque no quiero que nadie te toque, ni que se acerquen a ti, solo quiero que seas para mí porque solo yo quiero acariciarte y besarte. Tú eres mía, eres mi esposa.

Lo besé fuertemente y comencé a llorar sin quererlo. Me sentía tan mal de no haber valorado a Yaten en todo este tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Por favor no vuelvas a tratarme mal.-le dije mientras lloraba.-Te amo… y eres el amor de mi vida, no importa lo que haya pasado antes, te quiero a ti y te aseguro que no me iría con ningún hombre jamás. Solo soy tuya.

-Minako Aino, tú eres mi mujer, jamás te dejaría por nada. Quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero abrazarte mientras duermo, hacerte el amor… en todos lados…-dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.-Me vuelves completamente loco y no puedo soportarlo…

-Vámonos de aquí… ahora…-propuse al sentir su boca en mi cuello.

Yaten me llevó por los jardines por donde nadie nos viera y logramos salir a donde estaba la camioneta. El chofer nos abrió la puerta y subimos. Durante todo el trayecto nos tomamos de la mano y nos besamos. Al llegar al edificio subimos desesperadamente en el elevador y en cuanto entramos al penthouse Yaten me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama. Comenzó a besarme como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca mientras me desvestía, y yo trataba de desabrocharle el saco y la camisa.

-Te amo.-me dijo mientras me besaba los senos.-Mi amor…

-Dímelo mil veces.

-Mi amor. Mi amor. Mi amor.-me besaba las piernas, los muslos, la entrepierna…

Yaten me hizo el amor toda la noche. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba bajo su encanto, me hacía sentir plenamente feliz y yo no tenía fuerzas para separarme de él ni para levantarme de la cama. Cada vez me hacía sentir mejor, él sabía dónde tocarme y cómo, sabía lo que me gustaba y sabía cómo besarme. Ya no estaba dispuesta a separarme de él nunca más.

* * *

Gracias a Adileyne, sheleydekou, usagi13chiba, usagi210, feerw, patty ramirez, ariana usagi, marie choi whinchester kou, tatily, daliivenuskou, mafer chiba, naty, verecanedo, tsukihimeprincess, rouse kou, demencia, a todas ustedes que me inspiran muchas gracias.

Espero les haya gustado, al fin estos dos se confesaron todo, ahora solo faltaría que Mina le explique lo de Armand a Yaten, pero soy feliz porque al fin se aman demasiado:B solo falta ver qué onda con todos los demás, y no se preocupen aun no se acaba, todavía le faltan muchas cosas a esta historia:3 gracias a todas!


	9. Revelaciones

**Mina.**

Llevábamos todo el día en cama. Los celulares de Yaten sonaban cada cinco minutos pero él los ignoraba y decidía besarme en vez de responder a las búsquedas. Nos habíamos quedado todo el día en cama, desnudos, charlando, haciendo el amor, solo en silencio, y yo no lograba sentirme más feliz que entonces. Jamás había visto a Yaten tan despreocupado y sonriente, tan natural y feliz, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. Me le quedé mirando y él lo percibió, por lo que me devolvió la mirada y se acercó a mí.

-Parece que tienes algo en mente, ¿qué sucede?

-Es solo que… hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ayer en la fiesta… un hombre se nos acercó y te llamó "hermano"…

-Ya. Pues… sí, es mi hermano.

Me quedé callada para esperar a que él solito me platicara quién era su hermano y por qué yo jamás me había enterado de nada, como se dio cuenta de que yo no seguiría hablando, respiró profundamente y continuó hablando.

-Mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy poderoso, igual que yo, lo tenía absolutamente todo, justo como yo. Se casó con Amalia, mi madre porque los padres de ambos arreglaron el matrimonio. Entonces ella no tenía otra opción, pues su familia era de mucho dinero y no la dejarían casarse con nadie más que con Yaseiki Kou, el heredero de la fortuna y emporio de la familia Kou. Mi madre solía contarme que al principio se la pasaba llorando por su desastroso destino, ella se rehusaba a aceptar que así iba a terminar su vida pero que con el tiempo fue aceptándolo y que cuando al fin conoció a Yaseiki no le pareció tan malo después de todo. Tuvieron un par de meses para conocerse antes de la boda y ella, aunque no lo amaba, aprendió a admirarlo y a estar a su lado. En cuanto se casaron toda la gente comenzó a respetarla y a tratarla como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, no le sorprendía ya que Yaseiki era el hombre más poderoso del país y su matrimonio no era un secreto para los japoneses. Mi madre también me dijo que conforme el tiempo fue pasando mi padre aprendió a amarla. Ella me confesó que mi padre la adoraba con toda su alma y que ella nunca logró sentir lo mismo, no porque lo odiara sino porque nunca pudo sentirse igual por él. Mi padre se desvivía por ella y le daba todo lo que deseaba. Cuando yo nací y cumplí cuatro años, recuerdo muy bien, no me preguntes por qué o cómo, pero recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, un buen día mi padre recibió una visita de una mujer muy bella, se encerraron en el despacho por tanto tiempo que me parecieron horas. Mi madre no había salido de su habitación hasta ese momento y me vio sentado frente al despacho de mi padre, me preguntó qué sucedía y le conté. Ella entró sin tocar la puerta, lo que sucedió fue que un silencio invadió la casa. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, solo supe que cuando esa mujer salió del despacho de mi padre mi vida cambió para siempre. La seguí a través de los pasillos hasta la puerta principal. La abrió y ahí fuera se encontraba un niño, como yo, lloraba, jamás olvidaré a ese niño llorando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, y ahora entiendo que en ese momento debió acabarse para él. La vi besarlo en la frente y darle un fuerte abrazo, después de eso se alejó y jamás volvimos a verla. El niño me miró y vi el dolor en su mirada, casi creí que hubiera preferido irse con ella, pero era imposible. Mis padres se acercaron a él y lo ayudaron a entrar a la casa. Mi padre lo envió a una habitación y no volví a verlo hasta la cena. Fue entonces cuando mi padre nos presentó y me informó de que era mi hermano y que de ahora en adelante viviría con nosotros. Yo no comprendí nada en ese momento, no entendía por qué era mi hermano si esa mujer que lo dejó era su madre y no la mía. Años después me explicó mi madre que la mamá de Seiya estaba muy enferma, iba a morirse en cualquier momento y no podía dejarlo desamparado, también me contó que mi padre conoció a esa mujer antes que a ella, eran jóvenes, habían tenido relaciones y ella se embarazó. Mi padre nunca se enteró de que tenía un hijo hasta ese día que llegó con Seiya a la casa, ella jamás se lo dijo y jamás le pidió dinero ni cosa alguna para mantenerlo. Seiya es mayor que yo dos años, de niños siempre fuimos muy unidos, pero conforme fuimos creciendo algo dentro de él comenzó a cambiar. Ya no era el mismo, prefería quedarse solo, casi no comía, no salía de la casa y de pronto era todo lo contrario, jamás estaba en casa, no quería estudiar y era rebelde. Le causó muchos disgustos a mi padre y se peleaban demasiado. Mi madre aprendió a quererlo y Seiya también a ella, pero Seiya nunca obtuvo lo que tanto necesitaba, y jamás pareció comprender el por qué su madre lo abandonó. Yo siempre traté de acercarme a él, y aunque de niños éramos inseparables, cuando crecimos él se alejó de mí y comenzó a despreciarme. A veces me culpaba de todos sus males y odiaba que yo fuera todo lo contrario a él. Cuando Seiya era lo suficientemente mayor para hacerse cargo de las empresas no quiso, terminó peleado con mi padre y se fue a viajar por varios meses. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 20, mi padre quedó devastado y después de su muerte comenzó a decaer él también. Seiya regresó cuando se enteró de la muerte de Amalia y le dijo a mi padre que no estaba dispuesto a trabajar, mi padre enfermó gravemente por varias complicaciones y murió, dejándome a mí a cargo de todo su emporio. Seiya y yo nos peleamos mucho por el dinero, yo estaba muy enojado con él y no estaba dispuesto a darle nada si él no hacía algo para ayudarme, pero después comprendí que sería inútil hacer algo con él, por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo de que le daría una cantidad de dinero al mes con tal de que no arruinara los negocios familiares y aceptó. Desde entonces nos separamos tanto que dejé de saber de él. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo hasta hace poco que regresó a Tokio, no comprendo por qué lo hizo, pero sé que está metido en malos pasos y no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo. He dejado de saber de él y de su vida, ya no sé cómo piensa o qué es lo que quiere, pero me asusta pensar en qué planes tiene en la cabeza.

Me quedé en silencio total al escuchar toda esa historia, no podía creer todo lo que no sabía de la vida de Yaten y no me quedó más que abrazarlo fuertemente. Trató de sonreír y luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Pero bueno, ya hablé demasiado de mí, hablando de hermanos… ¿deseas ver a Hotaru?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-grité casi sin pensarlo.-Quiero verla en este preciso momento.

-Ya. Pues tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, porque es domingo y no creo que a estas horas de la noche vayan a querer abrirnos.

-De acuerdo… solo esperaré unas horas hasta mañana, pero mañana mismo veré a mi hermana.-besé a Yaten en las mejillas.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Me alegra saber que no la verás como la vi yo, ahora está mucho más recuperada y contenta, las terapias la están ayudando mucho y no creo que tenga que pasar mucho tiempo más ahí encerrada.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que la adicción ya había salido completamente de su cuerpo, pero que todavía estaba en peligro de recaer si no se cuidaba, pero me ha dicho que Hotaru tiene una grandiosa fuerza de voluntad. También me dijo que ha avanzado mucho en sus terapias psicológicas y que le caería muy bien verte ahora, se siente culpable por lo que te hizo y piensa que no la perdonarás. También me dijo que… yo le he ayudado bastante con mis visitas…

-Y no sabes qué feliz me siento de que la estés ayudando. Debe de sentirse tan sola… has sido su único amigo estos meses y jamás terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por ella.

-No lo digas, Minako, por ti haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa…

-¿Me dejarías alguna vez?-pregunté acurrucándome junto a él.

Yaten me tomó el rostro con las manos y me obligó a mirarlo.

-Te dejé una vez, porque estaba dolido, porque jamás había sentido tanto dolor en la vida y sentía que tú no me querías en tu vida. Pero ahora… ahora todo ha cambiado y tienes que saber de una vez que eres el amor de mi vida y que jamás voy a dejarte, por nada, por nadie… tendría que pasar la muerte o algo muy grave para separarme de ti, pero aun así estoy seguro de que volvería a encontrarte.

Comencé a llorar sin proponérmelo. Todo lo que Yaten me decía me hacía sentir la única mujer en el mundo y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir muy mal por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué llorar, Minako?-dijo Yaten tomándome la mano.-No debes sentirte mal.

-Yaten…-dije entre sollozos.-Jamás te he explicado lo que sucedió hace tres años y…

-No. No quiero que me expliques nada.

-Pero quiero hacerlo… necesito hacerlo, Yaten, necesito decírtelo porque si no jamás voy a dejar de sentir que hice algo malo. Necesito que sepas todo porque quiero que te quede claro que mi amor por ti es sincero y no quiero que haya más barreras entre nosotros.

Yaten me miró y aunque no dijo nada supe que quería que continuara.

-Tú sabes muy bien que lo mío con Armand terminó hace mucho tiempo… terminó incluso antes de conocerte, pero acepto que cuando te conocí yo aún no lograba olvidarlo. Ahora que analizo mejor las cosas, que sé que te amo ti me doy cuenta de que lo mío con él jamás fue de verdad, que jamás lo quise ni sentí amor por él. Yo no sabía lo que era amar hasta que estuve contigo y… cuando comenzamos a salir, confieso que no estaba segura, yo no sabía lo que hacía y necesitaba ayuda, estaba desesperada. Hice lo posible por aprender a quererte, pero no te conocía, y entonces nos casamos… me parecía que eras el hombre más bueno del mundo y no tenía alma para romperte el corazón. Cuando Armand se enteró de que nos habíamos casado, me buscó… me buscó solo para extorsionarme y comenzó a tratarme bien solo para hacerme creer que me seguía queriendo. Me pidió mucho dinero con mentiras y engaños que yo creí, me amenazaba diciéndome que si no lo ayudaba mi madre y mi hermana sufrirían las consecuencias. Yo tan solo quería alejarte de mis problemas y no me atrevía a contarte, tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo y ese día…ese día fui a su departamento para darle el dinero, yo no tenía idea de que me estarías siguiendo y entonces nos viste besándonos, pero te juro que él me besó a la fuerza, quería meterse conmigo y yo no provoqué nada… nada…

-Basta Minako.-dijo Yaten tomándome de los hombros fuertemente.-Te creo, te creo todo lo que dices pero ya no quiero saber más, no me interesa. Lo único que me interesa eres tú y nuestro presente. De ahora en adelante si alguien intenta lastimarte tendrá que vérselas conmigo antes, yo no dejaré que nadie te amenace ni te engañe, el que se atreva tendrá que pagarlo. Perdóname, por favor, por haber reaccionado como lo hice. Hui como un cobarde y me escondí de ti por años, cuando la realidad era que te seguía amando como un loco porque desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré y supe que quería pasar mi vida entera a tu lado. Te confieso que al principio me dolía el hecho de que tú no te sintieras igual, pero deseaba enamorarte y conquistarte y soñaba con el día que sintieras lo mismo por mí. Cuando estuve en Europa… jamás pude sentir nada con ninguna mujer. Trataba de buscar en ellas a alguien como tú y nadie me interesaba porque no salías de mi cabeza. Cuando volví a verte en el club sentí que el mundo entero se me movía y recordé lo que significaba mirarte a los ojos. No encontraba la manera de acercarme a ti sin dejar de lado el coraje que sentía. Fui un tonto pero ahora… ahora no pienso dejarte ir, Minako, porque no puedo explicarte con palabras todo lo que me haces sentir.

-Créeme que me siento igual que tú, Yaten, y no sé hasta cuándo dejaré de sentirme mal por haber hecho lo que hice, pero sin querer me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti y de que en realidad siempre te quise, pero no me atrevía a aceptarlo. Debo confesarte que en los tres años que te fuiste jamás estuve con ningún hombre. No toqué a nadie y jamás dejé que alguien me tocara, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti y no tenía idea de por qué. Ahora me doy cuenta de que era porque te quería y siempre te quise, y no podría imaginarme en los brazos de otro hombre. Tú me hiciste mujer por primera vez, y me sigues haciendo sentir igual cada vez que me haces el amor.-sonreí.

-Y por eso mismo te digo en este momento que ya no me interesa el pasado. Lo único que me interesa es la vida que ahora tendremos tú y yo. Te amo.

-Y yo más…

**Seiya.**

Habíamos terminado de tener relaciones por cuarta veces. Reika Nishimura era algo que había estado buscando hacía mucho tiempo, era rebelde, resistente, tenía sus metas claras, ambiciosa y de carácter fuerte. Era muy bella, además, pero no era eso lo que me interesaba ni tampoco lo demás. Lo único que me interesaba era llevar a cabo mi plan tan pronto como fuera posible. Por años estuve huyendo de mis problemas y de mi pasado, traté de aceptar algo con lo que no me conformaba y siempre tuve que estar escondido.

Reika tenía las mismas ambiciones que yo, pero la diferencia era que yo lo hacía porque era mi derecho y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mi hermano me lo quitara, y ella solo deseaba ser millonaria. Me levanté de la cama para servirme un vaso de whiskey. Reika me miraba desde la cama mientras sonreía, realmente no comprendía muy bien por qué le gustaba sonreír tanto. Estaba dispuesto a pasar mi vida al lado de esa mujer si eso significaba obtener lo que deseaba, no realmente porque sintiera algo por ella o me causara algún efecto mayor. Me gustaba sí, pero estaba seguro de que jamás lograría sentir nada por ella.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora sí cuál es tu maravilloso plan?-preguntó Reika intrigada.

-Temo que si te digo vayas a asustarte, o algo peor. Te he dicho muchas veces que vine con todo y que no estoy dispuesto a esperar más. Ciertamente me tomó por sorpresa el hecho de enterarme de que mi hermanito tiene esposa. Jamás me lo imaginé, él y yo perdimos contacto pero por lo que estuve investigando tiene más de tres años casado con ella.

-Si tú te sorprendiste imagínate yo que me la pasé tratando de seducirlo para lograr ser yo su mujer y no esa gata.

-Aunque no hubiera tenido esposa, querida Reika, mi hermano no te hubiera hecho caso. Él es muy especial en cuanto a esos aspectos. Estoy completamente seguro de que esa mujer tiene que gustarle demasiado y tiene que amarla verdaderamente para haberse casado con ella.

-¿Piensas que ella va a interferir en nuestros planes?

-Por supuesto. Estoy casi seguro de que todas las acciones, las cuentas de banco, las empresas ahora están a su nombre.

-¿Por qué no al tuyo?

-Porque yo renuncié a todo eso hace bastante tiempo, pero he recapacitado y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me quiten lo que es mío. Yo fui primero un Kou que Yaten, yo llegué primero a este mundo y por lo tanto yo debería estar en su lugar, no él.

-No comprendo entonces por qué decidiste irte y renunciar a todo lo que te tocaba.

-No lo entenderías por completo. Lo única que quería era llamar la atención de mi padre, la del mismo Yaten, necesitaba tiempo para mí solo y… bueno, no te contaré cosas tan personales. El caso es que durante toda mi niñez viví aislado, escondido, pobre, y a pesar de que cuando viví con Yaten lo tuve todo no puedo olvidar el hecho de que mi madre se haya muerto sin un centavo y enferma. Yo vine primero a este mundo y aunque mi madre no haya querido que yo estuviera con mi padre tuvo que ser por alguna razón, debo de obtener todo lo que debió ser mío desde el día de mi nacimiento.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Matarlos.

Reika abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó. Vi en su rostro confusión y miedo, la vi varias veces tratar de responder algo y nada se le ocurría.

-Sin él ni la esposa no tendré problemas. Ellos no tienen hijos, no tenemos más familia, yo sería el único que tuviera que heredar todo lo que posee mi hermano.

-Pero, Seiya… él es… tu hermano…

-Eso ya lo sé, mujer, pero eso no importa ahora. Es la única manera que encuentro de obtener lo que quiero. Y la más fácil. Y quiero saber de una vez por todos si estas dispuesta a hacerlo. Estas de mi lado y lo tendrás todos. Millones. Serás mi mujer, trabajarás a mi lado y juntos obtendremos el Emporio Kou.

Reika se acercó a mí lentamente y me abrazó. La sentí temblar unos instantes y cuando al fin se calmó pudo responder.

-Está bien… lo que tú digas.

Le devolví el abrazo y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo mi sangre viajaba por todo mi cuerpo apoderándose de mis sentidos.

**Mina.**

Esperé en la salita por más de media hora hasta que la secretaria me indicó que podía pasar. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi a Andrew tras su escritorio sin prestar atención a nada más que a los papeles que tenía en frente. Caminé lentamente hasta las sillas de invitado y fue entonces cuando levantó la vista. En cuanto me vio abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Mina? ¿Qué haces aquí? De saber que eras tú la visita yo…

-Tranquilo, Andrew, no es necesario, no me importa esperar. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto.

Ambos nos sentamos y Andrew no dejaba de mover las manos.

-Andrew… mira, sé que han pasado muchas cosas y que yo no te he tratado muy bien. Sé que no es mi obligación darte explicaciones pero siento que debo hacerlo para que no te sigas sintiendo mal. No me conoces en nada, lo sé, pero creo que tus sentimientos hacia mí son sinceros y por eso mismo mereces saberlo.

-Mina, si realmente sientes que no debes, no puedes, no tienes que hacerlo. Fui un tonto al perseguirte de esa manera, al acosarte y… de haber sabido que estabas casada, con Yaten Kou… jamás me hubiera acercado.

-No digas eso, Andrew, primero debo pedirte disculpas por lo que Yaten hizo, no estuvo correcto y yo misma se lo hice saber. Tú no merecías ser golpeado ni ser expulsado del club…

-No te preocupes, Mina, por como lo veo ahora creo que de alguna manera concuerdo con Yaten… quizá yo habría hecho lo mismo si fueras mi mujer.-sonrió delicadamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Eres una persona muy linda y amable, Andrew, de verdad me siento muy mal de haberte hecho sentir tan mal.

-Jamás creí que pudiera sentir cosas por ti, no te conozco ni sé nada de ti, pero fue algo que no pude evitar. De ahora en adelante me mantendré al margen porque respeto a Yaten y respeto su matrimonio.

-Mi historia con Yaten es algo… complicada, Andrew, comenzó hace más de tres años ya y hemos tenido muchas dificultades. Afortunadamente hemos logrado sobrepasarlas, y yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado.

-Pero… no comprendo por qué entonces trabajabas en el club nocturno y…

-Lo sé… lo sé…

Andrew y yo hablamos por más de una hora. Le conté absolutamente todo, desde que conocí a Yaten hasta ese momento y él me escuchaba con atención. Decidí hacerlo porque algo me decía que podía confiar en Andrew y sabía que era buena persona y que no tenía malas intenciones. Me sentí bien de poder contarle a alguien mi historia que no fuera Artemis o Rubeus. Se sentía bien tener un amigo.

-No sé qué decirte, Mina… creo que has tenido una vida muy difícil.

-No importa, ¿o sí?, la vida se trata de eso…

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿No deberías alejarte de mí?

-No, Andrew, yo hablé con Yaten de esto y él dijo que no tenía problema. Quise contarte porque quiero que seas mi amigo y me conozcas. Empezamos muy mal pero siempre se puede volver a empezar.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo.-sonrió.-Ahora tienes a un buen amigo al que puedes acudir siempre que lo necesites.

Nos levantamos para darnos un abrazo y luego nos despedimos. Me sentía bien de haber ganado a un buen amigo y me sentía aún mejor de tener a Yaten a mi lado. Salí de la oficina de Andrew y encontré a Kino esperándome en la camioneta con Yaten adentro.

-Hola mi amor.-dijo Yaten en cuanto entré.- ¿Lista para visitar a tu hermana?

-Por supuesto.-respondí dándole un beso en los labios.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, no porque estuviera muy lejos el lugar pero porque no podía creer que vería a Hotaru después de estos años. No podía creer que podría hablar con ella y darle un abrazo. Cuando al fin llegamos al centro, me di cuenta de que todos los empleados sabían exactamente qué hacer cuando llegaba Yaten. Nadie le hacía preguntas o lo molestaba, todos parecían respetarlo demasiado y a mí me trataban demasiado bien. Una vez que llegamos hasta la habitación de Hotaru, Yaten me miró y sonrió.

-Te dejaré a solas con ella, merecen esto. Por lo tanto yo iré a hablar con el doctor para que me informe de Hotaru. Te veo en un rato.

Me besó en la frente y desapareció en el pasillo. Tuve que tomar unos minutos para respirar profundamente. No podía creer que estaba a punto de verla y entonces tomé coraje y entré. La vi sentada en el borde de su cama con un libro en la mano. Caminé nerviosamente y la vi levantar la mirada en mi dirección. Cuando me vio se puso de pie como si estuviera asustada y luego comenzó a llorar. No pude contenerme más y yo también comencé a llorar descontroladamente y corrí a abrazarla. No supe cuánto tiempo duramos abrazadas y llorando, pero luego nos separamos y esperamos a que pudiéramos articular palabras.

-Mi Hotaru… mi hermanita… no sabes cuánto te he buscado…

Nos sentamos ambas en la cama.

-Mina… realmente no tengo idea por dónde empezar… hay tantas cosas que debo explicarte y…

-Hotaru, no me tienes que explicar nada, ya Yaten me lo dijo todo y créeme que lo único que deseo es que estés bien. No tienes nada de que disculparte, lo único que importa es que te encontré y que ahora no pienso separarme de ti.

Duramos bastante tiempo hablando sobre tantas cosas. Hotaru me platicó todo lo que había hecho en el centro, sobre sus terapias, sobre lo difícil que había sido dejar el crack, sobre sus compañeros, sobre Yaten y sus visitas. Aunque la vi muy delgada me di cuenta de que estaba mejor que nunca, pero que tenía que seguir trabajando para recuperar la persona que era antes. Yo también le platiqué todo lo que había pasado entre Yaten y yo desde que nos habíamos reencontrado y aunque ella ya lo sabía porque Yaten se lo contó, le dio gusto escuchar mi versión y darse cuenta de que sí nos amábamos realmente. No nos dimos cuenta cuando Yaten entró por estar inmersas en la conversación, pero cuando Hotaru lo vio prácticamente corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Yaten!

-Hola, pequeña.-sonrió.

Al verlos ahí abrazados me sentí de pronto completa. Lucían como hermano y hermana y se notaba a leguas que habían creado una conexión muy fuerte.

-Les tengo excelentes noticias a ambas.-dijo Yaten.-El doctor me acababa de decir que dentro de una semana le darán a Hotaru la oportunidad de tener una alta de prueba de un mes.

-¿Alta de prueba?-preguntó Hotaru.

-Sí. Se refiere a que podrás salir de aquí un mes. Si en ese mes no recaes y al contrario tienes mejorías, te darán de alta por completo. De lo contrario tendrás que ingresar nuevamente.

Hotaru sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a abrazarlo.

-No debes preocuparte, Hotaru, estarás bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ocuparte en algo para que no tengas tanto tiempo de pereza. Vendrás con nosotros a nuestro penthouse.

Hotaru me tomó la mano y también a Yaten, comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Me da tanto gusto que ustedes dos estén juntos. Estoy segura de que se aman y eso me hace muy feliz. Veo en ambos a mis hermanos y nada me hace más feliz que verlos juntos.

Duramos un rato más con ella hasta que nos interrumpieron porque le tocaba terapia. Me despedí de ella y prometí regresar en una semana por ella. Durante todo el camino de regreso no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas buenas que vendrían ahora. Yaten a mi lado, mi hermana a mi lado, mis amigos… todo parecía estar favoreciéndome y no podía creer lo feliz que me sentía.

_**Dos semanas después…**_

**Hotaru.**

Desde que me habían dejado salir de la clínica, me la pasaba con Mina de arriba abajo mientras Yaten trabajaba. Ella no me dejaba ni un momento sola pero estaba consciente de que tenía que buscar algo que hacer o me harían ingresar nuevamente al centro. Habíamos llegado a ese edificio hacía unos minutos y la secretaria nos indicaba por dónde ir.

Entramos a una oficina en donde Mina saludó a un hombre rubio efusivamente. Miré al hombre y noté de inmediato la manera en que miraba a mi hermana y me pareció extraño. Parecía como si un sentimiento muy profundo lo invadiera al ver a mi hermana. Luego posó sus ojos en mí y me sentí completamente débil. Sus ojos tenían el verde más hermoso que había visto nunca y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de una manera muy particular. Me saludó con la mano y de pronto sentí como si las palabras se me hubieran terminado. Mi corazón latía rápidamente.

-Ella es mi hermana Hotaru.-dijo Mina.-Y tanto ella como yo veníamos a pedirte un enorme favor.

-Mucho gusto, Hotaru.-respondió.-Yo soy Andrew Furuhata.

Nos sentamos frente a él y conforme mi hermana hablaba me fui dando cuenta de que él no le quitaba la vista de encima y apenas me notaba. Comencé a sentirme rechazada e incluso insultada, no entendía por qué se comportaba así pero de pronto me sentí celosa de Mina.

-Y es por eso que quería pedirte que le dieras trabajo por un tiempo.-finalizó Mina.

-Pues… no tengo un puesto disponible para ella, pero lo que puedo hacer es contratarla de mi asistente.-sonrió.- ¿Te parece?-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

Asentí sin decir palabra y noté que Mina sonreía también.

-¡Muy bien! Me parece perfecto. Creo que ambos se llevarán muy bien.

-Entonces te espero mañana, Hotaru, a las ocho en punto.

Salimos de ahí y me sentí extraña. Tener que verlo todos los días iba a ser una tortura, pero no estaba segura si una tortura buena o mala.

-Te noté muy callada ahí dentro.-dijo Mina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento.-respondí.-Solo estaba… meditando.

-¿No quieres trabajar aquí?

-Sí, sí… es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mí, recuerda, y tengo miedo de ser juzgada.

-Andrew es una buena persona, él no juzga a nadie, ya verás que te agradará mucho.

-Es a lo que le temo.-dije balbuceando.

-¿Perdón? No te escuché.

-No, nada… dije que eso espero…-mentí.

**Seiya.**

Abrí la puerta después de varias llamadas. El hombre se quitó el sombrero y me siguió a través de los pasillos hasta la oficina. Le serví una copa de vino y otra para mí.

-Todo está listo, señor. La próxima semana viajarán hacia Kyoto y ya tenemos todo planeado. No llegarán.

-Tienes que asegurarte de que vayan ambos, ¿me entiendes? No podemos fallar…

Dejó su copa de vino después de bebérsela toda y sonrió.

-Yo nunca fallo.

Salió sin despedirse y me dejó completamente solo. Apresuré mi copa hasta el fondo y observé los restos en el vidrio. Mi corazón latía pesadamente y una enorme preocupación invadía mi cabeza. No había tiempo ni espacio para preocupaciones ni para sentimentalismos. Yaten me había robado todo, y ahora yo le robaría todo a él.


	10. Nueva Vida

**Yaten.**

Ya todo estaba listo para el viaje. Al fin iba a darle a Minako el viaje de la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos. Ya no podía esperar para estar con ella en el mar y hacerle el amor como nunca. Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como en esos momentos. Hotaru se quedaría en el penthouse cuidada por Rubeus y Artemis. Llegué al penthouse en donde encontré a todos reunidos en la sala mientras Minako se encontraba terminando de hacer sus maletas. Artemis y Rubeus se encontraban inmersos en su conversación mientras que Hotaru leía un libro, y más allá, junto a la ventana se encontraba Andrew Furuhata tomando un vaso de agua. No me agradaba tanto verlo en mi casa pero no podía hacer nada, tendría que acostumbrarme a su presencia ahora que él y Minako eran amigos, y también que Hotaru trabajaba para él.

-Buenas tardes a todos.-dije formalmente.-Están en su casa, pasaré al dormitorio.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Andrew.-Adelante.

Continué mi camino y encontré a Minako cerrando la maleta. Parecía batallar así que decidí ayudarle.

-Gracias mi amor.-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Excelente. No puedo esperar a que estemos completamente solos.-la besé en el cuello.

-Yaten… hay compañía…

-No me importa. Es mi casa…

-Pero ya nos iremos en algunos minutos, espera.-rio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-respondí separándome de ella.-Te tengo un regalo.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió.-Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Minako sacó una cajita del buró y me la entregó.

-Espero que te guste.

Yo también saqué la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo del saco y se la di.

-¿Los abrimos al mismo tiempo?-sugerí.

Abrí la caja y encontré una esclava de plata con mi nombre grabado en ella. Me gustó demasiado y al mismo tiempo me dio risa porque prácticamente le había regalado lo mismo a Minako. Escuché un suspiro de felicdad y la miré sacar la cadena de oro que le había regalado.

-Yaten… es hermosa, me encantó.-dijo sonriendo.-Además tiene mi nombre en el corazón. ¿Cómo es que pensamos lo mismo?

-Porque nuestras mentes están conectadas.-bromeé.-No tan iguales, tú me diste una esclava de plata y yo te di una cadena de oro.

Minako me abrazó repentinamente con fuerza.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Yaten Kou.

La besé en el cabello.

-Puedo jurar que incluso en otra vida volvería a enamorarme de ti. Si algún día tú y yo… si nos separamos yo haría lo que fuera por volverte a encontrar. Mi corazón jamás podrá amar a nadie más.

-¿De verdad me amas?-preguntó Minako elevando la cabeza para poder mirarme.

-Con toda mi alma.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando Rubeus entró a la habitación.

-Disculpen la interrupción.-dijo conteniendo la risa.-Pero Kino está aquí con la camioneta.

-Gracias, Rubeus.-dije con sarcasmo.

Tomamos nuestras maletas y caminamos hacia la sala donde todos nos esperaban para despedirse. Nos despedimos de todos y salimos del edificio tomados de la mano hasta la camioneta. Esta vez sería yo quien manejara pues Kino se quedaría con Hotaru. Partimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia la carretera interestatal 65. Minako colocó un disco de música en el estéreo y nos dedicamos a escuchar.

**Rubeus.**

Artemis y yo salimos del edificio de Yaten en cuanto se fueron. Habíamos decidido ir por un café al centro comercial y noté que Artemis estaba muy callado.

-¿Tienes algo, Artemis?

-Oh, nada… es solo que tengo un presentimiento extraño. ¿Tú no?

-No…

-No me hagas caso, así soy de sentimental.-rio.- ¿Cuál es tu café favorito?

-El moka.

-¡El mío también! ¿Sin azúcar?

-Sin azúcar.-respondí sonriendo.-Es increíble. Jamás había conocido a nadie que le gustara el moka sin azúcar.

-Pues ya lo ves… somos muy parecidos, ¿no crees?-me miró dulcemente.

Jamás me había dado cuenta de que los ojos azulados de Artemis brillaban tanto bajo el sol.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

-No importa.-dijo tomando mi mano por algunos instantes.-Vayamos.

Noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Lo seguí olvidándome por completo de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

**Andrew.**

Cuando estuve seguro de que el penthouse estaba seguro decidí despedirme de Hotaru.

-Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo.-dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Andrew.-me llamó Hotaru.

Me giré para mirarla.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No lo sé. Creo que no estoy muy de acuerdo con ese viaje.

-¿Por qué no?

-Siento que… algo malo podría pasar.

-Eso quisieras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quisieras que sucediera algo malo, ¿no?, especialmente a Yaten.

-¿Estás loca?

-No. Sé muy bien que sientes algo por mi hermana.

-¿Y?

-Que quisieras que algo malo le sucediera a Yaten para quedarte con ella.

Me reí por su comentario estúpido.

-Qué graciosa eres, Hotaru, tienes la imaginación muy desarrollada. Ya me voy.

De pronto interceptó mi camino.

-No finjas.

-Hotaru, ¿es enserio? No me hagas reír. Eso es tan novelesco, yo no soy así. Respeto a Mina y a Yaten y jamás haría nada para impedir su amor.

Ella me miró con enojo.

-Y si la respetas entonces por qué sigues acercándote a ella.

-Porque es mi amiga. Mira, Hotaru, esta conversación ya se está volviendo muy tonta, no seguiré discutiendo asuntos que no comprendes.

-Pero…

La aparté del camino y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjame ver si entiendo.-dije antes de salir.-Me parece que si te interesa tanto lo que sienta o piense es porque te gusto.

El color se le fue del rostro y comenzó a balbucear.

-Jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tú. Además, sabiendo que te gusta mi hermana no me interesaría fijarme en ti. No confiaría jamás en ti.

Yo me reí por su reacción.

-Qué extraño, tu hermana confía en mí. Hasta luego.

La dejé haciendo una rabieta y salí del edificio. A pesar de que casi no conocía a Hotaru sabía que iba a divertirme mucho con ella.

**Yaten.**

Llevábamos poco más de cuatro horas en la carretera. Minako se había quedado dormida hacía una hora y yo me encontraba escuchando un disco de los Rolling Stones. Me di cuenta de que el tanque de gasolina estaba casi vacío y me pareció extraño ya que ese tanque debía durar por lo menos ocho horas. Algo no estaba bien con el motor y decidí que en el siguiente pueblo me detendría a poner gasolina y revisar el motor. Un letrero informaba que el próximo pueblo quedaba a cuarenta minutos y no creí que lográramos llegar hasta allá, así que decidí acelerar para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Aceleré todo lo que pude pero sentí que algo no marchaba bien. Sentía que no podía controlar muy bien la camioneta y decidí reducir la velocidad, pero cuando intenté frenar me di cuenta de que los frenos no querían responder muy bien. Los pisé hasta el fondo pero no quería responder y fue entonces cuando supe que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Minako se despertó y se dio cuenta de que íbamos muy rápido. Se asustó y comenzó a rogarme que frenara, yo estaba demasiado alterado para contestar nada coherente. La presión comenzó a bajarme y me sentía demasiado mal. La vista se me nublaba y no lograba pensar con claridad. Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirme y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotarme. Sentí cómo Minako trataba de controlar el volante y gritaba para hacerme reaccionar.

De pronto la camioneta comenzó a dar giros por la carretera. Nos encontrábamos cayendo al lado de la carretera y entonces sentí cómo mis ojos se cerraron.

**Seiya.**

Reika se encontraba llorando en la cama cuando recibí la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Está hecho.

Sonreí.

**Yaten.**

Abrí los ojos y sentía que alguien había cortado mi cuerpo en pedacitos. Sentía sangre en la boca, mis piernas no se movían. Olía a tierra mojada y algo quemado. Un dolor de cabeza invadía mis pensamientos, apenas podía recordar algo, casi nada. Lo único que podía ver eran altos árboles y matas rodeándome. No lograba incorporarme, ni siquiera podía moverme un centímetro. Traté de aclarar mi garganta y apenas un sonido logró salir de mi boca. No tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba ahí tirado, no lograba recordar nada y eso comenzaba a desesperarme. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que logré alzar el brazo. El aire comenzaba a helar y había poca luz. Solo unos pasos fue lo único que logré escuchar. Con la dificultad de mi vista logré divisar los zapatos de alguien caminar hacia mí y una voz.

-¿Oye? ¿Me escuchas? Respóndeme de alguna manera, por favor.-me decía.

Yo trataba de articular palabra pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca. Logré ver su rostro cuando estuvo dentro de mi campo de visión. Vi sus ojos violetas y su cabello castaño. Vestía lentes de aumento y estaba sucio como si hubiera arrastrado su cuerpo por la tierra.

-Te moveré, amigo, ¿de acuerdo?, todo va a estar bien, te ayudaré…

Era bastante alto y estaba seguro de que podría moverme. Yo estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente de nuevo. El hombre me alzó con firmeza y comenzó a caminar por entre los árboles. Me desmayé.

….

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba recostado en una cama. Tenía la mayor parte mi cuerpo vendado y casi no podía moverme. De inmediato sentí sequedad en mi boca y deseé beber un poco de agua. El sol se filtraba por la ventana y fuera todo lucía nevado. No reconocía nada, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Escuché la puerta abrirse y vi al mismo hombre de antes, pero traía ropa diferente. Se giró para mirarme y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que había abierto los ojos.

-Oye…-dijo acercándose.-Abriste los ojos. Eso es algo bastante bueno. ¿Quieres agua?

Asentí.

El hombre se alejó a una mesita y sirvió un vaso lleno de agua para después entregármelo.

-Tenía miedo que no despertaras ya, debes estar muy hambriento.

Bebí el vaso de agua de un solo trago y se lo entregué. Pareció entenderme entonces me sirvió otro vaso. Bebí casi cinco vasos de agua hasta que pude emitir sonido. Aclaré mi garganta y hablé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?-pregunté.

-Dos semanas.

-¿Qué? Eso es mucho tiempo…

-Sí. Me encargué de curar tus heridas, tenía miedo de que tuvieras heridas más graves pero parece que te has curado bien, aunque aún necesitas curarte mejor. Creí que morirías.

-¿Puedo saber quién es usted…?

-Taiki.-respondió.-Soy Taiki Kou.

-¿Kou?-respondí.-No creo haber escuchado de usted antes…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo?-dije sin haberlo pensado antes.-Yo… yo… no lo recuerdo… no sé… no puedo recordar quién soy, ¿quién soy?-continué diciendo comenzando a sentir la desesperación.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, amigo.-dijo Taiki deteniéndome antes de poder moverme.-Es normal… tuviste un accidente bastante peligroso. Quizá por ahora no recuerdes nada, pero pronto tendrás que recobrar la memoria.

Sentí que las lágrimas se apoderaban de mis ojos. El no poder recordar quién era o de dónde venía, qué me había sucedido, quién era mi familia, nada venía a mi cabeza, era como una página en blanco. La desesperación inundaba mi cuerpo. Nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

Taiki salió de mi habitación y regresó unos minutos después.

-Quizá no recuerdes quién eres.-dijo entregándome una esclava de plata.-Pero tenías esto puesto cuando te encontré.

La estudié algunos minutos y leí el nombre que rezaba la esclava.

-¿Yaten?-dije asustado.- ¿Así es como me llamo?

-Me lo imagino. Si no es así… bueno, por mientras te llamaré así. ¿Tienes hambre, Yaten?

Asentí.

Mientras Taiki se había ido a preparar algo de comer no dejaba de pensar en mi inexistente vida. Por más que trataba de recordar algo nada me venía a la cabeza. Era como si alguien hubiera extraído de mi cerebro una vida entera. Cuando Taiki regresó traía dos platos de caldo caliente. Me ayudó a recargarme en el respaldo y me ayudó a comer.

-¿Puedes contarme qué me sucedió?

-Claro.-respondió.-Pero no estoy muy seguro. Hace poco más de dos semanas hubo un accidente en la carretera interestatal 65. Ha sido uno de los accidentes más peligrosos que ha habido en los últimos tiempos. La camioneta explotó en llamas y todo dentro salió volando. Ambulancias y doctores llegaron, la policía investigó el lugar, yo no sé muy bien qué sucedió. A ti te encontré dos días después del accidente. Estabas bastante lejos del lugar donde sucedió, pero debido a tus condiciones supe que tuviste que haber sido parte de él. Te recogí y te traje aquí. Yo vivo aquí en el bosque. Tengo un negocio en el pueblo. El pueblo se encuentra a unas millas de aquí. Se llama Karogu, no es muy conocido. La gente del pueblo es reservada y anticuada, el pueblo ni siquiera aparece en los mapas de Japón.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hace muchos años la gente de Karogu quiso independizarse. Vivimos bajo la jurisdicción de Japón, pero no bajo sus leyes. Como el pueblo está escondido entre las montañas y tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, no tenemos necesidad de salir de aquí. Vivimos muy bien y no tenemos problemas exagerados. Hay muy poca gente que sabe acerca de este lugar, todos los que vivimos aquí venimos de familias que han vivido aquí por generaciones. Hay personas que se van, pero cuando hablan de nosotros nadie les cree.

-Eso suena… algo mágico.

-Irreal, tal vez, pero cuando te recuperes podrás verlo con tus propios ojos. Tengo que dejarte, voy a trabajar y regresaré por la tarde. Te dejaré un poco de comida aquí para que no tengas que levantarte. Es importante que permanezcas en completo reposo, y trata de recordar algo de ti… cualquier cosa puede ayudarte.

Taiki salió de la habitación. En la soledad me sentí peor, sentí que no podría recordar nada. Miré la esclava. Por más que trataba de recordar qué significaba, no me decía nada. Tan solo rezaba mi nombre, Yaten. ¿Yaten qué? ¿Yaten de dónde venía? ¿Quién era? Ya nada de eso importaba, porque era nadie.

**Hotaru.**

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el accidente. La policía seguía sin tener rastro de Mina o Yaten. Habían desaparecido por completo, la camioneta había explotado en mil pedazos y todo se había quemado. Los forenses aseguraban que sus cuerpos se habían extinguido con el fuego y la explosión. Me rehusaba a creer que estaban muertos, no podía creerlo. Andrew se encontraba a mi lado tratando de consolarme. Él tampoco podía creer que hubieran muerto. No había parado de llorar desde que me habían dado la noticia, ni tampoco lograba dormir.

-Señorita Aino.-dijo el oficial.-Solo quiero decirle que nuestro deber es buscar solo hasta cuatro semanas después del accidente. Si no encontramos nada antes de ese tiempo… tendremos que detener la búsqueda.

-Pero señor…-dije antes de ser interrumpida.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo el hombre de traje.-Pero si es la pequeña Aino. Me da gusto encontrarte, porque justo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Seiya Kou.

El oficial se retiró y nos dejó solos.

-¿Eres hermano de Yaten?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Así es. Era, querida, era el hermano de Yaten, recuerda que ya no está con nosotros.

-No deberías burlarte, eres un…

Seiya me tomó del brazo bruscamente.

-Mira, niñita, ni Yaten ni tu hermana están aquí ya. Si vine a buscarte fue solo para pedirte que te vayas de aquí. Ahora todo esto es mío, el penthouse, las empresas, el dinero… todo es mío. Soy el único heredero, en caso de que tu hermana no estuviera, y como no está… me han entregado todo. Tendrás que irte de aquí cuanto antes.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes quedarte con todo!

Me soltó y comenzó a reír.

-Ya lo hice.

Andrew se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-No te vas a quedar con la tuya, Kou, voy a desenmascararte. A ti y a Reika.

-Vamos, Furuhata, tú no puedes hacer nada. Ahora estás a bajo mi mando y será mejor que te lleves a esta niña de aquí.

Andrew me llevó con él. Caminamos durante horas. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Entre más lo pensaba más creía que Seiya había tenido algo que ver con el accidente. Llegamos a casa de Andrew y me ayudó a entrar.

-Hotaru.-dijo mientras me llevaba a la cama.-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Mina es mi amiga, y no voy a dejarte a tu suerte. Te quedarás aquí mientras resolvemos qué hacer y mientras podemos averiguar qué va a pasar con las posesiones de Yaten.

-Andrew…-comencé a llorar.-No tienes que…

-Basta.-dijo abrazándome.-Todo estará bien.

**Mina.**

-¿De nuevo viendo ese collar?-dijo Amy cuando entró a mi habitación.

Sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba y que desconectaba el catéter de mi brazo.

-Lo siento, Amy…-me excusé.-Es solo que por más que trato de recordar quién me lo dio, qué significa, no lo logro…

-Y no lo lograras así de fácil. Te he dicho que tus estudios marcan un golpe en un área de tu cerebro que guarda tus recuerdos. Si tenemos suerte el golpe se irá desinflamando y con suerte y un tratamiento recuperarás la memoria poco a poco.

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Eso precisamente venía a decirte.-sonrió.-Hoy mismo puedes salir de aquí. Tu cuerpo se ha recuperado completamente. Ya no hay más heridas, han cerrado, tus quemaduras han cicatrizado y parece que tu cuerpo está comenzando a responder a los medicamentos. Solo tienes que esperar a unos minutos a que termine mi turno y nos vamos juntas.

Amy salió de la habitación y me dejó para que pudiera cambiarme tranquilamente. Amy me había traído algo de ropa que había encontrado en el bazar del pueblo. Dijo que no era mucha pero que poco a poco iríamos consiguiendo más. Había conocido a Amy en el hospital, ella era doctora allí, era la única doctora además del doctor Haruka Tenou que iba algunos días a la ciudad más cercana a tener citas. Tomé el calendario que Amy me había regalado y taché el día en el que me encontraba. Revisé el calendario y lo vi lleno de tachas de cada día que había pasado en ese hospital. Conté 85 tachas, eso eran casi tres meses y eso si añadía las tres semanas que duré en coma lo convertían en más de tres meses. Ni Amy ni Haruka podían creer que hubiera sobrevivido al accidente y aun peor que hubiera despertado de coma.

Me había hecho amiga de Amy. Éramos de la misma edad, o eso es lo que ella había dicho después de hacerme una prueba de sangre y ver la edad en ella, y me cuidaba todo el tiempo. Amy me contó sobre su vida en esos meses y sabía absolutamente todo de ella. Al parecer Amy solo tenía una amiga que vivía en Ciudad Esmeralda y que solo venía de vez en cuando a visitarla, era abogada y debido a que casi no la veía, se sentía muy sola. Por eso encontró en mí la compañía perfecta. Sabía todo de Amy pero ni Amy ni yo misma sabíamos algo de mi vida pasada. Lo único que sabíamos era que me llamaba Minako. Ese era el nombre que decía el collar que llevaba puesto cuando me encontró la ambulancia.

Amy me dijo que cuando me dieran de alta podía irme a vivir con ella. Su casa era bastante grande y tenía un cuarto de sobra. Yo acepté, primero porque no tenía otra salida, segundo porque había aprendido a ver en Amy a mi única familia. Había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, tratando de recordar qué me había pasado y quién era. Me había dado por vencida después de tres meses, había decidido a comenzar de nuevo y olvidarme de recordar algo. No tenía caso seguir llorando ni desgastando mi mente por algo que quizá jamás recuperaría.

Amy y yo salimos del hospital. Era la primera vez que veía el pueblo desde el exterior y no por la ventana del hospital. Caminamos por entre las calles y yo fui grabando cada rincón en mi cabeza. Era un pueblo pequeño, pero muy bonito. Se encontraba entre las montañas y el clima era bastante agradable. Amy saludaba a toda la gente que se cruzaba en nuestro camino, también me saludaban a mí. Todos sabían quién era yo. La chica accidentada que llegó al pueblo y que no sabe quién es. De pronto sentí como si todos me tuvieran lástima y eso me molestó. La casa de Amy era muy bonita. Me mostró mi habitación y me dejó a solas unos momentos para que me adaptara. Me recosté en la cama y miré el techo por algunos minutos. Minako. Minako. De ahora en adelante solo sería Minako. Miré la enorme cicatriz en mi brazo. Jamás se me borraría y tendría que vivir para siempre con el recuerdo de un accidente en mi brazo, con el recuerdo de que gracias a esa cicatriz perdí la vida que solía tener, lo perdí todo.

Amy entró a mi habitación.

-Mina.-dijo sentándose a mi lado.-En Karogu nadie puede quedarse sin hacer nada, es una regla que tenemos por aquí… debido a que no sabemos qué sabes hacer, voy a conseguirte trabajo en el supermercado Kou's Market. La señora Kozuki se acaba de retirar debido a su edad, así que estoy segura de que te darán trabajo. Te servirá para distraerte, para pensar en otras cosas y que puedas ir construyendo una vida aquí… Como las personas no podrán comprender muy bien qué pasó contigo, diré que eres mi prima, ¿de acuerdo?, de ahora en adelante serás Minako Mizuno.

-Gracias, Amy… no sé qué haría sin ti… eres mi ángel guardián.

Amy me abrazó.

-Todo estará bien.

_**Un año después…**_

-Buenas tardes, Mina.-dijo Taiki al entrar a la bodega.-¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?

-Hola, Taiki.-sonreí.-No había nadie que me ayudara, por suerte estás aquí.

Ambos terminamos de bajar las cajas con mercancía del camión. Taiki cerró las puertas del camión y juntos jalamos los vagoncitos llenos de cajas.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-¿Martes?-pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto…-dijo Taiki rodando los ojos.-Hoy hace un año entraste a trabajar con nosotros. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien.-admití.-Me siento muy bien aquí. Todos son muy amables y me tratan muy bien. Vivir con Amy es genial. ¿Conoces bien a Amy?-pregunté curiosa.

-Sí… es decir… no mucho.-dijo Taiki atropelladamente.-La conozco desde que éramos niños… antes de irme a vivir a la cabaña de mi madre solíamos jugar. Hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-¿Cómo fue que pusiste tu negocio?

-Con esfuerzo. Yo nunca tuve nada y tuve que salir adelante solo. Ya tengo casi diez años con el supermercado.

-Admirable.

-Sí…

-¿Y tu familia?

-Nunca conocí a mi padre. Es decir, sabía quién era, pero cuando tuve edad suficiente para decidir por mí mismo mi madre ya había muerto y yo no quise conocerlo.

-¿Nunca tuviste hermanos?

-No. Mi padre solía venir aquí, según me han dicho los viejos del pueblo, se veía con mi madre y se iba. Un día mi madre se cansó de esa vida y le pidió que nunca más regresara. Eso fue hace muchos años. El problema fue que justo dos meses después de decirle que no regresará jamás, descubrió que me estaba esperando.

-Vaya… debió de ser muy duro para tu mamá.

-Si ella decidió que no quería saber más de él, yo decidí que tampoco lo haría.

Dejamos las cajas en le bóveda y salimos a la tienda.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme. Iré al hospital por Amy.

-Tengo cita con Haruka, ¿te acompaño?

Caminamos juntos hasta el hospital y la enfermera me saludó. Amy caminaba del otro lado del pasillo junto a Haruka y revisaban unos documentos. Amy levantó la vista y al ver que Taiki se encontraba a mi lado su rostro se tornó rojizo y los papeles se le cayeron de las manos. Haruka los levantó y se dio cuenta de que había compañía.

-Mina…-dijo Amy.-Iré por mis cosas en un momento.-miró a Taiki con vergüenza.-Buenas tardes, Taiki… hola… ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, Amy, ¿y qué tal tú?

-Estoy perfectamente… tengo que irme… disculpa.

Amy salió disparada en dirección a su consultorio y me reí por dentro. Amy no era nada disimulada y tendría que regañarla por eso. Haruka Tenou se aproximó a nosotros y saludó a Taiki con la mano para mirarme después.

-Mina…-sonrió.-Qué gusto tenerte por aquí. Siempre me alegra el día verte.

Miré hacia el suelo.

-Qué cosas dices…

-Taiki, pasa a mi consultorio, en seguida voy.-dijo.

Taiki se despidió de mí y se retiró.

-Mina, me preguntaba si… si querrías salir a caminar conmigo algún día de estos.

-¿Caminar? Es decir… sí, ¿por qué no?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Te veré entonces, bonita.

Haruka me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró. Amy, quien ya se encontraba a mi lado me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Mina?-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.-Es mi deber informarte que Haruka Tenou está casado.

-¿Qué?-dije mientras salíamos del hospital.-Pero… pero… ¿por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

-Porque a su esposa no le gusta vivir aquí. Viene de vez en cuando y ese depravado ha encontrado la manera perfecta de engatusarte.

-Pero es tan lindo…

-Ni lo pienses. Meterse con un hombre casado es lo peor que alguien podría hacer.

-Sabes que no soy así, Amy. En cambio tú… tú eres una tonta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Creo que fue bastante obvio tu comportamiento hace rato con Taiki.

-No… no… es decir, no tenía idea que vendrías con él…

-Se nota a leguas que te encanta.-reí.-No puedes ni ocultarlo.

-¡No! Eso es mentira… Taiki Kou no me gusta, y asunto terminado.-dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Me reí de ella el resto del día, era una tonta y no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

**Hotaru.**

Llegué a casa de Andrew a eso de las seis. Me encontraba sola y no había dejado de pensar en mi hermana todo el día. Había pasado más de un año desde su desaparición y aunque los habían declarado muertos, yo todavía no lo creía. Vivía con Andrew desde entonces. Habíamos aprendido a convivir juntos y aunque discutíamos mucho, tratábamos de llevarnos bien. Odiaba ver cómo Seiya Kou aparecía en todas las noticias. Odiaba ver cómo se había apropiado de todo lo que alguna vez perteneció a Yaten.

Mi vida se había vuelto difícil. Vivir al lado de Andrew había cambiado mi vida por completo. Andrew parecía haberse convertido en un hombre distante y frío. Y yo había aprendido a quererlo día a día. Me había ido enamorando de él sin darme cuenta hasta que ya no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero estaba segura de que él no dejaba de pensar en mi hermana.

Lo escuché abrir la puerta. Era el momento de hacerlo. Ya no podía seguir viviendo así. Andrew entró a la sala y me miró. Había hecho las maletas desde la noche anterior.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Andrew al ver todas mis cosas.

-Me voy.-respondí secamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hotaru?

-A que me voy. Creo que… me has ayudado bastante y es hora de que yo misma me encargue de mis propios problemas.

-Pero… ¿a dónde irás? ¿qué harás?

-Hoy me dieron un nuevo trabajo. Me dieron un nuevo trabajo con la condición de que terminé la universidad. Me darán una beca. Viviré en un pequeño departamento que encontré.

-Pero… es decir… no tienes que irte. No me molesta que vivas aquí.

-Sé que no te importa, Andrew, pero estoy cansada de ser una carga. Quiero tener el control de mi propia vida, saber que soy capaz de valerme por mi misma. No puedo esperar a que todos cuiden de mí siempre, tengo que salir de mi caparazón.

Tomé mis maletas y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Andrew se interpuso en mi camino.

-Hotaru… no es necesario.

Lo miré y aunque tenía ganas de llorar me contuve.

-No puedo seguir viviendo con un hombre que nunca será capaz de mirarme como una mujer, ni tampoco puedo seguir compitiendo contra un recuerdo.

Andrew no respondió. Lo aparté de mi camino y salí del departamento. Tomé el primer taxi que pasó y me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar. De ahora en adelante tendría que acostumbrarme a lo que era, una chica sin familia y sin nada.

**Yaten.**

Era la primera vez que bajaba al pueblo de día. Taiki no tenía idea de que me salía en las noches a caminar y llegaba hasta Karogu. No me gustaba venir, pero Taiki estaba muy enfermo y no podía levantarse de la cama, así que me había pedido el favor de venir a hacerme cargo del supermercado. Aunque jamás había venido al lugar, sabía perfectamente cómo se manejaba todo. Taiki me lo explicaba día con día y poco a poco fui aprendiendo sin darme cuenta. Saludé a las personas que se cruzaron en mi camino y la señorita Harush me informó que tenía que ir a bajar las cajas del camión. Me dijo por dónde ir y me dirigí hacia allá con parsimonia. La bodega estaba algo oscura, entraba muy poca luz por el ventanal y conforme fui avanzando me di cuenta de que había alguien en una escalera descargando las cajas.

Vi la figura de una mujer. Era rubia, delgada y llevaba puesto un vestido que le descubría las piernas. No pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza y entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba pegó un grito en el cielo. Gritó tan fuerte que hasta yo mismo me asusté. La escalera se tambaleó haciéndola caer desde las alturas. Afortunadamente logré impedir que se golpeara con el suelo y la sostuve fuertemente de la cintura. Fue la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos. Tenía los ojos azules, y brillaban como un par de estrellas. Su aliento golpeaba mi rostro y sonreí al poder tenerla tan cerca.

Una vez que logramos balancearnos, ella se separó de mí bruscamente y se alisó el vestido.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?-dijo elevando la voz.

-Soy Yaten. ¿Y usted?

-No le importa.-se acercó a mí y me dio una cachetada.-Eso le enseñará a no mirar de esa manera a las mujeres y a no molestarme.

A pesar de que su cachetada me dolió, llevé mi mano a la mejilla y me la sobé mientras respondía.

-Creo que me importará debido a que estaré reemplazando a Taiki estas semanas.

Ella palideció y luego sus mejillas se tornaron rozadas.

-¿Usted… usted es el amigo de Taiki?

Asentí.

-Creo que tendré que castigarla por su comportamiento, señorita…

Ella volvió a acercarse a mí y me dio otra cachetada.

-No importa quién sea usted, no dejaré que me mire así.

Sin decir nada más salió de la bodega y me dejó completamente solo con el trabajo. La seguí con la mirada y observé cómo se movía. Me reí al tiempo que recogía la escalera y la colocaba para poder subirme en ella. Durante el resto del día no pude quitarme de la cabeza aquellos ojos azules.

* * *

La historia ahora ha dado un giro de 360 grados... ¿qué les parece? creo que si Yaten y Mina están destinados a estar juntos tendrán que volverse a enamorar :) qué pasará con Hotaru ahora que ha decidido dejar a Andrew? y qué pasará con Seiya? se va a quedar impune? y qué hay de Taiki? él también es un Kou que ni Seiya ni Yaten tenían idea de que existía... cómo fue que nació él? y qué pasará entre él y Amy, será que si se gustan? Ahora todo cambiará en Karogu, qué tendrá que pasar que nuestros protagonistas recuperen la memoria?

*Por cierto, este pueblo por supuesto no existe, lo inventé para darle el giro a la historia que quería darle... para las que no entendieron este punto, Karogu está separado de las leyes que rigen Japón, tiene sus propias leyes porque es un pueblo tan escondidos en las montañas que solo se puede acceder a él caminando o en avioneta, es por eso :) Taiki vive en una cabaña a unas cuantas millas del pueblo, hace varios años decidió irse a vivir a esa cabaña y solo va al pueblo a supervisar su supermercado, Yaten se quedó ahí trabajando y distrayéndose el año que pasó, por eso no había ido al pueblo en todo ese tiempo, no tenía interés.

Muchas gracias a todas, por alguna razón no me están llegando los correos de que recibí reviews y esas cosas, no sé si sea mi problema o les pase a todas, espero que estén recibiendo el aviso de que actualicé el fanfic, es lo único que importa, tengo miedo de que no sepan que ya actualicé! gracias de nuevo n.n


	11. Un Kou

**Haruka.**

-Haruka.

Escuché la voz de Michiru viajar por el espacio que nos separaba. Ella se encontraba recostada en el sofá leyendo el periódico mientras que yo enviaba mensajes de correo electrónico al Hospital Central de Ciudad Esmeralda.

-¿Qué sucede? Estoy ocupado.

-Tú siempre estás ocupado.-respondió mientras doblaba el periódico y me lo extendía.- ¿No es ella tu prima, Reika Nishimura?

Tomé el periódico con algo de curiosidad. Hacía años que no sabía nada de Reika ni de mi tío y me llamó la atención que salieran en el periódico. Ellos siempre habían vivido en Tokio y jamás llegaban las noticias hasta acá. Observé la foto detenidamente. Sí era ella, era mi prima Reika Nishimura al lado de un hombre bien parecido enfundado en un traje elegante y de cabello largo. Salían tomados de la mano mientras sonreían y saludaban a las cámaras. El título de la nota era "¡Millonarios pronto se casarán!". Debajo de la enorme foto se encontraba un artículo dedicado solo para ellos, me dispuse a leer con cuidado porque me llamaba la atención todo aquél escándalo solo porque iban a casarse.

_La joven pareja de millonarios van a casarse después de un año de noviazgo. Después de un año de que Seiya Kou tomó el control sobre todas las empresas y las cuentas millonarias de su fallecido hermano, Yaten Kou, le ha propuesto matrimonio a su novia Reika Nishimura, hija del magnate Greg Nishimura. Estos dos lograrán crear el máximo emporio de dinero jamás visto antes una vez que sus familias se unan en matrimonio. Recordemos que Seiya Kou ha logrado, sorprendentemente, mantener el capital de su fallecido hermano en todo lo alto. Yaten Kou siempre fue el hombre más rico de todo Japón, y Seiya no se está quedando atrás. Ciertamente se ven mejorías en sus decisiones pero tenemos que ser realistas y aceptar que a pesar de que todo está bien, las cosas eran poco mejor cuando Yaten Kou se encontraba entre nosotros. Desafortunadamente él y su esposa, Minako Aino, murieron en un fatal accidente hace poco más de un año en una carretera a unas millas de Ciudad Esmeralda. Desaparecieron de la tierra y nadie sabe nada de ellos. A pesar de que sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados, la policía los declaró muertos después de varias semanas de investigación. Dictaminaron que sus cuerpos fueron calcinados al momento de la explosión. La camioneta en la que iban se cayó al barranco y nadie supo nada de ellos. _

Dejé de leer un momento para aclarar mis ideas. Cada vez que leía esas líneas los recuerdos venían a mi cabeza atropelladamente. Recordé la camioneta hecha pedazos, el fuego que inundaba el lugar. La gente que gritaba y que trataba de ayudar. Recordé a Minako tirada en medio del bosque, quemada y altamente lastimada después del accidente. Recordé su cuerpo dormido en coma durante meses y luego todo cobró sentido. "¡No sé quién soy! ¡No recuerdo nada!" gritaba Minako siempre que despertaba. Ni Amy ni yo sabíamos nada de Mina, no sabíamos ni su apellido, ni de dónde provenía. Yo tenía prohibido discutir los casos de Karogu fuera del pueblo, pero por más que trataba de pensar todo cada vez parecía más confuso. Obviamente el tal Seiya era hermano del tal Yaten, pero ni Amy ni yo encontramos otro cuerpo más que el de Mina, así que cabía la posibilidad de que Yaten Kou sí hubiera muerto en ese accidente. Todo me parecía muy extraño y confuso, me parecía extraño y necesitaba hablar con Reika para que me explicara todo. Si todo lo que decía ese periódico era verdad, había una posibilidad muy grande de ayudar a Mina. Podría ayudarla a recuperar su vida.

-Tengo que ir a Tokio.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Michiru.

-Debo ver a Reika, es para algo importante. Llama y resérvame el siguiente vuelo a Tokio para esta noche, iré al hospital a llevar unos expedientes.

**Mina.**

El sol de primeros de mayo atravesó la ventana de mi pequeña oficina haciendo evidente la fina capa de polvo que se encontraba en la mesa. Abrí uno de los cajones para sacar un pañuelo y limpiar la mesa. Sabía que me comportaba estúpidamente. El hecho de que ahora tuviera que encontrarme con ese hombre no debería de producirme tanta angustia, pero no podía evitarlo.

Los documentos y recibos se encontraban acumulados sobre el escritorio y otros estantes. Durante los últimos meses había tratado de poner un orden pero siempre salían imprevistos que me hacían difícil esa tarea.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, obligándome a regresar a la realidad. Una ráfaga de viento frío se adentró en el pequeño cuarto. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un par de ojos profundamente verdes del hombre de cabello platinado.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté automáticamente.

-¿Qué es todo este desastre?

El tono de su voz correspondía con su aspecto. Su ceño fruncido revelaba que era un hombre serio y frío al que no podía hablársele de otra forma más que agresivamente. No comprendía por qué actuaba como si fuera el dueño y mucho menos por qué se atrevía a juzgarme en cada ocasión.

-¿Quién se supone que es el encargado de mercancías?

-Yo.-respondí casi sin pensar.

Él me miró fijamente durante un instante. Sus ojos irradiaban frialdad y apenas podía descifrar lo que expresaban. Tuve la oportunidad de observar su rostro moreno por el sol, su fuerte barbilla y las líneas bien formadas de su boca.

-Si esto es una especia de broma debo decirte que no me gusta.

Me enderecé en cuanto escuché su respuesta tratando de alcanzar mi máxima altura. Me sentía ridículamente pequeña a su lado.

-Mira, Taiki confía plenamente en mí y fue él mismo quien me nombró encargada de mercancías porque sabe que a mí me gusta hacer mi trabajo bien…

Vi cómo su rostro mostraba una sonrisa condescendiente, lo cual me hizo sentir furiosa.

-Y de hecho.-grité sin querer.-Yo también puedo descargar la mercancía, contarla y hacer todo lo necesario.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Muy bien, señorita Minako.-dijo paciente.-Creo que es justo darle oportunidades, aunque no creo que conozca muy bien el negocio.

Reprimí muchas cosas que quisiera haberle dicho. Ese tipo no tenía derecho de venir a insultarme cuando él jamás había puesto un pie en este lugar.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces?

-Necesito arreglar una descarga que está por llegar. Necesito contarla bien porque es mercancía que solo llega una vez al año, si no lo hacemos bien el porcentaje de todo el año podría venirse abajo y perderíamos miles en ese error.

-Entiendo.

-También necesitamos reevaluar los totales de venta del mes pasado y de todo el año. Me parece que existen algunas discrepancias con los resultados y con el producto real.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-No, pero lo tendré esta misma tarde y quiero que los analices también.-metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sacó una hoja de papel blanco para entregármela.

La abrí con cuidado y observé la hoja. Había demasiada información, demasiados datos y demasiadas cuentas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Yaten.

-Esto es demasiado, Yaten, dudo mucho que logremos sacar todas estas cuentas y para eso la señora Kar…

-No veo por qué no podamos. Esto es por el bien del negocio de Taiki y es la única forma de encontrar dónde está la pérdida que está teniendo este lugar.

-No creo que debamos hacer nada mientras Taiki no esté aquí. A nosotros no nos corresponde nada de eso, por lo que voy a tener que decir que no, y tampoco puedo dejar que tú vengas aquí a arruinar lo que a Taiki le ha costado tanto tiempo construir.

Yaten me sonrió pero la rudeza en su expresión no desapareció ni por un instante.

-Bien.-dijo al fin después de un rato.-Si eso quieres. Supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a otra persona mejor capacitada o que de verdad le interese mantener este negocio a pesar de que Taiki ni esté aquí.

De un segundo a otro la dureza de su mirada desapareció y una sonrisa la reemplazó. Me miró nuevamente.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

-¿Qué?-dije mientras sentía la debilidad en mis rodillas. Me sostuve inconscientemente del escritorio mientras lo miraba.

-Dije que si quieres cenar conmigo.

-¿Cenar?-pregunté terriblemente incómoda.

-Sí, cenar, señorita Minako, supongo que usted también come, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y sentí el rubor subir por mis mejillas.

-Pues claro que sí.-respondí enojada.-Pero, ¿por qué?

Él no dejó de mirarme.

-Primero porque no me gusta cenar solo en un lugar que no conozco bien, segundo porque prefiero la compañía de una mujer bonita en vez de la compañía de mujeres mayores y con demasiado maquillaje. Además de todo, piensa que tal vez en la cena logre convencerte de que hagas el trabajo que te corresponde. Será mejor que aceptes. Prometo no ser grosero.-dijo dando falsas esperanzas.

Después de dudar unos instantes no me quedaba de otra.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos a las siete, entonces.

Yaten cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí mientras yo me quedé inmóvil. Nos habíamos insultado el uno al otro y de pronto Yaten me invitaba a cenar.

Cuando salí del supermercado prácticamente corrí a casa de Amy. Jamás me había puesto a pensar en qué podría ponerme. La poca ropa que tenía eran vestidos simples, pantalones, nada en especial que pudiera usar. Quise explotar. A mí jamás me había importado mi apariencia y no tenía por qué importante solo porque iría a cenar con ese Yaten.

-Qué linda te ves.-dijo Amy que se encontraba sentada en la mesita de la cocina.

-¿Eso crees?-sonreí.

-¿Adónde vas?

Antes de que pudiera responderle el timbre sonó. Me alisé el vestido y me dirigí a la puerta con nerviosismo.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y observé a Yaten de pie. Nos observamos mutuamente en silencio finalmente hice un esfuerzo por hablar normal.

-Llegaste puntual.-dije sin pensar.

Sentí que Amy se acercaba a nosotros lentamente y veía a Yaten en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola.-dijo Yaten al ver a Amy.

-Él es el amigo de Taiki…

Amy sonrió al escuchar el nombre de Taiki y saludó a Yaten de la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Yaten caminando hacia la puerta nuevamente.

-Vuelvo más tarde, Amy…-me despedí.

Me sentía sumamente extraña yendo a cenar con Yaten. Me sentía extrañar de tener una cita si es que así podía llamársele. Yo jamás había tenido citas desde mi llegada a Karogu y no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer o decir.

**Yaten.**

Llegamos al restaurante algunos minutos después de salir de casa de Amy. Nos sentamos el uno frente al otro y noté que Minako estaba demasiado seria. Había tenido la oportunidad de observarla en el trabajo y lo último que me parecía era seria, sin embargo sentada aquí conmigo parecía la mujer más callada del mundo. El mesero se acercó a nosotros y al ver a Minako le sonrió con cortesía.

-Hola, Mina.-dijo el muchacho.

Minako sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

-Bunas noches.-dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Cómo estás, Hikari?

-Estoy bien, Mina, espero que vengas a visitarnos pronto.

-Yo voy a querer un sándwich de pavo.-dije sin importarme interrumpir la conversación.

Minako me miró con desaprobación.

-Yo también, Hikari, por favor.

El joven se retiró y yo tomé el vaso de agua.

-No vienes mucho al pueblo, ¿cierto?

Negué.

-No me gusta la gente.

-Eso es un poco… ermitaño.

-Tengo mis razones.

-¿Y entonces por qué me has invitado a cenar?

-Porque quiero que me ayudes.

-Te he dicho que Taiki no…

-Escucha, Minako, he estado haciendo cuentas por días y no me parece. Siempre salen diferente y estoy seguro de que algo ha pasado, hay algo que falta y solo tú podrías ayudarme. Nadie conoce tan bien como tú el negocio de Taiki.

-Pero, Taiki no está y…

-No creo que Taiki se vaya a molestar por eso. Es por él que lo hago, porque me ha ayudado muchísimo y lo menos que puedo hacer es arreglar lo que esté mal en su negocio.

-Veo que lo aprecias mucho.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Viéndolo así, supongo que… podría ayudarte…

Sonreí instintivamente.

-Eso pensé.

-Eres bastante persuasivo, ¿no es así?-dijo ella mirándome con seriedad.

-En realidad no. Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, no me costó mucho trabajo convencerte, ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no.-contestó Minako cruzándose de brazos.-Veo que consigues todo lo que quieres.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera.-sonreí.

-Quizá será mejor que me vaya.-dijo tratando de levantarse.

-No nos han traído la cena.

-De pronto se me quitó el hambre.

-No es muy cortés de tu parte.

Ella se volvió a sentar.

-¿Siempre eres tan… molesto?

-No lo sé. La verdad es que no convivo con mucha gente.

-Se nota.

El mesero llegó y guardamos silencio durante unos momentos mientras colocaba nuestros platos frente a nosotros. Comimos en silencio y Minako no dejaba de mirarme con repulsión. Yo no podía evitar sonreír por las miradas que me lanzaba y eso parecía molestarla de sobremanera.

**Haruka.**

-¡Primo!-dijo Reika mientras me abrazaba.-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaba venir a las grandes ciudades.-sonrió.

-En realidad no, pero he venido para hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Entonces vamos a sentarnos y lo discutimos.

Me senté frente a ella y saqué el pedazo de periódico y una foto que había buscado en internet y que llevaba conmigo. Se lo mostré y ella pareció no comprender.

-¿Qué hay con esa nota?

-Esta nota ha sido publicada en un periódico de Ciudad Esmeralda. Me llamó la atención lo que decía en ella. Al parecer te han sucedido muchas cosas, Reika.

-No comprendo qué quieres decir.

-¿Ves a esta mujer?-dije mostrándole la foto de Mina.

Ella se puso tensa y comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Qué hay con ella? Falleció hace más de un año y…

-No.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Haruka? Ella y su esposo murieron en un…

-Accidente. No, no fue así. Quizá su esposo sí murió, pero ella sigue viva.

Reika abrió los ojos como platos y se echó para atrás. Trató de cobrar el aliento pero parecía no recuperarse.

-Debe… debe haber un error, ella… ella no…

-¿Qué te sucede, Reika? ¿Hay algo malo con que ella siga con vida?

-No comprendes, Haruka.-dijo después de tomar un vaso con agua.-Si ella está viva todos mis planes se vendrán abajo, mis planes y los de Seiya…

Reika se dispuso a contarme todo lo que pasó. Me contó sobre el plan de Seiya, sus planes de casarse y de quedarse con todo el dinero.

-Puedo ayudarte.-dije de pronto.-Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?-dijo Reika con esperanza en los ojos.-No veo cómo…

-Minako Aino vive en un pueblo donde jamás podrá ver ninguna noticia de otro lado. Yo puedo mantener fácilmente a Minako en ese lugar. Ella nunca tiene por qué salir de ese lugar jamás si tú así lo quieres.

-¿Podrías hacer eso?

-A cambio de algo, por supuesto.

-Lo tendrás, Haruka, sé lo que quieres. Te depositaré una suma de dinero mensualmente. Minako Aino no puede volver nunca, nunca, ¿me entiendes? Ella no puede salir de ese lugar del que dices, no puede enterarse de nada.

Sonreí.

**Reika.**

Cuando entré a la oficina de Seiya ni siquiera me volteó a ver. Se encontraba escribiendo algo en la computadora y pareció no percatarse de mi presencia.

-Seiya…

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo sin levantar la vista del monitor.

Desde que Yaten y Mina habían desaparecido todo era igual. Seiya solo me prestaba atención frente a las cámaras y otras personas, pero cuando estábamos solo actuaba como si yo no existiera. Mi corazón se rompía cada vez que me ignoraba o me trataba como a un objeto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

-Te escucho.

Vi cómo Seiya continuaba con sus asuntos y sentí una sensación extraña en el estómago. Me sentía fatal pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Mi padre se decepcionaría de mí si armara un escándalo y dejara a Seiya. Pensé en Mina y que quizá ella podría cambiarlo todo. Podía hacer que nos metieran a la cárcel y que nos quitaran todo, entonces Seiya no solo me ignoraría sino que también me odiaría. Pensé que si le decía que Mina estaba viva se enojaría mucho y la mandaría matar de verdad. De pronto sentí que algo no estaba bien y no podía hacer nada. Mina había perdido la memoria y Haruka me había dicho que había muy pocas probabilidades de que la recuperara. Ella estaba muy lejos en un lugar lejano, y si Haruka me ayudaba a mantenerla lejos no tenía de qué preocuparme.

-¿Y entonces?-me miró al fin.

Sonreí fingidamente y me acerqué a él para acariciarle el rostro.

-Nada.-mentí.-Discúlpame, solo necesitaba tu atención.

-Reika.-dijo molesto.-Estoy trabajando y no puedo distraerme, nos veremos en la noche.

Salí de su oficina de inmediato. Sería mejor que guardara todo en secreto, no importaba ya. Mina no recuperaría su memoria y Haruka la mantendría lejos de cualquier noticia que la involucrara. Seiya no tendría por qué enterarse y yo no lo perdería.

**Amy.**

-¿Hola?-dije alzando la voz cuando entré a la cabaña de Taiki.

Taiki se puso de pie. Se encontraba en cuclillas arreglando unas cosas sin camiseta. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos y se colocó la playera rápidamente.

-Amy… ¿qué haces por aquí?

Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas y me giré unos momentos mientras se acomodaba la playera.

-Yo solo… traje la cena… como tu amigo Yaten se fue a cenar… pensé que…

Taiki se acercó a mí y me quitó los platos donde traía la comida.

-Muchas gracias.-sonrió.-Es solo que no lo esperaba. Pasa, siéntate.

Me senté mientras Taiki traía cubiertos y algo de tomar. Se sentó a mi lado y me sirvió un poco de lo que había traído.

-Gracias por venir, Amy, me has sorprendido.-sonrió.

Noté sus dientes perfectos y bien alineados. Los ojos de Taiki atravesaban los míos y no pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente.

-No es nada… Pensé que quizá… no sería bueno que estuvieras solo en tus condiciones.

-Cada vez me siento mejor.-respondió.-Gracias a ti. Y a Yaten.

-Tu amigo Yaten es algo diferente a ti.-dije sin pensar.- ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Solo un año, más o menos. Te sorprenderían las circunstancias en que lo conocí.

Taiki se llevó un bocado a la boca.

-¿Cuáles?-dije con curiosidad.

-Lo encontré gravemente herido en el bosque. Estaba quemado y muy lastimado. Lo traje a mi cabaña y traté de curarlo lo mejor que pude.

-¿De verdad?-dije sorprendida.-Eso es algo… raro…

-Sí. No supe bien qué le pasó, ni él tampoco lo sabe.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

-Al parecer, después de despertar no recordaba nada, hasta el día de hoy no recuerda nada de su vida.

De pronto sentí que la comida se me atoraba en la garganta y comencé a toser desesperadamente. Taiki se puso de pie y me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Tomé un vaso de agua grande y me calmé.

-Amy, ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices, Taiki?

-Completamente.

-No puede ser…

Me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por la cabaña.

-No puedo creerlo… no puede ser…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Taiki tomándome por ambos brazos.

-Mina… Mina…

-¿Qué hay con Mina?

-Mina también perdió la memoria…

Taiki me miró sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No entiendes, Taiki. Hace un año encontramos a Mina en un accidente… ella había salido disparada y la camioneta en la que iba explotó… la encontramos muy grave… duró tres meses en coma y… perdió… la memoria…

Taiki abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hace un año?

-Estoy segura de que fue la misma fecha en que tú encontraste a Yaten.

-Pero si… a ambos les sucedió lo mismo significa que…

-Significa que algo tienen que ver el uno con el otro, y no lo saben…

-Tenemos que decirles lo que acabamos de descubrir.

-¡No!-dije.-Si lo hacemos podríamos afectarlos demasiado. Todo esto es aun nuevo para ellos. Primero tenemos que estar seguros de qué les pasó, de cuál es la relación que tenían antes y luego podremos hablar con ellos. Como doctora debo hacer las cosas correctamente o de lo contrario podrías causarles un daño severo en sus recuerdos. Tenemos que averiguar primero cuál era su relación y qué les pasó. Tenemos que saber cómo ayudarlos. ¿Podrás guardar el secreto conmigo?

-Yaten es como mi hermano… tengo que ayudarlo a descubrir quién era…

-Juntos vamos a averiguarlo todo, Taiki, te lo prometo. Necesito tu ayuda.

Taiki se sentó unos momentos y luego me miró.

-De acuerdo… pero tienes que dejarme a mí buscar información. Mañana mismo iré a Ciudad Esmeralda.

-¿Te das cuenta, Taiki? ¡Podremos ayudarlos!

Sin pensarlo ya me había acercado demasiado a Taiki y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos en un salto de emoción. Sentí los brazos de Taiki rodear mi cintura con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de mi reacción. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y me separé de él lentamente con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada de Taiki clavada en mis ojos.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes…-dijo Taiki soltándome lentamente.

-Te ayudaré a limpiar.-dije de pronto para disipar la tensión.

-No es necesario, Amy, de verdad.

-Quiero hacerlo.-sonreí.

**Yaten.**

Al terminar de cenar pagué la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Minako estaba demasiado seria y caminamos un par de metros hasta que ella se detuvo y me miró.

-Creo que me iré a casa, supongo que nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.-dijo despidiéndose.

-Te acompaño.

-No. No es necesario, Yaten, descuida.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola y de noche.

-¿Por qué no? Todos aquí me conocen, nadie me haría daño.

-Nunca sabes qué pueda pasar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Pero vámonos ya, tengo mucho sueño.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio y ella no dejaba de mirar el suelo. Yo estaba muy divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando y nunca creí que Minako me encontrara tan repulsivo.

-No creí que una mujer como tú pudiera tenerle miedo a algo, y menos a mí.

Ella me miró.

-Yo no te tengo miedo, que te quede claro.

-Y entonces por qué pareces tan desesperada por alejarte de mí.

-Porque no me caes bien, Yaten, eres serio, eres… diferente… diferente a todas las personas que he conocido en este pueblo, y esa diferencia tuya me perturba, me hace sentir diferente también y no sé cómo reaccionar con tu personalidad.

Esa era una confesión bastante extraña, pero vi sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Una disculpa, entonces, pero yo no sabía que tenía personalidad. No sabía que podía incomodar a las otras personas con mi forma de ser.

-Tal vez tengas que salir más al exterior y convivir con la gente real, te hace daño estar encerrado.

-No estoy encerrado ahora, Minako.

-¡Soy Mina! Todos me llaman Mina.

-Para mí eres Minako. Minako. Minako.

-¡Lo ves!-dijo elevando la voz.-Creo que será mejor que regrese sola, ya no está muy lejos de aquí la casa, gracias por tu compañía.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando la vi desaparecer entre los callejones. Mientras retomaba mi camino hacia la cabaña, divisé a lo lejos a Taiki y Amy. Los vi reír y platicar como grandes amigos, como algo más que amigos. Sus miradas eran sinceras y sin una pizca de resentimientos. De pronto me sentí extraño. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que Minako decía de mí? ¿Tenía que aprender a convivir con la gente y dejar de portarme como un ermitaño? De pronto sentí un vacío enorme dentro de mí que no había sentido desde que había perdido la memoria. Nada tenía sentido para mí ahora.

Taiki me vio y se aproximaron a mí.

-¿Dónde está Mina?-preguntó Taiki preocupado.

-En casa…-mentí.

-Yo también me iré.-intervino Amy.-La casa no queda muy lejos de aquí, no se preocupen.-sonrió.-Nos vemos después, Taiki.

-De acuerdo, Amy, en cuanto tenga noticias te lo haré saber.

Yo no comprendí de qué hablaban pero supuse que no era de mi incumbencia. Esa noche regresamos a la cabaña. Escuché la plática de Taiki pero no le presté mucha atención. No logré dormir bien esa noche ni las noches siguientes. Todo comenzaba a parecerme confuso y las noches se hacían más largas para mí. Taiki comenzó a notar que algo me sucedía y trató de hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Yaten? Te he notado algo extraño durante días.

-No he logrado dormir bien, es todo.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No exactamente… es que… no sé cómo decirte esto. Desde que conocí a esa chica… a Minako… desde que la conocí me siento en constante confusión, siento que nada de lo que he vivido es cierto, no puedo dormir…

-¿No será que sientes algo por ella?-dijo Taiki sonriendo.

-No.-negué rápidamente.-Es imposible, no es esa clase de sentimientos, Taiki, no es nada de eso.

-No sé cómo ayudarte, entonces. Quizá deberías hablar más con ella.

-No lo sé…

-¿Sabes qué? Mañana mismo le diré a Amy que te revise.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, es solo que… desde que tuviste el accidente yo te ayudé y traté de curarte, pero ningún doctor te ha visto, creo que sería bueno que Amy te revisara.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Hazlo por mí, no quisiera que algo malo te sucediera y quizá sea por eso que te has estado sintiendo así.

Taiki lucía realmente preocupado. Su mirada me rogaba que le hiciera caso y no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Al siguiente día Taiki y yo llegamos al hospital temprano. La enfermera nos guio hasta el consultorio de Amy quien esbozó una enorme sonrisa al vernos. Después de saludarnos nos condujo por los pasillos hasta una sala en donde se encontraba un extraño y enorme aparato en el centro. Amy me pidió que me recostara en la camilla y luego ella y Taiki salieron de la sala y se sentaron detrás de una pared de vidrio por la cual podían verme. Noté que Amy presionaba unos botones y luego la camilla se movía hasta introducir mi cabeza dentro de un círculo. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que me sacaran de esa cavidad. Luego Amy me pidió que me cambiara de nuevo y cuando entré al cuarto en el que estaban ella y Taiki me sorprendí al ver la pantalla.

En la pantalla se encontraba una enorme tomografía de mi cerebro. Muchas cosas se movían y yo no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Taiki tampoco parecía comprender, pero estaba esperando a Amy quien revisaba en silencio la imagen. Los minutos se hicieron interminables hasta que ella habló.

-Esto es muy, muy extraño e interesante al mismo tiempo.-dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué?-dijimos Taiki y yo al mismo tiempo.

-La tomografía indica que, en efecto hubo una lesión muy grave en la cabeza, que está por curarse por completo, sin embargo… no hay ninguna, y repito, ninguna indicación de pérdida de memoria.

Taiki y yo nos miramos mutuamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté confundido.

-Me refiero a que tú no has perdido la memoria, Yaten.

Por un momento sentí que el suelo se movía y me sostuve de la mesita.

-¿Que no he perdido la memoria? Y entonces… ¿quisieras explicarme cómo es que no recuerdo nada?

-Yaten, debes calmarte.-dijo ayudándome a sentarme.-Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que crees. El cerebro humano es una fuente interminable de sorpresas. Nuestro cerebro puede jugarnos muchas tretas y esta es una de ellas. Tendría que hacerte muchos estudios para darte una respuesta a ciencia cierta, pero esto que te diré es una hipótesis que tiene muy pocas probabilidades de no ser cierta. Lo que te pasó fue que cuando tuviste el accidente, el evento fue tan traumático para ti que simplemente decidiste olvidarlo. Tu cerebro hace cosas sin que tú te des cuenta, inconscientemente tu cerebro ha escondido la información de tu vida pasada porque es una forma de defensa. Probablemente lo que sucedió fue tan doloroso para ti que una forma de evitar ese sufrimiento fue olvidarlo.

-Y entonces… ¿todos mis recuerdos…?

-No sabemos cuándo logres recuperar tus recuerdos, pero están ahí, no los has perdido. Quizá es cuestión de que te pongas a pensar, y pensar, y pensar… solo así podrías recuperar la memoria. También existe la posibilidad de que si no quieres, no recuerdes nada nunca, pero todo está ahí.-dijo tocando mi cabeza.-El cerebro es muy inteligente así que tienes que luchar contra él. Tú mismo tienes tus recuerdos, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo de recuperarlos.

-Pero…

-Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, y quiero que sepas que nadie va a presionarte. Tú mismo debes organizarte porque si sientes presión entonces quizá sea más difícil. Debes estar tranquilo y darte cuenta de que esto será un proceso largo y que solo cuando estés listo lo vas a lograr.

Cuando comencé a sentirme mejor me pidió que fuera a cambiarme la bata. Durante el camino no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Amy. Todos los recuerdos estaban en algún lugar de mi cabeza y a pesar de ello yo no lograba recordar nada. A estas alturas ya no sabía qué era peor, si haber perdido la memoria o tener los recuerdos y no lograr acceder a ellos.

**Amy.**

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste?-me preguntó Taiki cuando estuvimos solos.

-Cada palabra.-respondí desorientada.-Yaten debió de haber sufrido demasiado antes del accidente y durante el accidente como para haber decidido hacer eso. Como ya dije nuestro cerebro es un mundo infinito que es casi imposible de descifrar, y a Yaten le está jugando la peor de las tretas…

-¿Crees que nosotros podamos ayudarlo?

-Quizá si averiguamos algo de su vida pasada y luego le hablamos de eso, pero recuerda que quedamos en primero averiguar qué le pasó y luego decidir cómo ayudarlo. Si comenzamos a bombardearlo con información será peor, será mejor que él mismo trate de recordar algo. Tú mismo me dijiste que se ha sentido diferente desde que tuvo contacto con Mina. Probablemente sea el hecho de que el vínculo entre ellos era importante y algo le manda señales a Yaten.

-Dices que Yaten no perdió la memoria, pero… ¿qué hay de Mina?

-El caso de Mina es muy diferente. Ella sí perdió la memoria y no es ningún trauma.

-¿Y hay posibilidades de que ella recupere la memoria?

-No sabría qué responder. He estudiado su caso durante mucho tiempo y aun no logro comprenderlo bien. Existe solo el 50% de probabilidad de que recupere la memoria algún día, o podría nunca recuperarla. Todo depende de su cerebro y nuevamente… eso está fuera de nuestro alcance. Sin embargo, su caso es más difícil que el de Yaten. Yaten puede recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento, Mina no.

-Qué mal…

-¿Cuándo irás a Ciudad Esmeralda?

-Hoy mismo, cuando deje a Yaten en el supermercado.

Yaten entró de nuevo a la sala y guardamos silencio. Me acompañaron hasta mi consultorio y allí me despedí de ellos.

**Taiki.**

Cuando me despedí de Yaten aun lucía confundido. De verdad deseaba ayudar a Yaten. A pesar de que no sabía nada de él habíamos aprendido a convivir juntos. A pesar de que Yaten había olvidado su personalidad había encontrado una nueva, y en esa nueva personalidad yo había aprendido a ver a un hermano. Manejé con cuidado hasta Ciudad Esmeralda. No me gustaba salir de Karogu pero ni Amy ni yo teníamos otra opción. Casi no me gustaban las ciudades pero era el único lugar donde podría averiguar algo de Yaten. En Karogu no existían muchas tecnologías que ahora invadían las ciudades, por lo tanto no sabía mucho de ellas, pero sabía que ahí podría encontrar algo.

Decidí llegar primero a una biblioteca donde tuvieran computadoras. Cuando entré la gente me miraba con indiferencia, cada quien se encontraba inmerso en sus asuntos y nadie parecía percatarse de mi presencia. Le pedí a la recepcionista que me ayudara con una de las computadoras y me guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala de grandes dimensiones en la que encontramos muchas computadoras conectadas entre sí. Me indicó que me sentara frente a la número quince y me ayudó a entrar a un buscador. Me explicó que debía ingresar las palabras clave necesarias para encontrar lo que buscaba. Después de algunos intentos logré comprender cómo funcionaba el internet y me dejó solo. No sabía bien por dónde comenzar, pero decidí que la mejor manera de saber algo era ingresando la fecha del accidente.

Escribí "accidente fatal carretera interestatal 65" y le di a la tecla "enter". Esperé a que la página se cargara y comencé a leer las opciones que tenía. "Mueren dos personas en accidente durante…" "Pareja de enamorados desaparecen después de un accidente…" "El famoso empresario dueño de negocios multimillonarios…" La tercera opción fue la que llamó mi atención y le di click a la página. Después de varios segundos una nueva página se cargó frente a mis ojos y leí el encabezado de la noticia.

"_El famoso empresario dueño de negocios multimillonarios desaparece en accidente automovilístico."_

_El joven millonario dueño de múltiples empresas y negocios desapareció hace más de tres semanas. La policía no ha logrado encontrar su cuerpo o el de su esposa, con quien viajaba por la carretera interestatal número 65 rumbo a la luna de miel que nunca lograron tener. Yaten Kou era el único heredero de su padre Yaseiki Kou, el magnate hombre de negocios, hasta que poco después de su muerte apareció Seiya Kou, el hermano mayor del joven millonario. _

Dejé de leer unos momentos para recomponerme. De pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerme y comencé a dudar de mi propia existencia. Eso no podía ser, ya no sabía quién era yo mismo, no podía comprender cómo es que Yaten Kou era hijo de Yaseiki, el hombre al que mi madre le pidió jamás volver, el hombre del que mi madre me hablaba tanto pero que yo decidí nunca conocer ni saber de él. Por tanto tiempo hui de mi destino y ahora el destino se encontraba en mi propia casa, en mi vida frente a mis ojos. Yaseiki Kou era mi padre, era mi padre y tenía otros dos hermanos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que decidiera continuar leyendo. Había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

_Seiya Kou tomó posesión de todos los bienes y negocios de su hermano, hasta el día de hoy no ha querido dar entrevistas y no parece que quiera darlas. Al parecer los hermanos tenían problemas entre ellos y ahora, después de la muerte de Yaten, él decidió regresar y tomar control de todo lo que Yaten tuvo que dejar. Yaten Kou era uno de los más grandes empresarios que Japón ha conocido, sabía manejar a la perfección cada uno de sus negocios y no los dejaba abandonados. Supo cuidar cada negocio que su padre le heredó a la perfección e incluso aumentó su capital un 25% desde que su padre falleció. Esperamos que la policía encuentre su cuerpo y el de su esposa, Minako Aino, quien tenía tres años de casada con él. Ambos parecían amarse mucho a pesar de la separación que existió entre ellos por un tiempo…_

Ya no quería seguir leyendo. Todo me parecía confuso y necesitaba leer otras fuentes. Esa noticia era de hacía un año. Decidí dejar la computadora y me dirigí al área de revistas y periódicos. Le pedí a la señorita que atendía el lugar que me guiara hacia el pasillo del año pasado y ahí mismo me dediqué a buscar en cada periódico y revistas noticias de Yaten. En la mayoría de los periódicos y revistas lo mencionaban. "Yaten Kou, el empresario del año", "Yaten Kou crea una nueva sociedad", "Yaten Kou abre un nuevo club nocturno", "Yaten Kou contrae matrimonio", "Yaten Kou regresa a Japón después de tres años de ausencia", "Yaten Kou sufre un accidente automovilístico, su cuerpo está desaparecido".

Leí cada noticia de él que encontraba. Me enteré de sus negocios, de sus alianzas y sociedades, de los eventos a los que asistía, de sus cuentas bancarias, de su matrimonio con Mina, leí sobre su accidente, incluso encontré una pequeña biografía en una revista que habían sacado exclusivamente en su honor. Me enteré de que había salido de Japón por tres años y nadie sabía bien el por qué, a excepción de que tenía que ver con su esposa. Me di cuenta de que Yaten había sido un hombre responsable, cautivo, sano, era un hombre respetable y querido por las personas. Conforme leía páginas y páginas dedicadas solo a él fui conociendo a mi hermano. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de no recordar nada, Yaten había sido igual siempre. No sabía cómo sería capaz de regresar y no decirle nada al respecto. Hubo algo que no me gustó para nada. Era un periódico amarillista que tenía una nota acerca de Seiya, el otro hombre que al parecer también era mi hermano. En ese periódico hablaban acerca de que Seiya jamás había estado presente en los negocios familiares y que se la pasaba fuera de Japón. El periódico era de algunas semanas después del accidente de Yaten y decía también que Seiya había regresado a Japón algunos días antes del accidente. Todo había pasado tan rápido que nadie había prestado atención a Seiya. Según el escritor de la nota, era muy sospechoso que Seiya jamás hubiera querido hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y justo a su regreso Yaten tuviera un accidente. Era una acusación muy seria pero según el escritor todo tenía sentido. Seiya Kou regresaba a Japón, quería adueñarse de todo y parecía muy conveniente un accidente para su hermano, quien desaparecía de la faz de la tierra y él pasaba a convertirse en el dueño de todo. Según el escritor, el testamento de Yaten indicaba que todo pasaría a manos de su esposa, Minako Aino, pero al no estar ella todo pasó a manos de Seiya, no porque Yaten así lo hubiera indicado sino porque era el único Kou que podía tomar posesión de todo ya que era su derecho legítimo y nadie podía quitárselo.

Toda la información se acumulaba en mi cabeza. No era suficiente para mí leer todos aquellos periódicos. Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba escuchar a alguien que corroborara toda esa información. Cuando salí de la biblioteca comenzaba a oscurecer, pero aún no deseaba volver a Karogu. Comencé a caminar por las calles de Ciudad Esmeralda tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos, tratando de comprender algo de todo aquello. Quizá era cierto, quizá Seiya, mi otro hermano había planeado algo, quizá quería adueñarse de todo lo que Yaten tenía, pero también necesitaba saber por qué Seiya había decidido no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Yaten.

Divisé una cafetería a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba y decidí entrar a comer algo. Ordené algo de comer y me senté a esperar mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer para aclarar las cosas. Necesitaba estar seguro de la información para poder ayudar a Yaten. Mientras esperaba la comida me encontraba inmerso en mis pensamientos sin notar a nada ni a nadie, cuando reaccioné me di cuenta de que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre.

-¿Taiki?-escuché que alguien decía.

Cuando miré hacia los lados encontré el rostro de Serena Tsukino quien se encontraba en la mesa frente a mí.

-¿Serena Tsukino?-pregunté confundido y feliz.

La vi ponerse de pie y acercarse a mi mesa. La invité a sentarse frente a mí.

-No puedo creer que seas tú, Taiki, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte ni saber de ti, ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

-Me alegro de verte, Serena.-dije sonriendo.-La verdad es que es una muy, muy larga historia.

-Yo también espero mi cena… quizá mientras esperamos y cenamos podrías contarme.-insistió.-¿Cómo está Amy?

-Ella está muy bien, te extraña mucho, eres su mejor amiga, aunque creo que ya tiene otra mejor amiga también.

-¡Otra! Pero si yo era su única mejor amiga.

-Esa chica es parte de la historia.

Serena Tsukino era la mejor amiga de Amy, pero había decidido irse a Ciudad Esmeralda a estudiar. Se había convertido en una importante abogada y de pronto presentí que podría sernos de mucha ayuda. Serena era reconocida en muchas partes y sabía mucho del tema, quizá si le contaba todo lo sucedido podría ayudarme a saber cómo resolver el asunto. Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida comencé a relatarle los eventos desde el día en que había encontrado a Yaten, y también le conté sobre Mina, luego le conté sobre lo que habíamos descubierto Amy y yo hasta llegar a lo que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Nuestra comida llegó y yo continuaba hablando. Serena me escuchaba atentamente y sin decir nada. Yo no dejaba de hablar y de explicar cosas que ni yo mismo comprendía. Pasaron horas antes de que yo terminara de hablar y Serena continuaba escuchándome. De pronto, cuando llegué a la parte de la historia que incluía a Seiya noté que Serena se ponía tensa y prestaba mucha más atención. Noté que se había puesto nerviosa y que no dejaba de mover la servilleta que traía entre las manos.

-¿Me dices que tú, Yaten y Seiya son hermanos?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí… ¿qué sucede, Serena? Te noto algo… nerviosa.

-No… lo que sucede es que… no sé cómo explicarte…

-Pero Serena… puedes decirme lo que sea, estoy confiando en ti. ¿Acaso sabes algo?

-No sabía muchas cosas… ahora hay muchas cosas que tienen sentido para mí, Taiki… yo… yo conozco muy bien a Seiya…

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté confundido.- ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas a Seiya?

-Seiya… Seiya y yo… fuimos novios.

-¿Cómo?-dije escupiendo el café.-No comprendo nada…

-Hace algunos años Seiya y yo nos conocimos en un viaje en París. Fue amor a primera vista. Yo lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Él me contó su historia, me contó cómo fue que llegó a casa de Yaten, me contó por qué se peleó con Yaten y por qué decidió irse de Japón…

Serena y yo salimos del lugar y comenzamos a caminar bajo la luz de la luna. Ella me contó todo lo que sabía de Seiya. Me contó que Seiya era hijo de Yaseiki Kou pero su madre había muerto cuando Seiya era apenas un niño, su madre y Yaseiki se habían conocido mucho antes de que Yaseiki se casara con la madre de Yaten y al parecer él nunca se enteró de que tenía un hijo hasta el día en el que esa mujer llegó a casa de Yaten y dejó a Seiya ahí. Su madre tenía una enfermedad fatal y moriría en cualquier momento, era por eso que lo había dejado con su padre. Me contó que ambos eran muy unidos hasta que Seiya comenzó a crecer y comenzó a sentirse muy mal por su procedencia, comenzó a sentirse mal por el hecho de que Yaten siempre había tenido una familia y él había vivido siempre con una madre pobre y con la incertidumbre de saber quién era su padre. Siempre sufrió el estigma de ser hijo de otra mujer que no fuera Amalia Kou. Me contó que jamás pudo disipar esas diferencias entre él y Yaten y que la única manera que encontró de escaparse del dolor de la muerte de su madre fue volverse loco y crear problemas. Prefirió no hacerse cargo de los negocios porque sintió que era la mejor manera de hacerle daño a su padre, Yaten y él discutieron mucho por el dinero y decidió viajar en vez de quedarse en Japón a ayudarlo. Después él y Serena tuvieron problemas porque Seiya cada vez se volvía más egoísta y comenzaba a inmiscuirse en negocios turbios de los cuales ella no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando Serena tenía que regresar a Japón él no quiso regresar con ella y entonces su relación terminó.

-Muchas cosas de las que me dices tienen sentido ahora… ¿crees que Seiya haya sido capaz de tener algo que ver con el accidente de Yaten?

-No lo sé… Seiya cambió mucho y ahora podría esperar cualquier cosa de él.

-¿Qué me sugieres que haga, Serena? Estoy desesperado…

-Este problema ya no es solo por ayudar a Yaten, Taiki, ahora también te incumbe a ti. Se trata de tus dos hermanos, hay uno que ha perdido todo y está contigo. Necesita saber quién es y recuperar lo que perdió, y por otro lado tienes a otro hermano con problemas muy serios, que también podría necesitar tu ayuda. Eres el único de los tres que realmente tiene el poder, tú sabes todo lo que está pasando. Te recomendaría que contrataras a un detective que averiguara qué está pasando en Tokio, que logre averiguar si Seiya tuvo algo que ver con el accidente… si acaso Seiya tuvo algo que ver debemos ayudar a Yaten, debemos ayudarlo a que recupere todo lo suyo. Por mucho que Seiya sea un Kou no le da derecho de quitarle todo a Yaten, de haber intentado quitarle la vida… Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a ti y a Amy, conozco a Seiya y a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros quisiera dejar todo lo mejor posible. Ni Yaten ni tú merecen esto… quizá todo esto pasó por alguna razón, quizá el destino quería que tú encontraras a Yaten, y a Seiya… tú sabes que soy abogada, y puedo ayudarte a encontrar a un buen detective, puedo ayudarte a resolver este problema y puedo hacerme cargo de tu caso. Si Seiya tuvo algo que ver con el accidente puedo ayudar a Yaten a recuperar lo que le pertenece, recolectar pruebas, y todo lo que sea necesario…

-¿De verdad harías eso, Serena?

-Por supuesto que sí. Conozco a Seiya y sea lo que sea no puedo permitir que haga daño a nadie. Voy a contactar al mejor detective que encuentre y lo enviaré a Tokio. En cuanto tenga noticias iré a Karogu y hablaré contigo y Amy al respecto para tomar la siguiente decisión.

Era la madrugada cuando dejé a Serena en su casa. Regresé a Karogu muy entrada la madrugada, estaba a punto de amanecer. Encontré a Yaten recostado en el sillón de la sala y sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba. Y ahí estaba él, mi hermano… no podía creer que el día anterior creía que mi única familia había sido mi madre y ahora había encontrado a dos hermanos, dos hermanos completamente diferentes a los cuales no conocía en lo absoluto… mi vida había cambiado para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Yaten.**

Cuando llegué al supermercado en la mañana vi a Minako hablar con una señora. Ella reía y sonreía demasiado. Jamás se comportaba así conmigo y me sentí extraño. Podía observarla desde mi oficina y no lograba apartar la vista de ella. Desde que la había conocido no lograba comprender por qué me sentía tan intranquilo y por qué no podía apartarla de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando ella estaba cerca y no soportaba que se portara indiferente conmigo. No tenía la menor idea de qué me sucedía y para colmo lo que Amy me había dicho acerca de mi memoria no me dejaba vivir en paz. Trataba de recordar algo de mi vida en cada momento y era frustrante. Amy había dicho que yo lo sabía todo pero tenía que superar mi trauma.

El día pasó lentamente y no salí de la oficina en todo el día. Al anochecer debía cerrar las puertas de la bodega trasera y me dirigí en silencio hasta allá. Ya casi no había nadie en el supermercado y me sorprendí cuando encontré a Minako acomodando unas cajas en la bodega. Al verme allí de pie ella se sobresaltó y me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Me acerqué a ella inconscientemente hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo algo alterada.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Yo no le presté atención a sus palabras. Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos. Eran unos ojos hermosos y no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Había miedo y confusión en ellos, ella no comprendía lo que sucedía, ni yo tampoco. Sin darme cuenta la distancia entre nosotros se iba acortando hasta que no existía distancia alguna. Minako no se movía pero pude sentir su respiración golpear mi rostro. Decidí tomar su rostro entre mis manos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella temblaba y sentí su cabello entre mis dedos. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharse en aquella bodega. Me dejé llevar, sin pensar, sin comprender nada. Coloqué mis labios sobre los de ella y entonces olvidé todo por unos segundos. Sentí la suavidad de sus labios y el sabor que emanaba de ellos. Por un momento olvidé mis problemas, mis confusiones y me concentré solo en ella. Cuando nos separamos ella me miraba confundida y molesta. La vi alejarse de mi unos pasos y luego darme una cachetada tremenda.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!-gritó mientras se alejaba de mí hasta salir de la bodega.

Sin darme cuenta dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me sentía diferente, pero aún me sentía confundido. No tenía idea de por qué había hecho eso, pero se había sentido muy bien. Mientras regresaba a la cabaña no lograba dejar de pensar en Minako ni en el beso. Todo mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de volverlo a hacer. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a besarla y abrazarla. Era como si mi cuerpo lo necesitara, como si tuviera que hacerlo. De pronto me di cuenta de que Minako jugaba un papel importante en mi vida, de alguna manera en ella se encontraban muchas respuestas que yo aún no lograba comprender. Tenía que saber más de ella, tenía que acercarme a ella y conocerla, sentía algo por ella que no lograba comprender, pero que sabía que era muy fuerte…


	12. Caminos Cruzados

****Todas ustedes se merecen un buen capítulo, y estoy segura de que este les encantará :) lean cada palabra y al final me dicen qué les parecio n.n lo amarán.

* * *

**Serena.**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que había visto a Taiki. El problema no me dejaba de ser vueltas en la cabeza y mientras esperaba noticias no dejaba de imaginarme lo peor. El solo hecho de pensar en Seiya me ponía la piel de gallina y no tenía idea de donde iba a sacar las agallas para enfrentarlo.

Cuando entré a mi oficina mi secretaria me siguió. Dejó un sobre mi escritorio y me miró.

-Señorita Tsukino, el detective Fujimoto me ha traído esto para usted y me dijo que lo llamara en cuanto revisara la información para saber qué hacer.

-Muchas gracias, Say, cancela todas mis citas de hoy, esto es más importante.

Say salió de mi oficina y abrí el sobre con desesperación. En él se encontraba una descripción detallada de la investigación con nombres y datos personales. En esos documentos decía que Seiya Kou era el principal sospechoso de haber provocado el accidente. Había pruebas de que Seiya trataba con gente de la mafia y pruebas de que Seiya había mandado destruir todos los periódicos que sospechaban de él. También decía que Seiya había tomado poder de todo lo que pertenecía a Yaten y que ni siquiera lo habían visto llorar en el funeral. El detective había encontrado a un hombre llamado Andrew Furuhata que tenía prohibido acercarse a Seiya, al parecer él también sospechaba de él y quería destruirlo, pero Seiya se había encargado de destruir su carrera. Al parecer Andrew Furuhata era amigo de Yaten y Minako y él había querido defender el patrimonio de ambos. También existía una mujer llamada Reika Nishimura que al parecer era la prometida de Seiya. Al lee esas palabras sentí que algo oprimía mi pecho. Seiya no era de los que se comprometían y al parecer esa mujer era la cómplice de Seiya en todos los aspectos.

Cuando terminé de leer quise llorar. Quería llorar porque no podía creer que Seiya fiera tan malo y que hubiera cambiado tanto. Algo dentro de mí se rehusaba a creer que Seiya había hecho cosas tan malas y cuando logré calmarme decidí llamar al detective.

Nos citamos en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad. Ahí me explicó que tenía a gente consiguiendo pruebas factibles de que Seiya era el culpable, solo necesitaban el testimonio de las dos personas que habían hecho el trabajo sucio en el vehículo de Yaten. Cuando consiguiéramos eso podríamos enfrentar a Seiya Kou. Le pagué al detective y me prometió que no pasaría de algunas semanas para conseguirme las pruebas.

Supe que debía decirles todo a Taiki y Amy, algo dentro de mí me indicaba que debía viajar a Tokio cuanto antes. Renté un auto y viaje hasta Karogu. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el pueblo. La gente me miraba con extrañeza y algunos me reconocieron. Llegué al hospital en donde pregunté por Amy. La enfermera me llevó hasta su consultorio y cuando Amy me vio se emocionó mucho. Se puso de pie y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Antes de entrar en el tema platicamos sobre nuestras vidas hasta que llegamos al tema de Minako Aino. Fue entonces cuando le dije que traía noticias al respecto y le pedí que llamara a Taiki, pero me dijo que sería mejor que fuéramos a la cabaña.

Amy canceló sus citas y nos fuimos en el auto hasta la cabaña de Taiki. Lo encontramos solo y después de saludarnos nos sentamos en la salita. Les expliqué todo lo que el detective me había dicho y les mostré los papeles y las fotografías. Noté que Taiki había perdido el color de su rostro y Amy tomó su mano.

-No puedo creer que mi propio hermano... Nuestro propio hermano haya hecho esto...

-Te entiendo, Taiki, yo me siento igual que tú... Pero si queremos ayudar a Yaten debemos enfrentarlo.

-¿No crees que sea peligroso?-preguntó Amy preocupada.

-Es probable, Amy, es por eso que he decidido ir yo. Iré a Tokio y buscaré a Andrew Furuhata, tengo sus datos y estoy segura de que él me confirmará toda esta información, hablaré con él y luego hablaré con Seiya...

-Pero Serena, ¿qué tal si intenta hacerte daño?-dijo Amy.

-Conozco a Seiya, Amy, sé que es muy arriesgado pero él tiene que saber que lo tenemos entre las manos.

-Pero aún no tenemos pruebas.-dijo Taiki.

-Él no tiene por qué enterarse de eso. Recuerden que soy abogada y que he jugado así muchas veces... Podré manejar a Seiya.

-Serena, si quisieras que te acompañara puedo hacerlo.-me dijo Taiki.

-Muchas gracias, Taiki, pero estaré bien. Me iré mañana mismo y volveré en una semana. Vendré a visitarlos a mi regreso y les diré lo que sucedió.

-Serena, solo te pido que no le digas a Seiya aún que Yaten y Mina están vivos. Creo que una vez que tengamos pruebas y que hayas confrontado a Seiya, debemos decirle todo a Yaten...

-¿Estás seguro, Taiki?-dijo Amy.

-Sí. Yaten tiene derecho a saber... Este asunto ya no solo se trata de él...

Amy y yo regresamos al pueblo y la dejé en el hospital. Regresé a Ciudad Esmeralda para preparar mis cosas. Me iría a primera hora en la mañana hacia Tokio.

No logré dormir en toda la noche de solo pensar en lo que haría. Hice mi maleta, me preparé mentalmente y finalmente en la mañana tomé un taxi al aeropuerto. Las horas pasaron lentamente a partir de que llegué al aeropuerto. Tomé el avión y dormí durante todo el camino.

Cuando llegué a Tokio eran las once de la mañana. Un taxi me llevó hasta el hotel en el que había reservado una habitación y me dediqué a acomodar mis cosas antes de hacer algo más. Como no había desayunado nada decidí comer algo en el restaurante del hotel. Me cambié de ropa y bajé. Cuando terminé de comer decidí que era mejor buscar a Andrew Furuhata cuanto antes. Revisé la información que tenía y le pedí al taxista que me llevara a la dirección de su oficina.

Al entrar a la oficina de Andrew me di cuenta de que era muy pequeña. No tenía secretaria y encontré a un hombre rubio escribiendo algo en la computadora. Al notar mi presencia levantó la vista y se puso de pie inmediatamente al verme.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿Es usted Andrew Furuhata?-pregunté con seriedad.

-Sí. Soy yo, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Abogado Serena Tsukino, para servirle.

-Tome asiento por favor, señorita Tsukino, ¿podría decirme en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Escuche, Andrew, el asunto que quiero tratar con usted es algo... Delicado. Sé que puedo confiar plenamente en usted, es por eso que he venido desde Ciudad Esmeralda a buscarlo.

-Creo que no estoy comprendiendo, señorita Tsukino.

-Puede llamarme Serena.

-Lo haré si me hablas de tú, por favor, llámame Andrew.

-Escucha, Andrew, he estado investigando el asunto de Yaten Kou.

Noté cómo Andrew se tensaba al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con eso? ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Tranquilo, Andrew, yo estoy de tu lado.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?

-Por favor, Andrew, tranquilízate. Hay algo que debes saber antes de cualquier cosa que estoy segura de que te interesa mucho. Yaten y Mina... Están vivos.

Andrew se puso de pie y me miró alteradamente.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Me puse de pie para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, Andrew, estoy segura. Tengo que explicártelo todo y también decirte qué hago aquí. ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

Andrew y yo caminamos hasta su departamento que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Cuando entramos lo vi servirse apresuradamente un vaso de whiskey y me sirvió otro a mí. Nos sentamos en la sala y comencé a relatarle lo que había sucedido desde el día del accidente hasta ahora que habíamos descubierto lo que Seiya había hecho. Le expliqué cada detalle y lo vi sentirse aliviado y alterado al mismo tiempo.

-Y entonces quieres decir que Mina no tiene idea de quién es Yaten y viceversa?

-Así es, pero Amy, la doctora dice que Yaten no perdió la memoria, tan solo sufrió un trauma y podría recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento, lamentablemente Mina sí la perdió realmente y será muy difícil que ella la recupere.

-No puedo creerlo... Siempre supe que Seiya había tenido algo que ver... Ese bastardo...

-Voy a confrontar a Seiya y quisiera tu apoyo los días que estaré aquí. Todos necesitaremos tú ayuda, Taiki, Yaten, Amy, Mina, yo... Y nadie puede enterarse aún de que ambos viven.

-Pero... Hotaru se pondrá tan feliz de saber que Mina está viva.

-Quién es Hotaru.

-Es la hermana de Mina.

-No sabía de su existencia... Pero supongo que sí, ella tiene derecho a saberlo. ¿Podemos confiar en ella? Debemos ser muy cautelosos en este asunto y cuidarnos de Seiya Kou.

-Hotaru ha sufrido mucho desde que Mina desapareció, he tratado de ayudarla pero... Hemos tenido muchos problemas.

-No te preocupes, Andrew, la hermana de Mina es igual de importante en este asunto.

-¿Cuándo verás a Seiya?

-Mañana mismo. Hice una cita con su secretaria.

Andrew y yo continuamos platicando. Le conté sobre mi historia con Seiya y sobre mi vida, sobre Amy y Taiki, cómo había descubierto que eran hermanos, sobre Karogu y sobre por qué quería ayudarlos.

Me fui del departamento de Andrew ya muy entrada la noche. Al llegar al hotel no logré conciliar el sueño de tan solo pensar que vería a Seiya. No podía creer que me atrevería a confrontarlo sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ayudar a sus hermanos. Yo conocía a Seiya y había pasado demasiado tiempo con él como para aceptar que se hubiera convertido en un monstruo. No podía dejar de pensar en esa fotografía que había visto de él y de su prometida la tal Reika Nishimura... Sin darme cuenta era algo que me dolía pues Seiya siempre me decía que jamás se comprometería con nadie. Ahora hacía todo lo que conmigo nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer y muy en el fondo de mi corazón necesitaba saber por qué había cambiado tanto.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano a pesar de haber dormido un par de horas solamente. Me sentía más intranquila que la noche anterior pero tenía que actuar como si nada me pasara ni como si algo me afectara.

Después de una ducha me maquillé cautelosamente. No muy llamativo pero algo lindo, me coloqué el vestido más bonito que traía y me cepillé el cabello hasta que se me secó. Aún tenía tiempo suficiente para desayunar y llegar a mi cita, pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pude terminarme un café. Tomé un taxi hasta el edificio Kou que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y cuando llegué aún faltaban veinte minutos para mi cita, por lo que caminé en los alrededores hasta que dieron las 11 en punto.

Entré al edificio mientras sentía que las piernas me temblaban. No podía mostrarme nerviosa o Seiya jugaría conmigo fácilmente. La recepcionista me indicó que debía ir al sexto piso en donde estaba la oficina de Seiya. En el sexto piso me reporté con una secretaria que me envió con otra secretaria y ella me pasó a un cuarto de espera en el que había otra secretaria. Ahí me pidió que esperara hasta Seiya se desocupara y yo traté de respirar tranquilamente para no verme obvia.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y el tiempo se había convertido en mi enemigo. La muchacha me miraba tratando de reconocerme y sonreía cuando se daba cuenta que yo la miraba. De pronto la puerta de la oficina de Seiya se abrió y salió una mujer muy elegante con aspecto molesto. Seiya salió tras ella y entonces recordé la fotografía y supe que ella era Reika.

-Me estoy cansando, Seiya Kou, será mejor que encuentres una solución o...

Pero cuando la mujer se percató de mi presencia se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí. Seiya ni siquiera me miró o se percató de mi presencia. Noté que dejó la puerta abierta. La secretaria ya se había puesto de pie y lucía algo avergonzada.

-Puede pasar ahora, señorita Tsukino.

-Gracias.-respondí con la garganta seca.

Caminé lentamente hasta encontrarme dentro. La secretaria cerró la puerta y Seiya se encontraba dándome la espalda.

-Como comprenderá, señorita, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que dígame rápido a lo que ha venido y veré si puedo ayudarla.

Él miraba por la ventana y observé su cabellera sobre su espalda. Tomé aire y hablé

-Estoy segura que cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte el tiempo no te importará.

Al escuchar mi voz observé cómo Seiya se giraba hasta verme cara a cara. Noté sus ojos abrirse un pico y lo vi mirarme de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo algo confundido.

-Escúchame, Seiya, esto es algo muy serio. Parece que el pasado regresa a ti.

-No comprendo, Serena, dime qué haces aquí, tenía años sin saber de ti...

-Lamento no decir lo mismo. Te has encargado de que todo el mundo hable de ti.

Lo vi acercarse a mí hasta encontrarse a unos centímetros de distancia. Me miraba a los ojos y creí que me perdería en esos ojos azules que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver... Parecía confundido pero no estaba enojado.

-Serena... Dónde te habías metido.-dijo tratando de tocarme el rostro.

Instintivamente me hice para atrás. Todo el rencor y el dolor subían por mi garganta y de pronto los recuerdos volvieron a mí con más intensidad.

-No me toques.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué actúas así?-dijo molesto.

-Sé todo lo que has hecho, Seiya, y por eso estoy aquí. He venido porque quiero darte la oportunidad de que arregles todo esto antes de que algo malo suceda.

-¿Viniste a verme para amenazarme?

-Tengo pruebas, Seiya, de lo que le hiciste a tu hermano.

Seiya abrió los ojos como platos y luego trató de reír.

-Creo que no estoy comprendiendo nada. Te dejo de ver hace años y lo únicoque puedes decirme es una amenaza. Yo no le hice nadas mi hermano, él murió y yo tomé su lugar.

-¿Estás seguro? Te digo que tengo pruebas, Seiya, y si no quieres terminar en la cárcel tendrás que arreglar esto.

-Dime con quién rayos has estado hablando, Serena.

-Eso no importa.

-Si te das cuenta de que soy un hombre muy poderoso, ¿verdad? Yo lo controlo todo, Serena, tus amenazas no significan nada para mí.

Sonreí.

-Ahora eres tú quien me amenaza. No me importa, Seiya, hazme daño si eso quieres, mátame como lo hiciste con tu hermano, pero eso no hará que salgas impune de todo esto.

-Veo que has cambiado, ya no eres la mujer dulce que conocí...

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.-callé por unos instantes.-Lamento que tu prometida tenga que aguantar la persona en la que te has convertido. O es que ella es peor que tú.

-¿Acaso te importa? ¿O es que estás celosa?

-No podría estar celosa ni de ella ni de ninguna mujer que se meta contigo.

-Esas son las palabras de una mujer celosa.

-Por favor, Seiya, lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo. Cada quien siguió su rumbo.

-Terminamos porque tú me dejaste, no yo.

-Ya no podía soportar más tu actitud. No creo que alguna vez me hayas amado de verdad.

Seiya se quedó en silencio mirándome sin decir nada.

-Te doy dos días para que lo pienses. O devuelves todo a quien realmente le pertenece, o meteré la demanda correspondiente.

-La persona a la que le "corresponde" todo soy yo. Yo soy Seiya Kou, y no le tengo miedo a tus demandas.

-Las pruebas que tengo son suficientes para hundirte, y no te va a gustar.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Piénsalo bien, Seiya, te veré en dos días.

Salí a toda prisa de ahí. Solo quería encerrarme en el hotel y estar sola. Tomé el primer taxi hasta allá y en cuanto llegué a mi habitación me solté llorando. No podía creer que hubiera enfrentado a Seiya ni podía creer que lo hubiera tenido de frente. Sus ojos... Esos ojos que por tanto tiempo amé. No salí del cuarto en toda la tarde ni en todo el día. Me había quedado a llorar recostada en la cama. Por la noche decidí ordenar algo de comer.

Al terminar de cenar me lavé los dientes. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era darme un baño y dormir. Así que me metí a bañar y sentí cómo el agua caía por mi cuerpo. Sentía la frescura y la relajación a mi alrededor. No había llorado tanto desde que había terminado con Seiya. Sequé mi cabello con una toalla y me puse la bata para salir del baño. Justo cuando buscaba mi pijama escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Me asomé por la mirilla pero no se veía nada, así que abrí con cuidado. Seiya apareció ante mis ojos y me recortó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Tengo mis medios.-dijo apartándome del camino para entrar sin mi permiso.

-Te pido que te vayas por favor, no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí.

-Deja de comportarte como si fuera a hacerte daño.

-¿Y acaso no es eso lo que siempre haces?

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Serena?

-No comprendo.

Seiya se acercó más a mí.

-En París. Te fuiste sin decirme nada.

-Te dejé una carta. Eso ya no importa, ¿o sí?

-Una carta...-rio.-Una estúpida carta.

-No podía hacer nada más , Seiya, ya no podía más. Ahora tienes tu propia vida y vas a casarte. Déjame en paz. Me dijiste mil veces que jamás te casarías, que jamás desperdiciarías tu vida así y ahora lo vas a hacer.

-Te esperé ese día. Te esperé y esperé porque me rehusaba a creer que te ibas así como así.

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca pero Seiya se acercó a mí y me tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

-Ese día tenía todo planeado... Había comprado tu cena favorita, te estuve esperando... Había comprado un anillo y ese día iba a pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

Los ojos de Seiya estaban inyectados en sangre y me miraba con furia. Con cada palabra sentía que me clavaba un puñal en el corazón y tuve que ser muy fuerte. No logré resistirlo más, me alejé de él.

-No es... Cierto... No... ¡Eres un mentiroso! Tu actitud, tu mal humor... Todo indicaba que habías dejado de quererme.

-Quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Serena Tsukino, y te fuiste.

-Te vi con esa mujer, Seiya, estabas con esa mujer en el club el día anterior. Te vi besarla...

Fue entonces cuando no pude resistirlo más y lloré de nuevo. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y Seiya no dejaba de mirarme.

-Cómo podía creerte así... Cómo...

-¡Estaba borracho!

-Y Reika Nishimura... Con ella vas a casarte... Ella... Ella...

No podía seguir hablando.

-Te amaba... Te amaba, Seiya... Qué fue lo que te cambió por qué...

De pronto sentí los brazos de Seiya rodearme y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Traté de resistir, de alejarme pero era demasiado tarde. Nuestros labios se movían al ritmo, tres años de no vernos yacían en cada beso y las palabras ya no importaban más. Todo lo que mi corazón había guardado por años ahora explotaba en cada beso. Me sentí una estúpida al darme cuenta que a pesar de mis intentos de olvidarme de él seguía amándolo como el primer día.

Sentí cómo me quitaba la bata y me quedaba completamente desnuda. Sus manos se colocaban en mi cintura al tiempo que me llevaba hasta la cama. Me dejó de besar para quitarse la camisa. Lo ayudé a quitarse el pantalón y entonces ahí estábamos. Juntos como hacía tres años, completamente desnudos y acariciandonos. Seiya no había olvidado cómo tocarme, tocaba mi cuerpo como si fuera una pieza frágil de cristal y me besaba en el cuello al tiempo que me penetraba con firmeza. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba bajo el suyo y cada vez el deseo incrementaba más en mi interior. Exploté al mismo tiempo que él y ambos nos tumbamos a los lados. Escuché su respiración entrecortada y me sentí sola. Deseaba estar así para siempre, entre sus brazos y olvidarlo todo. Nos miramos a los ojos durante largos minutos que se hacían eternos con cada parpadeo. Las palabras se amontonaban en mis labios pero no salían, no lograba emitirlas.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo Seiya después de un tiempo de haber estado recostados.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Yo me incorporé lentamente y lo observé colocarse cada prenda. Permanecí en la cama, desnuda y desesperada.

-Seiya.-dije al fin.- ¿Lo vas a hacer?

Él caminó hacia mí y me tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar de hacerlo.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.-No puedo simplemente tirar todo a la basura y…

-¿Por qué no?-lo interrumpí.-Puedes hacer eso, no necesitas nada de lo que tienes, Seiya. Podríamos… podríamos irnos y olvidar todo…

Seiya me soltó. Sabía que mis palabras no lograrían nada, pero no podía perder la esperanza.

-Dime que no lo hiciste, por favor, ayúdame a creer en ti de nuevo. Dime que no mataste a tu hermano.

-Lo hice, Serena, lo hice porque soy una escoria, porque no valgo nada y porque no significo absolutamente nada.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él.

-Eso no es cierto, ¡yo te conozco! Tú no eras así, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo tanto daño? Tú eres Seiya Kou. No eres ni una basura, ni una escoria. Y tal vez pienses que no significas nada, pero para mí…

-Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Serena, pero ya es muy tarde para mí. Voy a casarme con Reika Nishimura.

Seiya caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo, Seiya Kou? Te vas después de haber pasado la noche conmigo, juegas conmigo, con mi cuerpo y simplemente te vas… ¿La quieres? Dime si la quieres.

-Yo no quiero a nadie.-respondió sin mirarme.

-No te creo. Eso no fue lo que yo sentí hace unos minutos.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seiya se giró para mirarme. Se acercó a mí nuevamente y me tomó por los hombros.

-Soy muy bueno para engañar, Serena, ¿no lo ves? Te hice creer cosas y te hice mía, te hice el amor y ahora me iré de aquí tal como llegué, sin ti. Me voy a casar con Reika porque me conviene. Una vez pensé en casarme contigo porque te quería, pero ahora debo casarme con Reika porque me conviene. No voy a hacerte caso, no voy a devolver nada porque no existe nadie a quien le corresponda todo lo que tengo ahora.

Me besó deliberadamente y su beso me hizo creer que todo lo que había dicho segundos antes era mentira. Todo era mentira para herirme. Al soltarme caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta y antes de que saliera decidí hablar.

-Entonces vas a tener que sufrir las consecuencias.-me miró.-Vas a lamentar el haber hecho todo esto. No estoy jugando, Seiya Kou, no…

Me miró una última vez antes de salir y luego se fue. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del cuarto no logré contener las lágrimas más. No podía creer que después de haber estado juntos todo hubiera terminado así. Era una tonta por haber permitido que me tocara, pero sus manos siempre habían sabido cómo controlarme. Seiya siempre sabía cómo manejarme a su antojo, cómo controlarme y cómo hacerme olvidar todo.

**Seiya.**

Tuve que detenerme a mitad del camino y estacionarme un la primer calle que vi. Mi corazón latía pesadamente, como si hubiera renacido dentro de mí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, hasta el punto de olvidar que tenía uno. Y ella tenía que haber vuelto. Estaba bien con el corazón desaparecido de mi vida, estaba bien con mis ideas y con mis metas. Cada recuerdo venía a mi cabeza, cada palabra, cada minuto. Veía a Serena en todas partes. La veía a mi lado en el tren en París. La veía dormida en mi cama, la veía caminando bajo la lluvia en la torre Eiffel, la veía sonreírme desde el otro lado de la mesa en el café Louvre. Veía sus enormes ojos mirándome fijamente y luego aparecía de nuevo con esa nueva mirada cargada de odio y rencor.

Serena había llegado en el peor momento de mi vida. Todo lo que creía y lo que deseaba ahora se veía amenazado por su presencia. No le tenía miedo a ella ni a sus palabras, me tenía miedo a mí mismo porque con su presencia ahora dudaba de mis propias acciones y de mis decisiones. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ya no sabía si quería seguir con mis planes. Había albergado odio y rencor dentro de mí por tantos años que no me había percatado que también podía albergar amor. Pensé en Reika y siempre supe que jamás había sentido nada por ella. Me gustaba, podía confiar en ella y podía compartir con ella, pero jamás, nunca me hacía sentir lo que Serena me hacía sentir con tan solo una mirada. Podía acostarme con Reika, podíamos tener relaciones todos los días, pero solo me bastaba una noche al lado de Serena para recordarme que en esta vida solo se ama una vez, y que esa única oportunidad en mi vida era ella. Me sentía tan estúpido e imbécil de darme cuenta que la seguía queriendo con cada poro de mi piel, con cada gota de sangre y con cada pulso de mi corazón.

Golpeé el volante del carro lo más fuerte que pude. Las palabras de Serena resonaban en mi cabeza. "Sufrir las consecuencias… lo vas a lamentar…" Serena siempre hablaba enserio, jamás mentía, jamás jugaba. No tenía idea de qué tenía entre manos pero era muy tarde para hacerme hacia atrás. La había herido una vez más y ya no podía hacer nada. La había perdido hacía tres años en París. La había dejado ir y ahora jamás podría recuperarla. Todo comenzaba a dolerme. Me dolía no tener a Serena, me dolían sus palabras, me dolía la muerte de Yaten. Era un monstruo, era una basura y yo había sido el culpable de todo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No estaba seguro… pero jamás podría traer a la vida a Yaten. Sentí cómo algo dentro de mí moría poco a poco. Estaba seguro que paulatinamente me quedaría solo, sin Reika, sin Serena, sin hermanos… todo se iría a la basura porque yo mismo había forjado mi propio destino y era hora de pagarlo. Por primera vez en años desde que había muerto mi madre, sentí cómo un par de lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, y supe que todo estaba perdido.

**Andrew.**

Llegué al hospital confundido. Caminé rápidamente hacia la primera enfermera que encontré en mi camino y la abordé.

-Señorita.-dije jadeando.-Me llamaron del hospital para informarme que habían traído a Hotaru Aino.

-La señorita Aino está en urgencias, diríjase hacia allá.

Caminé a toda prisa. No me había sentido tan asustado desde hacía bastante tiempo y me daba miedo que algo grave le hubiera sucedido. La encontré recostada en una camilla mirando hacia el techo. Lucía pálida y una enfermera le inyectaba algo. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y entonces observé sus ojos moverse lentamente hasta posarse en mí.

-Hotaru.-dije asustado.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y regresó la vista al techo. La enfermera me miró angustiada.

-No creo que la señorita quiera hablar, joven, pero ella necesita su ayuda. Debería llevársela a casa.

-En este momento nos vamos a mi departamento.-exclamé.

Hotaru volvió a mirarme y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa lo que digas, Hotaru, no te dejaré sola en esas condiciones.

La enfermera me ayudó a levantar a Hotaru y aunque ambos queríamos hablar decidimos guardar silencio. La ayudé a subirse al taxi y hubo silencio durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos al departamento noté que Hotaru no quería estar cerca de mí. Se rehusaba a mirarme a los ojos y la dejé entrar. Se sentó en la sala mientras yo preparaba algo de cenar. En algún momento tendría que hablar conmigo.

Serví la cena y le entregué un plato. Ella lo aceptó con dudas y comió lentamente. Yo no dejé de mirarla en todo el rato. La vi dejar su plato medio vacío en la mesita y continué observándola.

-Deja de mirarme así.-dijo al fin.

-Estoy esperando que me digas qué sucedió.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo, Andrew? Ya lo sabes, ya sabes lo que hice.-lágrimas.

-No, Hotaru… tú ya habías pasado por esto, ya lo habías superado.

Hotaru comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente y fue entonces cuando decidí acercarme a ella y la abrace. Lloró en mi hombro sin parar, como si no hubiera llorado en años.

-Todo lo que Yaten y Mina hicieron por mí yo… lo eché a perder… soy una imbécil… una tonta… merezco lo peor…

No dije nada.

-Estoy sola, Andrew, no sé qué hacer. No quiero drogarme, no quiero recaer pero no lo pude evitar… fue una fuerza mayor que yo, una fuerza que me controlaba y yo no podía pensar claramente… era como caminar en la oscuridad… y…

El llanto se mezclaba con sus palabras y hacía difícil entenderle.

-Mi vida no tiene sentido… ¿para qué estoy aquí?... no valgo nada… absolutamente nada…

-Basta, Hotaru.-dije de pronto.-Estoy cansado que pienses así de ti, que pienses mal y que no quieras hacer nada.-dije apretándola más contra mí.-Tú vales mucho más de lo que crees, tienes muchas cosas por hacer, mereces lo mejor y no tiene sentido que pienses así. Tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a…

Hotaru levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos violetas en mí. Jamás me había fijado en la profundidad que había en ellos, en todo lo que había escondido en esa mirada y entonces sentí que un deseo incrementaba en mi pecho. Nos miramos durante largos segundos hasta que instintivamente presioné mis labios contra los de ella. Mis ojos se cerraron y olvidé todo. Sus pequeñas manos presionaban gentilmente mi cuello y mis dedos se enredaban en su corto cabello. Nuestros cuerpos se apegaban más sin darnos cuenta y sentí su frágil espalda arquearse.

Cuando nos separamos nos vimos a los ojos durante un largo tiempo. Yo no sabía qué decir o hacer. Era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado besar esos labios y de lo mucho que me gustaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Por qué…-susurró.-Tú no…

La callé con mis labios nuevamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No, Hotaru… muchas veces uno tarda en darse cuenta de lo que realmente quiere. Al tenerte aquí, entre mis brazos, puedo estar seguro de que no quiero soltarte.

-Andrew…-dijo colocando sus manos en mi rostro.

-Lamento haber sido un idiota… haberte tratado así y haberte dejado ir en vez de quedarme a tu lado. Pero ya no quiero que eso pase, quiero hacer las cosas bien porque a partir de ahora todo cambiará…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundida.

Volví a besarla y sentí sus pequeñas manos apretándose en mi rostro.

-Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte y estoy seguro de que te sentirás muy diferente ahora.-sonreí.

Cuando le conté a Hotaru toda la verdad casi se desmaya. Al escuchar que su hermana y Yaten seguían vivos sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Le conté sobre el accidente, sobre la pérdida de memoria, sobre el pueblo, sobre Serena, sobre Taiki y Amy, sobre lo que planeaban hacer contra Seiya. Nos quedamos toda la noche charlando, abrazados en el sillón. Hablamos durante horas sobre Mina, Yaten y sobre nuestro futuro. Nos fuimos a la cama y dormimos juntos por primera vez. Solamente nos quedamos abrazados mirándonos hasta que ambos nos quedamos completamente dormidos. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería pasar así mis noches por siempre.

**Taiki.**

El dolor en mi espalda casi había desaparecido, pero me parecía un pretexto perfecto para visitar a Amy. Ella se encontraba hablando con una de las señoras del pueblo, lucia tan tranquila y experta que olvidé por completo lo que me rodeaba. Amy clavó su mirada en mí y noté el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Le sonreí instintivamente y me acerqué a ella cuando terminó de hablar con la señora. Llevaba puesto su bata blanca y me pidió que la acompañara hasta su consultorio. Haruka se encontraba en el hospital después de días sin venir. Lo encontramos en el pasillo y nos saludó cordialmente. Amy cerró la puerta de su consultorio y le pidió a una de las enfermeras que no la molestaran.

-¿Cómo estás, Taiku?-preguntó Amy colgando su bata en el perchero. Observé que llevaba puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas con flores que se ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, solo venía a mi revisión semanal...-mentí.

-¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?

-Un poco, pero estoy harto. Quisiera trabajar ya.

Amy se acerco a mí y me pidió que me quitara la camisa.

-Sabes que los dolores en la espalda son difíciles, incluso si se te quita el dolor difícilmente podrás cargar cosas nuevamente tan pronto. Debes dejar por lo menos que pasen algunos meses para que tus tendones y músculos se recuperen. Podrías regresar a trabajar sin tener que cargar nada, Yaten podría ayudarte.

-Tal vez pero... Después de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que he descubierto ya no sé que pasará con Yaten.

Noté la mirada tímida de Amy sobre mi abdomen y el color rojo subía rápidamente por sus mejillas sin poder ocultarlo. Tímidamente se colocó frente a mí y comenzó a tocar la parte baja de mi espalda pasando sus manos por detrás de mí. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y sentí su respiración un poco agitada. Yo me encontraba muy tranquilo observándola mientras me tocaba con delicadeza como si tocarme fuera un gran sacrificio. Sonreí en secreto.

-Yaten es un buen chico.-dijo mientras pasaba sus manos hábilmente por mi piel.-Él sabrá qué hacer.

-Cuando le diga toda la verdad él tendrá que irse... Él es dueño de cuentas bancarias millonarias, de decenas de negocios, de empresas... ¿Crees que cuando se entere de todo eso querrá seguir trabajando en mi supermercado? A fin de cuentas mi supermercado no es nada comparado con todo lo que él tiene.

Amy levantó la vista.

-Tal vez no se pueda comparar, pero Yaten te aprecía mucho y no creo que vaya a comportarse diferente después de saber la verdad.-Amy había dejado de tocarme pero seguíamos en la misma posición. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado juntos.-Es obvio que vaya a alterarse y a sentirse mal, pero tú lo has ayudado mucho y...

Noté su mirada posarse sobre mis labios y luego a mis ojos de nuevo.

-Y no creo que te vaya a despreciar... Después de todo eres su hermano mayor, a ti también te corresponde algo y...

-Mi madre renunció a todo lo que mi padre tenía y no sé si...

-Tu padre nunca se enteró de tu existencia, yo creo que él te hubiera dado todo como se lo dio a Seiya y a Yaten, Seiya no supo cómo manejarlo pero Yaten sí, y estoy segura que tú podrías hacer lo mismo que él. Tú solo supiste cómo manejar tu vida y abriste tu propio negocio. Está en tu sangre.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentí cómo las manos de Amy seguían en mi espalda.

-Antes sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que sería de mí en diez años y ahora mi futuro está nublado. Mi vida no volverá a ser la misma.

-¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Qué quieres...ahora...?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más. Sentí su aliento contra mi rostro. No pude resistirlo más. Acerqué mi rostro lo más que pude hasta que hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Sentí el dulce sabor de sus labios pequeños y húmedos, su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío y sentí sus manos contra mi pecho desnudo. Yo coloqué las mías en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. De pronto me puse de pie y la coloqué sobre la camilla. Ella enredó sus piernas en mí mientras yo le levantaba el vestido. Observé sus piernas blancas y lisas, le acaricié los muslos y ella me desabrochaba el pantalón. Sentí la humedad de su entrepierna y cuidadosamente la acaricié allí. La escuché gemir un poco sobre mi cuello y entonces la penetré suavemente. Amy enredó sus brazos frágiles sobre mi cuello y sentí sus muslos apretarse cada vez que la embestía. Nuestras bocas se unían en un susurro por cada beso que había querido darle y que nunca me había atrevido.

Cuando terminamos estábamos empapados en sudor. Amy me miró dulcemente y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Amy...-dije casi sin aliento.

Ella colocó dos dedos sobre mis labios.

-No digas nada, Taiki, yo lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas...

-¿De verdad?-pregunté sorprendido.-Porque había deseado por tanto tiempo probar tus labios... No te imaginas cuánto...

-¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Eres la mujer más bella que conozco... Eres perfecta, Amy, y he sido un idiota por no haberme atrevido antes. Siempre te veía caminar frente al supermercado y deseaba gritar tu nombre y que sonrieras al escucharme. Deseaba acercarme a ti y llenarte de besos...

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Taiki...no puedo creerlo... He sentido lo mismo durante años y ahora... Solo puedo sentir una felicidad inmensa dentro de mí... Te quiero tanto... Tanto...

Volvimos a besarnos. Me vestí y Amy se acomodó el vestido y se colocó los zapatos. Acomodó su cabello y salimos del consultorio tomados de la mano. Todas las enfermeras nos veían asombradas y extrañadas al mismo tiempo. Amy les dijo que volvería hasta el atardecer y salimos juntos del hospital aún de la mano. Caminamos en dirección al supermercado.

-Tengo miedo, Taiki, tengo miedo por Serena... ¿Qué tal si Seiya le hace daño?

-Serena es muy inteligente y ella sabrá cómo cuidarse. Confiemos en ella.

Amy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar escuhamos la voz de Yaten gritar.

-¡Taiki!-gritaba.-¡Amy!

Lucía realmente alterado cuando llegó hasta nosotros. Amy y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano y sentí cómo me la apretaba fuerte.

-Lo recordé... Lo recordé todo... ¡Todo!-gritó mientras se tumbaba de rodillas en el suelo. Me tumbé a su lado y traté de consolarlo.

-Minako... Mina es... Mi esposa.. Mi esposa y la amo... La amo...

Yaten no podía resistir su llanto y me partió el corazón verlo así.

**Yaten.**

Llegamos a casa de Amy los tres y Taiki me ayudó a recostarme en el sofá. Minako se encontraba en el supermercado trabajando y yo no paraba de llorar. Taiki me miraba bastante preocupado y no sabía qué decirme.

-¿Cómo fue que recordaste todo, Yaten?-preguntó Amy.

-Ahorita... Ahorita me encontraba viendo a Minako, solo la veía porque sentía muchas ganas de mirarla. Hubo un momento en el que ella clavó sus ojos en mí y al observar sus ojos me sentí extraño, cada recuerdo, uno por uno fue volviendo hacia mi mente. Recordé absolutamente toda mi vida y fue un golpe muy duro... Seiya... Seiya...

Me incorporé bruscamente y Taiko me detuvo. Lo miré captándolo todo.

-Ustedes... Ustedes no lucen sorprendidos...

-Yaten tienes que calmarte.-dijo Taiki.-Hay muchas cosas que necesitamos decirte.

Amy regresó con una taza de té que me dio.

-Taiki... Tú... Dejé la taza en la mesita y me puse de pie otra vez.-Taiki tú... Te apellidas Kou... Te apellidas como yo...

Taiki caminó hacia mí y me obligó a sentarme.

-Si te tomad esa taza de té y te tranquilidad Amy y yo prometemos decirte todo lo que sabemos.

Taiki comenzó a hablar.

-Yaten... Tú y yo... Somos hermanos...

Abrí los ojos como platos. Taiki me explicó cada detalle. Me contó lo que habían descubierto, me contó sobre Seiya, sobre las pruebas, sobre Serena Tsukino, sobre el accidente, sobre la pérdida de memoria. Ambos me explicaban cosas mientras yo tomaba el té. No sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Seiya mi propio hermano lo había planeado todo... Sentía que mi corazónse partía.

-Amy...-dije varios minutos después de que terminaron de hablar.-Minako...¿Ella recuperará la memoria...?

-Yaten... Mina sufrió pérdida de memoria, lo tuyo solo era un trauma pero ella... Ella sí perdió sus recuerdos.

-Pero me ama... Ella me ama...-lágrimas.

Amy me abrazó

-Lamento mucho todo esto, Yaten, lamento que Mina no pueda recordar quién eres. Puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amas y me duele verte así. Taiki, Serena y yo te ayudaremos a arreglarlo todo... Mina podrásaber quién es y...

-No.-dije.-No podemos decirle a Minako todavía... No así...

-¿Prefieres que arreglemos las cosas con Seiya?-preguntó Taiki.

-Sí. Antes de decirle cualquier cosa a Mibako debemos ganar esta batalla. No podemos hacerle daño así...

Amy fue a la cocina y Taiki y yo nos quedamos juntos.

-Yaten... Quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo. Eres mi hermano y no importa quétan diferentes sean nuestras historias, el haberme enterado de que éramos hermanos sentí felicidad. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos he aprendido a quererte. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando pero poco a poco lograremos ayudarte.

-Taiki... Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. De no ser por ti yo hubiera muerto. Me has dado casa, comida, compañía... Fuiste mi hermano sin ningún compromiso, sin ninguna obligación...

-Supongo que sentí una conexión.-sonrió.

-Quiero que sepas que nuestro padre, de haberte conocido te hubiera querido igual... Él era un gran hombre. Todo lo que yo tengo, o tenía... También es tuyo ahora.

-No quiero que pienses en eso ahora, Yaten, lo importante es que detengamos a Seiya.

-Lamento que te hayas enterado de que tu hermano intentó matar a tu otro hermano.

-Tú siempre creíste que Seiya podía cambiar de opinión... Veías en él algo bueno.

-Siempre quise ayudarlo. Incluso ahora no lo odio, no puedo odiarlo porque es mi hermano... Pero no comprendo por qué después de tanto tiempo de no querer saber nada de los negocios decidió volver y provocar todo esto.

-Pronto lo sabremos todo, porque queramos o no, Seiya tendrá que pagar... Lo que hizo está muy, muy mal...

-Siempre soñé en que algún día Seiya y yo podríamos ser tan unidos como tú y yo lo somos aún sin saber que éramos hermanos.

-Muchas veces la gente alberga rencores en su corazón que no puede controlar. Algo me dice que detrás de todo lo que Seiya hizo se esconde algo muy grande.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé... Mi instinto.

Amy regresó con comida y los tres comimos juntos. Me confesaron que se querían y que ahora comenzarían una relación. Me alegré por ellos. Mientras comíamos la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Minako entró. Al vernos ahí sentados nos miró extrañada y yo me puse de pie instintivamente.

-Hola.-dijo ella.-Con permiso.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y la seguí sin darme cuenta. Taiki trató de detenerme pero también me siguió.

Minako entró a su habitación y cuando se dio cuenta que la había seguido se asustó.

-¿Qué sucede, Yaten?-dijo seriamente.

-No... Es decir, ¿quieres cenar?

-Iré a cenar con alguien más.-respondió fríamente.

-¿Con quién?-pregunté molesto.

-No creo que te importe.

-Minako... ¿Has estado evitándome desde la otra vez...?

Ella me miró.

-Yaten no entiendo tu comportamiento.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación. La seguí por la casa hasta la puerta. Taiki y Amy miraban todo.

-No te importa con quien voy o lo que hago. Deja de comportarte así y déjame en paz.

-¿Con quién vas?-pregunté nuevamente.

-Haruka.

Minako salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Estuve a punto de salir por ella pero Taiko ne detuvo.

-Tienes que controlarte, Yaten, recuerda que ella no sabe lo que pasa...

-Siento ira... Siento impotencia de que ella no sepa quién soy... Siempre la he amado demasiado, desde que la conozco y ahora ella irá con otro hombre. Cómo le voy a que ella sepa quién soy, para que recuerde que también me amaba...

Me tumbé sobre el sillón.

-Estoy segura de que si conquistaste a Mina una vez... Podrás hacerlo de nuevo.-dijo Amy.

La miré.

-Tu crees que...

-Ella se enamoró de ti por quién eres, Mina sigue siendo la misma persona. Lo único que perdió fueron sus recuerdos pero dentro es la misma persona. Se porta así porque tiene miedo, ella también se siente mal porque no sabe quién es y el hecho de que te portes así con ella le provoca miedo.

-Quizá tienes razón... Quizá tengo que conquistarla de nuevo...

-Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte sobre Mina...

-¿Qué es, Amy? ¿Qué le sucede a Minako?

**Mina.**

Entré al hospital para buscar a Haruka. La enfermera me dijo que estaba en consulta y que saldría pronto, por lo que decidí esperarlo en el consultorio de Amy. Aún me sentía confundida por la actitud de Yaten, no comprendía por qué se portaba así conmigo. Me molestaba mucho su actitud y no entendía qué hacían los tres en casa hoy. Miré el reloj e intenté distraerme. Noté que un par de cajones del archivero de Amy estaban abiertos, por lo que me paré a cerrarlos. Cuando estuve a punto de cerrar el segundo hubo algo que llamó mi atención. Leí mi nombre en una de las carpetas y la curiosidad me ganó. Saqué el sobre con cuidado y me senté para leerlo. En él se encontraba todo lo que me había pasado gracias al accidente, venían nombres extraños para mí de partes del cerebro y de lesiones, había también descripciones y medicamentos que me habían dado cuando estuve en coma. En la última parte hubo algo que cambió mi vida para siempre.

_La paciente sufrió un aborto gracias al golpe que recibió en el vientre al caer a cien metros del vehículo en el que viajaba. Tenía seis semanas de embarazo y el feto murió al instante en que la paciente se golpeó en el suelo sufriendo varios traumas en la cabeza y piernas._

Los papeles se me cayeron de las manos y caí sobre la silla. La vista se me nubló y sentí que todo me daba vueltas. ¿Embarazada? Yo estaba esperando un hijo cuando sufrí el accidente y Amy no me lo había dicho. De pronto las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y no pude resistirlo más. Lloré como no había llorado nunca, o al menos que yo recordara. Iba a tener un hijo antes de ese accidente, un hijo... ¿De quién? ¿Quién era el padre de mi hijo ? ¿Era mi novio, mi esposo? ¿Dónde estaba él? Las preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza y entonces entré en pánico. Las preguntas que por tanto tiempo había decidido dejar de lado ahora me atormentaban de nuevo. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había perdido. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada y decidí salir de ahí. La enfermera trató de detenerme pero me salí del hospital a toda prisa.

Corrí por las calles empedradas a toda prisa. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos y me caí sobre la tierra. Me levanté y sentía una fuerza oprimiendo mi pecho. Cuando seguí caminando aceleré el paso y entonces divisé a Yaten del otro lado de la calle con Taiki. No quería hablar con él, ni verlo, pero ya era muy tarde cuando lo vi cruzar la calle. Me seguía a toda prisa por el callejón y escuché su voz.

-¡Minako!-gritó mientras yo me escondía.

Al encontrarme me tomó por los hombros fuertemente.

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?-me fijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

No pude responder nada. Solamente pegué mi cuerpo contra el de él y me solté llorando nuevamente en su pecho. Sentí los brazos de Yaten rodearme con delicadeza y guardó silencio mientras yo lloraba.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó. Mis ojos ya estaban secos y nos encontrábamos en el suelo del callejón. Yaten me ayudó a incorporarme y caminamos en silencio hasta la casa de Amy.

Cuando llegamos ahí Yaten me tomó del brazo y me jaló. Me miró durante largos segundos.

-Mi hijo.-dije sin pensar.-Se murió, murió...

Él volvió a abrazarme.

-No fue tu culpa.-dijo como si ya supiera de qué hablaba.-Estas cosas pasan... Fue todo un accidente.

Me separé de él y lo miré.

-Quién eres tú, Yaten, qué quieres de mí.

Amy salió de la casa y nos miró.

-Amy.-dije desesperada.-Por qué no me lo habías dicho.-dije elevando la voz.-Yo iba a tener in hijo... Estaba embarazada...

-Mina... No quería herirte más de lo que ya sufrías. Te quiero mucho y es un golpe muy fuerte para ti.

-Es que todo eso me hace pensar… me hace sentir y no quiero… no recuerdo quién soy, de dónde vengo y por qué estoy aquí… mi vida no tiene sentido.-dije mirándolos a ambos.- ¡No! ¿Por qué ustedes están tan tranquilos? ¿Qué es lo que saben?

Amy y Yaten intercambiaron miradas. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y un nudo en la garganta me crecía con cada palabra.

-Tú sabes…-dije apuntando a Amy.- ¿Quién es…? ¿Quién era el padre…?

Amy agachó la mirada y luego miró a Yaten. De pronto todo tenía sentido para mí. Miré a Yaten llena de preguntas en los ojos y con las lágrimas cayéndose por mi rostro. Yaten dio un paso hacia mí pero yo di otro hacia atrás.

-Tú… tú eras el padre… tú… ¿quién eres tú?-grité.

-Por favor, Minako, déjame explicarte todo, yo…

-Basta.-dije.-Mejor vete, vete en este momento.

Sin decir nada más le di la espalda y entré a la casa. No quería hablar con nadie y me encerré. Solo quería dormir, dormir y dormir por horas y horas. No despertar. Cada vez que intentaba buscar algún recuerdo mi cuerpo se llenaba de vacío y terror. No había nada, no tenía nada. Cada vez que pensaba en Yaten el vacío se hacía más grande y no lograba comprender cómo es que él era el hombre que iba a ser el padre de mi hijo. Pensaba en ese pequeño bebé que pudo haber crecido dentro de mí y entonces perdía el sentido. No sabía nada de mi vida pero después de enterarme de eso sabía que dentro, muy dentro de mí hubiera anhelado ese hijo. Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

**Yaten.**

-Yaten.-dijo Amy deteniéndome.-Debes darle tiempo de procesar… todo esto será mucho peor para ella que para ti… por más que ella se esfuerce no recordará nada y no quiero que te pongas mal tú. Ella te necesita ahora aunque no lo sepa. Tú también has sufrido esa pérdida, también iba a ser tu hijo…

-íbamos a ser padres, Amy, padres… Ella no lo sabía, estoy seguro, si no me lo hubiera dicho. Ella no sabía que tendría un bebé, y yo menos… Ahora no solo perdí a mi esposa, sino también a un hijo. He perdido todo y preferiría no recordar nada.

-Cuando ella esté lista estoy segura de que querrá hablar contigo. Tú eres la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Para una mujer lo más horrible es perder un hijo.

-La amo, Amy, no sabes lo terrible que se siente tener una historia con alguien, tener una historia que ya era difícil antes de todo esto. Ella y yo ya habíamos pasado por cosas difíciles, las habíamos superado y justo cuando éramos felices sucedió esto. No sabes lo mal que se siente saber que tu esposa, la mujer que amas, no recuerda quién eres, no quiere que la toques ni que le hables… todo esto comenzó como un castigo hacia ella, y ahora este es mi castigo, no el de ella.

Amy me abrazó durante algunos minutos. Me despedí de ella y regresé a la cabaña con Taiki. Taiki también me abrazó a mi regreso. Era la primera vez en muchos años que sentía un cariño sincero. Taiki era mi hermano y lo quería como tal, él era la única persona en quien podía sostenerme ahora.

**Seiya.**

Escuché los pasos de Reika sobre la duela. Yo me encontraba en mi habitación y cuando ella entró su perfume inundó la sala. Se acercó a mí y yo ni siquiera me había atrevido a mirarla. Me encontraba en dirección a la ventana mirando hacia la calle cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello.

-Vete, Reika.-dije sin pensar.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurró en mi oído.

-Quiero que me dejes solo. Vete de aquí de una vez.

-No me gusta que me hables así.-respondió soltándome.

-Te digo que te vayas ahora mismo.

-Bien, Seiya, como tú quieras. Solo quiero que sepas que me está cansando tu actitud.

-No quiero que te acerques.

Reika salió golpeando la puerta. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Serena Tsukino. No deseaba que nadie me tocara, no deseaba que Reika se me acercara porque me sentía fatal. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo y que no podía hacer eso. Prefería quedarme solo, prefería estar así porque después de haber tenido a Serena entre mis brazos no deseaba a ninguna otra mujer.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó varias veces hasta que decidí tomarlo. Leí el nombre en la pantalla y sentí que mis músculos se tensaban.

-¿Diga?-respondí sin ganas.

-Quiero hablar contigo, en persona.-dijo la voz del otro lado.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú sabes que soy yo el que da órdenes, ¿verdad?, también sabes que me gusta que las cosas se hagan como yo quiero y por nada del mundo permitiré que me arruines los planes. Te veo aquí mañana mismo.

Lancé el teléfono sobre la alfombra. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y no sabía qué hacer. El rostro de Serena aparecía en mi mente, el rostro de Yaten, el rostro de Mina… llevé mis manos a la cabeza y grité. Solo quería morir.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Ya era hora de que hubiera algo de romance! Hacía mucho que nada bonito pasaba, y en este cap decidí regalarles momentos hermosos y revelaciones, la historia avanza.

¿Cómo se comportará Mina ahora que sabe que Yaten es parte importante de su vida? ¿Qué hará Yaten ahora que ha recordado todo?

Andrew y Hotaru al fin están juntos, al igual que Amy y Taiki. Serena y Seiya se niegan a la verdad mientras que Yaten lucha por recuperar a su mujer.

¿Quién es la persona que llamó a Seiya y qué significa esa llamada? ¿Qué piensan ustedes que Seiya hará ahora que se ha reencontrado con Serena y con su pasado?

:) Gracias, muchas gracias a todas por esperar. Creo que hasta ahora este ha sido el capítulo más largo.


	13. El Pasado

**Seiya.**

Los hombres me siguieron hasta la entrada de aquella casa enorme. Mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso y no dejaba de sentirme nervioso y asustado. Todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos y no tenía idea de cómo iba a poder arreglar todo lo que me rodeaba. Uno de los hombres me pidió que esperara. Mientras esperaba sentía que el corazón me latía pesadamente. No me gustaba estar en ese lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo porque de alguna manera tendría que salir vivo de todo esto.

-Pase.-dijo uno de ellos.

Lo seguí por el enorme pasillo hasta la puerta dorada. Dos hombres que custodiaban la puerta la abrieron para mí y entré sin saber qué me esperaba. La habitación estaba poco iluminada y vi el escritorio en el centro de la habitación. La lámpara sobre el escritorio se encontraba encendida y noté un par de ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Siéntate, Seiya.

Me acerqué con desconfianza y me senté frente a ella. Noté que sonreía sutilmente y observé las casi imperceptibles arrugas en su frente y en sus ojos. El cabello le caía por los hombros en una trenza y se acomodó en su asiento.

-No me gusta para nada el rumbo que está tomando todo esto, Seiya Kou. Yo hice un trato contigo hace mucho tiempo, sabes que te tengo en mis manos y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que hagas lo que te pegue en gana.

-No lo comprendes, Kakyuu, esto no lo planeé yo y…

-Silencio.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Kakyuu ya era una mujer grande. Era muy poderosa y era capaz de provocar miedo hasta en el más valiente de los hombres. La odiaba con cada poro de mi piel, pero no podía hacer nada contra ella. Hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres y éste desapareció en la oscuridad. Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

-Cuando yo te encontré, Seiya, te dejé en claro que yo no estaba jugando. Te dije también que no te convenía tratar de engañarme porque eso no podrá ser nunca. Te recuerdo que soy una mujer poderosa, controlo todo lo que puedas imaginar y tú no significas nada para mí. Eres tan solo lo que necesito para apoderarme de todo lo que me faltaba obtener. Tu padre fue en verdad muy tonto.-rió.-Si él pudiera ver todo lo que he logrado ahora no se hubiera burlado de mí. Creo que todo esto se lo debes a tu padre, querido Seiya, ya que si él me hubiera elegido a mí en lugar de a Amalia nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Yo no tenía nada hace años, ya soy una mujer vieja pero no me importa todo lo que tenga que hacer y cuántos años tengan que pasar con tal de vengarme de él.

-Él murió hace años, Kakyuu, no comprendo tu obsesión con esa venganza sin sentido además…

-Te he dicho que te calles. Recuerda que aquí mando yo y solo podrás hablar cuando yo te diga.-dijo rápidamente.-Me costó mucho trabajo deshacerme de tu hermanito, ¿me entiendes? Me costó mucho trabajo quitarlo del mapa por fin. Yaten era muy inteligente, muy bueno en su trabajo y logró conservar el emporio de Yaseiki durante los años que vivió. Lamentablemente no podía permitir que siguiera viviendo, porque entonces no hubiera logrado mi venganza. Y no creas que tú estás exento de mi venganza. A fin de cuentas tú también eres su hijo, tú también llevas su sangre y te odio de la misma manera que odiaba a tu hermano, a tu madrastra y a Yaseiki. No me cansaré nunca de recordarte que si tu querido padre se hubiera casado conmigo y no con esa tonta de Amalia, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Hubo un silencio prolongado que no me atreví a romper.

-Sabes muy bien que la única razón por la que te mantengo con vida es porque tú puedes dar la cara frente a todo el público y yo podré permanecer en las sombras sin que nadie sepa de mi existencia. Esa es mi venganza hacia ti, que todo el mundo piense que le robaste todo a tu hermano, que hayas perdido a toda tu familia y que tengas que casarte con una mujer a la que no quieres.-dijo mirándome con una terrible sonrisa en el rostro.-Le agradezco tanto al señor Nishimura por haber aceptado unirse a mí en esto. Lo lamento por su hija que no tiene la menor idea del problema en el que está metida, pero al menos tendrá lo que quiere, ¿no?, casarse contigo y ser millonaria.

La miré con los ojos llenos de furia. Odiaba a Kakyuu con todas mis fuerzas y sentía impotencia y rabia por no poder hacer nada contra ella.

-Pero ésta.-dijo Kakyuu al tiempo que un hombre entraba arrastrando a Kamiko bruscamente.-Ésta es mi mayor venganza hacia ti.

Me puse de pie instintivamente y apreté los puños. Estuve a punto de caminar hacia Kamiko pero de pronto dos hombres me tenían agarrado de ambos brazos. Sentí que la furia y la desesperación subían rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo. Kakyuu se acercó a mi madre y le tomó el rostro bruscamente.

-Mira a tu hijo, Kamiko, míralo bien.

Los ojos de mi madre estaban sumergidos en un dolor profundo. Lucía más delgada que la última vez que la había visto y su rostro estaba pálido y lleno de lágrimas y suciedad.

-Quiero que lo mires y lo grabes bien en tu memoria, Kamiko, porque si él falla en cualquier cosa tú jamás volverás a verlo, ¿me entiendes?-dijo jalando su cabello hacia atrás.

-¡Quedamos en que la dejarías en paz en el sanatorio!-grité con todas mis fuerzas.-¡Ahí se iba a quedar!

Uno de los hombres que me tenían sostenido me golpeó fuertemente en el estómago.

-Te dije que no hables.-sentenció Kakyuu.-Ya deberías de saber que toda tu vida me pertenece y que yo hago lo que quiera contigo y con las personas que en ella existen. Tú y yo quedamos en que tu madre estaría a salvo si tú hacías exactamente todo lo que yo te decía.

El hombre que sostenía a mi madre la soltó y ella cayó en el suelo.

-Quiero que esa mujer que vino a buscarte se largue. Si no haces que se vaya de aquí y no vuelva a molestar, sabes muy bien lo que puede pasarle, ¿cierto?, y por lo que pude averiguar ella es muy importante en tu vida. Serena Tsukino va a morir como maté a tu hermanito si no haces que se vaya. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te deshagas de ella.

Los hombres me soltaron y corrí hasta mi madre. La sostuve con cuidado y cuando ella me miró trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo logró. La besé con delicadeza en las mejillas y le susurré al oído.

-Por favor, mamá, perdóname… no he hecho lo suficiente… tienes que ser fuerte porque voy a sacarte de todo esto, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, te sacaré de aquí…

Un hombre se acercó a nosotros y tomó a mi madre en los brazos. Traté de detenerlo pero otro me empujó y se la llevaron.

-Tienes que devolverla al sanatorio.-dije desesperado.-Es el único lugar donde está a salvo y donde está estable. Sin gente que la atienda ella podría morir y…

-Ese es el punto, Seiya.-dijo Kakyuu.-La saqué de ahí porque quiero que entiendas la gravedad de este asunto. Si esa mujer logra deshacer todo lo que he logrado tú, tu madre y ella sufrirán las consecuencias, ¿me entiendes? Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí. Te doy una semana para que Serena Tsukino se vaya de Tokio.

Los hombres me sacaron hasta el pasillo y ahí tuve que caminar solo hasta el exterior. Una vez que estuve dentro de mi coche no pude resistirlo más. Lloré por haber visto a mi madre en esas condiciones. Me odiaba a mí mismo, por ser débil y por no poder ayudarla. Me odiaba por no haber podido ayudar a Yaten lo suficiente. Lo único que me consolaba era saber que había logrado ayudarlo aunque sea un poco y que había enviado a mis hombres para poder salvarlos. Era lo único que me hacía sentir un poco mejor, saber que mi hermano y Mina no estaban muertos y que gracias a los hombres que había enviado ellos habían logrado salvarse del accidente. Aun recordaba la llamada que me habían hecho para decirme que los habían sacado del automóvil y que habían tenido que llevar a Yaten muy lejos para que no pareciera que alguien los había sacado. Habían tenido que quemar el automóvil por completo pero lo importante era que ellos podrían ser salvados. Era lo único que pude hacer por ellos, pero estaba seguro que si Serena estaba aquí en Tokio era porque ya se había enterado de que Mina y Yaten seguían con vida.

No sabía qué hacer… mi madre corría peligro y yo no podía dejarla así. Aun recordaba el día en que la había encontrado en su pequeña casa después de años de pensar que había muerto. Ella me había dejado con mi padre porque pensaba que podría morir en cualquier momento y porque creía que mi vida iba a mejorar si vivía con él. Pero ella no había muerto, estaba muy enferma y su salud se deterioraba con el tiempo, pero al menos yo tenía el consuelo de saber que seguía viva. No me había atrevido a decírselo a Yaten nunca porque tenía miedo, pero esa era la razón por la cual yo no había querido trabajar en la compañía de mi padre, porque deseaba estar con ella y ayudarla. El dinero que Yaten me daba yo lo usaba para ayudarla a ella, hasta que había decidido llevármela a París a un sanatorio muy importante en el que ella podría estar muy bien. Fue ahí donde conocí a Serena pero tenía miedo de contarle sobre la existencia de mi madre. Había sido un estúpido y ahora ella también estaba metida en todo esto. Golpeé el volante tan fuerte como pude, necesitaba encontrar una salida, una solución para todo esto.

Manejé durante horas sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Después de horas de pensar y pensar decidí que no podía perder ni a mi madre ni a Serena. Por más que quisiera negarlo mi corazón le pertenecía a Serena y siempre le había pertenecido. Tenía que engañar a Kakyuu como la había engañado con el asunto de Yaten. Kakyuu no tenía la menor idea de que Yaten seguía con vida y así como había logrado esconder eso de Kakyuu, tenía que esconder a Serena. Llegué a mi departamento y me dediqué a escribir. Durante horas escribí una carta para Serena en la que le explicaba cada detalle de mi situación con Kakyuu. Le confesé lo de mi madre, le confesé lo de Yaten y le confesé que la amaba. Al terminar de escribir me di cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, pero no podía seguir retrasando eso más. Sabía que la gente de Kakyuu la tendría vigilada y a mí también, así que necesitaba citarla en un lugar neutro. La llamé para decirle que la veía en una hora en el Crown. Aunque ella ya estaba dormida, aceptó.

**Serena.**

El tono de voz en la llamada de Seiya me había alarmado. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y no comprendía cuál era su urgencia por verme. Me había indicado que al llegar a la cafetería actuáramos como si estuviéramos peleando. Me entregaría unos papeles y tendría que ir al baño a leerlos.

Cuando llegué al lugar solo había unas cuantas personas. Una pareja de enamorados y tres hombres cenando. Ellos me miraron al mismo tiempo cuando entré. Encontré a Seiya en una mesa más alejada. Al mirarme noté que sus ojos se abrían más e intentaba sonreír. Noté que en su rostro tenía un moretón pero no podía preguntarle qué había pasado. Al sentarme frente a él me miró de una manera extraña y me entregó la carta.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí cuanto antes, Serena.-dijo en voz alta.-No quiero verte de nuevo, quiero que te vayas porque tú y tus pruebas no me asustan. Tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

Seiya casi gritaba pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

-Me iré, Seiya.-dije siguiéndole la corriente.-Pero te aseguro que esto no se quedara así. Te odio, te odio, te odio. Tú mismo encontrarás tu castigo y vas a lamentarlo.

-No me importa lo que digas, solo quiero que te vayas en este mismo momento de Tokio.

Seiya me hizo una señal con el dedo y me levanté hacia el baño.

-Cuando regrese aclararemos esto.-dije poniéndome de pie.

Entre al baño y me encerré en el último compartimento. Saqué la carta de su sobre y comencé a leer.

_Serena…_

_Lamento tener que hacer esto y nada me gustaría más que decírtelo de frente, pero no tengo otra salida. Hay muchas cosas que te he ocultado por miedo, pero tienes que saber algo muy importante. Tendrás que irte de Tokio por un tiempo, tenemos que hacer que todo esto parezca real porque de lo contrario tanto tú como yo podríamos morir. _

_Tienes que ayudarme a salir de todo esto, sé muy bien que sabes que Yaten está vivo porque yo también lo sé. Quiero decirte que yo no provoqué ese accidente. Ese accidente lo provocó una mujer llamada Kakyuu. Es una mujer muy poderosa y lamentablemente estoy en sus manos. Ella está inmiscuida en diferentes negocios clandestinos que no quiero entrar en detalles, pero lo que sí tienes que saber es que ella conoció a mi padre. Ella estuvo enamorada de él siempre pero cuando mi padre se casó con Amalia y no con ella, ella enloqueció. Toda su vida la dedicó a hacerse poderosa y hasta hace algunos años decidió tomar venganza porque nunca pudo olvidar lo que pasó con Yaseiki. Estaba decidida a quitarle todo lo que le pertenecía y la única manera de lograrlo era quitando del camino a sus hijos. Ella no podría lograrlo sola porque necesitaba a alguien a quien usar de su bufón para poder lograr todos sus planes sin ser notada. ¿Adivina quién es ese bufón? Kakyuu me tiene en sus manos porque se enteró de algo… _

_Cuando te conocí en París nunca te lo conté porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, a que pensaras que estaba loco… hace varios años regresé a la casa en la que nací. En esa casa había vivido mi madre toda la vida. Desde que llegué a casa de Yaten cuando era un niño, yo siempre pensé que mi madre había muerto. Crecí con la idea de que había perdido a mi madre y al llegar a esa casa descubrí que no era así… la encontré muy enferma, pero seguía viva. Ella me explicó que si me había dejado con mi padre era porque quería que yo tuviera una mejor vida. A partir de ese entonces me dediqué por completo a ella. Todo el dinero que Yaten me daba lo usaba para sus medicinas, para sus tratamientos, pero ella no mejoraba nunca. Decidí que lo mejor era llevarla a un sanatorio muy importante en París. El doctor me dijo que ella no se pondría mejor, pero que al menos tendría una vida decente. Yo acepté y por eso me encontraba viviendo allí. Al conocerte toda mi vida cambió. Me enamoré de ti profundamente y aunque quería contártelo me daba miedo. Fue por eso que renuncié a Yaten y a todos los negocios. Yaten tampoco lo supo nunca. Tenía que ayudar a mi madre y no tienes idea de todo lo que haría por ella. Es mi madre y la quiero. _

_Kakyuu se enteró de que tú estás aquí para desenmascararme y hace unas horas me amenazó. Me dijo que si no te ibas de aquí iba a matarte y yo no puedo permitir eso. Ella tiene a mi madre, la sacó del sanatorio en París y ahora la tiene en su posesión y si no hago algo por ella la puede matar o ella puede morir por falta de cuidados. Kakyuu mandó provocar el accidente de Yaten, pero yo no podía permitir que mi hermano muriera así que mandé a mis hombres. Sabía que no podría impedir el accidente, pero al menos podría hacer algo por ellos. Cuando el accidente tuvo lugar mis hombres ayudaron a Mina y a Yaten. Mina salió disparada de la camioneta pero Yaten quedó atorado. Ellos los ayudaron a no morir asfixiados por el humo pero sabía que no podrían hacer mucho por ellos. Llamaron ambulancias pero mis hombres dejaron a Yaten bastante alejado del accidente. Cuando quisieron ir por él era demasiado tarde y decidieron quemar la camioneta para que nadie sospechara. No pude evitar el accidente porque si lo hacía Kakyuu se enteraría de que había hecho algo en su contra. Después uno de mis hombres viajó y me aseguró que ambos estaban vivos. Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice pero al menos logré evitar que murieran. _

_No quiero que pienses que soy una mala persona, porque todo lo que he hecho ha sido por razones muy fuertes. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para vencer a Kakyuu, pero si tú me ayudaras… si tú me ayudas quizá podamos hacer algo. Si he decidido contarte todo es porque necesito tu ayuda y necesitamos hacer que esto quede oculto a Kakyuu. Además, también lo hice porque quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero perderte nuevamente. Desde ayer que volví a tenerte entre mis brazos me di cuenta de que nunca podré olvidarte y de que te amo y no quiero tener a ninguna otra mujer conmigo. Te necesito y solo tú me haces sentir lo que ninguna mujer. Tengo que seguir fingiendo que me casaré con Reika Nishimura porque su padre es socio de Kakyuu. Ambos planearon todo esto y si no me caso con Reika pueden hacerme daño a mí o a mi madre. Si regresas con Yaten y le explicas… quizá ustedes logren ayudarme. Necesito que Kakyuu crea que te has ido. Si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo debes enviarme cartas disfrazadas con otro remitente. Envíalas como si fueran de alguna empresa y así podremos hablar con seguridad sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Te amo, Serena, y me duele ver que te vayas a ir, pero espero verte muy pronto y juntos poder hacer que esto acabe._

_Seiya…_

Cuando terminé de leer no me di cuenta de que las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Había juzgado a Seiya por tanto tiempo y había pensado mal de él cuando la verdad era que él se encontraba lleno de problemas. Pero me amaba… él me amaba como yo a él y necesitaba mi ayuda. Tenía que regresar a Karogu y decirles todo a Yaten y Taiki, ellos tenían que ayudarme a ayudar a Seiya para acabar con esa mujer con el señor Nishimura. Duré un rato más hasta que logré controlar mis lágrimas y me arreglé el rostro. Salí del baño y encontré a Seiya esperándome. Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero tenía que fingir.

-Me largo de aquí, Seiya Kou, puedes pudrirte.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de la cafetería. Esperé en la oscuridad hasta que lo vi salir. Seiya me buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarme en la penumbra. Se acercó a mí con lentitud, pero yo no lo resistí más y lo abracé al tiempo que lloraba. Seiya me sostuvo fuertemente y buscó mis labios con desesperación. Nos besamos como nunca y sentí todo su amor en ese beso. Me estrelló contra la pared y me besó con ternura pero al mismo tiempo con pasión.

-Serena…

-No digas nada, Seiya. Te ayudaré y sabrás de mí pronto. Tu hermano y yo te ayudaremos…

-Te amo.-dijo mientras estrellaba sus labios contra los míos.-Te amo, Serena, y no voy a descansar hasta arreglar todo esto. Te tendré a mi lado cueste lo que cueste.

-Yo te amo más… y no quiero dejarte ir ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar…

Me besó suavemente mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Tienes que irte ahora.-dijo.-Antes de que salgan esos hombres y nos descubran. Escríbeme pronto.

Me besó una última vez y se alejó de mí.

-Te amo.

Lo vi caminar hasta su automóvil e irse. Me quedé un rato más esperando a que los hombres salieran. Tal como Seiya había dicho, esos hombres se fueron y entonces logré irme al hotel. Leí la carta de Seiya varias veces. No podía dejar de leer sus palabras y decidí que él también tenía derecho a saber sobre Taiki. No dormí en toda la noche por escribirle una respuesta. Al terminar de escribir la metí en un sobre del hotel y decidí que al siguiente día se la daría a Andrew para que se la entregara a Seiya a escondidas. Dormí unas pocas horas y luego en la mañana, después de desayunar me dirigí a casa de Andrew para contarle todo.

Lo encontré con Hotaru, la hermana de Mina y nos presentamos. Ambos leyeron la carta de Seiya y aunque al principio no querían creerlo terminaron por hacerlo. Les pedí que le entregaran la carta que yo había escrito y les dejé mi número de teléfono para mantenernos en contacto. Les prometí que Yaten se comunicaría con ellos cuanto antes. Ambos me acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto y me despedí de ellos.

**Seiya.**

Al siguiente día me sentí absolutamente desesperado. Me encerré en mi oficina todo el día y trabajé como nunca. Cada vez que mi secretaria me dejaba correspondencia abría cada sobre y lo leía para saber si era de Serena. A eso de las seis de la tarde tenía decenas de llamadas de Reika, mensajes y de más, pero no deseaba hablar con ella en esos momentos. El miedo corría por mi cuerpo y mi secretaria entró con unos cuantos sobres más. Los abrí sin ganas porque algo me decía que no encontraría nada nuevamente. Tomé un sobre que decía "Furuhata & Abogados" llamó mi atención porque recordé a Andrew Furuhata y lo abrí. Comencé a leer intranquilamente.

_Seiya…_

_Le he pedido a Andrew que te trajera la carta. Sé que podemos confiar en Andrew y en Hotaru y te pido que tú también lo hagas. Ellos solo quieren ayudar y no sabes lo difícil que será para mí irme de aquí después de saber toda la verdad. No comprendo cómo logré estar lejos de ti por tres años y ahora… ahora mi vida no será igual si no estás cerca…_

_Quiero decirte que ya no me importa todo lo que pasó. Lo único que deseo es poder superar todo esto y estar contigo, poder sentir paz y sentir tus brazos… Te amo, Seiya Kou, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi. No estoy enojada por todo lo que no me contaste, porque sé que lo hiciste por razones fuertes. _

_Hay algo que yo también quiero contarte, que es muy importante que sepas. Nos enteramos hace poco, cuando hacíamos la investigación. Resulta que en el pueblo donde Yaten y Mina están viviendo, Yaten fue encontrado por un joven que lo estuvo ayudando siempre. Lo curó, le dio techo y comida, se hicieron grandes amigos pero resulta que como Yaten no recordaba nada, el apellido de ese joven no le parecía familiar ni le preocupaba. Ese joven se llama Taiki Kou y ha vivido toda su vida en Karogu. Su padre visitaba Karogu cuando era muy joven ya que iba por negocios, allí fue cuando conoció a su madre y el resultado fue Taiki. El padre de Taiki era Yaseiki Kou. Yaten cayó en manos de Taiki sin saberlo, Taiki nunca supo que Yaten era su hermano hasta que investigó quién era él. Tu padre jamás se enteró de su existencia porque la madre de Taiki decidió no hacérselo saber. Taiki ha vivido solo durante años y años y ahora que se enteró que tiene dos hermanos no puede creerlo. Yo misma hablaré con tus hermanos, Seiya, y les explicaré todo. Ellos te ayudarán y te perdonarán, estoy segura. Taiki es buen hombre, si lo conocieras te caería muy bien. Sé que esto será sorpresivo para ti, saber que tienes otro hermano a parte de Yaten, pero es algo lindo también, ¿no te parece?, después de todo no estás solo porque tienes dos hermanos. Estoy segura de que cuando ellos se enteren de lo que te sucede estarán de tu lado. Taiki, Yaten y tú podrán estar juntos pronto y hablar. Taiki tiene un supermercado que puso con su propio sudor y sangre. Es admirado y querido por todos en el pueblo, creo que está enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Amy Mizuno, es un encanto y están hechos el uno para el otro. _

_Quiero que esperes otra carta que enviaré. Quiero que sepas que yo también te amo y que no lo olvides, tienes que ser fuerte y no quiero que te desesperes porque te ayudaremos. Te amo, Seiya… _

Leí la carta varias veces. No podía creer lo que Serena me decía. ¿Otro hermano? No podía creerlo. Parecía ser que el destino estaba dispuesto a reunir lo que debía permanecer junto. Me sentía algo confundido, pero sabía exactamente lo que Taiki debía estar sintiendo al enterarse de su familia. A pesar de que no lo conocía sentía una extraña felicidad y sorpresa, como si de pronto lo aceptara dentro de mi familia. De alguna manera me reconfortaba saber que Yaten y yo no estábamos solos. Sentí mucha curiosidad de saber más de él, me hubiera gustado presentarme, verlo al lado de Yaten y estar juntos. Guardé esa carta en el bolsillo de mi saco y me fui a mi departamento.

**Yaten.**

Tenía días sin saber nada de Minako. Había dejado de ir al supermercado por casi dos semanas y se rehusaba a verme a mí o a cualquier otra persona que no fuera Amy. Nadie la había visto salir de su casa durante días. Taiki trataba de animarme pero me sentía cada vez peor. ¿Qué pasaría si Minako no quería volver a hablar conmigo?

Ese día Taiki y yo nos encontrábamos trabajando en la bodega. Casi no habíamos intercambiado palabras y Taiki me pidió que me fuera a la cabaña porque era obvio que no me sentía bien. Caminé por la montaña hasta llegar a la cabaña. Respiré el aire fresco del atardecer pero no me hacía sentir mejor. Decidí preparar algo de comer una vez que llegué a la cabaña y se me fue gran parte de la tarde preparando comida. Durante ese tiempo me había puesto a pensar en todas las cosas que había aprendido durante el tiempo que estuve allí. Yo siempre supe muchas cosas, estudié mucho, fui a muchas escuelas, cada día me paseaba entre mis negocios y empresas adquiriendo información. Manejé millones, manejé personas y negocios, pero todo lo que había aprendido aquí me había cambiado por completo. Había aprendido a hacer cosas tan simples como cocinar, hacer cosas rudas como cortar madera, construir muebles, trabajar en un supermercado cargando, había aprendido a administrar, caminaba mucho, hasta mi cuerpo se había hecho más musculoso desde que trabajaba tanto. Pensé en Taiki, en que él había tenido que vivir así desde siempre, había tenido que comenzar sin nada y por su propia cuenta se había construido camino. En cambio yo lo había recibido todo… Nuestro padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso de él al saber todo lo que había logrado por su cuenta.

Al terminar mi segundo plato escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejé el plato en la barra, me limpie con una servilleta y me dirigí a la entrada. Vi a Minako sentada en el porche sin prestar atención. Lucía algo pálida y noté las enormes ojeras en su rostro. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Recordé la primera vez que la había visto sentada fuera de su pequeña casa en Tokio. Ella lloraba, justo como ahora, y lucía desaliñada. Yo me había enamorado de ella en ese momento y supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. En ese momento nuestra historia comenzó, para bien o para mal, pero comenzó. Y ahora que la tenía ahí, frente a mí, era la misma escena que años atrás, y yo seguía igual de enamorado de ella.

-¿Minako?

Ella apenas parpadeó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí sin mirarme.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dijo en voz baja.

Me hice a un lado y la vi caminar hacia dentro. Miró la cabaña unos minutos hasta que se sentó en uno de los sillones y se atrevió a mirarme.

-Yaten…-dijo casi sin aliento.-Quiero… quiero saber quién soy… Quiero… que me cuentes todo.

-Nos conocimos hace 5 años. Cuando yo te conocí te encontré afuera de tu casa, y llorabas. Yo me encontraba pasando por allí y me llamó mucho la atención ver que llorabas. Cuando me bajé para saber qué te sucedía tú no querías hablar conmigo, pero desde el mismo instante en que te vi me enamoré.-dije guardando silencio unos segundos.-Al mirarte a los ojos me imaginé una vida a tu lado, y en ese momento decidí que quería ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras. Te busqué durante semanas, averigüé todo sobre ti y me di cuenta de que necesitabas mi ayuda. Estabas a punto de perder tu casa, tu madre estaba muriendo y tu hermana estaba metida en las drogas. Yo compré tu casa, metí a tu madre en el hospital y ayudé a tu hermana. Pero a pesar de todo ello tú nunca me quisiste. Siempre me decías que no podías enamorarme de mí porque tu corazón pertenecía a otro hombre. A mí nunca me importó eso, yo te quería tanto que lo único que deseaba era tenerte a mi lado. A cambio de la ayuda que te di aceptaste ser mi esposa, y nos casamos. Yo sufría mucho en silencio porque sabía que no me querías, pero tan siquiera me quedaba el consuelo de ser tu esposo. Tiempo después ese hombre al que decías amar te buscó. Él te engañó durante mucho tiempo y solo quería sacarte dinero porque se había enterado de que eras esposa de un millonario. Tú no supiste qué hacer y accediste. Lo veías de vez en cuando porque él te amenazaba cada vez más, y en vez de decirme lo que sucedía decidiste callar. Conforme el tiempo pasaba yo me ponía cada vez más celoso, no soportaba pensar que te encontrabas en los brazos de otro hombre a pesar de que nunca te entregaste a él, ni a nadie más que a mí. Un día decidí seguirte y te encontré besándote con él, pero en ese momento mi ira era tanta que no vi la realidad. Él te besó a la fuerza y yo creí lo peor de ti. Mi corazón estaba tan dolido que no quería saber nada de ti ni de él, solo hice mis ideas y te hablé horrible. En ese momento algo me sucedió. Me sentía tan dolido, engañado, en fin… los celos me carcomían por dentro y ni todo el amor que te tenía me frenó. Te dejé, me fui de Tokio porque no quería saber nada de ti, nada de nadie. Viajé por Europa durante tres años, me embriagaba, hacía cualquier cosa para no pensar en ti. No siempre funcionaba, a pesar de todo yo te seguía amando. El día que regresé a Japón mi mejor amigo me llevó a uno de los clubs nocturnos que tenía. Resultó que tú trabajabas ahí como bailarina exótica. No tuviste otra opción, durante los tres años que yo no estuve tu madre murió y tu hermana desapareció. Te quedaste sola y lo único que querías era encontrar a tu hermana. Fue lo único que conseguiste que te daría el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir y pagar lo que debías, además querías ahorrar para contratar a un detective y encontrarla. Cuando te vi bailando en ese lugar me di cuenta que no importaron los tres años que me fui, te seguía queriendo igual que el primer día, pero aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado. Te llevé a mi departamento y te dije que te daría todo el dinero que quisieras con tal de que estuvieras conmigo. Me porté duro durante un tiempo porque me rehusaba a perdonarte, pero con el tiempo mi corazón se ablandó y terminé dándome cuenta de que jamás podría odiarte. Lo que más me dolía era pensar que tú nunca podrías sentir algo por mí, pero para mí fortuna te enamoraste de mí. Era tanto el tiempo que pasábamos juntos que ambos terminamos cayendo en nuestra propia trampa. Tanto tú como yo nos dimos cuenta de que nos amábamos y decidimos estar juntos. Yo te quería tanto que encontré a tu hermana sin decírtelo y la ayudé a recuperarse de su adicción. Durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida era adicta al crack, pero la ayudé por ti, porque yo no quería que tú la encontraras en las condiciones que yo la encontré. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero mi hermano… mi hermano apareció y aun no comprendo por qué sucedió todo esto. Tú y yo íbamos de viaje a nuestra luna de miel, ya que nunca tuvimos una. Fue cuando tuvimos el accidente y nos separamos de nuevo. No puedo creer que haya estado un año tan cerca de ti y tan lejos. Amy dice que yo nunca perdí la memoria realmente, pero que tuve un trauma que me causó guardar mis recuerdos. No fue hasta que te conocí que algo dentro de mí cambió. Cuando te volví a ver me sentía diferente y era porque mis recuerdos estaban ahí, acechándome hasta hace unas semanas que logré recordarlo todo mientras te miraba a los ojos. Amy y Taik han averiguado muchas cosas.-dije mientras sacaba de la cómoda todos los periódicos y revistas en donde hablaban de mí, de Seiya y de ella misma. Se los entregué y ella los miró con miedo.-Seiya y yo siempre tuvimos problemas pero no puedo creer que sea tan malo como para haber provocado todo esto. También descubrieron que Taiki es mi hermano… él también es un Kou. Por alguna razón el destino me trajo aquí, con él…

Guardé silencio para dejar que leyera. La vi leer atentamente los artículos, ver las fotografías. Dejé pasar un tiempo considerable y decidí preparar té. Le serví una taza y cuando pasó una media hora regresé. Dejé la taza frente a ella y me arrodillé.

-¿Minako?

-Todo lo que me dices es verdad… ¿cierto?-me miró.-Yo… soy esta mujer.-dijo mostrándome una foto en la que salíamos juntos.-Soy tu esposa, soy tu esposa y tenemos una larga historia juntos, pero no puedo recordar nada…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Instintivamente le tomé ambas manos y sentí cómo sus músculos se tensaban.

-Quiero que sepas algo, Minako.-dije desesperado.-No importa todo lo que haya pasado, yo te sigo queriendo igual y…

-Yaten.-dijo soltándome.-Por favor, por favor… no… no me toques…

Sentí que mi corazón colapsaba y la miré. Minako se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Desde que me enteré de todo esto yo… he pensado, y pensado, y pensado…sé que tú eres mi esposo, que yo debería estar contigo pero te pido que me comprendas porque técnicamente yo no te conozco y no sé qué hacer cuando estoy contigo. Te juro que he querido recordar, y he pensado demasiado tratando de recordar, pero no hay nada, ¡nada!-gritó.-Lo único que hay es un vacío, un hoyo negro que no me deja recordar. Quisiera poder sentir lo mismo que tú, estar segura de lo que soy o siento pero simplemente no puedo… también he pensado que lo mejor sería dejar todo así, sin embargo… sin embargo sé que tengo un compromiso contigo y que debo sobrellevar este proceso a tu lado. No puedo recordar nada y no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú… pero vine a buscarte porque quería saber quién soy y porque quería decirte que a pesar de todo estaré contigo, con Taiki y Amy en esto.

Sin darme cuenta me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los hombros.

-Minako…

La abracé dulcemente y sentí cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Yaten…-dijo tratando de separarse de mí. La solté.-Por favor… también te pido que me des tiempo yo… no sé qué hacer o cómo reaccionar… no puedo prometerte que algún día sentiré lo mismo, yo…

Sonreí.

-Mírate.-dije.-Tus palabras se repiten. Cuando te conocí me dijiste exactamente eso. Me dijiste que estarías a mi lado pero que no prometías que algún día ibas a enamorarte de mí. Sin embargo lo hiciste. Te enamoraste de mí. Tus palabras me lo dijeron, tus besos, tus ojos… te enamoraste de mí…

-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces, quizá… solo quizá pueda volver a pasar. Pero Yaten.-dijo limpiándose los ojos.-Si yo jamás vuelvo a recordar…. Si jamás recupero mi memoria quiero que tú… quiero que me dejes. Quiero que sigas con tu vida y encuentres a una mujer que pueda quererte.

Mi rostro se endureció y sentí el coraje subir por mi cuerpo.

-Escúchame bien, Minako.-dije seriamente.-Si de algo estoy completamente seguro es de lo que siento por ti. Cuando te conocí creí que jamás te enamorarías de mí, pero lo hiciste, y yo también. Te amo con toda mi alma, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginarte y aunque no puedas comprenderlo por ahora quiero que sepas que jamás te dejaría. No me importa si nunca recuperas la memoria yo siempre estaré contigo. Porque eres mi esposa y porque el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que no me separaría de ti ni aunque olvidaras todo. Quiero que grabes algo en tu cabeza muy bien, Minako, para mí no existe ninguna otra mujer más que tú. Yo no quiero ni me interesa nadie más. Para mí, tú eres la única, la única.

Ella lucía pálida y sorprendida por mis palabras. No pudo responderme pero trató de sonreír. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y me acerqué a ella tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-No me importa si ahorita no puedes responder nada, no importa todo lo que tenga que hacer pero recuperaré tu corazón, recuperaré tu amor así me tarde cincuenta años, porque te amo, Minako… te amo…

Posé mis labios sobre los de ella y la besé tiernamente. No podía tenerla tan cerca y pretender que no sentía nada. No podía tenerla tan cerca y dejarla ir. Minako significaba absolutamente todo para mí. Ella se separó de mí lentamente y me miró una última vez a los ojos. Salió de la casa llevándose los periódicos y revistas. Cuando salí al exterior la lluvia comenzaba a caer y ella ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

**Mina.**

No me di cuenta cuando comenzó a llover. Al salir de la cabaña me había internado en el bosque, había tropezado con unas ramas y al caer me quedé totalmente petrificada en el suelo. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había caído, pero me sentía tranquila mirando hacia el cielo nublado. La lluvia caía sobre mi cuerpo y comenzaba a sentir la tierra humedecerse bajo mi cuerpo. No deseaba moverme porque temía que toda aquella serenidad se me escapara de las manos. Cuando cerré los ojos ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Al abrir los ojos sentí que me movía con el viento. Traté de adaptarme a la oscuridad pero todo se movía a mí alrededor y casi no podía respirar bien. Me di cuenta de que alguien me cargaba y sentí demasiado frío. Traté de levantar la vista y encontré el rostro de Yaten mirando hacia el frente. Traté de abrir la boca pero las palabras no me salían. Seguía lloviendo fuertemente y casi no podía ver nada, ni siquiera moverme.

Logré divisar el pueblo minutos después. Yaten caminaba rápidamente bajo la lluvia conmigo en los brazos. No tuve idea de cómo habíamos llegado a casa de Amy pero escuché su voz gritar nuestros nombres a lo lejos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-escuché que Amy decía.

Yaten me colocó sobre la cama.

-La encontré en el bosque, estaba desmayada y hace poco reaccionó, aunque no creo que totalmente. Parece ser que no puede hablar.

Amy comenzó a tocar mi rostro y le ordenó a Seiya que me quitara la ropa mojada. Un rato después ya llevaba puesto un pijama caliente y Amy me había colocado un Paño caliente en la frente. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando demasiado y solo escuchaba las voces de Yaten y Amy a lo lejos a pesar de que estaban ahí conmigo.

-No tengo idea de por qué se quedó ahí, pero luego Taiki me dijo que ella nunca había llegado a casa y decidí salir a buscarla. Parece ser que se quedó bajo la lluvia un largo tiempo, ¿qué le sucede?

-No quiero alarmarte pero sus síntomas son…

Antes de que Amy pudiera terminar la frase comencé a toser muy fuerte. Todo me daba vueltas y no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pulmonía.-escuché.

**Yaten.**

-¿Es muy grave?-pregunté asustado.

-Tenemos que ayudarla cuanto antes, Yaten, en el hospital tengo algunos medicamentos pero esto es cosa de su sistema. Probablemente al entrar en contacto con la lluvia por tanto tiempo le provocó, si a eso le añades que su sistema inmunológico estaba bajo gracias a los impactos que ha recibido últimamente. No quiero que te asustes pero tengo que decírtelo, las pulmonías pueden llegar a ser mortales si no son tratadas correctamente. También son contagiosas, así que no puedo permitir que tú…

-Ni lo pienses, Amy, yo me voy a quedar aquí a cuidarla, no pienso moverme de aquí.

-Pero Yaten, podría ser peligroso…

-No me importa, Amy, yo la voy a cuidar. Ve por los medicamentos que sean necesarios, dime qué tengo que hacer.

-Mina tiene mucha fiebre, debes mantenerla caliente solamente hasta que se haya estabilizado su temperatura, luego de eso tendremos que mantenerla fría. Va a tener problemas para respirar bien, toserá mucho y probablemente no reaccione hasta que lo peor haya pasado.

-¿Tendremos que llevarla al hospital?

-En sus condiciones será mejor que no la movamos, pero si por cualquier cosa empeora, tendremos que hacerlo. Debo irme por los antibióticos, quédate aquí con ella. Recuerda cuidar su temperatura.

Cuando Amy se fue me senté al lado de Minako. Había perdido el color de su rostro y temblaba. Traté de mantenerla caliente y le cambié los paños varias veces. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que me hacía pensar lo peor. Por nada del mundo podía perder a Minako y no la dejaría sola ni un solo segundo.

Conforme los minutos pasaban Minako dejaba de temblar cada vez con más frecuencia, aunque seguía tosiendo mucho. Amy llegó mucho rato después con una bolsa y preparó una inyección para Minako. Volvió a tomarle la temperatura y como ya había dejado de temblar me pidió que ahora trajera paños helados. Cuando regresé Amy se encontraba dándole unas pastillas a Minako y la ayudó a tragárselas. Minako apenas podía abrir los ojos y tosía demasiado. Amy y yo estuvimos a su lado toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Yaten…

-Amy.-dije.-Aquí me voy a quedar, si no te molesta. Sabes que no puedo irme sabiendo que Minako está así.

-De acuerdo… te traeré cobijas para que puedas dormir en el sofá. Si por alguna razón se despierta y comienza a toser tienes que despertarme.

Me recosté en el sofá sin poder dormir. No dejé de mirarla en toda la madrugada porque tenía miedo. Ella lucía tranquila pero seguía pálida. El sol se filtraba por la ventana y entonces me quedé dormido. Me desperté dos horas después cuando escuché que Minako gemía. Me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de que quería agua. La ayudé a beber un poco y luego se volvió a quedar dormida.

Amy apareció en el cuarto un par de horas después. Me dijo que dormiría mucho por los antibióticos, pero que no debía preocuparme. Me indicó cuáles medicinas debía tomar a qué horas y me dijo que volvería al medio día para ponerle la segunda inyección.

Cuando se fue decidí ir a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. No tenía sueño, no quería dormir, no quería moverme de aquél lugar. Me sentía totalmente ahogado, perdido en un laberinto sin salida. Qué era lo que pasaba en mi vida que todo salía mal, qué era lo que pasaba entre Minako y yo que no podíamos estar juntos. Primero sufrí mucho porque jamás había estado enamorado, sufría porque ella no sentía lo mismo y cuando al fin había logrado conquistarla, sucedía el accidente. Y ahora estamos aquí, lejos de casa, lejos de Tokio, perdidos en el espacio y el tiempo tratando de recuperar lo que alguna vez fuimos. Al menos yo recuerdo quién fui y quién soy, pero ella… ella no tiene idea de todo lo que fue su vida y si ella no logra recordar nada nunca… ¿qué pasará si Minako jamás recupera la memoria? Si jamás vuelve a recordar que nos amamos… ¿entonces la perderé? No. No podía perderla. Ella era todo para mí. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. No podía dejarla ir así como así y no me importaba si jamás recuperaba la memoria, yo tenía que reconquistarla mil veces si fuera necesario, pero no podía perder su amor.

Regresé a su lado y tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Me acerqué a ella para saber si estaba despierta, pero parecía estar inconsciente. Según Amy los antibióticos la mantendrían dormida por algún tiempo, así que me puse a leer unas revistas que encontré en la habitación. Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Minako empezaba a temblar de nuevo. Traje paños mojados pero después de un rato parecía no bajar la temperatura. Conforme los minutos pasaban su cuerpo iba sobrecalentándose hasta que comencé a asustarme y la desnudé para evitarle más calor. Mojaba los paños cada vez con más frecuencia pero parecía no funcionar. Encendí el aire acondicionado, yo mismo comencé a hacerle aire. Entre más temblaba más subía la temperatura de su cuerpo y se empapaba en sudor. Me di cuenta de que estaba completamente inconsciente porque no despertaba por nada.

No podía pensar mucho pero lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue algo extremo. Tomé a Minako entre mis brazos y la llevé al baño. Como pude abrí la llave de agua fría, coloqué a Minako en la tina y dejé que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Seguía temblando pero cada vez con menos frecuencia hasta que noté que recobró la consciencia. Trataba de abrir los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba se asustó. La detuve de los hombros dejando que el agua cayera sobre ella. Coloqué mis manos en su rostro hasta que la temperatura de su cuerpo descendió. Varios minutos después la ayudé a salir de la tina, la enredé en una toalla y la cargué hasta la habitación. Le coloqué un pijama y dejé que reaccionara. La temperatura había bajado y le di las pastillas que le tocaba tomar. Ella no hablaba ni decía nada. Poco después volvió a quedarse dormida y Amy llegó a casa. Le conté lo que había sucedido y aunque no pareció haberle gustado lo que hice me felicitó por haber impedido la temperatura. Preparó la segunda inyección y se la puso. Me indicó que si volví a suceder lo de la temperatura la llevara inmediatamente al hospital porque podía ser peligroso que subiera su temperatura tanto.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. Minako despertaba y volví a dormirse en cuestión de segundos. Tocía demasiado, hiperventilaba y en ocasiones su temperatura subía un poco pero luego volví a bajar. Por la noche, Amy llegó a casa acompañada de Taiki, quien entró a ver a Minako y a verme a mí. Los tres cenamos en la sala y en cuanto terminamos de comer regresé al lado de Minako. Taiki entró poco después al cuarto.

-Yaten.-dijo sentándose junto a mí.-Amy dice que Mina ya ha salido del peligro, que tendrá que recuperarse pero después de la tercera inyección todo estará bien. Ella se la puso cuando llegó.

-Tengo que quedarme aquí, Taiki, no puedo dejarla…

-Entiendo. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

-Quizá ropa…

-Mañana temprano te traeré ropa antes de ir al supermercado. Serena dijo que vendría a visitarnos mañana por la noche porque tiene que resolver unos asuntos, al parecer tiene grandes noticias para nosotros.

-Eso me alegra. Quiero resolver todo esto lo más pronto posible… Quiero recuperar el control de mi vida.

Hubo un silencio.

-Taiki… Hay algo que he estado pensando. Si logramos resolver todo esto, si logramos saber qué es lo que está pasando con Seiya y logro retomar el control de mi vida… quisiera que… quisiera que vinieras conmigo a Tokio.

-¿A Tokio? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que quiero que vengas conmigo a Tokio. Quiero que trabajes conmigo, como mi hermano te corresponde lo mismo que a mí y quiero que me ayudes, quiero darte lo que te corresponde.

-Pero, Yaten…-dijo.-Yo tengo una vida hecha aquí… tengo mi supermercado, tengo a Amy…

-Sé que te parece una locura, pero al menos tienes que pensarlo. Mira, Taiki, ahora que te encontré no quisiera separarme de ti, eres mi hermano y si he perdido a Seiya… no quisiera perderte a ti. Necesito ayuda con los negocios, con las empresas… tú sabes cómo manejar una empresa, tú sabrías perfectamente cómo trabajar conmigo. Además de todo te corresponde porque mi padre así lo hubiera querido. Podrías vender el supermercado, yo tengo dos hospitales, o solía tenerlos… Amy podría trabajar ahí, ella no tiene nada que la detenga en este lugar y creo que estaría muy feliz de venir con nosotros porque además sé que Mina la necesitará mucho.

-Te admiro, Yaten, y aprecio mucho todo lo que has pensado. Me parece una idea sensacional y creo que podría hacer un sacrificio para estar con las personas que quiero.-sonrió.-Ya verás que saldremos de todo esto y podremos salir adelante. Aquí o en Tokio saldremos adelante.

Taiki se despidió de mí y regresé al lado de Minako. Me di cuenta de que se había despertado. Me acerqué a ella quien trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Minako… ¿te sientes bien?

Minako trató de incorporarse pero no lo logró, así que la ayudé a recargarse en el respaldo de la cama.

-Solo… tengo hambre…

Supe que ni Amy ni Taiki se encontraban en la casa, así que la dejé sola un momento para ir a la cocina. Le serví un poco de lo que habíamos comido nosotros y regresé. Minako no tenía fuerzas para sostener nada y la ayudé a comer. Ella me miraba en silencio mientras comía y yo la miraba a ella. Nadie hablo pero noté que Minako recuperaba un poco del color en su rostro después de haber comido un poco. Se terminó toda la sopa y luego bebió mucha agua.

-¿Podrías decirme qué pasó?

-Tienes pulmonía. Cuando saliste de la cabaña parece ser que te tropezaste y caíste desmayada. Te quedaste bastante tiempo bajo la lluvia y dijo Amy que tu sistema inmunológico está bastante bajo. Es la primera vez que despiertas desde entonces, Amy te está administrando antibióticos y pastillas. Has dormido mucho tiempo.

-Esto… ¿esto se me va a quitar?

-Sí… si los medicamentos reaccionan correctamente. Hace rato te subió tanto la temperatura que tuve que llevarte a la regadera y bañarte en agua fría. Creo que después de eso te has recuperado…

-Gracias…-dijo Minako recostándose de nuevo.-Creo que me siento muy… cansada.

Al poco rato se volvió a quedar dormida.

**Serena.**

Llegué a Karogu cuando el sol se ocultaba. Encontré a Amy y Taiki esperándome en la estación y juntos caminamos hasta la casa de Amy. Ambos me platicaron que Mina se había enfermado de pulmonía y cuando llegamos ahí estaba también Yaten. Nos dijo que Mina dormía y nos sentamos todos en la sala.

-Quiero que sepan que todo esto fue muy difícil. Me enteré de muchas cosas que sé que todos ustedes se alteraran. Tengo una carta que quiero que lean, por favor… antes de hablar de cualquier cosa, necesitan leer esta carta.

Le di la carta a Taiki quien la leyó en silencio por varios minutos. Al terminar observé cómo su expresión se tornaba confusa y no lograba comprender las palabras que había escrito Seiya. Luego Yaten tomó la carta y la leyó. La leyó varias veces sin comprender y al parecer también lucía sorprendido. Amy fue la última en leerla. Hubo un momento de silencio después. Ambos parecían tratar de asimilar todo lo que habían leído y ninguno parecía comprender.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en esto, Serena?-dijo Taiki.

-Tengo que decirles a ambos que yo lo vi todo en los ojos de Seiya. Esto no se trata del amor que él y yo nos podamos tener, yo vi todo el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Seiya siempre ha sabido que estás vivo, Yaten.-dije dirigiéndome a él.-Si no fuera por sus hombres tú y Mina de verdad hubieran muerto. Investigué mucho acerca de esa mujer, Kakyuu, y es muy peligrosa. Es la criminal más buscada en Japón, pero al parecer tiene acuerdos con la policía. Sabe muy bien cómo atacar y cómo esconderse. Difícilmente puede ser engañada y Seiya no tiene otra salida. Su madre está con esa mujer y esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Yaten se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Seiya…-balbuceó.-Seiya… Seiya tenía verdaderos motivos para comportarse así… siempre creí que me detestaba, que me odiaba por mi origen y lo único que sucedía es que su madre se ponía cada vez peor y… y él todo el tiempo la estuvo ayudando…

Silencio.

-Quiero saber qué tiene que ver esa mujer en nuestras vidas… qué es lo que sucedió con mi padre que tiene tanto odio por nosotros. Si alguien está sufriendo realmente en todo este embrollo es Seiya…

-Tenemos que ayudarlo, Yaten.-dije.-No podemos dejar que Seiya siga en las manos de esa mujer.

-Y el señor Nishimura está detrás de todo esto también… es un canalla…

-He revisado las opciones que tenemos. No podemos meter una demanda porque entonces la culpa recaería en Seiya y sería encarcelado rápidamente, incluso si él no fue el autor intelectual. Seiya tiene oportunidad de salvarse con un amparo y con tu testimonio, Yaten, es la única manera que tiene de salir libre de todo esto. Él no hizo nada… solo es un títere de esa horrible mujer. Tampoco podemos iniciar una investigación con la policía porque ellos están ahí para cuidarle las espaldas a esa mujer.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que podemos hacer?-dijo Taiki.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor es hacerlo todo bastante obvio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Amy.

-A que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a Tokio y que todo el mundo se entere de que Yaten está vivo.

-¿Y eso no sería contraproducente?-preguntó Yaten.

-Tal vez, sin embargo es la mejor opción ya que cuando todos se enteren de que Yaten está vivo, la ley está obligada a devolverle todo de nuevo. Una vez que Yaten recupere el control de sus bienes y acciones, Kakyuu no puede hacer nada al respecto. De esa manera, Seiya no saldría como el malo de todo esto, ya que todos deben de actuar como si también fuera una sorpresa para Seiya.

-¿Y qué hay de la madre de Seiya? Si hacemos esto quizá Seiya sufra las consecuencias.

-Lo sé… también he pensado en esa posibilidad pero… creo que si Seiya actúa como si él no supiera que tú ya estabas vivo tal vez haya posibilidad de retrasar un poco sus planes para con su mamá. Muy probablemente Kakyuu le diga a Seiya que tiene que hacer algo al respecto contigo, pero para entonces nosotros debemos de contactar a la gente federal y ellos sí nos pueden ayudar a recuperar a la mamá de Seiya. Es un plan arriesgado pero es el más viable, de cualquier otra manera estaríamos fritos…

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-¿Qué dices, Yaten?-dijo Taiki poniéndose de pie para ver a su hermano.

-Creo que… no tenemos otra salida.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo.-sonrió.

-Quiero que todos ustedes vengan conmigo a Tokio.-dijo.-Tú, hermano, tú, Serena, y tú, Amy.

-Pero yo…-dijo Amy titubeando.-No sé cómo podría ayudarles…

-Amy.-dijo Yaten acercándose a ella.-Tú eres parte esencial en todo esto. Tanto Mina como Taiki, Serena y yo te necesitamos. Ahora eres parte de nuestra extraña familia, ¿o no?-sonrió.-Estoy seguro de que Taiki no le gustaría dejarte aquí, además él tiene que venir conmigo porque tanto él como Seiya y yo nos necesitamos el uno al otro en estos momentos.

Amy sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Yaten abrazó a Amy y cuando se separaron fue Taiki quien se acercó a ella.

-Amy…-dijo Taiki.-Estuve hablando con Yaten y él me dijo que quería que fuera con él a Tokio. Si queremos arreglar todo esto nos necesitamos y además él me propuso que yo… trabajaré con él… lo pensé durante toda la noche y quiero que sepas lo que decidí. Decidí que mi deber como hermano y mi deber como un Kou es ir con él y tomar el control. Pero quiero que tú vengas conmigo porque te necesito y porque no soportaría dejarte aquí… ¿aceptarías?

Amy abrazó a Taiki sin decir nada y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo iría contigo adonde me pidieras, Taiki Kou…

-Amy…-interrumpió Yaten.-No debes preocuparte porque una vez que recuperemos todo te daremos trabajo en uno de mis hospitales. Y no serás simplemente una doctora, tú serás la directora médica porque eres la mejor doctora que conozco.-sonrió.

Amy volvió a abrazar a Yaten.

-Eres un buen hombre, Yaten, lo eres…

Los tres me miraron al mismo tiempo y fue Yaten quien habló.

-Tú también, Serena,-dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie.-Quiero que vengas con nosotros porque ahora eres nuestra amiga, porque eres nuestra abogada y porque mi hermano me mataría si te dejo en Ciudad Esmeralda. Debes venir con nosotros porque él te necesita más que nada. Tú eres la cabeza de todo esto.

-Yo voy con ustedes, chicos, no hay nada que me haga más feliz… no dejaría a Seiya en momentos así.

-Entonces debes de ponerte en contacto con Andrew y Hotaru, Serena, debes informarles del plan y en cuanto Minako se recupere nos vamos todos a Tokio…

Todos nos dimos un abrazo. Teníamos que vencer en esta lucha no podíamos dejar que esa mujer se saliera con la suya. Yo tenía que regresar con Seiya…

* * *

Hola chicas :) quiero agradecerles a todas, en especial a mariale-ramirez, sheleydekou, usagi13chiba, adileyne, ireniuxi, daliivenuskou, starvenus y ariana usagi :) espero les haya gustado este capítulo y como ven para poder solucionar este gran problema deben enfrentar otros :s quién será esa mujer? de dónde salió? qué hará ahora Yaten con Mina :( no sé ustedes pero me parte el corazón que no pueda recordar cuánto quiere a Yaten! y qué les pareció la historia de Seiya? :) gracias!


	14. La Verdad Duele

**Seiya.**

Los días me parecían eternos. Me la pasaba encerrado en la oficina central de sol a sombra. La última carta que había recibido de Serena había sido hacía una semana y me había informado del plan. Me pidió que no tuviera miedo porque era la mejor opción y que me cuidara mucho cuando todo el caos llegara. Me prometió que Kakyuu no se atrevería a hacerme nada cuando toda la atención estaría centrada en nosotros, pero yo no temía por mí, temía por mi madre. Tenía días evitando a Reika y su padre insistía en verme, pero yo no quería saber nada de ellos. Reika me había enviado las invitaciones y las fotos de su vestido, fotos del lugar donde sería la recepción y la lista de invitados. Yo había tirado todo a la basura y tenía las cortinas cerradas. Minutos después escuché algunos gritos en el pasillo. Decidí no darles importancia y bebí otro vaso de whiskey. Mientras bebía escuché la voz de Reika y luego la vi entrar a mi oficina. La luz no estaba encendida y yo me encontraba detrás del escritorio.

-Seiya Kou.-dijo Reika al verme.- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? No respondes mis llamadas, no respondes mis mensajes, no quieres verme ni a mi padre…

Encendió la luz.

-¿Qué te sucede? Desde hace semanas que te comportas así, ¿tan siquiera viste todo lo que te envié? Nuestra boda se acerca y…

Reika paseaba la mirada por el lugar hasta que vio todas las cosas que me había enviado en el cesto de basura. Se acercó y comenzó a sacarlas de ahí lanzando todo.

-¡Qué te sucede!-gritó.- Todo esto deberíamos elegirlo juntos, deberíamos decidir y yo quiero saber si te gusta…-lágrimas de nuevo.- ¿Acaso ya te has arrepentido? ¿Te arrepentiste de casarte conmigo? ¿Qué le dirás a mi padre?

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella para tomarla por los hombros bruscamente.

-Escúchame bien, Reika, jamás he querido casarme contigo. Si acepte no fue porque yo lo quisiera, tu padre es el que desea tener la fortuna Kou, ¿no es así? Vete de aquí mientras puedas, Reika, vete lejos porque tú no sabes quién es tu padre en realidad. Si no quieres sufrir será mejor que te vayas a un lugar donde puedas comenzar de nuevo, porque aquí tanto tu padre como yo estamos muertos. Sabes muy bien que jamás he sentido nada por ti, ni lo sentiré porque yo amo a otra mujer, a la misma mujer que he amado siempre y eso no lo podrás cambiar. Sé que tú tampoco me amas a mí, y sé también que no estás de acuerdo con todo lo que tu padre ha decidido para ti, así que mejor vete de aquí y huye de todo lo que tu padre te tiene preparado, también tienes derecho a decidir tu vida.

Reika no paraba de llorar. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. La solté y lo último que hizo fue mirarme antes de salir de ahí.

**Mina.**

Aún tenía toz pero ya no me sentía tan mal como días atrás. Era muy entrada la madrugada cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que Yaten seguía allí. Él dormía en el sofá y me recargué en el respaldo de la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en que Yaten no se había movido de mi lado desde que me había encontrado en el bosque. Amy me había informado de los planes y yo no estaba segura de si quería dejar Karogu para ir a Tokio, pero después de todo no era lo que yo quisiera si no lo que teníamos que hacer. Mi vida estaba en Tokio aunque yo no lo recordara, ahí estaba mi hermana aunque yo no la recordara y ahí estaría también Yaten, mi esposo. Mi deber era estar a su lado a pesar de que yo no recordara absolutamente nada. Creí que era un buen hombre por tolerar todo lo que yo decía o hacía, y parecía quererme bastante si me cuidaba de esa manera. Al pensar en él solo me confundía más. Me hubiera gustado recordar todo y poder sentirme igual que él. ¿De verdad lo amaba tanto antes de perder la memoria? Pero esa no era la pregunta que me acechaba realmente, lo que yo quería saber era si sería capaz de amarlo nuevamente. ¿Qué sucedería si yo nunca llegaba a amarlo otra vez? Yo no podía vivir con él ni podría orillarlo a vivir al lado de la mujer que aunque es su esposa no lo ama. Yaten era un buen hombre y merecía ser feliz. Recordé la mirada que Yaten me dirigía cada día y siempre había ese ligero brillo en sus ojos verdes. Siempre como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera. Una punzada en el corazón me alarmó, no podía vivir así y me atormentaba la idea de pensar en que yo estaba haciendo sufrir a Yaten, pero tampoco podía hacer nada contra lo que yo no sentía. No tenía la culpa de haber olvidado todo y me sentía terriblemente mal…

**Yaten.**

Amy me había dicho que Minako ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. La toz tardaría un poco en irse pero que la enfermedad ya había pasado. Era la última inyección que le pondría pero ya no corría peligro. Le di las gracias y me despedí de Minako porque tenía que ir a la cabaña a preparar todo con Taiki para irnos al día siguiente. Amy había renunciado en el hospital y aunque el director general no podía creerlo y se resistía, Amy ya había empacado sus cosas. Minako no comentaba nada al respecto porque sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero yo sabía que no se sentía muy cómoda de ir a Tokio. Sin embargo teníamos que hacerlo, si queríamos recuperar nuestras vidas, teníamos que volver. Encontré a Taiki en el centro del pueblo y regresamos juntos a la cabaña. Ayudé a Taiki a empacar algunas cosas y yo decidí empacar solo lo indispensable. No tenía por qué llevarme nada cuando todas mis cosas estaban allá. Veríamos a Serena en Ciudad Esmeralda y luego nos iríamos en mi camioneta ya que no podíamos viajar en avión o de lo contrario ni yo ni Minako podríamos subir por falta de identificaciones. Llegamos al pueblo por Amy y Minako. La gente nos miraba extrañados y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, nadie comprendía por qué nos íbamos así como así. Taiki había vendido su supermercado al director del hospital y ahora su cuenta de banco había incrementado. Minako lucía seria y Amy nerviosa. Salimos de Karogu esa mañana hacia Ciudad Esmeralda y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

**Andrew.**

Hotaru y yo habíamos terminado de desayunar y nos encontrábamos caminando en la calle. El cabello le había crecido hasta por debajo de los hombros y había recuperado peso. Ahora lucía como una modelo. Ya no era simplemente delgada, ahora podía lucía una figura perfecta. Su vestido se mecía con el viento mientras se terminaba su helado. Desde que nos habíamos mudado juntos nuestras vidas habían mejorado. Ambos estábamos felices por la aparición de Mina y Yaten y además por nuestras nuevas vidas juntos. Yo me sentía más feliz que nunca. No podía pedir nada mejor que ella y me hacía sonreír cada día. Era lo único que faltaba para completar mi vida a pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido que enfrentar solo. A pesar de que mi carrera se había visto truncada gracias a los problemas con Seiya pero allí estábamos los dos, felices y juntos. El centro de la ciudad se encontraba abarrotado de gente y en ese momento nos encontrábamos pasando frente a un registro civil y de pronto el rostro se me iluminó. Hotaru veía el mostrador de una tienda de zapatos mientras que una idea caminaba por mi mente una y otra vez. No podía dejarlo pasar más, tenía que hacerlo porque los sentimientos que tenía por Hotaru eran ya muy fuertes como para dejarlos escapar. Del otro lado de la acera noté que alguien nos saludaba a lo lejos y me di cuenta de que eran Artemis y Rubeus. Hotaru al verlos los saludó de vuelta y ellos cruzaron la calle para saludarnos en persona. Después de saludarlos tomé a Hotaru de la mano y la jalé al interior del edificio pidiéndole a ambos que nos acompañaran.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Hotaru mirando a su alrededor.

-A casarnos.-respondí mientras sonreía.

Hotaru abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió. Esperamos a que nos asignaran un juez y después pasamos a un cuarto en donde había un escritorio y el juez se encontraba detrás de él. Había ventanales enormes que daban hacia el patio del edificio y entraba mucha luz. El señor nos sonrió y nos pidió que nos acercáramos. Hotaru y yo nos paramos frente a él mientras que él colocaba unos papeles frente a nosotros.

-Procedamos con la ceremonia.-dijo sonriendo.-Buenas tardes a todos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Andrew Furuhata y Hotaru Aino. Procederé a la lectura del acta matrimonial. Siendo las 11:40 horas del día 2 de Julio del 2013 comparecen quienes acreditan ser Andrew Furuhata y Hotaru Aino al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil en virtud de autorización recaída con expediente número 340500. Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales.

El juez continué leyendo el acta matrimonial punto por punto mientras Hotaru y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. No podía creer que lo estuviéramos haciendo así tan de repente.

-Así pues, les pregunto: Andrew Furuhata, ¿aceptas contraer matrimonio con Hotaru Aino y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

-Acepto.-respondí rápidamente.

-Hotaru Aino, ¿aceptas contraer matrimonio con Andrew Furuhata y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

-Acepto.-dijo Hotaru apretándome las manos.

-Como no tienen anillos podremos darles este par de anillos que tenemos para estos casos. Son anillos de fantasía pero funcionan.-sonrió.-Ahora intercambian sus anillos mientras repiten esto, usted primero, joven.

-Yo, Andrew Furuhata, te tomo a ti, Hotaru Aino, como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida…-repetí mientras le colocaba el anillo.

-Yo, Hotaru Aino, te tomo a ti, Andrew Furuhata, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida…-dijo Hotaru.

Noté que un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas mientras sonreía.

-Yo, Yozuki Horiki, Juez del Ayuntamiento de Tokio Central, en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación de Japón, los declaro marido y mujer, unidos en matrimonio. Muchísimas felicidades.

Procedimos a firmar los documentos al igual que Rubeus y Artemis, quienes firmaron como nuestros testigos. Después el juez nos entregó nuestros documentos y nos volvió a felicitar. Al salir del registro civil Artemis y Rubeus nos invitaron a comer para festejar. Mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados y no podía sentirme más feliz.

**Seiya.**

No había ido a la oficina en todo el día y no pensaba ir. Esperaba la llegada de mis hermanos en unas horas y me sentía demasiado nervioso como para presentarme a trabajar. Además tenía que estar en el penthouse para poder recibirlos y asegurarme de que nadie los viera. Le había ordenado a mis hombres que si notaban algo extraño no los dejaran bajarse de su vehículo. Había bebido gran parte del día pero no podía seguir bebiendo. Vería a Serena y no podía dejar que me viera mal. Estaba seguro de que me sentiría mejor cuando los tuviera a todos cerca de mí. Me tumbé sobre el sofá y no me di cuenta de cuándo me quedé dormido.

Desperté abruptamente al escuchar mi teléfono móvil. Uno de mis hombres me informó que un vehículo se había estacionado fuera del edificio y que parecían ser las personas que esperaba. Le ordené que los ayudara a entrar y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Eran casi las nueves de la noche cuando vi a Yaten entrar por la puerta del penthouse. Al mirarme dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que yo y nos abrazamos. Detrás de él venía Mina, quien lucía demasiado confundida para decir nada, Serena y quien supuse que sería Taiki. Al ver a Serena ella vino a mis brazos y nos besamos tiernamente en los labios. La abracé fuertemente hasta que ya no pude más.

-Seiya…-dijo Yaten.-No puedo creer que esté aquí… en mi casa…-dijo Yaten mirando a su alrededor.-Minako… sé que no recordarás a Seiya pero él es mi hermano…

Mina intentó sonreír y se sonrojó.

-Hola, Mina.-dije sonriendo.-Espero que estés bien.

-Él es Taiki… nuestro hermano.-siguió diciendo Yaten.

Extendí mi mano para saludar a Taiki y él la aceptó. Nos miramos a los ojos y en ese momento supe que así era. Me di cuenta de que tanto él como Yaten y yo teníamos algo en los ojos que nos identificaba como hermanos. Él me sonrió y yo le sonreí de regreso. De pronto al mirarnos supimos que no hacían faltas explicaciones. Taiki fue quien se me acercó y me dio un abrazo. No hicieron falta las palabras para darme cuenta de que Taiki era un buen hombre, y un buen hermano.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Seiya.-me dijo al separarse de mí.-Como sabrás el haberme enterado de que tenía un hermano fue bastante impactante para mí, y luego de haberme enterado que no solo era uno, sino dos, fue incluso más. Estuve solo tanto tiempo en mi vida que ahora me parece un sueño el estar con mis dos hermanos.-sonrió.-Ella es Amy Mizuno.-dijo tomando a Amy de los hombros.-Es mi novia… y tanto Yaten como yo le pedimos que viniera con nosotros, es la mejor amiga de Serena.

-Mucho gusto, Amy, me da gusto que estés con mi hermano.

Nos dimos un breve abrazo.

-Igualmente, Seiya, solo espero que todo esto se solucione pronto.

Serena volvió a mi lado y volvió a abrazarme.

-Te extrañé demasiado…-dijo mientras lloraba.-Ya no aguantaba más.

-Tranquila, amor, ya estamos todos aquí… ahora solo falta lo peor.

Ordenamos unas pizzas y cuando llegaron nos sentamos todos en la sala.

-¿Entonces simplemente Yaten se presentará mañana en la oficina central y es todo?

-Cuando las autoridades vean que Yaten no murió no tienen más remedio que regresarle todo.-respondió Serena.

-Mañana mismo me presentaré en los juzgados, tenemos que retomar el control cuanto antes.-intervino Yaten.

-Escuchen todos.-dije.-Lo que a mí me preocupa es mi madre… tengo mucho miedo de que mientras nosotros recuperamos todo, Kakyuu le haga daño a ella y…

-Debes tranquilizarte, Seiya.-dijo Serena.-Tú sabes dónde encontrar a esa mujer, ¿no es así?, podemos llevar a las autoridades allá para que rescaten a tu madre… tenemos las pruebas necesarias para hundir a esa mujer. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, así que tenemos que actuar rápido.

Al terminar de cenar todos ayudaron a limpiar y encontré a Minako recogiendo la basura mientras los demás se ocupaban en otras cosas. Me acerqué a ella.

-Mina…

Ella me miró.

-Sé cómo está tu situación en estos momentos pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que pasó fue mi intención. Quiero pedirte disculpas por el daño que te hice y quisiera ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

-Escucha, Seiya.-respondió.-Como dijiste, no recuerdo nada, pero entiendo que todo lo que pasó fue por razones fuera de tu alcance, yo no te guardo rencor, no tendría por qué hacerlo incluso si pudiera recordar todo, no lo haría… lo único que quiero es que todo se arregle. Sé que en estos momentos el que tiene más problemas de todos nosotros eres tú. Tu madre está en peligro y debemos ayudarla.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero sé que tú también atraviesas por grandes problemas… estoy seguro de que haber perdido la memoria representa un problema muy grande para ti… pero si necesitas hablar, o cualquier cosa…

-Gracias, Seiya.-dijo sonriendo.-Seguiré limpiando.

Yaten se acercó a nosotros.

-Serena y Amy quieren que vayas con ellas.-le dijo a Mina.

Ella asintió y se retiró. Las chicas nos dejaron solos. Los tres no sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a hablar.

-Escuchen, chicos, lo que sucederá mañana y los días siguientes depende de nosotros. Seiya, sé que estás nervioso por tu madre, pero quiero que sepas que no estás solos y sabes muy bien que no dejaré que atravieses por esto solo. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte a recuperar a tu madre, esa mujer tiene que pagar lo que nos está haciendo. Debemos contactar a Andrew y Hotaru. Quizá si Minako se encuentra con Hotaru algo bueno suceda… después de todo es su hermana y la sangre llama. También hay otra cosa, Seiya, yo ya había hablado de esto con Taiki, pero ahora que estamos todos juntos quiero volver a decirlo. Tú sabes muy bien, Seiya, que a mi padre no le importaba el dinero a pesar de tener tanto, y que él lo único que deseaba era que tú y yo nos encargáramos de sus negocios, y aunque él nunca se enteró de la existencia de Taiki estoy seguro de que de haberlo hecho hubiera deseado lo mismo que quiso para ti y para mí. Lo que quiero decir es que si le pedí a Taiki que viniera con nosotros es porque una vez que resolvamos todo esto, quiero que tanto tú, Seiya, como Taiki y como yo nos encarguemos de todo. Yo he llevado esta carga por años y aunque sí puedo hacerlo solo yo quiero que ustedes también lo haga, porque nuestro padre hubiera estado orgulloso de ello y porque tanto ustedes como yo tienen derecho a hacerlo. Ustedes son tan dueños como yo de todo esto, debemos estar unidos como nunca lo fuimos…

-Yo ya te había dicho que sí, pero aquí frente a Seiya te lo vuelvo a decir.-sonrió Taiki.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Yaten, y quiero que sepas que también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Quiero por primera vez tener una vida sin secretos ni problemas, y realmente espero salir de todo esto cuanto antes.

-Mañana debes darme la dirección del lugar donde podemos encontrar a esa señora porque iremos a tratar de rescatarla antes de que cualquier cosa suceda.-dijo Taiki.- Yo te ayudaré mientras Yaten arregla lo demás.

-Me parece bien.-dije.-Tenemos que sacarla de ese lugar.

Amy y Taiki durmieron en la habitación de invitados mientras que Serena y yo dormimos en el sofá. Yaten se fue a su cuarto con Mina.

**Yaten.**

Cuando entré a la habitación encontré a Minako sentada en el borde de la cama. Ella me miró cuando entré y se sonrojó.

-Aquí es donde solíamos dormir.-dije mientras me quitaba la camisa. Minako me miró y se giró inmediatamente.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y me senté a su lado.

-Aquí era donde nosotros…

Extendí mi cuerpo hasta estar rostro con rostro. Ella respiraba agitadamente mientras me miraba a los ojos. Sin siquiera pensarlo la besé. Sentí sus labios humedecerse. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarla con más intensidad. Sentí que ella se resistía pero luego la tensión iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Decidí bajar mis manos un poco pero de pronto ella se separó de mí bruscamente y se puso de pie.

-Tienes que perdonarme, Yaten…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Pero no puedo hacer esto.

Salió de la habitación y la escuché tocar en la de en frente. Al poco rato Taiki entró a mi habitación.

-Lo siento, de verdad.-dijo Taiki.-Tienes que ser paciente.

-Yo puedo ser muy paciente, Taiki… pero no sé si eso sirva de algo.

Me coloqué el pijama.

**Serena.**

Seiya y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en el sofá, abrazados. Su cuerpo envolvía el mío y yo no podía sentirme más protegida. Su aliento golpeaba mi rostro y yo no dejaba de besarlo en el cuello.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.-le dije en el oído.

-Claro que tengo idea…-respondió riendo.-Y te advierto que debes dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?-dije mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

-De acuerdo, Serena Tsukino, vuelve a hacerlo y sufrirás las consecuencias.

Una vez más.

-Te lo advertí.-dijo Seiya incorporándose al tiempo que me alzaba y me llevaba a la pared.

Seiya me estrelló contra la pared y me besó frenéticamente en los labios. Yo enredé mis piernas a su alrededor y me dejé llevar. Sus manos se movían cuidosamente hasta mis pechos y abrí los ojos.

-Seiya…-dije entre susurros.-Nos pueden descubrir…

-Eso lo hace más interesante.-dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa.-¿No lo crees?

Sentí cómo me besaba el cuello al tiempo que me quedaba sin ropa. Una vez que ambos nos encontramos sin ropa sentí cómo se introducía en mí lentamente. La pared estaba fría pero no me importaba. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente mientras yo reprimía mis gemidos en su boca. El sudor bañaba nuestros cuerpos mientras el ritmo aumentaba. Seiya me besaba los senos mientras me penetraba fuertemente. Sentí su abdomen acercarse y alejarse del mío, sus manos se encontraban en mis glúteos y cada vez iba más rápido. Mis manos enredadas en su cuello y sentía el deseo creciendo en mi interior. Seiya sabía cómo moverse, me conocía demasiado bien para dejarme ir tan fácilmente. Sus manos acariciaban mis senos como nunca antes y me besó al tiempo que ambos llegamos al clímax. Él me bajó lentamente y nos volvimos a vestir en silencio, afortunadamente nadie nos había descubierto y volvimos a recostarnos en el sofá mientras reíamos en silencio.

**Yaten.**

Al día siguiente tomé prestado un traje de Seiya y me esmeré en mi arreglo personal. Le pedí a Amy que se quedara con Minako en el penthouse mientras que Serena me acompañaría a los juzgados. Seiya y Taiki irían a la dirección de la casa de Kakyuu para ver si podían hacer algo al respecto. Ellos se fueron en el automóvil de Seiya y Serena y yo nos fuimos en uno de los carros que estaban guardados en el garaje. Me sentía nervioso pero no lo suficiente, lo único que quería era que todo terminara pronto.

Cuando llegamos a los juzgados estacioné el auto y nos bajamos. Serena y yo caminamos con seguridad a través de los pasillos mientras la gente nos miraba. Estaba seguro de que la gente me reconocería al instante y en efecto muchas personas se sorprendían al mirarme caminando frente a ellos. Mientras Serena arreglaba nuestra cita con el jefe mayor, yo me encontraba hablando con un periodista que no había perdido el tiempo al tenerme frente a él. Decidí hacerlo porque creí que era la oportunidad perfecta de dar una historia a los medios y que no sospecharan de nada. Le informé lo que había sucedido agregándole un poco de mentiras para que nadie inculpara a Seiya en esto.

Serena me llamó para poder entrar con el jefe mayor y dejé al periodista. El jefe mayor, con quien yo había tenido reuniones muchísimas veces casi se desmayó al verme. Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre lo que era posible hacer.

-No creo que haya problema, señor Kou, su hermano es dueño pero ya que usted apareció no hay problema con eso. Simplemente usted me firma los papeles que indican que toma posesión de sus bienes nuevamente y listo. El proceso tardará un poco debido a que no esperábamos esto, pero puedo darle una carta poder en donde especifique que mientras los papeles se ponen a su nombre nuevamente usted podrá tomar el control sobre su dinero y sus bienes inmediatamente, ¿está de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, señor Ariuki, pero antes de que haga los tramites me gustaría hacer cambios y dividir mis bienes.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Le expliqué lo de mis hermanos y accedió.

-Quiero repartir los bienes y el dinero entre los tres, por favor.

-No se preocupe, señor Kou, usted tiene suficiente dinero para darle a diez hermanos de ser necesario, y aun así sus diez hermanos serían millonarios. Debo decirle que su hermano el señor Seiya hizo un gran trabajo durante su ausencia y sus inversiones aumentaron en un 20% en comparación a hace dos años. Eso significa que es usted 20% más rico que hace dos años.

-La señorita Tsukino aquí presente tiene una lista de mis bienes, empresas y cuentas bancarias y ella misma le explicará cómo deben ser repartido todo.

Serena sacó una carpeta de su portafolio y lo abrió sobre la mesa.

-Al señor Taiki Kou le pertenecerá Nippon Steel, East Japan Supermarkets, Japan Tobacco, Takeda Pharmaceutical, Mitsubichi Electric Corporation y la red de hospitales Kou's Medical Incorporation Hospitals. Debe ser transferidos a su cuenta bancaria el 33.33 % del total del dinero de Yaten Kou. Todos los derechos deben ser transferidos y quedar a su nombre. Para Seiya Kou quedará Dai Nippon Printing, Sompo Japan, Suzuki Motors, la red de preparatorias privadas Toshiba High School, Fujifilms y la red de centros nocturnos que incluyen casinos, antros, bares, etc. también hay que transferir el 33.33%. Para Yaten Kou, entonces quedará la oficina central Kou Enterprises, West Japan Railway Company, Mazda Motors, NEC Corporation, Daido Life Insurance, Dream Stage Entertainment, Electric Power Development, Co. Fuji Television y la empresa independiente de cine Sailor Starslights Films. Taiki Kou será dueño de los tres complejos de departamentos que se encuentran en la ciudad de Hiroshima, una casa en Yokohama y una de las casas al norte de Tokio. Seiya se quedará con el penthouse, una casa en la ciudad Okinawa y la casa de Arakawa. Yaten Kou se queda con la mansión Kou ubicada en Tokio, el complejo departamental ubicado en Tokio, una casa de Osaka y la casa de ciudad Nagasaki.

El señor Ariuki anotó todo tal y como Serena se lo había dicho. Ambos revisamos los documentos muy bien hasta asegurarnos de que todo estaba correcto. Me entregó la carta poder que me acreditaba y nos despedimos de él. Al salir de su oficina había muchísimos periodistas tratando de entrevistarme. Serena se asustó al ver a tanta gente ahí reunida y uno de los empleados de los juzgados nos ayudó a salir por otro lado.

**Seiya.**

Nos detuvimos a comprar algo de beber. Le dije a Taiki que esperara en el auto mientras yo iba rápidamente a comprar un par de bebidas. Al salir del edificio había dos hombres esperándome. Ambos comenzaron a golpearme hasta haberme tirado al suelo y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar o hacer algo. Me subieron a una camioneta y manejaron rápidamente. Me desmayé durante el trayecto y cuando desperté me encontraba en algún lugar, estaba oscuro y me dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de los golpes. Sentí la sangre en mi boca cuando traté de incorporarme y entonces alguien encendió las luces. Fue entonces cuando entró el señor Nishimura acompañado de dos hombres, los mismos que me habían golpeado y ambos me tomaron mientras el señor Nishimura encendía un cigarrillo.

-Hay, Seiya Kou, ahora me convenzo de que tú no sabes hacer nada bien, ¿cierto?-dijo sonriendo maléficamente.-Hay dos cosas por las que te traje aquí, querido Seiya, y no quiero que juegues conmigo porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Quiero que me digas en este preciso momento qué le hiciste a mi hija. Quiero saber dónde está. Hace dos días que nadie la ha visto, no llegó a su departamento y ni siquiera ha ido a trabajar. Tu secretaria me dijo que fue a visitarte hace dos días y que la había visto llorar, así que ahora mismo me dices a dónde fue.

-Yo no le hice nada, señor Nishimura, tan solo le dije que hiciera algo por ella misma, que se fuera de aquí antes de que le pasara algo malo.

El señor Nishimura hizo una seña y uno de los hombres me golpeó.

-No nos amábamos, señor.-dije con dificultad.-No tengo la menor idea de a dónde se fue, pero seguro está en un lugar mejor, lejos de usted.

Volvieron a golpearme.

-Escucha, Seiya Kou, estoy seguro de que Kakyuu tampoco estará muy contenta contigo. Hoy me desperté con la noticia de que tu querido hermano no estaba muerto, ¿puedes explicarme eso? Definitivamente esta noche será larga para ti.

Uno de los hombres me colocó una bolsa negra de manta en la cabeza y volví a desmayarme.

**Taiki.**

No tuve tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada. Esos hombres fueron tan rápidos que para cuando me bajé del carro ya se habían ido. Me quedé en shock unos momentos, tenía que pensar rápido. Tenía la dirección del lugar al que iríamos, estaba casi seguro de que se lo llevarían allí, así que tomé el carro y busqué la dirección. Tokio era una ciudad que no conocía y batallé mucho, duré horas buscando el lugar y ni siquiera tenía un teléfono para localizar a Yaten. Decidí bajarme en un teléfono público y marcar al celular de Amy. Le informé de lo que estaba pasando y lo que planeaba hacer, le pedí que le dijeran en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad y les di la dirección. Tras colgar seguí buscando la dirección. Encontré la calle al anochecer, estaba seguro de que el lugar no sería nada discreto y en efecto encontré una enorme mansión al terminar la calle. Escondí el carro varias cuadras más allá para no verme sospechoso y me di cuenta de que la casa estaba rodeada de hombres. Estudié la casa durante mucho tiempo antes de atreverme a hacer algo, necesitaba encontrar algún lugar por el cual pudiera meterme sin ser visto. Después de un tiempo noté un pequeño espacio por la parte de atrás en la que los hombres se encontraban muy entretenidos viendo un partido de baloncesto. Solo había tres de ellos y los tres se encontraban inmersos en el pequeño televisor de pilas. Tenía que ser rápido y cuidadoso. Caminé lentamente hasta encontrarme frente a ellos detrás de los arbustos. Ninguno de los tres se movía o miraba hacia otro lado, tan solo tenían puesta toda su atención en el partido. Caminé agachado hasta encontrarme pegado a la barda que no estaba tan alta, lo único que tenía que hacer era saltar un poco para subirme a ella y luego pasarme al otro lado. Mientras ellos miraban el televisor portátil escalé la barda lo más silencioso que pude y cuando estuve a una altura considerable revisé que no hubiera nadie esperándome del otro lado. Cuando estuve seguro me pasé al otro lado y tuve que dar un salto para poder pisar el suelo. Me quedé inmóvil un rato para asegurarme de que nadie me había visto.

**Seiya.**

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Me habían quitado la bolsa de la cabeza y cuando intenté incorporarme el cuerpo me dolía demasiado. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca y el sudor resbalando por mi rostro. Ya no recordaba cuánto me habían golpeado pero me dolía muchísimo. Cuando al fin logré recargarme contra la pared noté que una luz se encendía a lo lejos. Algunos pasos acercándose a donde yo me encontraba y de nuevo noté las figuras de dos hombres frente a mí. Uno de ellos había dicho "ya despertó", pero no lo había escuchado muy bien. Sentí cómo me levantaban entre los dos y me jalaban por los pasillos. Llegamos a la misma habitación enorme en la que había visto a Kakyuu por última vez. Abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de adaptarme a la luz y entonces los vi. Ahí se encontraban algunos hombres más, Kakyuu y el señor Nishimura. Los hombres que me sostenían me dejaron caer y sentí cómo mis huesos tronaban. La voz de Kakyuu inundó mis oídos.

-Seiya Kou.-dijo seriamente.-Debo confesarte que jamás creí que serías capaz de hacer esto. Siempre creí que eras un idiota, un títere cualquiera que se podía manejar fácilmente.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.-Pero debo aceptar que ahora sí me sorprendiste.

Ahí estaba frente a mí, mirándome con furia en los ojos.

-Creíste que podías burlarte de mí, creíste que podías conmigo, ¿no es así?-elevó la voz.-Sabías perfectamente que tu hermano jamás murió, ¿cierto?-gritó.-Lo sabías y decidiste engañarme. Todo el poder que el señor Nishimura y yo teníamos sobre las cuentas bancarias de tu hermano ahora está desaparecido. Tu hermano llegó aquí como el dueño y señor y nos quitó el poder por completo. Por tú culpa.-dijo al tiempo que me agarraba de la cabellera y me jalaba fuertemente hacia atrás.-Por tu culpa la mitad de nuestros negocios se vinieron abajo.-gritó.-Pero ésta me la vas a pagar, Seiya Kou, tú y tu adorada madre me la van a pagar. ¡Tráiganla!

No podía hablar, no podía hacer nada. Apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y de pronto una oleada de miedo me invadió. Sentí como si fuera la última noche que vería la luz, que mi madre y yo terminaríamos en ese lugar sin nada, como habíamos empezado. Logré ver a mi madre que era jalada por un hombre. Apenas y podía reaccionar, se notaba confundida y parecía no tener vida a pesar de estar respirando. Sentí cómo el dolor subía y bajaba por mi cuerpo al ver a mi madre en esas condiciones. Se notaba que no había comido nada y que apenas y podía mantenerse despierta. La dejaron a mi lado mientras escuché las risas de Kakyuu. Me acerqué a ella como pude y la sostuve entre mis brazos con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Ma…má…-logré decir.

Ella fijó sus ojos en mí y supe que me reconocía. No hablaba ni decía nada pero supe que trataba de decirme algo con la mirada.

-No debes preocuparte.-dijo Kakyuu.-Porque pronto tú y tu adorada madre podrán estar mucho tiempo juntos.-rio.-Tendrán toda la eternidad para aprovecharse.-se burló.-Pero antes de que suceda cualquier cosa, nos vas a decir a dónde fue Reika, ¿me entiendes? Y luego podré terminar contigo, con tu madre, y luego, cuando no haya más obstáculos de por medio, con tu estúpido hermano. Que disfrute todo lo que ha recuperado porque no le durará mucho el gusto. Tú y él terminarán pudriéndose bajo tierra y entonces habré terminado mi venganza para con tu padre. Yaseiki Kou me pagará todas y cada una de las que me hizo cuando tú y Yaten estén enterrados en este jardín.

Tomé el valor necesario y abrí la boca.

-No… tengo la menor… idea… de dónde pueda estar… Reika…-dije.-Ella se fue porque… odia a su padre, odia… su vida…

El señor Nishimura se acercó a mí rápidamente y me dio una cachetada.

-Mi hija jamás podría odiarme ni a mí ni a su vida, ¿entiendes? Ella siempre lo ha tenido todo y ni en sueños podría odiarme.

-Créame, señor… ella… lo odia…

-¡Cállate!-gritó.-Él no me dirá nada, Kakyuu, termina con él de una buena vez estoy cansado de verlo aquí.

-Primero quiero que tomen a su madre.-ordenó Kakyuu.-Quiero que Seiya sufra cada instante que esté aquí. Quiero que vea a su madre morir.-sonrió maliciosamente.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No podía moverme ni hacer, no podía siquiera hablar. Traté de moverme pero no podía y de pronto dos hombres me tenían agarrado. Otro de ellos había tomado a mi madre y la había arrastrado hasta donde estaba Kakyuu.

-Por…favor…-dije entre sollozos.-Basta…

-Ahora sí, Seiya Kou, lamentarás tu apellido, lamentaras la familia que te tocó.-rio.

-¡Alto!

Hubo un silencio. Logré ver a Taiki por el rabillo del ojo. En cuanto me vio se acercó a mí.

**Yaten.**

Cuando había llegado al penthouse con Serena, Amy nos había dicho lo que estaba sucediendo. Les había ordenado que las tres se quedaran en el penthouse y yo me había salido disparado contactando con la policía federal. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la casa y mientras la policía se peleada con los hombres de esa mujer yo me había metido a la casa a buscar a mis hermanos. Escuché gritos al final del pasillo y caminé más rápido.

**Seiya.**

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras trataba de levantarme.

Kakyuu abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero… ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí?-dijo de pronto.

Entonces no comprendía. Kakyuu le hablaba a Taiki como si lo conociera desde antes.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.-dijo Taiki.-No puedo creer que tú seas Kakyuu, la mujer que ha provocado todo esto.

-Cómo es posible que tú hayas llegado aquí… que conozcas a Seiya… que hayas salido de Karogu.

-Ya lo ves… tanto te empeñaste en mantenernos a mí y a mi madre alejados de la sociedad… pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No puedes hacer nada contra el destino. Yaten llegó a mí.

-¿Seiya? ¿Taiki?

Ahora Yaten había entrado también. Y ahí estábamos los tres frente a la mujer que nos había hecho la vida imposible durante el último año.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo Kakyuu.-Ahora me van a decir que los tres queridos hermanos se han unido y ahora están aquí, frente a mí. Así será todo más fácil para mí.

Yaten se acercó a nosotros y ayudó a Taiki a sostenerme.

-La casa está rodeada, Kakyuu, no podrás salir de aquí tan fácilmente.

-Tú siempre supiste que yo tenía más hermanos, ¿cierto?-dijo Taiki con coraje-Siempre lo supistes y por eso te empeñabas en que mi madre y yo nos quedáramos en Karogu…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Taiki?-dijo Yaten sin comprender.- ¿Acaso conoces a esta mujer?

-Por supuesto que la conozco.-respondió.-Yo no tenía idea de quién era Kakyuu… pero sí sé quién es Ichiro Takimechi. Por años creí que estaba muerta, creí que había muerto en un accidente y que por eso jamás regresó a Karogu. Ichiro es… mi tía… ella era hermana de mi madre.

-Tu madre… tu madre también pagó lo que tenía que pagar.-dijo Kakyuu.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Taiki bajando el tono.

-Así es, querido sobrino.-repitió.-Tu madre también me pagó caro.

Noté que Taiki se ponía tenso y me soltaba lentamente.

-Tú… ¿qué demonios le hiciste a mi madre?

-Yo no le hice nada, querido sobrino, lo único que hice fue acelerar el proceso.-sonrió.-Iba a morir de todos modos, ¿no?

-Eres una…

Yaten me dejó en el suelo para poder sostener a Taiki.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Taiki.-le dijo Yaten.-esta mujer no vale la pena.

-Tu madre moriría de todos modos.-siguió diciendo Taiki.-Así que yo solo aceleré el proceso…-rio.-Cuando conocí a su padre fue en Karogu. Yo era una niña, pero cuando lo vi a él supe que estaba enamorada…-dijo después.-Pero él se fijó en mi hermana… en Sakura… ellos estuvieron juntos por un tiempo, casi dos años porque Yaseiki tenía que regresar a Tokio. Él tenía planeado convertir a Karogu en una gran ciudad, pero al conocer a Sakura todo cambió. Se pasaban juntos días y noches, pero Sakura no tenía la fuerxa necesaria para dejar Karogu e irse con él. Ella estaba cansada de los viajes de Yaseiki, y yo siempre estuve allí, apoyándolo… pero él siempre me rechazaba. Cuando tu madre dejó a Yaseiki se fue y yo lo seguí… pero él seguía rechazándome, cada día, y me hizo sentir la mujer más miserable. Juré que lograría ser alguien a su altura, que regresaría por él y él no tendría el valor de rechazarme nuevamente. Pero cuando regresé a Karogu, tu madre… tu madre estaba embarazada. Tendría un bebé del hombre que yo amaba, del hombre por el que yo hubiera muerto. Ella quería contactarlo y decirle para que volviera por ella, pero yo… yo la convencí de que lo mejor era no decírselo nunca, le mentí.-rio de nuevo.-Le dije que Yaseiki estaba comprometido con otra mujer y que él jamás volvería por ella. Ella me creyó todo, ella siempre creía en mí. Por eso a ti, querido sobrino, te crio con la idea de que no tenías por qué conocer a tu padre.

-Eres una…

Yaten seguía sosteniendo a Taiki.

-Cuando tu madre murió.-sonrió.-Yo no tenía por qué quedarme en Karogu, tenía que cumplir mi promesa de lograr ser alguien. Te dejé porque sabía que tú nunca te atreverías a salir de ese pueblo mediocre, sabía que podrías pasar tu vida entera allí y jamás enterarte de lo que sucedía afuera. Pero luego…luego me di cuenta al conocer a la madre de Seiya que ella también había tenido un hijo de Yaseiki. Se habían conocido dos años después de que Sakura y Yaseiki habían terminado. No fue amor eterno, tan solo fue un enamoramiento de algunos meses, pero lamentablemente la madre de Seiya se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había quedado embarazada, y decidió quedarse con el niño sola. Fue entonces que tu padre fue comprometido en matrimonio con Amalia… con la mujer que más he odidado, más que tu madre.-dijo dirigiéndose a mí.-O que mi propia hermana. Tu querida madre.-dijo viendo a Yaten.-Ella… ella fue la única mujer de la que Yaseiki estuvo realmente enamorado. Y no pude soportar la idea de saber que además de las tres mujeres que habían tenido a Yaseiki además tenían un hijo de él. Todas menos yo. Tu madre me la pago.-le dijo a Taiki.-Tu madre.-le dijo a Yaten mientras sonreía.-Definitivamente también.-rio.

-¿También te atreviste a hacerle daño a mi madre?

-Amalia tenía una excelente salud.-dijo irónicamente.-Lástima que se haya muerto de la noche a la mañana, ¿no crees?

Esta vez fue Taiki quien tuvo que retener a Yaten.

-Y ahora, solo faltaba la madre de Seiya, porque cuando acabe con ella ustedes serán los siguientes, y entonces mi venganza será completada.

-Tú nunca llegaste a ser alguien.-dijo Yaten.-Dijiste que querías ser alguien de la altura de mi padre, pero nunca lo fuiste, ni antes, ni ahora. No importa todas las cosas malas que hayas hecho para conseguir dinero, no importa porque al fin de cuentas de nada te sirvió para tener a mi padre. Mi padre se fijó en Sakura por su corazón, fuiste tú quien los separó. Ni Sakura ni Ari tenían el dinero que mi madre tuvo, y él se fijó en ellas por quienes eran, no por lo que tenían. Se fijó en mi madre por todo lo que ella representaba, y tú… tú ni con todo el poder del mundo lograste tener su corazón. Siempre supiste que los tres existíamos pero jamás dijiste nada, dejaste que Taiki se quedará encerrado en Karogu pero al final todo te salió mal y nos encontramos. Creo que debo de darte las gracias porque si no hubieras mandado matarme jamás hubiera conocido a Taiki y jamás hubiéramos descubierto la verdad. Pero ahora… ahora estamos aquí los tres.-dijo Yaten levantándome de nuevo.-Y no vas a poder con nosotros tres juntos. La casa está rodeada por la policía federal, ni tú ni Nishimura pueden salir de aquí fácilmente.

Kakyuu tomó el arma de uno de sus hombres y nos apuntó.

-Ustedes no podrán conmigo.-dijo mientras nos apuntaba.-Yo voy a terminar con cada uno de ustedes y se arrepentirán de haber nacido. Pero primero…-dijo bajando el arma a donde estaba el cuerpo de mi madre.-Ella debe…

Entonces no supe de dónde había encontrado la fuerza para zafarme de los brazos de mis hermanos. Caminé como pude hasta donde estaba mi madre e intenté quitarle el arma a Kakyuu. Los hombres ya se habían acercado a nosotros mientras que el señor Nishimura intentaba irse del lugar. Yaten y Taiki luchaban contra algunos de los hombres mientras que yo forcejeaba con Kakyuu. Tenía muy pocas fuerzas y no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Noté que un cuerpo de policías entraba a la habitación y peleaban con los hombres. Yaten y Taiki se acercaban a mí y de pronto…

**Yaten.**

El estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Taiki había agarrado a Kakyuu de ambos brazos y yo sostuve a Seiya mientras caía. La bala le había impactado en el abdomen y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Un policía le ayudó a Taiki a esposar a Kakyuu mientras que otros dos hombres se llevaban a la madre de Seiya a una ambulancia. Otro hombre me ayudó a mí a cargar a Seiya hasta el exterior en donde vi a Amy, Minako y Serena esperándonos. En cuanto Serena vio a Seiya herido salió corriendo mientras gritaba. Serena subió a la ambulancia con Seiya quien había perdido la conciencia. Amy abrazó a Taiki mientras que Minako se acercaba a mí.

-Yaten…-dijo mientras me tocaba el rostro.-¿Te encuentras bien?

La abracé sin pensarlo. Sabía muy bien que Minako no se sentiría cómoda pero tenía que sentir su cuerpo. La abracé fuertemente y aunque al principio ella estaba tensa dejó que yo la abrazara y sentí sus pequeños brazos rodear mi cuello. Kakyuu y el señor Nishimura habían sido esposados y estaban siendo llevados a la cárcel.

-Debemos ir al hospital.-dijo Taiki.-Seiya se veía muy grave.

Todos nos subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos al hospital rápidamente. Era la madrugada cuando llegamos al hospital. Al llegar tuvieron que ayudarnos a bajar porque el lugar estaba abarrotado de periodistas. Las puertas del hospital permanecían cerradas para que nadie nos molestara y el mismo director del hospital nos guio hasta donde estaba Seiya, a quien habían tenido que intervenir para sacarle la bala. Nos informó uno de los doctores que había perdido mucha sangre y que uno de nosotros tenía que donar sangre inmediatamente. Taiki y yo nos dirigimos a los laboratorios para que revisaran quién de los dos podía donar sangre. Nos aseguró que si la bala no había rozado partes delicadas no había problema a menos que no le transfirieran sangre lo más pronto posible.

**Mina.**

Después de que Taiki y Yaten habían ido a los laboratorios, Serena apareció llorando. Amy trató de consolarla pero no dejaba de llorar, lucía realmente preocupada y triste por toda esa situación. Yo me sentía muy alterada pero prefería no decir nada, después de todo yo no tenía derecho a sentirme mal cuando no podía recordar nada, pero tenía que aceptar que el hecho de haberme imaginado a Yaten en peligro me había puesto los pelos de punta. Me sentía verdaderamente mal, todo esto había sido revelador. No lograba adaptarme a Tokio, no lograba adaptarme a todos los lujos que teníamos aquí, a las enormes distancias y a toda la atención que la gente nos prestaba. Pero después de todo Yaten era el hombre más rico de todo Japón, no podía pasar desapercibido. Según nos había dicho Serena, Seiya había perdido mucha sangre y le estaban sacando la bala del abdomen. No era un procedimiento peligroso pero el hecho de perder sangre sí lo era. Mientras platicábamos en la sala de espera de pronto me sentí extraña, escuché que una voz gritaba mi nombre y cuando me giré para saber quién me llamaba vi a una mujer más joven que yo de cabello morado. Al verme se había soltado llorando y no dejaba de decir mi nombre.

-¡Mina!-siguió diciendo cuando estuvo frente a mí. Me puse de pie totalmente confundida.-Eres tú… ¡realmente eres tú!-después me abrazó y me tomó por sorpresa. Serena se había puesto de pie y saludaba al hombre rubio que acompañaba a la chica que me abrazaba.

-Discúlpame pero… la verdad no recuerdo…

-Lo sé.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.-Minako Aino, soy tu hermana… soy Hotaru…

Abrí los ojos como platos y me sentí como una estúpida. Esa chica que lloraba frente a mí era mi hermana y yo no podía recordarla. Me sentí un poco mareada y caí sobre el asiento. Sentí que Amy trataba de tranquilizarme y Hotaru se sentada del otro lado para ayudarme.

-Mina está un poco sensible.-dijo Amy.-La noticia le cayó de golpe pero debes comprenderla…

-Lo siento mucho, Mina…-dijo Hotaru.-Realmente estoy emocionada por verte, sé muy bien cuál es tu situación y sé que no me recuerdas… pero quiero que sepas que te he extrañado demasiado y creí que jamás volvería a verte… soy tu hermana… y aunque no me recuerdes yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre.-sonrió.

Al escuchar sus palabras me sentí más tranquila. Noté que su mirada era sincera y aunque físicamente éramos muy diferentes, algo en sus ojos me dijo que era cierto, que esa chica era mi hermana y que me quería.

-¿Me dejarías abrazarte?-dijo Hotaru tomando mis manos.-Mina…

Sin decir nada fui yo quien le dio el abrazo. Instantáneamente comencé a llorar y no supe por qué. Quizá era por la confusión, por la desesperación o incluso por el alivio de sentir que no estaba sola. Ambas lloramos durante algún rato hasta que Yaten y Taiki regresaron. Noté que Yaten también saludaba al hombre rubio con entusiasmo y los miré confundida. Hotaru se puso de pie y tomó la mano de él.

-Mina… tal vez no recuerdes a Andrew, pero tú y él eran buenos amigos.-dijo Hotaru sonriendo.-Ambos nos preocupamos mucho por ti y… mientras ni tú ni Yaten estaban aquí, nosotros estuvimos juntos. Andrew me ayudó mucho y aunque tuvimos que pasar por algunos problemas, nosotros nos… casamos.-dijo de pronto.

Yo sonreí. No sabía por qué pero me sentía feliz por ellos. Yaten se sorprendió y los felicitó de buena manera. Luego Hotaru saludó a Yaten con felicidad. Se abrazaron durante un largo rato y Hotaru volvió a llorar. Andrew se sentó junto a mí mientras que Yaten y Hotaru se alejaban a hablar en privado.

-Mina…-dijo Andrew.-Hotaru y yo vivimos momentos muy difíciles aquí. Ahora que conocimos a Serena nos informó de todo lo que les pasó a ti y a Yaten, y me siento muy mal de que tú no puedas recordar nada, pero lo que dijo Hotaru es cierto, tú y yo éramos muy buenos amigos antes de que todo esto sucediera y todavía sigues siendo muy importante para mí. También quiero que sepas que amo a tu hermana y aunque tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, ahora no quiero dejarla ir.

-Parece que sí la quieres mucho… escucha, Andrew, me siento como una total desconocida junto a ti. Se siente raro hablar con alguien que sabe todo de ti y tú no sepas nada ni de ti ni de la otra persona. Lo siento tanto… me siento tan mal por todo esto y cada vez que hablo con alguien parece ser igual. Me siento mal porque no recuerdo a mi propio esposo y ahora a mi hermana… ¿qué clase de hermana seré si no recuerdo nada?-dije a punto de llorar.-Quiero que me disculpes por no reaccionar como tú esperarías…

-No debes preocuparte, todos los que te rodeamos sabemos perfectamente lo que te sucede y te comprendemos. Será difícil para tu hermana pero al menos puedes intentar acercarte a ella, después de todo son hermanas y a pesar de que no recuerdes nada de ella ese lazo que hay entre ustedes nada lo rompe.-sonrió.

Miré a la dirección en la que Hotaru y Yaten charlaban, parecían muy unidos.

-Ellos…-dije mirándolos.- ¿Eran cercanos también?

-Yaten ayudó mucho a tu hermana cuando tenía muchos más problemas. Cuando tu hermana desapareció por mucho tiempo, Yaten la encontró porque te amaba y quería hacer algo por ti. Tú la habías buscado por demasiado tiempo y Yaten movió cielo mar y tierra para poder encontrarla. Ella tenía serios problemas de drogadicción… pero afortunadamente Yaten hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudarla. En el tiempo que ella duró en recuperación, se hicieron muy unidos.

-Todos siempre me hablan muy bien de Yaten, él… parece ser que él siempre ayuda a todos… él ayudó a mi hermana porque me amaba…

-No te presiones, Mina, Yaten te quiere tanto que estoy seguro de que incluso si tú jamás volvieras a recordar nada… él seguiría queriéndote igual.

-Eso es a lo que más le temo.-confesé.-A no volver a recordar nada… a no volver a sentir nada.-dije con un nudo en la garganta.- No me gusta la idea de no recordar las cosas tan maravillosas que Yaten hizo por mí, recordar momentos graciosos o tristes, no lo sé…

**Yaten.**

-No sabes el gusto que me da verte, Hotaru.-dije cuando estuvimos solos.-Mina te necesita tanto…

-Ella no me recuerda.-dijo triste.-Pero es mi hermana. No puedo siquiera imaginar todo lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos. Sé cuánto amas a Mina y el hecho de que ella haya olvidado incluso lo que siente por ti…

-Me siento muy mal.-confesé.-Pero tengo que recuperarla. No me importa si nunca recupera la memoria, si lograra ganarme su corazón… eso sería suficiente.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. Mina parece una mujer totalmente diferente… pero yo también debo de ser fuerte y ayudarla. Debo pasar tiempo con ella y que sepa que como su hermana no la dejaré sola.

-No puedes ni imaginar todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… esa mujer nos hizo bastante daño y por su culpa… tanto la madre de Taiki como mi madre están muertas por su culpa.-dije conteniendo las lágrimas.-Y ahora la madre de Seiya está muy grave… los doctores dicen que no tiene muchas posibilidades. Por culpa de esa mujer Mina y yo tuvimos el accidente, por su culpa la mujer que amo perdió la memoria…

-Tranquilo, Yaten, todo mejorará.

Uno de los doctores que estaban atendiendo a Seiya se acercó a nosotros.

-Señor Kou, los resultados de los análisis están listos, tanto usted como su hermano son aptos para donar sangre.

Taiki ya se había acercado para escuchar.

-Recomendaría que vinieran los dos porque la cantidad que necesitamos no podemos quitársela solo a una persona.

Taiki y yo nos dirigimos con el doctor a un consultorio en donde a Taiki y a mí nos recostaron y prepararon para quitarnos sangre. Ambos estábamos callados mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de llenar las unidades de sangre. Al terminar nos pidieron que nos quedáramos recostados un rato hasta que nos recuperáramos un poco. Tanto Taiki como yo nos miramos angustiados y aliviados al mismo tiempo. Dos horas después nos dejaron salir y nos dirigimos a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo de azúcar. Al regresar a la sala de espera encontramos a los demás con noticias.

-Yaten.-dijo Serena.-El doctor dijo que la transfusión había salido perfectamente, Seiya tendrá que recuperarse pero estará bien. Dice que el impacto de la bala tardará un poco en sanar y que tendrá que quedarse internado por unos días o semanas.

-¿Qué hay de su mamá?-pregunté.

Serena agachó la mirada por unos segundos.

-Dijo que… no tenía mucha esperanzas… al parecer durante los días que estuvo cautiva pasó hambre y como no le daban medicamentos pues está muy mal…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-El doctor dijo que tiene Parkinson, ha vivido así por casi 30 años. Lo descubrió cuando Seiya era muy pequeño y creyó que todo iba a estar bien, pero conforme Seiya fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que se le dificultaba controlarse, es por eso que lo llevó con tu padre. La señora vivió mucho tiempo en su casa sin atenderse, solo tomaba tranquilizantes creyendo que así se calmaría, pero cuando Seiya la encontró y la llevó al hospital en París le dijeron que la enfermedad ya se había desarrollado mucho y que ya era muy tarde para operarla. La enfermedad quizá se hubiera quitado paulatinamente con operaciones, pero al ser tarde lo único que pudieron hacer fue tenerla controlada e internada en ese hospital. Mejoró bastante pero al no tomarse los medicamentos durante estas semanas… bueno… se puso muy mal. Ahora no solo es el Parkinson sino que también tiene diabetes. La diabetes se le desarrolló ya cuando se encontraba en París, al parecer el hecho de no haberse atendido durante años provocó que su tendencia hereditaria a la diabetes se desarrollara, pudo no haberlo hecho pero una cosa llevó a la otra… el doctor dijo que… no tiene posibilidades de salir de esta… la señor ha estado preguntando por Seiya…

Me sentí fatal. Seiya se sentiría pésimo al enterarse de todo eso. Taiki había escuchado todo y nos miramos. Ahora no solo él y yo nos sentiríamos mal por nuestras madres sino también Seiya. Esa mujer había acabado con nuestras familias y estuvo a punto de destruirnos a nosotros. Hotaru se acercó a nosotros apurada.

-Yaten, tienes que venir a ver la televisión.

La seguimos por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera. En el televisor estaban dando una noticia especial en donde decían todo lo sucedido anoche.

-La criminal más buscada de todo Japón fue atrapada ayer durante una redada en la que encontraron cautivos a los hermanos Kou. Yaten Kou, el multimillonario, regresó de la muerte. Había estado escondido lejos de Tokio porque Kakyuu en sociedad con el empresario Kiriuki Nishimura mandaron asesinarlo a él y a su esposa Minako Aino. En el enfrentamiento Seiya Kou fue herido y se encuentra en el hospital recuperándose. Yaten Kou regresó para retomar el control sobre sus negocios pero al parecer ahora compartirá su fortuna con su hermano Seiya y además con Taiki Kou, un hermano que no conocían y que ahora se integra a la familia empresaria. Ichiro Takimechi, alias "Kakyuu" y el Kiriuki Nishimura serán juzgados y procesados dentro de una semana. Kakyuu es culpable de fraudes fiscales, robo, asesinato, secuestro, narcotráfico y corrupción, mientras que Nishimura será juzgado por corrupción, fraudes electorales, contrabando, estafas, alzamiento de bienes y evasión de impuestos. Todos sus bienes serán confiscados por la policía federal hasta que su hija y heredera Reika Nishimura aparezca para reclamarlos, al parecer está desaparecido y nadie sabe de ella. Se rumora que ambos serán juzgados a cadena perpetua en la prisión de máxima seguridad Nozomi en la pequeña isla de Shibotsu. Esperamos que Yaten Kou se reincorpore a su trabajo en cuanto su hermano salga del hospital. También se dice que…

-Ya no quiero ver.-dije de pronto.-Solamente quiero descansar. ¿Crees que podría entrar a ver a Ari?-le pregunté a Serena.

-Dile al doctor, seguro te deja entrar.

Busqué a una de las enfermeras y me dio permiso de ver a Ari. Al entrar a su habitación vi a la madre de Seiya recostado en la cama y conectada a muchos aparatos. Tenía un oxígeno por el cual respiraba y suero. Cuando cerré la puerta ella abrió los ojos y al verme me di cuenta de que intentó sonreír. Acerqué la silla a la cama para poder hablar con ella y ella con dificultad se quitó el oxígeno de la boca.

-Tú… eres el hijo de Amelia…-dijo con tranquilidad.

Asentí.

-Me da gusto conocerla.

-Seiya siempre me platicaba de ti.-dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

-Señora… no hable demasiado, puede hacerle daño.

-Ya no puedo estar peor.-afirmó.-Él siempre me decía que… eras un gran hermano… que hacías cosas increíbles por tus negocios y que ayudabas a mucha gente…

-¿Él dijo eso?-pregunté sorprendido.

Ella asintió con dificultad.

-Él siempre te admiró.-afirmó.-Siempre decía que… quería llegar a ser como tú… pero… siempre prefirió… cuidarme.

-Estoy seguro de que si mi madre aun viviera yo haría lo mismo que Seiya.

Ella sonrió.

-Ahora que yo me iré…-dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.-Él podrá… él podrá llegar a ser todo lo que siempre quiso porque no tendrá que cuidarme.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-Tú y Seiya tienen el mismo brillo en los ojos… como el que tenía Yaseiki…

-¿Usted quería a mi padre?-pregunté sin saber por qué.

-Lo quería, sí. Lo quise muchísimo más porque me regaló a mi hijo… pero nunca estuvimos enamoramos… y eso no tiene que ser algo malo, ¿o sí? Éramos jóvenes y solo queríamos divertirnos, pero siempre lo respeté mucho. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, como lo fueron tu madre y él… ellos sí se amaban… pero de cualquier forma nos quisimos mucho, y mi mayor regalo fue mi Seiya…

-Estoy seguro de que mi padre la quería mucho también. Y déjeme decirle que él siempre amo a Seiya tanto como a mí.

-Lo sé…

Ella tosió un poco y luego volvió a hablar.

-Quisiera conocer a… Serena…

Salí un momento y le dije a Serena que me acompañara. Cuando entró me di cuenta de que Ari la miraba con gran ilusión. Serena se sentó en la silal y la tomó de las manos.

-Eres tan… hermosa como Seiya lo dijo…-sonrió.

Serena también sonrió.

-Desde que me enteré de todo estuve esperando este momento.-dijo Serena.

-Seiya me habló tanto de ti, me contó todo… y me dijo que… algún día tú… serías la madre de sus hijos…

Serena comenzó a llorar.

-Tienes que amarlo, para siempre…

-Lo amo, señora.-dijo Serena.-Y lo haré para toda mi vida.

-Solo espero que Seiya se despierte para poder despedirme de él… es lo único que espero porque tengo que verlo una última… vez… ustedes… dos… deben siempre estar al lado de él…

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal y la ayudé a colocarse el oxígeno de nuevo. La enfermera nos pidió que saliéramos y Serena no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Te imaginas cuando Seiya sepa que…?

La abracé.

-Será un golpe fuerte, Seiya ha sacrificado muchas cosas por ella y ahora… pero tiene que ser fuerte. Nosotros tenemos que ayudarlo.

Regresamos a donde estaban todos los demás. Minako se encontraba platicando con Andrew y Hotaru mientras que Amy y Taiki estaban abrazados en silencio. Serena y yo nos sentamos del otro lado de la sala a esperar. Habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo y Serena se quedó dormida en mi regazo. Cuando se me ocurrió mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba Minako, ella me miraba como tratando de reconocer en mí lo que había perdido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron noté que sus mejillas se enrojecían y apartaba la mirada disimuladamente. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía que mi vida se iba complicando más, y lo único que deseaba era que todo retomara su curso nuevamente.


	15. Sin Despedida

**Seiya.**

Cuando abrí los ojos batallé un poco para adaptarme a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. A juzgar por la poca luz que había supuse que apenas estaría saliendo el sol. Escuché el insistente sonido del monitor cardiaco y me di cuenta de que tenía conectado también oxígeno. Traté de incorporarme pero en cuanto me moví sentí un dolor tremendo en mis costillas y en mi abdomen. Una enfermera entró en ese momento y al verme me pidió que no me moviera. Me quitó el oxígeno y me puso alguna inyección para tranquilizarme. Se retiró y minutos después vi a Yaten entrar a la habitación. Al verme dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a mí.

-Seiya, no sabes el gusto que me da verte despierto.-dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo así?-dije preocupado tratando de recordarlo todo.

-Tres días. Nos habías asustado.

Las imágenes venían a mi cabeza atropelladamente. Me seguí sintiendo inquieto pero no podía moverme mucho.

-Tú… y Taiki… ¿están bien?

-Todos estamos bien, pero…

-¿Mi madre?-pregunté de pronto.-¿Dónde está ella?

Yaten me miró sin decir palabra. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego abrió la boca.

-Ella está… muy grave.-sentenció.-Lo siento mucho, Seiya…

-No… ella no puede estar mal… tienes que ayudarla, Yaten, tienes que hacerlo.-dije agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa.- ¡Ella no puede estar mal!

-Seiya, cálmate, por favor.

Comencé a hiperventilar y el monitor cardiaco comenzó a sonar con más frecuencia. Yaten salió de la habitación mientras que yo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me arranqué todos los cables que tenía conectados y me levanté sintiendo cada punzada en mi cuerpo. Las piernas me temblaban y apenas podía moverme, pero tenía que encontrar a mi madre y verla una vez más. Logré salir de la habitación y para mi suerte no había nadie. Caminé sosteniéndome de las paredes hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba a terapia intensiva. Caminé lo más rápido que pude pero cada vez que daba un paso sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía. Tenía que encontrar la habitación de mi madre rápido. Revisé en cada puerta sin éxito hasta que la encontré en la última habitación. Las persianas estaba cerradas y no había luz. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el monitor cardiaco marcaba latidos muy lentos y pausados. Me acerqué lentamente temiendo lo peor. Ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba y al verme esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. La ayudé a quitarse el oxígeno y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-Mamá… qué te hicieron…-dije mientras lloraba.- Perdóname… por favor…

-Seiya… mi amor… te estaba esperando.-dijo tocando mi rostro.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté asustado.

-Seiya… tienes que ser fuerte… hay muchas personas que necesitan de ti ahora. Yo… yo debo irme y solo esperaba verte una última vez.

-No puedes, mamá, luché mucho por ti y no puedes irte…

-Sé que dedicaste tu vida a mí, pero ahora es tu turno, ahora debes disfrutar de tu propia vida y ser feliz. Ya no tendrás que sacrificarte por mí y será tu oportunidad de liberarte. Conocí a Serena… y sé que te ama… tienes que dedicarte a ella ahora y hacerla feliz… mereces esto más que nadie, Seiya…

Yo no podía hablar porque las lágrimas me lo impedían. Mi madre también había comenzado a llorar.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí… te amo, hijo mío…

No podía aceptarlo, no podía y de pronto ella se desvanecía.

-¿Mamá?-dije desesperado.- ¿Mamá? Por favor… contesta…

La tomé entre mis brazos para darme cuenta de que su cuerpo no respondía. A pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos no se movía, ni respiraba. El monitor cardiaco ahora hacía un sonido constante al igual que la línea que dibujaba los latidos del corazón. Ese sonido me atormentaba y me recordaba que mi madre acababa de morir.

-¡Seiya!-escuché la voz de Yaten al entrar a la habitación.

Un par de enfermeras me separaron de mi madre mientras que otra de ellas le ayudaba a Yaten a subirme a una camilla. Serena también estaba ahí y lloraba al ver aquella escena. Me tomó de la mano y me llevaron de vuelta a mi habitación. Trataban de mantenerme pegado a la cama hasta que llegamos a la habitación y volvieron a inyectarme. Instantáneamente me sentí más tranquilo pero no podía dejar de llorar. Serena y Yaten se encontraban a mi lado.

-Seiya… estás muy lastimado, tienes las costillas rotas no debiste moverte… esas heridas tardan mucho en curar y…

-¿Por qué, Serena? Ella no tenía que haberse ido… no…

-Hermano.-intervino Yaten.-Tienes que pensar que ahora ella estará más tranquila, estará descansando y no tendrá que sufrir más por su enfermedad. Ella solo esperaba poder despedirse de ti…

-No estás solo, amor, tienes a tus hermanos, me tienes a mí…

-Viví por ella… ella era toda mi razón de ser…

-Entiendo.-dijo Yaten.-pero no debes ser tan egoísta, ella estará mejor descansando porque de cualquier manera esto iba a pasar, ¿preferirías que siguiera aquí sufriendo? Ella te amaba y siempre lo hará… es tiempo de que seas libre y feliz… ella hubiera querido eso.

-Jamás dejaré que te quedes solo, Seiya, te prometo que tú y yo, juntos podremos salir adelante…

Ya no logré escucharla porque perdí el sentido.

**Yaten.**

Salimos de la habitación de Seiya porque el doctor no lo pidió. El sedante había hecho efecto y ahora tendrían que revisar si no le había hecho daños el haber caminado. Serena se encontraba muy mal y ahora también tenía que hacerme cargo de Ari. Arreglé todos los papeles para su incineración y tenían que esperar unas horas antes de hacer nada con el cuerpo. Le informamos de todo a los demás y le pedí a Andrew y Hotaru que se llevara a Amy y Minako al penthouse, pues no tenían que estar ahí ya.

-Te irás con tu hermana, Andrew y Amy al penthouse, Taiki, Serena y yo nos quedaremos aquí a ver qué pasa con Seiya.

-Pero… es decir… ¿necesitas algo?

-No, Minako, Seiya estará bien. Tú y Amy deben irse a descansar.

Minako me miró una vez más y luego se retiró junto con Amy y los demás. Horas después el doctor nos informó que Seiya estaba bien, pero que no podía moverse hasta que sus costillas estuvieran mejor, pero no había peligro. La herida de la bala tardaría en cicatrizar unas cuantas semanas y que le dolería. Tendría que quedarse en el hospital mínimo una semana más. Nos quedamos toda la noche en el hospital y por la mañana dejé a Taiki y Serena ahí para ir a darme un baño. Tenía que ir a los juzgados porque sería el juicio contra Kakyuu y el señor Nishimura. En el penthouse encontré a Minako en la cocina y al verme se asustó.

-¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó dejando su vaso en la mesita.

-Vine a darme un baño porque tengo que ir al juicio de esa mujer.-dije mientras me detenía a servirme un vaso de agua.-Disculpa si te dejo tengo que apresurarme.

**Mina.**

Cuando Yaten se metió al baño me sentí extraña. Al verlo metido en tantos conflictos me hizo sentir que necesitaba ayuda pero yo no podía hacer nada por él. Decidí que si no podía ayudarlo al menos podría hacer algo por él. Mientras él se bañaba yo me dediqué a prepararle el desayuno. Hice un par de huevos con algo de tocino y pan tostado, en realidad no era nada impresionante pero era lo que había aprendido en Karogu cuando vivía con Amy y a ella le encantaba. Al cabo de un rato Yaten regresó a la cocina al tiempo que yo dejaba el plato en la mesa junto a un vaso de jugo. Yaten paseó la mirada del plato a mí y viceversa, noté que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Tú… cómo…?

-¿No te agradan los huevos? ¿el tocino?

Yaten emitió una risita que no logré interpretar.

-Minako…-dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a su plato.-Este es mi desayuno favorito, ¿cómo… lo supiste?

-Yo… no sé… simplemente me vino a la cabeza.

Me senté en la silla frente a él.

-Cuando vivía en Karogu, la primera vez que decidí preparar algo de comer en casa de Amy, fue algunos días después de haber salido del hospital, y lo único que me vino a la mente fue este platillo. Por alguna razón siempre que pensaba en el desayuno pensaba en huevos con tocino y pan tostado.

Yaten se llevó una cucharada a la boca y sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta?-dijo al cabo de varios minutos.-Podría… podría ser algo muy bueno.

-No comprendo.

-Tú… tú siempre me preparabas esto, cada mañana… lo hacías porque sabías que yo adoro este platillo y siempre lo hacías para mí…

-¿Lo hacía?-pregunté sorprendida.-Qué extraño…

-Quizá… quizá es que hay cosas que recuerdes sin saberlo… no lo sé… habría que preguntarle a Amy.

-¿Preguntarme qué?

Amy acababa de levantarse y se tallaba los ojos. Al vernos esbozó una sonrisa y se recargó en la alacena.

-Al parecer Minako tiene ciertos recuerdos, es decir, me confesó que cuando estábamos en Karogu siempre preparaba este platillo porque era lo único que le venía a la cabeza y no sabía por qué, y le acabo de decir que ella solía prepararme este platillo cada mañana…

Amy abrió los ojos un poco y luego sonrió.

-Eso es algo muy, muy bueno. Es un indicio de que tienes lagunas mentales, hay cosas que no sabes por qué las sabes… ¿me explico?

-¿Crees que… en algún momento dado podría… recuperar mis recuerdos?-pregunté nerviosamente ante la mirada esperanzada de Yaten.

-No quisiera prometerte nada…

Yaten ya se había terminado su comida y segundos después de la respuesta de Amy, Yaten se levantó como si no quisiera escuchar nada al respecto y dejó el plato.

-Debo irme.-dijo con seriedad.

Antes de salir se detuvo a mi lado, se agachó un poco y mirándome fijamente me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Yo me puse roja como un tomate y agaché la mirada. Yaten se fue sin decir nada más y nos dejó solas. En cuanto escuché que la puerta se cerraba sentí cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y exploté.

-Mina…-dijo Amy abrazándome.-No llores.

-Ya no lo soporto, Amy, no puedo más… no soporto que todos se emocionen al verme, me cuenten cosas que no recuerdo, no lo soporto. Lo que más me duele es ver todo el cariño que Yaten me tiene y no poder corresponderle, odio no poder sentir lo mismo por los demás…

-Quisiera poder ayudarte, Mina, pero tus estudios… yo no soy la doctora indicada para ello, y aun así, es improbable que…

-¿Cuál es el doctor indicado, entonces?-dije limpiándome con un paño.

-En estos casos un psiquiatra podría ayudarte. Es probable que con regresiones y terapias logres llegar hasta tus recuerdos.

-¿Y tú… conoces a alguno?

Amy asintió con parsimonia.

-Conozco a varios, pero el único que se me viene a la mente perfecto para esto es un compañero de la universidad que además de psiquiatría logró especializarse en hipnoterapia, él sin duda podría evaluarte y decirte si puede ayudarte.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-No exactamente, tendría que averiguarlo pero… ¿por qué?

-¡Porque quiero recordar!-dije casi gritando.-Necesito recordar, Amy, no puedo hacerle esto a Yaten…

-¿Lo quieres hacer por Yaten?

-Quiero hacerlo por mí… porque quiero sentir…

-Te prometo que lo buscaré… saldremos de esto, Mina, ya verás… pero tienes que ser fuerte y tener en cuenta que así como hay probabilidades de que logres recordar, también existe la posibilidad de que jamás lo hagas…-dijo Amy arrastrando las palabras.- Y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello o será algo que te atormentara siempre.

-Si jamás recupero mis recuerdos será como si no hubiera vivido y entonces… entonces no seré capaz de quedarme al lado de Yaten.

-¿Jamás has pensado en que podrías volver a enamorarte de él?-dijo Amy asustada.

-¿Y si no? Y aunque fuera así… jamás lograría recompensar todo lo que Yaten siente por mí. Años y años, no creo que él pudiera soportar el hecho de recordar cada momento juntos y yo no.-sentencié.-Por eso tengo que recordar…-lloré una vez más.

-Te prometo que te ayudaré.

-Pero esto tiene que ser un secreto entre tú y yo, quiero… quisiera que fuera una sorpresa para Yaten.

Nos abrazamos durante largos minutos y luego desayunamos.

**Yaten.**

Durante todo el trayecto no podía apartar de la cabeza el pensamiento de Minako recuperando la memoria. Ella recordaba el desayuno a pesar de no saber por qué, pero lo tenía en su mente. No deseaba hacerme ilusiones pero por dentro moría cada vez que Minako me hacía un desplante. No soportaba que yo me le acercara ni reaccionaba ante mis besos. Su mirada me hería cada vez un poco más.

Cuando llegué al juzgado toda la prensa estaba allí. Unos guardias me ayudaron a entrar al edificio y ya dentro entré a la enorme sala donde serían juzgados. Había mucha gente dentro pero yo no miré a nadie. Me senté junto a mis abogados y vi a Kakyuu esposada y de pie entre varios hombres que la custodiaban. Ella me miraba fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con el mismo orgullo y altanería de días antes.

El juicio transcurrió lentamente para mí. El juez leyó todos los cargos y mis abogados entregaron las pruebas suficientes para hundirla eternamente en la cárcel. Llamaron a varios testigos a declarar, a mí entre ellos, y para finalizar dejaron que Kakyuu declarara. No podía hacer nada para negarlo y así fue. Se declaró culpable de cada delito cometido y acto seguido dictó su sentencia. Me hicieron firmar algunos papeles y luego fui libre de irme.

Decidí regresar al hospital y encontré a Serena y Taiki comiendo algo en la cafetería. Me uní a ellos y comimos todos juntos. Seiya se sentía mejor pero aún estaba muy afectado por la muerte de su madre y no quería ver a nadie. Por la tarde los demás regresaron al hospital y estuvieron un rato acompañándonos pero al anochecer se fueron. Taiki se fue con ellos y yo me quedé al lado de Serena. Así transcurrieron los días, Taiki, Serena y yo dormíamos en el hospital mientras que los demás iban y venían. Yo me retiraba de vez en cuando para atender asuntos de negocios debido a que estaba recuperando el control sobre mis empresas así que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Tenía poco tiempo para ver a Minako y a decir verdad necesitaba alejarme de ella. Si estaba a su lado no podía controlarme y necesitaba muchas cosas que ella no podía darme. Me sumergí en el dolor de Seiya y en el mío propio. Seiya decidió vernos y entonces fue recuperando su habitual cordura. A las tres semanas lo dieron de alta y lo trasladamos al penthouse.

En el penthouse era cuidado por Amy, Serena y Minako mientras que Taiki y yo nos hacíamos cargo de los negocios. Poco a poco fui recuperando el control de todo y me fui poniendo al tanto de la situación. Me dio gusto saber que Seiya había cuidado bien los negocios a pesar de todo y que no había problemas. Taiki comenzó a familiarizarse con su nuevo trabajo y con la gran responsabilidad que ello conllevaba. Pasaba poco tiempo en el penthouse y Seiya se recuperaba. Una distancia entre Minako y yo fue creándose sin que nos diéramos cuenta y yo decidí que debía darle tiempo. Con tantos problemas y obligaciones no podía dedicarle el tiempo que requería. Amy también tomó el control de una de los hospitales más importantes de Tokio y comenzó a trabajar. Serena fue quien se rehusó a dejar a Seiya hasta que no se repusiera completamente y Minako les hacía compañía.

Taiki y yo hablamos con Seiya ya que no podíamos vivir todos en el penthouse, casi no cabíamos. Taiki decidió que se iría a la casa que le había asignado y Amy aceptó irse con él, yo también decidí que debía irme a la mansión de mi padre y tuve que hablar con Minako. Ella aceptó irse conmigo pero no la vi muy convencida. A pesar de que ya cada quien se había establecido en un lugar, Minako seguía acompañando a Serena en el penthouse. Hotaru también las acompañaba porque no quería separase de su hermana y trataba en vano de retomar una relación perdida con ella.

Artemis y Rubeus me buscaron y yo me sentí muy feliz de reencontrarme con mi mejor amigo. Les ofrecí trabajo y felices aceptaron, aunque Artemis se sumó a la lista de personas que Minako había olvidado. Iba a visitarla pero Minako no lo recordaba, a pesar de eso ella lo aceptó y Artemis no la dejaba sola y siempre le hablaba de sus momentos juntos y de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Casi tres meses después de que habíamos vuelto a Tokio, me encontré recostado en la cama de mi habitación. Minako me había pedido dormir en otra habitación y no había tenido más remedio que aceptar. Cada noche escuchaba mi propia respiración y recordaba lo mucho que la necesitaba. La cama me parecía inmensa y cada minuto que transcurría sabiendo que ella se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo me moría lentamente. Trataba de ocuparme lo más que podía para olvidar un poco que la mujer que amaba no se dignaba a acercarse a mí pero era una simple tortura. Eran las dos de la madrugada y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Decidí ir a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua. El silencio inundaba la casa. Ya me había acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar pequeño adecuado para mis necesidades. Desde que mi padre había muerto yo no pisaba esta casa y había tenido que contratar algo de servidumbre. Sabía que era bastante grande para Minako y para mí, pero por lo pronto no teníamos otro lugar a dónde ir en Tokio. Bajé las escaleras cabizbajo y traté de recordar el camino a la cocina en la oscuridad. Antes de llegar a la cocina escuché un ruido que provenía de dentro y abrí la puerta con cuidado.

Minako se giró al escuchar la puerta rechinar y tuvo que sostenerse de la alacena para no desmayarse del susto. El color se había escapado de su rostro y tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de hablar.

-Lo siento yo… me asusté.

-No sabía que estarías aquí.-dije caminando hacia el refrigerador de donde saqué una jarra de agua helada.

-Solo quería beber un poco de agua.

-Pues estás en tu casa.-respondí sirviendo dos vasos. Le entregué uno y yo me bebí de un solo trago el mío. Mientras me servía por segunda vez sentí la mirada de Minako sobre mí y me atreví a mirarla también.-¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que me parece extraño verte a estas horas, cuando es normal que no te vea en el día.

Dejé el vaso vacío sobre la barra y esbocé una media sonrisa.

-Podrías ir a visitarme a la oficina.

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? Tu puedes ir a la oficina cuando quieras y…

-No, Yaten, lo siento.-agachó la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Noté que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y trató de sonreír.

-Siento no recordar nada.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas lentamente. Ella dejó el vaso de agua en la barra y se limpió los ojos. Me acerqué a ella instintivamente y le sequé las lágrimas. Sus mejillas se habían encendido y de pronto mis manos se encontraban sosteniendo su rostro que temblaba ante mi contacto.

-Perdóname tú a mí. Perdóname porque me siento enojado, no contigo sino con todo esto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quisiera estar contigo, de lo mucho que quisiera compartir. Perdón por quererte tanto.-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Minako agachó la mirada nuevamente y yo no pude resistirlo. Acerqué mis labios a los de ella y cuando me aseguré de que no iba a detenerme, rocé mis labios contra los de ella. Mi cuerpo se encendió al instante como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Los apreté más y cuando mis manos resbalaron por su cuerpo hasta posarse en su cintura, ya la había acorralado contra la pared. Mis manos juguetearon con su ropón para dormir pero cuando intenté rozar su piel sentí cómo se tensaba y se alejaba rápidamente de mí. Sentí una punzada en el pecho y apreté los puños con fuerza.

-Yaten… no puedo… no puedo.

Sin decir palabra le di la espalda y salí de ahí sintiendo cómo la ira se atenazaba en mi cuerpo herido. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación.

**Mina.**

Apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas en toda la noche. La mirada con la que Yaten me había taladrado en la madrugada me había perseguido por horas. Jamás lo había visto enojado de esa manera, o al menos no lo recordaba y desde que nos habíamos encontrado en Karogu, jamás lo vi en ese estado. Cada hora que pasaba me sentía peor y peor y no lograba apartar de mi cabeza la fría mirada de Yaten.

Yaten siempre salía de la casa a las nueve de la mañana después de desayunar pero esa mañana salió una hora antes y ni siquiera me había avisado que se iba como usualmente lo hacía. En cuanto vi su auto salir me sentí terrible. Me quedé en mi habitación por horas hasta que una de las muchachas me avisó que Amy me buscaba y le pedí que pasara a mi habitación. Amy me miró con ojos de preocupación al ver mi estado. Ojeras, pijama, ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. Me dio un abrazo y luego se dispuso a abrir las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz. Le conté lo que había sucedido y se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos.

-Mina…-dijo mientras se llevaba un mechón hacia atrás de la oreja.- Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero… encontré a mi amigo el psiquiatra, sé dónde está, conseguí todos sus datos. Pienso que deberías hablar con Yaten al respecto antes de hacer cualquier cosa.-dijo extrayendo un trozo de papel de su bolso.

Sonreí un poco.

-Por favor, Amy, ya ves cómo está la situación. Si continuo así Yaten terminará por odiarme… primero dejará de tomarse molestias conmigo, como esta mañana, luego me dejara de hablar hasta que simplemente ya no soporte mi presencia. Si hubieras visto cómo me miro cuando no quise me siguiera tocando… jamás me había sentido tan detestable. Tengo que ir con este doctor.

-El problema es que él está en Osaka, Mina, está lejos de aquí… no podrás ocultárselo a Yaten.

-¿Osaka?-pregunté leyendo el trozo de papel.-No importa… es decir, tengo que hacer esto y es mi única salida. No importa dónde esté yo tengo que hacer esto.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Yaten?

-No le diré nada. Esta misma tarde arreglo todo para irme, estoy segura de que Yaten no regresará en todo el día.

-¿Estás loca? Y qué crees que hará cuando no te encuentre…

-Escucha, Amy, no le diré nada por el momento. Arreglaré todo y me iré hoy mismo si es preciso, si é te busca y te pregunta por mí… puedes decírselo pero lo que no quiero que le digas es en dónde estaré. Puedes decirle lo que haré pero no dónde estoy porque no quiero que se interponga en mis planes, no quiero que me busque, no… ¿comprendes?

Amy guardó silencio mientras me lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

-Por favor, Amy, necesito hacer esto. Si Yaten sabe dónde encontrarme quizá quiera quedarse conmigo, o peor aún, quizá no esté de acuerdo y me obligue a regresar. Después de todo soy su esposa, ¿no?, puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera…

-Está bien…-dijo al cabo de un rato.- ¿Y ya pensaste cómo le harás con el dinero? Esa clínica es muy cara y…

-No te preocupes por eso.-la interrumpí.-Cuando llegamos a Tokio, Yaten me informó que antes del accidente habíamos arreglado todo para que yo tuviera una cuenta de banco propia en la que él no tuviera que intervenir. Yo tenía dinero ahorrado y luego fui ahorrando más, tengo dinero suficiente, él me entregó mis tarjetas y estados de cuenta, además de que cuando regresamos hace tres meses me dijo que me depositaría una determinada cantidad por mes.

-¿Y si deja de hacerlo porque te fuiste?

-Que lo haga… lo que ya tengo es más que suficiente.

-Hay, Mina…

Amy me ayudó a hablar a la clínica. Hablé con la secretaria particular de la clínica y me sentí feliz al saber que sí había un lugar para mí ya que recientemente habían egresado a un paciente. Amy tendría que enviar mis estudios, análisis y demás historiales clínicos a su amigo y él me evaluaría y me diría si podría ayudarme o si era un caso perdido. Después de arreglar todo en la clínica, Amy y yo nos metimos a internet y compré un boleto de avión a Osaka para esa misma noche a las 9:30 en punto. Amy se despidió de mí y me hizo prometerle que al menos con ella sí tendría contacto. Empaqué ropa y demás menesteres necesarios. Comí algo a eso de las seis de la tarde y mientras esperaba me dediqué a leer un poco. A eso de las 7:30 le pedí a una de las muchachas que pidiera un taxi para mí. El taxista me ayudó a echar mis maletas al carro y nos fuimos. Sentía que mi corazón explotaría en cualquier momento pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

**Yaten.**

Lo último que deseaba hacer era llegar a la casa. Sabía que no soportaría una vez más un rechazo de Minako, pero no tenía otra opción. La lluvia había comenzado a caer y ya eran casi las doce de la noche. Me di cuenta de que había luces encendidas en el piso de abajo y cuando entré encontré a Kumiko sentada en la sala.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, Kumiko?-dije mientras dejaba mi portafolio en el sillón.

-Lo estaba esperando, señor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señora Mina…

-¿Le ha sucedido algo malo?-pregunté asustado.

-No, no… es decir, no lo sé… ella… se fue…

-¿A qué te refieres con que se fue?

-Hizo maletas… se fue…

De pronto sentí que el piso se movía debajo de mí y tuve que sostenerme.

-¿Te dijo a dónde iba?-pregunté tras haber recobrado el aliento.

-No, señor, pero la señorita Amy estuvo aquí gran parte del día.

-Ya veo. Tengo que irme, Kumiko, ve a dormir, no hay por qué preocuparse.

Dejé sola a Kumiko y regresé a mi auto. Minako seguramente estaría en casa de Amy y Taiki. Manejé tan rápido como pude en la oscuridad. Toqué la puerta con parsimonia y Taiki fue quien me abrió.

-¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entré sin que me lo dijera y miré hacia todos lados.

-¿Está Minako aquí?-pregunté.

-¿Mina? No… ella no está aquí, ¿qué sucede?

Vi a Amy acercarse a la sala y entonces noté en su mirada que sabía el motivo de mi visita.

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunté apretando los puños.

Pasaron varios segundos interminables en los que me di cuenta de que Amy no respondería, por lo que me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los hombros con desesperación.

-¿Dónde está, Amy?

-Debes tranquilizarte, hermano.-dijo Taiki separándome de su novia.

-¿Sabes qué ha sido de Mina?-esta vez fue Taiki el que preguntó.

-Ella…-titubeó.-Ella se fue por un tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas, Amy? ¿Por un tiempo?-dije atropelladamente.

-Escucha, Yaten, Mina me pidió que no te dijera dónde está, ella no quiere que lo sepas, pero no me impidió decirte las razones por las que lo hizo.

-Escucho.-dije mientras sentía que la sangre se me iba a la cabeza.

-Mina tenía la inquietud de saber si podía recuperar su memoria, le dije que quizá con terapias podría suceder pero le dije que para eso tenía que ir con un psiquiatra, que yo no podía hacerlo. Entonces me pidió que buscara a uno y pues resulta que uno de mis compañeros de la universidad es psiquiatra, y uno muy bueno, él se especializó en hipnoterapia y es un método muy efectivo para hacer regresiones y recordar. Después de lo que sucedió ayer entre ustedes… bueno… ella se sintió muy mal, odia no poder recordar nada así que me pidió que la ayudara. Se fue porque quiere tomar terapias y tratar de recordar, odia tener que ser así contigo…

Me quedé sopesando las palabras de Amy varios minutos. No podía creer que Minako se sintiera así y que además hubiera querido hacer eso sola. No sabía qué pensar o sentir, me sentía confundido y triste, muy triste.

-Debo estar con ella, Amy, tengo que…

-Yaten.-me interrumpió.-Ella no quiere que la acompañes, necesita hacer esto sola, sin presiones ni ataduras. Necesita de una vez por todas dejar de atormentarse con este problema. Y tú… entiendo que te preocupes y que desees estar con ella, pero te aseguro que el lugar en donde está es muy seguro, es competente y nada le sucederá. Ella estará bien y por lo pronto tú debes preocuparte por ti. Comprendo que también has sufrido y mucho más que ella, esto te afecta más a ti, así que podrías aprovechar para liberarte de esa opresión y para ocuparte de tus cosas y asuntos… te prometo que si algo malo sucede yo seré la primera en informarte.

-Amy tiene razón.-intervino Taiki.-Creo que Mina hizo muy bien en tomar esa decisión, y tú también mereces pensar en cosas positivas también. Piensa que por ahora tú estás muy ocupado retomando el control de tus negocios y que esa tarea requiere de toda tu atención, el problema con Mina solo incrementa tu estrés y deteriora tu estado de ánimo.

Me quedé en silencio por un largo rato y suspiré profundamente.

-¿Qué sucederá si ella vuelve y… y esas terapias no ayudaron en nada?-pregunté casi sin aliento, la sola idea me torturaba.

Amy y Taiki se miraron antes de volver la atención a mí.

-Si eso sucede entonces tendrás que enfrentarlo y seguir adelante. Tampoco es sano que sigas al lado de una mujer que no te ama. Mereces ser feliz.-respondió Taiki.

Me puse de pie repentinamente y sentí cómo el corazón palpitaba al ritmo de la incesante lluvia.

-Les dejaré algo claro, a los dos.-dije mientras daba vueltas por la sala.-Si eso sucediera… si eso sucede yo no seré capaz de perderla por tercera vez. Ya la perdí una vez, cuando creí que me había engañado, fueron tres años terribles en los que creí que moriría de dolor, luego la perdí en el accidente y ahora… si la pierdo ahora yo no podré… les aseguro que yo no seré capaz de enfrentarlo. Minako es la única mujer a la que he amado, y si no puedo tenerla entonces yo… yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde la mujer que amo no me corresponde.

Tras decir esto salí de la casa sin siquiera despedirme. Me sentía destrozado, herido, me sentía traicionado y desesperado. No lograba describir todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en mi pecho y solo deseaba salir corriendo y reventar. Mientras vagaba por las calles de la ciudad en el auto no dejaba de pensar en ella. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido por la madrugada y me maldecía a mí mismo, pero no podía olvidar la forma en la que me había rechazado y sentía ira e impotencia al mismo tiempo. Me detuve en el primer bar que encontré en mi camino. Las horas pasaban con lentitud al ritmo de las cervezas que ingería. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo logré regresar a casa, pero cuando desperté aún vestía las mismas ropas que la noche anterior.

**Mina.**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había llegado a Osaka a eso de las once de la noche y llegué a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Le había marcado a Amy para avisarle que estaba bien pero me sentía realmente sola. A pesar de estar recostada en una cama muy cómoda no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana me metí a la ducha y arreglé mis cosas para ir a la clínica. Tomé un taxi y en la entrada un par de enfermeros me ayudaron con mis maletas y entré al lugar. A pesar de ser una clínica no parecía para nada un hospital. Era una mansión muy grande con estructura del siglo XVIII. Tenía muebles de la época y solo los enfermeros iban de blanco. Había cuadros hermosos colgando de las paredes y plantas por todos lados. La recepcionista me recibió con amabilidad, le pagué mi ingreso y me indicó cuál sería mi habitación. Los enfermeros llevaron mis maletas hasta el segundo piso y las dejaron en mi cuarto. Me dediqué a acomodar mis pertenencias en los cajones y después me dirigí a la ventana para observar la vista. Mi habitación tenía una agradable terraza a donde podía salir a sentarme en un cómodo sillón a leer, y podía observar el inmenso jardín, verde y hermoso. Había varias personas en el exterior, algunas en grupo, otras en solitario. Fui interrumpida al escuchar golpes en la puerta.

Una enfermera me avisó que el doctor me recibiría dentro de media hora y tuve que seguirla por los enormes pasillos hasta el primer piso en donde llegamos a su consultorio. Me pidió que esperara afuera hasta que él mismo saliera a recibirme. Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y fornido salió de allí. Tenía el cabello oscuro y espeso, brillaba con la luz y esbozaba una sonrisa natural.

-¿Minako Aino?-preguntó con una voz clara y grave.

Asentí sin decir palabra y me indicó que entrara. Ya dentro él tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y yo me senté frente a él, algo nerviosa.

-Minako.-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Puedo llamarte Mina?

-Sí.-dije avergonzada.

-Mina.-repitió.-He estado revisando tus expedientes desde que Amy me los envió. Son muy interesantes, si quieres saberlo, y aunque eres un caso difícil no creo que sea imposible. Soy una persona muy consistente, ¿sabes?, y no me cansaré hasta ayudarte. Amy me contó que recuerdas ciertas cosas aunque no estás consciente de que sean recuerdos, sin embargo están en tu subconsciente y eso le da esperanzas de que logres recuperar la memoria. Debo decirte que no es un factor esencial para recuperar la memoria, sin embargo es algo que no sucede todo el tiempo. Así que no temas en sentirte esperanzada por ello.

-¿Doctor…?-dije sin saber su nombre.

-¡Pero qué descortés!-rio.-No me presenté. Soy el doctor Zafiro Black, psiquiatra especializado en Hipnosis y psicoanálisis.-dijo ofreciéndome la mano.-¿Qué deseabas preguntar?

-Solo quería saber si… si usted podrá ayudarme.

-Puedo ayudarte, sí, pero no puedo asegurarte que vayas a recuperar la memoria. La mayoría de los pacientes que están internados en este hospital han sufrido problemas similares al tuyo, de un 100% el 85% de pacientes que han sido dados de alta de este hospital han logrado recuperar sus recuerdos. Muchos de ellos no tenían problemas tan severos, otros eran un caso perdido, pero la hipnosis ha logrado reformar la medicina y el psicoanálisis ayuda mucho en las terapias. A partir de ahora tú y yo tenemos que ser confidentes, debes de tenerme verdadera confianza y dejarme guiarte a través de este proceso. Mi secretaria te dará una libreta con todas tus actividades, horarios de comida, horarios libres y con tus horarios de terapia. Comenzaremos mañana mismo.

-Gracias…-dije casi sin palabras.

-Puedo notar que no has logrado dormir mucho últimamente, ¿me equivoco?-dijo mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.-Entrégale esta receta a las enfermeras que se encuentran en la farmacia junto a la recepción, con esto te darán una pastilla para que puedas descansar el resto del día y mañana puedas sentirte con más energías.-sonrió.

El doctor Zafiro sonreía demasiado y eso me turbaba un poco. Quizá era porque hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a nadie sonreír, desde que habíamos regresado a Tokio solo habían sucedido desgracias y todos estaban tristes o de mal humor. Me atreví a sonreír y el doctor Zafiro inclinaba la cabeza un poco.

Al salir de su consultorio me dirigí a la farmacia en donde me dieron la pastilla y regresé a mi habitación. Me sentía sumamente cansada y rogué porque esa pastilla me dejara descansar. Al poco tiempo de haberla ingerido sentí cómo mis músculos se relajaban y caí rendida sobre la cama.

Cuando abrí los ojos el sol se filtraba por la ventana y me moví lentamente hasta ver el enorme reloj de la pared. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y no podía creerlo. La última vez, antes de caer rendida, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Me sentía totalmente relajada y descansada. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y me metí a la ducha. Revisé la libreta con los horarios y solo tenía hasta las diez para bajar a desayunar. Cuando estuve lista bajé hasta el comedor en donde había mucha gente arremolinada alrededor de la comida y sentada en diferentes mesas. Me acerqué y me serví un plato con suficiente comida así como un vaso de jugo de naranja. Paseé la vista por las mesas para encontrar un lugar disponible y me acerqué a una mesa en donde solo había una mujer.

-¿Disculpa?-dije cortésmente.

La mujer levantó la vista y al mirarme noté cómo su mano comenzaba a temblar y el tenedor se le resbalaba de la mano.

-Lo… lo siento…

-¿Podría sentarme?

Ella asintió tras darle un largo trago a su bebida. Me acomodé en la silla y dejé la bandeja en la mesa. Mientras degustaba la comida noté cómo mi compañera me estudiaba minuciosamente hasta que decidí enfrentarla con la mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté para romper la tensión.-Yo soy Mina.

Ella abrió aún más los ojos.

-Reika…-respondió tras un largo rato.-Reika Nishimura.

-Es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias…

-¿También perdiste la memoria, Reika?

-En realidad no.-respondió.-Estoy aquí por otros asuntos…

-Me alegro. Perder la memoria puede traer muchas, muchas consecuencias.

-Me imagino.-dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.-Mina… lamento tener que dejarte pero tengo terapia y… no quiero llegar tarde.

-Descuida.-sonreí.-Nos veremos por aquí.

Reika se alejó rápidamente de allí y me quedé sola. De pronto escuché la voz clara y grave del día anterior.

-Buenos días, Mina.-dijo el doctor Zafiro al tiempo que se sentaba en el lugar que había ocupado Reika.-Me alegra ver que te ves mejor, ¿descansaste?

-Mucho.-dije felizmente.-Muchas gracias.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos.

-¿Ya desayunó?

-Ya.-dijo él.-Desayuno muy temprano. Quería recordarte personalmente tu primera terapia.

-Claro.-dije haciendo a un lado mi plato ya vacío.-Solo debo ir a lavar mis dientes y…

-Te acompaño.-dijo el doctor poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su brazo.

Lo tomé con algo de duda y caminamos juntos por los pasillos mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mí.

**Reika.**

Me encontraba escondida detrás de una columna cuando la vi pasar al lado de Zafiro. Aun no podía creer que precisamente ella estuviera aquí. Mina no me recordaba, no tenía idea de quién era yo y eso me hacía sentir terrible. Había huido cuando Seiya me lo pidió y no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido después. Sabía que mi padre se había enfurecido, eso lo sabía perfectamente y después… después me había enterado de su encarcelamiento gracias a las noticias. A pesar de que me sentía mal por él también me sentía tranquila y relajada. Tenía ya casi cuatro meses en este lugar y no deseaba salir, pero al tener a Mina tan cerca me volvía a sentir una mala persona y odiaba sentirme así. Tenía que hablar de ello con Zafiro en mi terapia del día y él sabría qué aconsejarme.

**Yaten.**

-Yaten.-dijo Andrew al entrar a mi oficina.

Iba acompañado de una joven de cabellos rojizos que sonreía abiertamente.

-Ella es Unazuki, mi hermana.-dijo orgulloso.-Es tu nueva asistente.

Me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la aceptó nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Gracias, Andrew, no sabes cómo te agradezco que me ayudaras en esto. Espero que sea tan competente como me dijiste.-sonreí.

-No se arrepentirá.-dijo ella.

-Tengo que retirarme.-intervino Andrew.-Hay unos asuntos que debo atender en la fiscalía, nos vemos más tarde. Por favor, cuida a mi hermana, Kou.-dijo Andrew dándole un abrazo a Unazuki.

-Vete sin cuidado.-respondí.

Andrew salió de la oficina y Unazuki me miró aún con las mejillas encendidas, parecía muy joven.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunté de pronto sin pensar.

-22, señor.

-Eres muy joven para ser asistente.

-He trabajado desde que era aún más joven.

-Solo espero que seas competente.-dije mientras regresaba al escritorio.-Puedes comenzar por organizar la papelería que tengo en aquella mesa, es importante que lo hagas por empresas y negocios. En aquél cuarto podrás encontrar lo que necesites y…

-Señor Kou.-dijo ella interrumpiéndome.-Solo quiero que sepa que… que yo… que lo admiro mucho.-sentenció.-Lo he admirado siempre.-sonrió al tiempo que enredaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice y las mejillas se encendían por segunda vez.

Me quedé confundido por sus palabras.

-Claro…-respondí.-Gracias, Unazuki, puedes trabajar ahora.

Durante el resto del día Unazuki se dedicó a ordenar papeles. La vi salir y entrar del cuarto con carpetas, broches, calcomanías y de más. En algunas ocasiones ella tiraba todo cuando se daba cuenta de que yo la observaba y se apresuraba a levantar todo de nuevo. La sorprendí varias veces espiándome y la regañé para que continuara con su trabajo. En algunas ocasiones me sonreía tras las pilas de papeles y me sentía extraño con sus miradas encima todo el tiempo. Tenía que enviarla a entregar recados en algunas ocasiones para no sentir su presión por algunos minutos, pero ella volvía rápidamente y sus ojos verdes me miraban cautelosamente de nuevo.

Al terminar la jornada salimos juntos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al exterior del edificio en donde Andrew no estaba. Como ya casi todos se habían retirado del edificio me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa. Durante todo el trayecto sentí perfectamente cómo no dejaba de mirarme y cuando yo me giraba para enfrentarla ella se volteaba rápidamente y fingía mirar por la ventana. Cuando ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a su casa me sentí sofocado.

-Unazuki.-dije rompiendo el silencio.-Debes dejar de mirarme tanto, me pones de nervios.

-Lo siento, señor Kou… yo… no me daba cuenta que lo hacía…

Me paré frente a su casa y la miré.

-Hemos llegado.-dije a modo de despedida.

-Gracias, señor Kou.-sonrió tímidamente.-Nos vemos mañana.

Al salir del auto me miró una última vez y entro a su casa. Tomé aire y regresé a casa. Solo deseaba dormir, dormir y dormir, olvidarme de todo por algunas horas y tratar de esquivar al tiempo, pero ella… Minako no salía de mi cabeza y mucho menos la idea de alejarme nuevamente de ella, y esta vez… para siempre. Una punzada en el pecho me taladró la cabeza ante la sola idea y me rendí ante los recuerdos.


	16. Recuerdos

**Mina.**

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles. Me levantaba muy temprano a desayunar, luego pasábamos a terapias grupales en las cuales todos compartían experiencias y problemas personales, luego nos daban algo de tiempo libre y para finalizar cada quien recibía sus terapias con el doctor Zafiro. Le conté todo a Zafiro. Cada detalle de mi vida desde que había abierto los ojos después del accidente. Le conté todos los problemas que había tenido al recuperar a las personas cercanas a mí, le conté sobre mi hermana, sobre Yaten… le dije que por más que lo intentaba no lograba sentir lo mismo que las demás personas sentían hacia mí y que eso me estaba matando. Duré horas platicando con él, encerrados en el consultorio y de pronto se convirtió en mi confidente. Zafiro me dijo que todavía no era conveniente la hipnosis hasta no conocer bien mi caso para saber cómo proceder.

Reika, la mujer que había conocido el primer día, ahora era mi amiga. Después de ese día se me acercaba y conforme el tiempo fue pasando nos hicimos amigas. Ella me platicó por qué estaba allí, a pesar de no tener ningún problema médico, pero ella deseaba reformarse de todas las cosas malas que había hecho y quería comenzar de nuevo. Era un poco reservada pero me caía bien y era mi única compañía además del doctor Zafiro. Cada día me sentía mejor y casi no pensaba en las personas que había dejado en Tokio, ya que no tenía tiempo por todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Salí de mi habitación esa tarde porque deseaba ir al jardín a leer un poco. Bajé por la escalera principal y saludé a un par de enfermeras que se encontraban subiendo al mismo tiempo que yo bajaba. Al salir al jardín encontré un sillón vacío y tomé el lugar. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí afuera hasta que de pronto vi una rosa frente a mis ojos que era sostenida por Zafiro. Él sonreía ampliamente mientras me ofrecía la rosa, la cual acepté tras unos instantes de duda.

-Gra…cias…-dije confundida pero contenta. Esbocé una ligera sonrisa y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Me hizo pensar en ti cuando la vi.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.-Se te ha hecho tarde para tu terapia.

-Pero…¿qué horas son?-dije confundida.

-Son más de las seis de la tarde.

-¡Perdón!-dije poniéndome de pie.-Lo siento… podemos ir ahora…

-Tranquila, Mina.-dijo Zafiro tomándome de la mano y obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.-Hoy tomaremos la terapia aquí afuera, ¿te parece?

Volví a sentarme y lo miré confundida.

-Dime algo, Mina.-dijo tras un largo silencio.-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Me siento bien, supongo.

-¿Lo supones? Yo creo que es el día perfecto para hacer tu primera hipnosis.

-¿Tú… crees?-dije dudando de mi misma.

Zafiro asintió y colocó el sillón justo frente a mí y me pidió que me recostara en el mío.

-Quiero que te relajes totalmente, que no prestes atención a nada más que a mi voz y que cierres los ojos. Estamos prácticamente solos en el jardín, así que solo cierra los ojos.

Lo obedecí. Me recliné sobre el asiento y cerré los ojos.

-Concéntrate en mi voz, Mina, escucha solo el sonido de mi voz y del viento. Quiero que camines por un sendero verde, lleno de plantas, árboles, flores, siempre verde…camina lento, pausadamente, percibiendo cada olor, cada sabor, sintiendo el viento suave y fresco sobre tu piel… sigue adelante y ahora te internas más en el bosque conforme te sientes más cómoda y encuentras un lindo río que va a una velocidad constante. Te sientas en la orilla y tocas el agua helada con tus pies descalzos. La brisa despabila tu cuerpo y te concentras en el ruido que hace el río al chocar contra las rocas. Quédate allí, sentada, tranquila, observa el agua y ahora… ahora mira hacia el otro lado del río. Quiero que te concentres y te fijes muy bien en lo que ves. Tienes diez años, eres una niña y quiero que me digas qué es lo que ves del otro lado del río…

Me encontraba inmersa en aquella voz pasiva y suave que me guiaba a través de lo que parecía ser un sueño increíble. La voz me guiaba por ese bosque hermoso e irreal que solo podía existir en mi imaginación y sin embargo podía sentir los olores y las texturas, podía sentir el agua bajo mis pies y entonces miré hacia el otro lado del río, tal como la voz me había dicho. Vi mi reflejo en el agua y vi a una niña rubia con vestido azul cielo, ella me sonreía y me di cuenta de que era yo misma a los diez años. Escuché una voz que me llamaba a gritos y la vi. Vi a una niña un poco más pequeña que yo, tenía el cabello largo y violeta, unos ojos enormes y me saludaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto me sentí feliz y la saludé también, detrás de esa pequeña niña había un hombre adulto que la tomaba por los hombros y también sonreía al mirarme. Vi a lo lejos que una mujer se acercaba a ellos, tardé en darme cuenta de que la mujer iba en una silla de ruedas. Me quedé perpleja. No comprendía por qué aquella mujer iba en silla de ruedas, pero aun así la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. "¡Ven, Mina! ¡Ven con nosotros!" gritó el hombre que sostenía a la pequeña. Algo me impulsó. Salté al río y nadé contra la corriente, nadé, nadé y nadé hasta alcanzar la orilla. El hombre me jaló fuertemente hasta tenerme en sus brazos y me abrazaba. Entonces la mujer llegó a nuestro lado y extendió su mano temblorosa hacia mí. Me acerqué a ella con temor, era una mujer sumamente bella y me di cuenta de que éramos muy parecidas. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron lo comprendí todo. Esa mujer que me miraba con dulzura era mi madre, era mi madre y me amaba. El hombre que tenía a la niña pequeña era mi padre y la niña pequeña era Hotaru. Lo recordaba. De pronto todo cambió. Algo en el ambiente cambió repentinamente y el cielo despejado se llenó de nubes negras. Mi padre apenas podía sostenerse por sí solo y cayó al suelo colocándose las manos sobre el pecho, como si no soportara el dolor. Sus gritos inundaron todo el lugar y tapé mis oídos. Hotaru lloraba desesperadamente y mi madre solo lo miraba retorcerse.

No pude soportarlo más. Abrí los ojos desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos a borbotones. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y sentía que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Zafiro se acercó a mí con aspecto asustado y lo abracé sin pensarlo. Él me envolvió en sus brazos mientras trataba de calmarme.

-Tranquila, Mina, nada de eso fue real, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió si estabas tan tranquila? Dime… tranquila…-decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Zafiro… yo… vi a mis padres…-dije entre sollozos.

-¿A tus padres?-preguntó Zafiro extrañado.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que te hizo llorar?

-Lo puedo recordar.-dije de pronto separándome de él y limpiándome las lágrimas.-Puedo recordar a mis padres y a mi hermana, puedo… puedo recordarlo… mi padre… mi padre murió de un paro cardiaco y yo… yo lo vi, recuerdo el día en que murió y también recuerdo… recuerdo que mi madre tenía una enfermedad en las piernas ella no podía… no podía caminar… desde que recuerdo ella siempre estuvo en silla de ruedas y… y puedo recordarlo…

Fue entonces cuando a pesar de que seguía llorando dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro. No podía creer que lograra recordar mi infancia en nuestra pequeña y humilde casa. Recordaba cómo siempre cuidaba a Hotaru y cómo mi padre jugaba con nosotras, pero él había muerto cuando yo tenía diez años, habíamos estado solas por demasiado tiempo y mi madre estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Mina…-dijo Zafiro.-Eso es algo muy… muy bueno. Siempre es bueno comenzar por la niñez, normalmente son recuerdos fáciles de encontrar y con esto… con esto podremos proseguir con más tranquilidad de ahora en adelante.

-¿Vamos a continuar?-dije emocionada.

-No. Por hoy ya fue suficiente para ti, no debemos exaltarte demasiado. Pero quiero que esta noche cuando vayas a tu habitación escribas todo lo que recuerdas ahora, escríbelo todo, absolutamente todo.

-Muchas gracias, Zafiro… ahora siento que tengo esperanzas.-sonreí.-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Por qué no salimos un rato?-dijo Zafiro poniéndose de pie.-Celebremos que estas progresando muy bien.

Zafiro y yo salimos de la clínica y me invitó a subirme a su auto. Recorrimos un gran camino hasta adentrarnos en el centro de la ciudad. Después de estacionarse caminamos un rato por las calles hasta encontrar el restaurante que Zafiro quería. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la enorme ventana y ordenamos un par de bebidas.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo, Zafiro, eres realmente bueno en esto. No puedo creer que de pronto… como si se tratara de una iluminación yo lograra recordar algo tan… especial para mí, ¿pero por qué no he podido recordar todo?

-Bueno, Mina, es un proceso bastante complicado. Hay personas que no logran recordar nada hasta muchas sesiones después, hay otras que lo recuerdan todo de un golpe, y hay otras, como tú, que recuerdan por partes. Tu golpe fue demasiado fuerte y tu cerebro está reparándose poco a poco. Cuéntame de lo que recordaste, quisiera saber más de ti…

-Bueno yo… mi familia… siempre fuimos muy pobres.-dije de pronto.- Solo recuerdo tener juguetes hechos por mi padre. Él era herrero y carpintero y en realidad nos alcanzaba para poco. Mi padre me contó cuando estuve un poco más grande, que mi madre tuvo un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeña, y ella jamás logró volver a caminar. Pero ellos se amaban demasiado, yo puedo recordar eso a la perfección… la forma en la que ellos se miraban… eso era amor.-sonreí.-Mi hermana, Hotaru, apenas tenía unos meses de nacida cuando sufrió el accidente. Yo la ayudé a cuidarla siempre porque ella batallaba mucho, pero entre las dos logramos sacarla adelante. Mi padre era un hombre muy trabajador, nos cuidaba y nos amaba mucho, pero ese día… ese día fue horrible. Fue tal como lo vi en la hipnosis… él… comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo y nosotras no podíamos hacer nada. Incluso recuerdo que mi madre, desesperada, saltó de la silla de ruedas y se arrastró hasta él. Pero fue demasiado tarde y él ya dejó de moverse.-dije dándole un trago a mi bebida.-A partir de entonces mis recuerdos se esfuman en el aire, apenas logro recordar que mi madre se la pasaba día y noche llorando, casi no nos hacía caso y yo… yo tenía que hacer comida, cuidar a Hotaru, tratar de cuidar a mi madre y… mis recuerdos se esfuman.

-Has tenido una vida muy difícil, Mina.-dijo Zafiro.-Pero no te preocupes que siempre llegan cosas buenas.

-No lo sé, Zafiro, no recordaré nada pero lo que sí sé es que antes del accidente todo estaba bien para mí, y ahora… ahora todo está mal otra vez.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes.-dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie y tomándome de la mano.-Vayamos a caminar para que conozcas un poco la ciudad.

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos entre el mar de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar. Los edificios eran muy bonitos y un poco diferentes a los de Tokio. La ciudad parecía más tranquila y las personas menos apresuradas. Caminamos durante un largo tiempo mientras charlábamos. Zafiro me contó sobre su vida mientras paseábamos bajo la luz mortecina. Zafiro me hacía reír y me mantenía alejada de malos pensamientos. Llegamos hasta el canal que cruzaba por el centro de la ciudad. Nos quedamos un buen rato viendo la gente pasearse en el canal.

-Quisiera algo de beber, iré a aquella tienda de la esquina, ¿quisieras algo?-dijo Zafiro.

-Solo agua, por favor.-sonreí.

Zafiro se alejó a pasos largos mientras que yo continué observando a la gente que paseaba por el canal. Había varios muchachos caminando muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba y entonces hubo algo que llamó mi atención.

-¡Armand!-gritó uno de los hombres.-Armand, ven aquí.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Armand se acercó. Era un hombre alto, bien parecido y con cierto aire de altanería. Me le quedé mirando porque llamó mi atención su forma de ser, su personalidad altiva y distante. Lo seguí con la mirada y conforme avanzaba sentía que tenía que seguirlo y saber qué haría. De pronto, de tanto que me había acercado a la orilla, provoqué que un par de piedritas cayeran por la borda y cayeron justo frente a esos hombres. El único que miró hacia arriba fue el que se llamaba Armand y fijó su mirada en mí. Su mirada me puso nerviosa y él, segundos después de mirarme, cambió su semblante y pareció ponerse nervioso. Me miró durante un largo rato y yo sin poder apartar la mirada de él. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme fuertemente y tuve que sostenerme de la barda. Zafiro llegó a tiempo para sostenerme y me detuvo. Cuando volví a mirar, el hombre ya no estaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Mina?-preguntó Zafiro alarmado.

-Estoy…bien… tan solo me sentí un poco mareada, es todo.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la clínica.

**Yaten.**

Cuando miré por la ventana me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido. El tiempo se me pasaba volando en la oficina porque prefería pasarme el día entero trabajando. Regresé a los papeles que tenía en la mano y entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente y vi a Unazuki entrar con unas bolsas en la mano.

-Yaten.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio.

-Señor Kou, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Sí, sí… como digas, Yaten.-sonrió al tiempo que dejaba las bolsas en la mesa.

-Deberías de estar en tu casa, ¿no? Hace más de una hora que te pedí que te fueras ya.

Unazuki sacó un par de hamburguesas y refrescos de las bolsas.

-Bueno, sí…-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.-Pero resulta que cuando iba caminando hacia la paradas del autobús me di cuenta de que no quería irme a mi casa sin saber si ibas a cenar, y como estoy segura de que planeabas quedarte aquí hasta muy tarde, no iba a permitir que te quedaras aquí sin comer.

-Qué inteligente, pero gracias.-dije tomando mi hamburguesa.

-¿Lo ves, Yaten? No sé qué harías sin mí.-rio.-Lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado fue contratarme.

-Te contrate porque aprecio a tu hermano y él me lo pidió.

-Sí, sí, pero ahora te das cuenta de que sin mí no podrías hacer nada.

-Yo solo incrementé la fortuna de mi padre en un 80% después de su muerte, niña, ¿crees que te necesito?

Rato después nos acabamos las hamburguesas y Unazuki limpió todo. El reloj marcaba las 10:30 y yo aún tenía algo de trabajo por hacer.

-Ya puedes irte.-dije cuando Unazuki regresó al escritorio.

-Pero…

-Ya, Unazuki, vete de una vez.

-Es tarde y…

-Llamaré a un taxi.-dije tomando el teléfono para marcar. –Ya viene para acá.

-Yaten…-dijo Unazuki acercándose.- ¿Por qué eres tan duro con las personas?

-Eso no te importa.

De pronto y sin pensarlo Unazuki se sentó sobre mi regazo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Ella me miraba intensamente y yo no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Por supuesto que me importa, Yaten, me importa porque tú… me gustas mucho… y no puedo resistirlo…

Acercó su rostro al mío y justo cuando estuvo a punto de besarme la agarré bruscamente y la obligué a ponerse de pie. Yo también me incorporé y comencé a juntar mis cosas.

-Que te quede claro algo, Unazuki. Tú eres una niña, estoy por cumplir 30 años y tú apenas tienes 22, eres una niña para mí. Segundo, no me gustas, eres una mujer muy bella pero no me gustas.

-¿Por qué no?-gritó Unazuki furiosa.-¿No soy tan bonita como tu esposa?

La miré con ira en los ojos.

-No te atrevas a decir nada de mi esposa.-dije seriamente.-Y en efecto, no eres tan bonita como ella… y yo… yo la amo y no le haría caso a nadie más, ¿me entiendes? A nadie.

-Ella tiene 25, Yaten, también es una niña.

-Pero ella… ella es madura, es centrada y sabe valorar las cosas, esa es la diferencia entre tú y ella.

Unazuki salió de la oficina golpeando la puerta. Yo recogí mis cosas para irme a la casa a terminar el trabajo. Me sentía muy enojado por aquella chiquilla que se creía muy inteligente. Sabía que yo le atraía pero jamás creí que intentara propasarse conmigo. Lo que más me había molestado era el hecho de que se había atrevido a nombrar a Minako. Ninguna mujer podía compararse con ella, no me importaba si Minako me quería o no, si estaba a mi lado o no, pero yo la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y por nada del mundo le haría caso a otra mujer antes que a ella. No había querido pensar en ella en todas esas semanas de su ausencia, pero ahora podía sentir que la extrañaba demasiado y que me seguía doliendo su indiferencia. No podía ir a buscarla porque Amy me lo había pedido, pero moría de ganas de verla y tenerla entre mis brazos. No tenía idea de cuándo podría volver a disfrutar de sus besos sin tener problemas, sin que ella lo impidiera. Me sentía fatal y anhelaba tenerla cerca.

**Mina.**

No lograba dormir. Por más que daba vueltas en la cama y que intentaba cerrar los ojos, el recuerdo de aquél hombre me atormentaba. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y yo no lograba sentirme tranquila. Los días siguientes fueron iguales o peores. Las sesiones con Zafiro no funcionaban, la hipnosis no había funcionado igual que la primera vez y yo me sentía cada vez más confundida. Casi no quería salir de la habitación a pesar de que Zafiro se portaba muy bien conmigo, me hacía compañía y todo lo posible por hacerme sentir mejor. Las semanas pasaban y yo seguía sin avanzar.

Un buen día decidí salirme sola de la clínica. No deseaba estar con nadie ni hablar con nadie, tan solo quería estar sola y aclarar mis pensamientos. Tomé un taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad y caminé sin rumbo fijo. Qué era lo que la mirada de ese hombre significaba, no podía descifrarlo y eso me volvía loca. Quería dejar de pensar en eso, quería poder recordarlo todo y regresar a casa. Quería que todo fuera como antes y no podía hacer nada para arreglar todos mis problemas. Me senté en una banquita junto al canal. Me sentía tranquila pero atemorizada. Tenía que saber por qué ese hombre me había mirado de esa manera, tenía que saber qué era lo que significaba y ya no soportaba aquella situación. Extrañaba a mis amigos… incluso extrañaba a Hotaru, tenía que decirle que la recordaba y que la amaba…

En la banca de enseguida había una pareja de novios. Ellos lucían muy felices mientras reían y de pronto el hombre se puso de rodillas frente a ella y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. No podía dejar de mirar la escena y ella comenzaba a llorar mientras observaba a su novio. Él pronunciaba algunas palabras que yo no lograba distinguir y ella asentía con la cabeza al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

De pronto sentí que me mareaba y miles de imágenes venían a mi cabeza atropelladamente. Lo primero que vi fue a Yaten frente a mí, de rodillas, igual que el hombre del canal. Él se encontraba frente a mí con un anillo hermoso entre sus dedos y me lo ofrecía. Yo lucía confundida y temerosa, pero le decía que sí. Yaten lucía feliz, sonreía abiertamente y me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo dejaba que me abrazara y entonces comencé a llorar. Sentí un dolor fuerte en el estómago y sentí que deseaba vomitar. Logré caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta un bote de basura en el que vomité al tiempo que una imagen de Yaten y mía firmando los papeles de nuestro matrimonio venía a mi cabeza. Luego… luego apareció Armand. El mismo hombre de semanas antes. Aparecía él en mis pensamientos y aparecía su chantaje, sus engaños, recordé a Yaten molesto, molesto como nunca lo había visto, y todo fue interponiéndose en mi cabeza poco a poco. La vista se me nubló y no recuerdo cuando me desmayé.

Al abrir los ojos tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz. El dolor me taladraba la cabeza y una enfermera se acercó a mí y me inyectaba algo. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza poco a poco. Todos y cada uno de ellos me atormentaron. Recordé lo que le había pasado a mi hermana, el centro de rehabilitación, recordé lo que Armand me había hecho, recordé cada minuto de mi relación con Yaten. Recordé cómo lo había conocido, cómo se había enamorado de mí y cómo yo lo había rechazado, recordé cuando nos casamos, cuando Yaten pensó que lo engañaba con Armand, recordé cuando se fue y me dejó en Tokio, recordé cuando volvimos a encontrarnos tres años después en el table dance, recordé a Artemis, Rubeus, Andrew, Seiya… recordé las noches que pasaba con Yaten… recordé todo lo que me hacía sentir, recordé sus besos, sus caricias… recordé sus tiernas miradas y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Recordé lo mucho que se me había dificultado enamorarme de él pero también recordé que una vez que me enamoré de él fue como si hubiera tocado el cielo. Recordé el accidente, lo recordé todo… incluso recordé a Reika Nishimura. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lloraba de alivio, de dolor, de tristeza y de felicidad. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Yaten y todo lo que habíamos sufrido juntos. No podía creer todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir durante los últimos meses, yo lo había rechazado múltiples veces y pude imaginarme lo mucho que había sufrido sin mí. Yo misma estaba sufriendo en este momento todo lo que no había sufrido hasta ahora. Lo había alejado de mí y ahora… quizá ahora lo había perdido para siempre… no podía apartarlo de mi cabeza. Sentía cómo cada poro de piel lo recordaba y lo extrañaba. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos y en lo mucho que habíamos luchado por estar juntos. Todas las noches juntos… los besos… las caricias… recordé sus manos sobre mi piel y su cuerpo sobre el mío… Yaten… lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

-¿Mina?-escuché la voz de Zafiro al entrar en la habitación. Él me miró con preocupación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.- ¿Mina… te encuentras bien?

Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no quise responder. Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no hablaría y dejó que la enfermera me atendiera hasta que varias horas después me dejaron salir del hospital. No hablé durante todo el trayecto del hospital a la clínica. Zafiro trataba de hablar conmigo y yo solo podía pensar en Yaten. Había entrado en depresión instantánea y no podía evitar sentirme fatal. Zafiro me acompañó hasta mi habitación y cuando llegamos a la puerta me miró una vez más.

-Por favor, Mina, dime qué te sucedió, ¿por qué te encontraron en la calle?-dijo tomando mis manos.

Lo miré antes de responder.

-Lo recuerdo.-dije sin dejar de mirarlo.-Lo recuerdo todo.

Zafiro abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero… cómo…?

-Déjame sola.-dije tras darme la vuelta y encerrarme.

No logré dormir en toda la noche. Muchas veces estuve tentada de llamarle a Yaten, pero no me atrevía. Cada minuto que pasaba pensando en él me sumergía en llanto y en tristeza. Anhelaba sentir sus brazos desesperadamente.

A la mañana siguiente me metí al baño muy temprano. Alisté todas mis cosas en las maletas y escuché que alguien golpeaba mi puerta. Me acerqué a ella y al abrirle encontré a Zafiro preocupado mirándome. Lo dejé entrar y me dirigí a la cama donde me encontraba acomodando todo en las maletas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Zafiro mirando las maletas.

-Me voy.-dije tratando de parecer relajada.-Tengo que regresar

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede? Ayer estabas… realmente mal.

Lo miré severamente y luego continué con mi trabajo.

-Lo recordé todo.-dije de pronto.-Tengo que regresar.

Zafiro se acercó a mí y me obligó a mirarlo. Me tomó por los hombros y me miró por un largo rato a los ojos.

-Mina… ¿cómo puede ser que hayas recordado todo…? No… no puedes irte…

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté sin preocupación.-Tengo que irme.

-No.-dijo apretando más fuerte.-No puedo dejarte. Yo… te… quiero…

Lo miré perpleja y lo obligué a soltarme.

-Zafiro…-dije al cabo de un tiempo.-Lamento que te sientas así pero… pero he recordado todo y yo… yo amo a mi esposo.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.-Tengo que regresar a decírselo, tengo que regresar a impedir que esto termine para siempre.

Después de un rato de un silencio largo y sepulcral, Zafiro me dejó sola en aquella habitación sin decir nada. Después de terminar mis maletas le pedí a un par de enfermeros que me ayudaran a llevarlas al taxi. Pagué lo que tenía que pagar, me despedí de ellos y subí al taxi. Llegué al aeropuerto desesperada, solo quería irme de allí cuanto antes y llegar a donde estaba Yaten y abrazarlo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Al bajarme del avión supe que estaba en casa. Sabía que Yaten no estaría en casa todavía y le pedí al taxista que me llevara a la oficina central. Cuando llegué al enorme edificio le pedí al taxista que esperara. Cuando entré al edificio todos me miraban extrañados y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Yo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y caminé por los pasillos despreocupada. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su oficina y mirarlo nuevamente. Antes de entrar a su oficina dudé unos instantes y luego abrí la puerta un poco, pero de pronto vi dos siluetas y me detuve al instante para escuchar un poco. Una de las siluetas era de mujer y distinguí a Yaten entre las sombras. Era una mujer bella y joven y abrazaba a Yaten por la espalda.

-Yaten…-dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba.-Por favor… deja de rechazarme…

La vi besarlo en la mejilla y sentí cómo la sangre me ardía. Esa chica estaba demasiado cerca de Yaten y yo había abierto la puerta de par en par. Tenía el cabello rojizo y parecía no querer soltar a Yaten. Apreté los puños con fuerza y sentí cómo toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza, sentía la ira apoderándose de mí y sin darme cuenta tiré la botella de agua que tenía entre las manos. Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo y cuando Yaten me vio abrió los ojos como platos mientras que la chica se alejaba de él sin saber qué hacer. Me di la vuelta y caminé lo más rápido que pude. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente sin detenerme y supe que me seguía. Al llegar al primer piso llegué hasta la salida y me subí al taxi. Lo último que vi fue a Yaten persiguiendo el auto.

Varios minutos después, los cuales me parecieron eternos, llegué a casa. Una de las empleadas me abrió la puerta y le ordené que le ayudara al taxista a bajar mi equipaje. Subí hasta mi habitación y dejé que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas. No podía creer que después de todo sí hubiera perdido a Yaten. No lo culpaba, después de todo yo me había portado muy mal con él y no lo trataba bien…

Minutos después escuché su voz. Yaten había pronunciado mi nombre y se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación. Me miraba sin moverse, sin respirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo entonces sin comprenderlo.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?-pregunté con el miedo en la garganta que me consumía lentamente.

-Ella es… Minako… ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto vienes, apareces de la nada y luego…. Y luego te enojas como si…?

-Yaten…-dije interrumpiéndolo.-Tú no comprendes nada.-le di la espalda.

De pronto sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me obligaba a girarme para mirarlo. Él clavaba sus ojos verdes en los míos y me exigía una respuesta. Yo no me atrevía a decir nada y fue entonces cuando me sentí tranquila. Al fin lo tenía cerca de mí… al fin…

Sin decir nada más lo abracé fuertemente y dejé que mis lágrimas empaparan su camisa. Él no sabía qué hacer o qué decirme y yo solo seguía llorando sin decir palabra.

-Lo recuerdo todo.-confesé entre sollozos.

Sentí que los segundos se hacían eternos y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando los brazos de Yaten me envolvían. Él me obligó a mirarlo y en sus ojos vi dolor, desesperación, tristeza… conforme su mirada se perdía en la mía todos esos sentimientos desaparecían y él esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Me elevaba en el aire y me estrellaba contra la pared, aprisionándome con sus brazos. Me encontraba presa entre sus brazos y su aliento que golpeaba mi rostro y que no podía dejar de mirarme como si no creyera en mis palabras.

-Yaten Kou.-dije sin pensarlo.-Lo recuerdo todo y te amo… te amo con todo mi ser y te necesito… te necesito como jamás he necesitado a nadie… a nadie…

Pude percibir cómo sus ojos se empañaban pero sin dejar que las lágrimas salieran. Me miró intensamente tratando de encontrar en mis ojos la verdad. De pronto sentí sus labios humedeciendo los míos. Me besó como jamás lo había hecho y yo sentí cómo cada parte de mi cuerpo vibraba. Hacía tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo que no sentía toda esa pasión dentro de mí que ya no recordaba lo que era sentir el beso de alguien. Me aferré a él con desesperación y hundí mis dedos en su cabellera. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía el deseo incrementarse dentro de mí. Yaten se resistía a soltarme y yo tampoco lo hubiera deseado. Me separé de él unos segundos para tomar aire y vi sus ojos brillosos al tiempo que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tomé su rostro con mis manos delicadamente.

-Hazme el amor.-le dije susurrando contra sus labios.

Sin pensarlo, Yaten me tomó de la cintura mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Lo ayudé a quitarse el cinturón y cuando estuvo libre, con una mano me levanto el vestido y acarició mi entrepierna. Con la otra mano me alzo al tiempo que se introducía en mí con delicadeza. Sentí cómo su miembro se adentraba en mí y un dolor sutil subía por mi vientre hasta mi estómago. Yaten me besó al tiempo que me penetraba con firmeza. Yo me aferré a él mientras dejaba que me embistiera con fuerza. La pared detrás de mí estaba helada, pero no me importaba. Nada importaba comparado con la felicidad que se acumulaba dentro de mí. Sentí las manos de Yaten sobre mis pechos y su boca sobre la mía. Cada vez la velocidad aumentaba y sentía el placer crecer dentro de mí. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que explotara. Yaten me sostuvo fuertemente al tiempo que los dos llegábamos al clímax.

Yaten me llevó hasta la cama donde nos tumbamos el uno junto al otro mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente. Sentí su mirada sobre mí y lo miré también. Él sonreía como incrédulo y me giré sobre la cama para llegar hasta él. Yaten se colocó sobre mí mientras me acariciaba el rostro y me besaba en la comisura de los labios. Apartó mis cabellos del rostro y volvió a besarme pero esta vez en la mejilla.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que te he extrañado, Minako.-me dijo entre susurros.-Todo lo que te he necesitado… ha sido… ha sido muy difícil para mí no poder tenerte cerca, no poder tocarte… creí… creí que jamás iba a recuperarte. Te he perdido tantas veces que no iba a soportarlo una vez más.-dijo Yaten con los ojos llenos de tristeza.-No me dejes otra vez, no lo hagas, por favor.

-Perdóname.-respondí sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.-Olvidé todo, lo olvidé y no podía hacer nada… pero ya no más. Ahora recuerdo cada detalle de mi vida, cada minuto a tu lado y lamento haberme portado tan mal contigo en estos últimos meses. Creí… creí que iba a perderte gracias a mi problema y lo único que quiero es poder tenerte entre mis brazos. No quiero volver a olvidarte jamás, Yaten, no quiero separarme de ti tampoco. Lamento…-no podía hablar muy bien.-Lamento haber perdido a nuestro hijo… lamento todo…

Yaten me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Eso fue un accidente, Minako, y yo te quiero igual, no importa lo que haya pasado. Tienes que comprender que te amo, que te amo como nunca amé y como nunca amaré a nadie. Tú eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi esposa, mi mujer… y tendremos tiempo suficiente para estar juntos y para tener todos los hijos que nos de la naturaleza. Quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero dormir a tu lado todas las noches, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío para poder hacerte el amor cada vez que se me antoje. No sabes lo infeliz que he sido sin ti, lo mucho que te he necesitado a mi lado en estos tiempos difíciles y no puedes ni imaginar cómo te extrañaba.

-Y yo no puedo creer todo lo que te hice falta, y jamás dejaré de sentirme mal por ello. Pero abrázame… abrázame muy fuerte, por favor. Solo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más.

Yaten me aprisionó con sus brazos y yo me apreté contra él. Poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron y me sentía más tranquila. Me sentía feliz, contenta, aliviada de estar a su lado. No quería separarme de él ni un instante. Entonces sentí su mano deslizarse por mi vientre hasta mi entrepierna. Comenzó a acariciarme con suavidad mientras no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y dejé que jugara conmigo. Dejé que me levantara el vestido y sentí sus suaves dedos juguetear conmigo mientras la humedad se hacía cargo de mi cuerpo. Yaten me quitó el vestido y yo lo ayudé a quitarse la camisa. Se quitó el pantalón y pude ver su cuerpo, brillante y glorioso frente a mí. Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver su cuerpo, sin recordar cuánto me gustaba su pecho, sus enormes brazos… me hinqué sobre la cama y acaricié sus pectorales con delicadeza. Me dediqué a besarlo en el cuello, luego en los hombros hasta llegar su pecho. Mis senos se golpeaban contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su miembro endurecerse contra mí. Lo tomé entre mis manos y con movimientos suaves lo acaricie. Yaten me obligó a recostarme y me obligó a separar mis piernas. Me miró durante unos segundos y luego se agachó para poder juguetear con su lengua. Sentí cómo el placer viajaba por todo mi cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Yaten en mi entrepierna. Él me miraba intensamente mientras yo no podía evitar emitir gemidos a su tacto.

-Por… favor…-logré decir entre gemidos.

Entonces Yaten se colocó de rodillas y con cuidado se introdujo en mí. Tomó una de mis piernas y la elevó en el aire para poder penetrarme. Comenzó con movimientos lentos y pausados para luego aumentar la velocidad sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Con cada embestida sentía que me acercaba más al cielo. Después de tanto tiempo de no sentir el placer sentía que no podía existir nada mejor en el mundo que Yaten y su cuerpo. Podía percibir el deseo de Yaten en sus ojos, él me recorría el cuerpo con la mirada y de vez en cuando me tocaba los senos, jugueteaba con mi clítoris… yo jamás me había entregado a otro hombre. Yaten había sido el primero y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sería el único y que jamás podría dejar que otro hombre me tocara. Nadie podría tocarme como él, nadie me conocía mejor y nadie me amaba tanto como Yaten. Él se detuvo unos instantes y se separó de mí. Yo me incorporé con lentitud y luego lo obligué a recostarse para luego acomodarme sobre él mientras introducía su miembro dentro de mí con cuidado. Una vez que me acomodé comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, luego hacia los lados… Yaten me sostenía firmemente de la cintura y podía ver sus ojos llenos de placer y excitación. Yo cada vez me sentía más excitada, más ardiente. Cada vez necesitaba más y me movía más rápido. Mi sudor se mezclaba con el de Yaten y nuestras respiraciones también. Yaten se había reclinado sobre sus codos y ahora se movía junto conmigo a una velocidad impresionante. Parecíamos querer terminar juntos, y me besó al tiempo que de un solo movimiento sentía que había terminado dentro de mí y yo sentía que todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba y vibraba al mismo tiempo. Sentí una relajación instantánea y abracé a Yaten con fuerza.

-Eres… la única mujer que me… excita tanto y… a la única que deseo con tanta potencia.-dijo Yaten en mi oído.-Eres… hermosa…-dijo jadeando.

-Dime que me amas.-respondí aun abrazándolo.

-Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón.-sentí cómo me apretaba más contra sí.-Te amo más de lo que cualquier hombre podría amar a una mujer.

Lo besé múltiples veces en el rostro y luego en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… con toda mi alma.

No nos cansamos. Hicimos el amor durante toda la noche. Nuestro deseo no cesaba nunca y es que después de más de un año de no estar juntos, de no tocarnos… nuestros cuerpos lo exigían. Ni él ni yo nos cansábamos de besarnos y acariciarnos. No dormimos en toda la noche por estar platicando y por estar haciendo el amor. Me sentía tan feliz que no quería que la noche se acabara nunca. No deseaba separarme de Yaten nunca más, ni un minuto…

**Yaten.**

Minako se encontraba durmiendo cuando me levanté de la cama. Habíamos hecho el amor durante toda la noche, habíamos platicado toda la noche sin cerrar los ojos ni un instante. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y ella apenas acababa de quedarse dormida después de una larga velada y una mañana casi perfecta. Yo no quería irme ni dejarla sola, pero tenía que ir a la oficina a resolver unos asuntos. Le cubrí con las sábanas y me fui a bañar. Antes de salir de la casa le pedí a la servidumbre que se encargaran de atender muy bien a Minako cuando despertara.

Me sentía realmente bien. Me sentía diferente y sentía que podía lograr cualquier cosa con tan solo el hecho de saber que Minako era mía otra vez y que esta vez nada podía separarme de ella. Subí hasta mi oficina en donde encontré a Unazuki escribiendo en la computadora. Ella alzó la vista y al verme se puso de pie inmediatamente y yo pasé hasta mi escritorio.

-Yaten…-dijo mientras se acercaba.-Quiero pedirte una disculpa y…

-Escucha, Unazuki.-respondí tranquilamente.-No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas. Estuvo mal lo que hiciste sí, porque muchas veces te dije que yo no tenía ninguna intención contigo, te lo dije muchas veces y también sabías que a pesar de mis problemas con mi esposa, yo la amo. Quiero informarte que las cosas están mejor que nunca entre mi esposa y yo.-sonreí.-Y como no quiero tener problemas ni con ella, ni contigo y mucho menos con tu hermano, ahora trabajarás en la recepción. Ahí estarás mejor, y tu sueldo será el mismo, no te preocupes. Incluso tendrás más tiempo libre.

-Comprendo.-dijo ella agachando la mirada.-No era mi intención…

-Ya, descuida.-la interrumpí.-No tengo ningún resentimiento, es solo para que no existen futuros problemas y es mejor que tú y yo tengamos cierta distancia.

Unazuki estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando vi a Taiki entrar a mi oficina. Se detuvo unos instantes y luego continuó caminando.

-Puedes retirarte, Unazuki, tus compañeras ya están avisadas y te están esperando.

Unazuki tomó sus cosas sin decir nada más y salió de la oficina. Taiki miró la escena extrañado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó con ironía.- ¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que tener a esa muchachita cerca es peligroso?-rio.

-No.-dije sonriendo.-Me di cuenta de que amo a Minako y que no quiero volver a perderla por nada del mundo.

Taiki se quedó callado unos segundos y luego me miró sin comprender nada.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?-dijo sorprendido.-Hace semanas asegurabas que no ibas a soportar esta situación más.

Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo.

-Yaten…-dijo confundido.-¿Ha sucedido algo de lo que no esté enterado?

-Ella regresó.-confesé sin poder ocultarlo más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que regresó, Taiki, ella regresó y lo recuerda todo, ¡lo recuerda todo!-dije elevando la voz.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé sin pensarlo.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-respondió sin poder creerlo.- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo recuerda todo, todo?

-¡Sí! Minako ha recobrado la memoria, ayer regresó y nosotros… yo soy muy feliz, Taiki, no puedo siquiera describirte lo feliz que me siento. No sabes lo increíble que fue tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y escuchar de su propia boca que me ama.

-¡Qué increíble!-Taiki sonrió ampliamente y me devolvió el abrazo.-Me siento muy feliz por ti, hermano, tenía miedo de que pudieras cometer una tontería o de que te quedaras hundido en la depresión para siempre.

-Pero ella me salvó. Volvió a mí y también me ama. ¡Me ama!

-Tenemos que contarle a Amy, y a Seiya, ¡y a Serena!, ¡a Hotaru y Andrew! Todos deben saberlo.

-Vayamos al penthouse a ver a Seiya, y esta misma noche planeemos una cena en mi casa para que todos se enteren de una vez.

Taiki y yo salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

**Mina.**

Cuando abrí los ojos eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Apenas había logrado dormir unas pocas horas. Yaten no se encontraba a mi lado y el corazón me latió rápidamente. Me incorporé con lentitud y encontré una notita sobre la almohada.

"Hola, amor, tuve que ir a la oficina pero te veo por la noche. Les diré a todos que has vuelto para que podamos contarles lo que sucedió. Te amo."

Sonreí al leer la notita y me metí al baño. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hotaru y abrazarla. Cuando estuve lista le pedí a uno de los choferes que me llevara a casa de Andrew en donde supuse que ella estaría. La distancia era larga pero al no haber tanto tráfico pudimos llegar más pronto. Me sentía nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Toqué la puerta un par de veces y pasaron varios minutos antes de que me abrieran la puerta. Vi a Hotaru cuando abrió la puerta y al verme sonrió. Me lancé sobre ella y la abracé fuertemente mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Pero… Mina…-dijo entre risas.-¿Qué es lo que sucede…?

-Hotaru… discúlpame, por favor. Perdóname por todo.-dije sin soltarla.

-¿Perdonarte por qué? No me has hecho nada…

-Te dejé sola demasiado tiempo… pero ahora lo recuerdo todo. ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

-¿Es… enserio?-preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos.-Mina… ¡eso es genial!-gritó.- ¡He recuperado a mi hermana! ¡al fin!

Nos abrazamos un largo rato más y luego nos fuimos a la sala.

-No puedo creer todo el tiempo que hemos estado separadas.

-Hay, Mina… lo importante es que has regresado, que ya lo recuerdas todo y que ahora nuestras vidas pueden continuar tranquilamente. Tenía mucho miedo de no recuperarte pero eso ya no importa. Ahora mi felicidad está completa, primero contigo y ahora con Andrew…

-Desde que sucedió el accidente no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo… ni siquiera tenía idea de que tú y Andrew…

-Es una larga historia.-respondió avergonzada.-Yo me enamoré de Andrew cuando lo conocí. Siempre discutíamos y yo estaba enojada porque él te quería a ti y no a mí… cuando ustedes desaparecieron Andrew me ayudó mucho, pero era tanta su desesperación por ti que comencé a sentirme muy mal a su lado y entonces me fui. Incluso yo… tuve una recaída…-dijo agachando la mirada.-Me fue muy mal… me sentí asquerosa, me sentí débil y tonta, pero Andrew me ayudó nuevamente. Y a partir de entonces él y yo nos acercamos hasta que Andrew me confesó que también estaba enamorado de mí. Nos casamos y pues ahora… ahora estamos muy felices. Él me trata muy bien, es bueno conmigo, me consciente, me ama… y yo no podría sentirme más feliz. Él era todo lo que yo quería en la vida.-sonrió.

-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes dos.-respondí.-Me da gusto que Andrew te haya ayudado y que ahora esté contigo y siempre estaré agradecida con él.

-¿Qué hay de Yaten y tú…? Yaten ha estado destrozado por todo esto…

-Ya no más.-sonreí.-En cuanto me recuperé decidí regresar para decirle que lo amaba. Tenía mucho miedo de perderlo pero no fue así. Yaten siempre me ha querido a pesar de todos nuestros problemas y jamás se atrevería a dejarme incluso aunque yo no lo amara. Pero ayer… fuimos tan felices y de verdad que me siento tan enamorada de él como nunca. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando recordé todo y me di cuenta de que lo había dañado demasiado. Siento que esta vez… que esta vez podemos ser realmente felices.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya no hay nada ni nadie que los separe, ni personas, ni problemas, ni mentiras, ni un pasado rencoroso… nada.-sentenció Hotaru.

-Alístate para poder ir a la casa. Yaten tiene pensado hacer una cena para decirles a todo que he regresado. Llámale a Andrew y dile que nos encuentre allá.

**Yaten.**

Taiki y yo llegamos al penthouse. Serena no estaba y entramos hasta la habitación de Seiya. Cuando entramos no había nadie en la cama y de pronto vimos a Seiya salir del baño. Al mirarnos esbozó una sonrisa y nos saludó.

-Seiya.-dije sorprendido al verlo de pie.-No tenía idea de que ya pudieras levantarte de la cama.

-Sí.-dijo sentándose en la orilla.-Desde hace un par de días que me he sentido mucho mejor y he estado caminando dentro de la casa. Serena me ha ayudado bastante pero ya estoy cansado de estar en la cama y ya quiero salir de aquí y trabajar. He tenido tiempo suficiente para sanar mis heridas… mi madre y mis heridas físicas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-dije recargándome en el escritorio.-Pero tampoco debes apresurarte porque no me gustaría verte enfermo de nuevo.

-Descuida.-respondió.-Amy vino el otro día a revisarme y me aseguró que mientras no corra ni cargue cosas pesadas no tendré ningún problema. Por eso he estado caminando porque ella me lo recomendó, además me dijo que mis heridas ya cicatrizaron así que no corro riesgo. ¿Podré presentarme a trabajar mañana?

Sonreí.

-Nada me daría más gusto.

-Te ves demasiado alegre el día de hoy, hermano, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Todos se sorprenden de verme feliz?

-No es por nada, Yaten, pero en los últimos meses has estado de un humor…-intervino Taiki.-Pero te comprendo.

-Eso se ha acabado, es por eso que venimos a verte, Seiya, será mejor que te cambies porque todos iremos a cenar a la casa.

-¿A qué se debe el festejo?

-Minako regresó.

-Me alegra, pero…

No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No me digas que…

-Sí.

-¡Pero qué bien!-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Me alegro mucho por ambos.

-Anoche… anoche fue genial. La pasamos como nunca. Creo que algo sirvió el hecho de que tuviéramos más de un año separados…-reí.

Taiki y Seiya se rieron conmigo.

-Entonces me cambiaré y enseguida estoy con ustedes.

Taiki y yo esperamos a Seiya en la cocina mientras bebíamos algo y rato después salió de su habitación. Nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos, las chicas ya estaban ahí, también Andrew, Artemis y Rubeus. Le pedí a la servidumbre que arreglaran la mesa y sirvieran la cena.

-Hola, mi amor.-dijo Minako al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello y me daba un beso en los labios.-Te extrañé.

-Y yo más…-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

De pronto sentimos las miradas de todos sobre nosotros y cuando nos giramos, ellos sonreían.

-Lo siento.-dijo Minako reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, supongo que Minako ya les ha dicho todo. Quería que estuviéramos todos juntos para decirles lo bien que me siento y que espero que pronto todos estemos trabajando en conjunto y quiero que todos seamos una familia. Ahora pasemos todos al comedor para poder cenar.

El comedor de invitados ya estaba preparado. Todos cupimos perfectamente en la mesa y comenzamos a cenar mientras cada quien iniciaba una conversación. Justo cuando ya nos habían servido el postre, Taiki se puso de pie.

-Quiero aprovechar que estamos todos reunidos para decirles algo muy importante.-dijo tomando la mano de Amy y mostrándonos un anillo brillante y hermoso.-Amy y yo nos hemos comprometido y vamos a casarnos.-confesó orgullosamente.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y aplaudimos mientras sonreíamos y nos sentíamos felices. Todo parecía ser perfecto y Amy y Taiki se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Quiero que ustedes sean mis damas de honor.-dijo Amy mirando a Minako, Serena y Hotaru.

-En ese caso…-dijo Seiya elevando la voz.-Nosotros también tenemos una noticia que darles.

Todos los miramos sorprendidos.

-No me digas que también le propusiste matrimonio a Serena.-dijo Taiki.

-No.-dijo.-Bueno, en realidad sí se lo pedí.-sonrió.-También vamos a casarnos, pero esa no es la mejor parte.

Serena se sonrojó y le tomó la mano a Seiya.

-Serena está embarazada.

-¡Serena!-dijo Amy dando un brinco.- ¡Pero qué felicidad!

-Ya casi tengo cuatro meses.-confesó sin soltar a Seiya.-Con todos los problemas ni siquiera me había dado cuenta…

-¡Podríamos hacer una boda doble!-dijo Amy emocionada.

-Eso sería interesante.-intervino Taiki.-No tengo problemas.

Todos los felicitamos y luego nos fuimos a la sala para poder seguir platicando. Minako estaba a mi lado y me di cuenta de que todos sus músculos se habían tensado y que estaba muy seria. La detuve para poder hablar un momento lejos de los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, amor?-le pregunté acariciándole la mejilla.

-No es nada…-respondió agachando la mirada.-Es solo que… aun no me recupero del impacto que fue saber que estaba esperando un hijo y… y pues la noticia de Serena embarazada me turbó un poco, pero estoy bien.

La abracé tiernamente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No te pongas así.-le dije al oído.-Yo te quiero a pesar de todo, me siento muy mal de haber perdido un hijo pero… aún tenemos mucho tiempo para esperar a otro, ¿no crees?

-¿Y si no puedo concebir más…?

-Si eso sucediera… a mí no me importa adoptar, ¿y a ti?-sonreí.-Yo te voy a querer con o sin hijos, siempre te voy a querer igual, ¿me entiendes?

Minako me volvió a abrazar fuertemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Entonces regresemos con los demás.-dijo tomando mi mano.

**Mina.**

Ya era tarde cuando todos comenzaron a irse. Serena y Seiya ya se habían despedido al igual que Andrew y Hotaru. Taiki y Yaten se separaron para hablar un momento a solas y yo aproveché para hablar con Amy.

-Amy, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.-dije algo nerviosa temiendo que regresaran.

-¿Qué sucede? Luces agitada.

-Me gustaría que me hicieras una cita con algún ginecólogo, el mejor que conozcas en Tokio o que puedas encontrar.

-Pero…-dijo Amy mirándome.-¿Estás segura?

Asentí.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Amy, tengo que saber si voy a poder tener hijos algún día otra vez, y si no…-dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Hay, Mina… no te preocupes, lo haré. Pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a atormentar por eso… no quisiera que volvieras a sufrir un colapso nervioso o algo peor o que tú y Yaten otra vez…

-No, no… ni lo digas. Yaten y yo estamos muy bien ahora y ninguno de los dos podría soportar otra situación así, sin embargo yo… necesito saberlo, Amy, este no es un asunto de amor, es un asunto de maternidad. Tú deberías de entenderme, te imaginas no poder tener hijos… no quiero ni pensarlo.

Amy me abrazó fuertemente.

-No te preocupes, mañana temprano te llamo para decirte todo.

Taiki se despidió de mí y después de algunos segundos se fueron. Yaten me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo no dormí nada.-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.-Vamos a descansar.

Subimos las escaleras jugueteando hasta la habitación en la que Yaten estaba durmiendo.

-Todas mis cosas están en la otra habitación.-dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Mañana ordenaré que las traigan aquí.-sonrió.-Mi cama es más cómoda.

Me quité el vestido que llevaba puesto y dejé que resbalara por mi cuerpo al tiempo que sentía la mirada de Yaten sobre mí.

-No tengo mi pijama aquí, iré…

Pero antes de que pudiera moverme, Yaten ya me había agarrado por la cintura.

-A mí me parece que no necesitarás el pijama por hoy.-exclamó susurrando en mi oído.

-Y… ¿por qué no?-dije con un falso tono de ingenuidad al tiempo que me pegaba sugestivamente contra su cuerpo.

-Señorita Aino… ¿acaso me está provocando?-Yaten sonrió.

-No lo sé…-dije mientras desabotonaba su camisa dejando su pecho expuesto.-Creí que no se podía provocar a un hombre como usted…

Deslicé mis manos por su enorme pecho hasta llegar a su cintura en donde le desabroché el cinturón con agilidad.

-Mucho cuidado, señorita Aino… está jugando con fuego y podría…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque le había desabrochado la bragueta y le acariciaba su miembro con delicadeza. Sentí cómo se endurecía bajo mi tacto y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Alto, señorita Aino.-dijo Yaten deteniendo mi mano bruscamente.-Si usted creyó que podía provocarme… pues tenía razón, me provocó demasiado y ahora no podrá escaparse de mi furia…

Yaten me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y me colocó sobre el escritorio que se encontraba cerca. Abrió mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarme la entrepierna, primero con suavidad y luego con rapidez. Yo comencé a acalorarme rápidamente y a jadear con fuerza. Sentí cómo introducía primero un dedo dentro de mí, luego dos y los movía para dentro y para fuera con ritmo acelerado. Tuve que sostenerme de sus anchos hombros y sentía cómo la humedad de mi entrepierna aumentaba.

-Por…favor…-dije jadeando.

Yaten se detuvo unos momentos para quitarse por completo el pantalón y luego se acomodó entre mis piernas. Con una mano tomó mi rostro para poder besarme un los labios y con la otra se acomodaba para poder penetrarme. Sentí su embestida y luego la segunda. Yaten se movía rítmicamente y yo me apretaba contra él. Mis senos rozaban su cuerpo y sentía sus manos en mi ingle. Sentía que el placer crecía dentro de mí con cada embestida y sus manos me acariciaban con urgencia. Yo había enredado mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y de pronto sentía cómo me elevaba en el aire para luego estrellarme contra la pared. Yo había enredado mis piernas en su cuerpo y Yaten ahora me penetraba fuertemente mientras yo ahogaba mis gemidos en su boca. La pared estaba fría detrás de mí y Yaten tenía sus manos en mis glúteos.

-Más…rápido…-logré decir entre jadeos.

Yaten comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez al tiempo que me besaba bruscamente en los labios.

-Te… amo…-dijo Yaten en mi oído.-Más… que nunca…

Me penetró por última vez y sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Ambos sudábamos demasiado y Yaten me sostuvo fuertemente para echarse hacia atrás y recostarnos cansados sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo se encontraba sobre el de Yaten y solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Lo miré a los ojos y le acaricié el rostro con cuidado. Pasé mi mano por su largo cabello y luego lo besé en los labios.

-Me encantas.-logré decir después de un rato cuando ya nos habíamos calmado un poco.-Me encanta tu cuerpo…-dije mientras dibujaba las líneas de su pecho con mis dedos.-Tus ojos…tu boca…-capturé sus labios con los míos con parsimonia.

Yaten me tomó tiernamente de la cintura para poder besarme de nuevo.

-No me dejes nunca, Minako, nunca… te amo... podría hacerte el amor por siempre...

Sonreí.

-No…no podría dejarte, pero sí podría dejar que me tocaras para siempre.

* * *

Hola chicas:) aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo muchas gracias a minako, daliivenuskou, usagi13chiba, marialeramirez, , adileyne, ferw, sheleydekou, por leer y comentar, y gracias a las que no comentan pero leen que sé que hay varias n.n

Ahora, como podrán darse cuenta a esta historia ya no le queda mucho por delante :c les confieso que me cuesta trabajo dejarla ir y terminar la historia, pero bueno, todo tiene que acabar, ¿no?, díganme sus opiniones , muchas gracias nuevamente :)


End file.
